Cuatro Elementos
by clumsykitty
Summary: Fuego de la Pasión. Agua por donde fluye la Emoción. Aire fresco de la Razón. Tierra sólida como una Piedra. Los Cuatro Elementos de la Vida que conforman toda alma. Thorki. COMPLETO.
1. Capítulo Cero

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Basado en esa poderosa pregunta, "¿qué pasaría si…?"

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CERO.**

Mucho antes del nacimiento de la luz, hubo oscuridad. Y con la aparición de esas tinieblas, nacieron los Elfos Oscuros. Hace milenios, el más despiadado de ellos, Malekith, buscó transformar este universo en uno de la noche eterna. Tal plan solamente era posible a través del poder del Éter; una fuerza antigua de destrucción infinita. Los ejércitos de Asgard, dirigido por el rey Bor, libraron una guerra sangrienta en contra de estas malvadas criaturas. Cuando los Nueve Reinos cayeron sobre él, Malekith liberó por completo el poder del Éter, justo cuando Asgard arrancó el arma de sus manos. Sin ella, los Elfos Oscuros cayeron. Con la batalla casi perdida, Malekith sacrificó a su propio pueblo en un intento desesperado por escapar del ejército de Asgard, huyendo de Svartalfheim, la cual quedó a merced de sus captores. Malekith había sido vencido y el Éter quedó prisionero en una cárcel mágica dimensional que los poderosos hechiceros de Asgard crearon para mantener la sustancia por siempre inerte.

Pero los Elfos Oscuros no fueron el único reino que apareciera en la oscuridad. Ajenos a los Nueve Reinos, existieron tierras con civilizaciones que por sus características salvajes o la falta de estructura social no fueron incluidas dentro de los nueve poderosos territorios bajo el abrigo del sagrado Yggdrasill. Sin embargo, eso no implicó que estos pueblos libres fuesen seres que carecieron de las cualidades propias de los Aesir o de los Vanes, por mencionar un ejemplo, todo lo contrario, estas tierras florecieron sin la necesidad del poder del árbol sagrado y se convirtieron en extensos reinos con ejércitos temibles. Puede concederse la razón a los historiadores de palacio real de Asgard cuando hablan de la falta de evidencia de tales civilizaciones ya que los ataques de enemigos sobre esos lejanos mundos perdidos barrieron con la mayoría de ellos, dejando en tiempos actuales solamente tribus nómadas herederas de tan desconocidos ancestros.

Una de esas tribus es el Pueblo de los Cuatro, como se les conoce entre ellos, en el mundo siempre congelado al que estudiosos nombraron como Alvjortaim, cuyo lejano y viejo sol apenas si da el calor suficiente para días con cielos rojizos y nublados con períodos de oscuridad que oscilan de un par de días hasta un mes completo. El Pueblo de los Cuatro, en honor a los cuatro elementos esenciales de la vida: Tierra, Aire, Agua y fuego, fue creciendo hasta ramificarse en diferentes clanes familiares que se extendieron por todo el planeta haciendo de sus integrantes dignos guerreros que los Nueve Reinos estaban por conocer, porque serían protagonistas en una de las peores guerras a ser registradas en los anales de la historia, la Guerra del Mundo Oscuro.


	2. Flores sobre las tumbas en el bosque

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, sino para vivirla."_ Jorge Santayana

" _Si quieres conocer a una persona, no le preguntes lo que piensa, sino lo que ama._ " San Agustín

" _La vida no es ni el bien ni el mal, sino simplemente el escenario del bien y el mal_." Séneca

 **PRIMERA PARTE: TIERRA**

Capítulo 1. Flores sobre las tumbas en el bosque.

El cuerpo de la bestia cayó sobre el musgo con un ruido sordo, lanzando un último bufido antes de estremecerse por última vez, resoplando un vapor blanco que sacudió las tímidas flores que cubrían los montículos cubiertos por nieve y maleza del cementerio comunal de Nerike. Adils, Aullido de la Montaña, se sostuvo el costado izquierdo sintiendo la sangre que manchaba profusamente su capa como su abrigo de piel gruesa cuyos bordes peludos estaban recortados por mordidas y arañazos recibidos de aquel monstruo, ahora abatido, que le había hincado sus gruesos colmillos afilados tan helados como la Cordillera de la Serpiente Blanca. No era un ser de aquel mundo frío tan querido por el guerrero, que conocía cada una de las bestias que lo habitaban y había vencido a todas ellas. Lo que tenía delante provenía de otro lugar, con inquietud en su corazón sospechó que había llegado igual que las estrellas fugaces que advirtiera antes del Messeri de invierno sobre la Montaña de Yaul cuando notaron un movimiento inusual de una manada de Devoradores de Sombras. Incluso el viento polar había cambiado cual augurio funesto. Adils había vivido el suficiente tiempo para reconocer cuando un evento de gran importancia estaba por ocurrir, lamentó que no fuese una noticia benévola para su gente, el pueblo de Nerike. El ahora Konnungr supremo estaba gravemente herido, tumbado entre los restos de sus antepasados y seres queridos mientras sus mejores amigos, Jarls de Nerike, comenzaban a guiar a paso tendido a toda la gente fuera de la villa en dirección hacia el hogar de su hermano menor antes de que llegaran los Días de la Noche Larga.

Adils se arrastró hacia su lanza, Aullido de la Montaña, enterrándola en la nieve con el fin de apoyarse sobre ésta y levantarse, jadeando pesadamente con el vapor blanco escapando de sus labios resecos igual que su vida. Sus ojos se posaron en un montículo particular, donde tímidas flores blancas con apenas un par de hojas ya amarillentas cubrían con musgo seco los restos de quien fuese su pareja y la madre de su único hijo. Jamás había vuelto a sentir tal cariño como lo hizo con su preciosa Yaul cuyo nombre se recordaba por la montaña que flanqueaba la villa de Nerike. Pronto se reuniría con ella pero primero debía salvar a los suyos de la amenaza de aquellas bestias de piel de hielo y cuernos filudos a lo largo de su cráneo que ya habían cobrado las vidas de cientos de cazadores guerreros a su servicio, mientras el pueblo de Nerike huía llevándose consigo apenas lo suficiente para sobrevivir el duro camino hacia Svealand, la tierra donde vivía su hermano Anund, Colmillo de Hielo, cuyo auxilio necesitaba tanto. Solamente Colmillo de Hielo podía igualar a Aullido de la Montaña, ambas lanzas poseían la punta del mismo pedazo de Piedra Nocturna que sobreviviera como parte de la herencia de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera. Pero estaba a meses de distancia, meses que ya no tenían, el sol estaba alejándose cada vez más y con él la luz que los protegía de los Devoradores de Sombras. Adils silbó escupiendo sangre de sus labios, llamando a Vendaval, su caballo blanco con pecas grises que relinchó a lo lejos llegando al lado de su jinete.

Rasgó un pedazo de su cinturón para sujetarse su costado herido, deteniendo el sangrado por unos momentos, suficientes para alcanzar a su grupo de retaguardia que protegía la huida de su gente. Le pareció escuchar nuevos rugidos de aquellas bestias extrañas como mortales pero azuzó a Vendaval para correr a toda prisa. Apretó su lanza al notar los rastros de sangre y caballos destajados por el camino desigual de rocas salientes y arbustos salvajes que tomó para acortar la distancia. Sus guerreros estaban cayendo igual que lluvia de estrellas frente al inusitado ataque. Se detuvo en seco cuando no encontró rastros de los trineos ni pisadas de caballos en el ancho camino que corría por encima del valle abierto, era el camino más lento pero el más seguro porque no había zonas de refugio para Devoradores o bestias de piel de hielo. Con el corazón latiéndole aprisa apretó sus dientes, girando a su caballo para ir hacia el otro camino, el más rápido pero que estaba flanqueado por cañones cubiertos de hielo cuyos bordes se desprendían de vez en cuando. Una trampa mortal para el pueblo de Nerike, habían elegido la peor ruta en esos momentos.

Cuando alcanzó la pequeña meseta nevada, sintió un aguijonazo sobre su espalda, haciéndole volver la mirada por encima de su hombro. Criaturas delgadas envueltas en armaduras de piel oscura con rostros similares como pálidos le apuntaron con sus negras armas que vomitaron lenguas rojas, mismas que rebotaron sobre su cuerpo. Adils agitó a su Aullido de la Montaña que silbó en el viento helado antes de lanzar una onda de viento con tal fuerza que las criaturas más al frente terminaron destrozadas por la fuerza del impacto. Vendaval relinchó corriendo tan aprisa como sus fuertes patas se lo permitieron, bajando con una estela de nieve y polvo hacia el camino que mostró las huellas de pisadas apresuradas, trineos, patas de lobos y caballos entre manchas de sangre. Quiso silbar para detenerles pero la sangre que tosió se lo impidió, cayendo sobre su regazo y parte de las crines de Vendaval que gimió asustado al sentir el titubeo de su jinete. La mitad de su pueblo ya debía estar en medio de aquellos cañones, no podía hacer nada al respecto más que protegerlos como el líder que era. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber podido intercambiar palabras con su hijo pero ya no tenía tiempo, por él y su gente tenía que deshacerse de las bestias y los Devoradores.

Miró el cielo nublado, ya oscureciéndose mientras el caballo corría entrando por el ancho camino saltando hermanos de su especie abatidos por feroces garras. Agitó su lanza una vez más, esta vez clavando la dura punta negra en un costado del cañón gigante que empezó a temblar, dejando caer sus picos helados que rebotaron con fuerza en el suelo níveo con ecos sordos. Lentamente todo el cañón empezó a desprenderse mientras Vendaval zigzagueaba evitando las peligrosas puntas azules y pedazos de roca. Las criaturas de rostros pálidos que le perseguían quedaron enterradas bajo los escombros igual que la docena de bestias de piel de hielo que les obedecían. Adils golpeó el otro costado del cañón provocando un temblor en la zona, eso apuraría el paso de su gente pero cerraría el camino a sus depredadores, dándoles un tiempo más para alcanzar el otro lado, un camino casi recto hacia Svealand. Tosió de nuevo la sangre ahora más oscura que se limpió con el dorso de su mano azuzando a su caballo que no se quejó a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba emprendiendo.

El pueblo de Nerike se movía aprisa, y dejaron aquel valle de cañones a tiempo antes de que colapsara ante un temblor inusitado. No perdieron tiempo en preguntas o dudas, corriendo con el viento hacia el este, entre hileras de montañas a lo lejos flanqueando su paso y una noche que ya caía, misma que no les vería descansar. Los Devoradores de Sombras ya no temían la débil luz de sus lunas ni el fuego de sus antorchas, atacaban como movidos por alguna fuerza ajena a ellos, tratando de devorarles con sus venenosas garras y mortales púas. Las lágrimas se congelaron en sus rostros mientras cabalgaban o tiraban de los trineos sin más sonidos que sus gritos alentando a seguir o débiles llantos de niños y ancianos asustados. Todo el grueso del pueblo se preguntaba donde se encontraba su amado líder, el Konnungr Adils Aullido de la Montaña, esa misma pregunta se la hacía su hijo quien ahora era el encargado de llevarlos a carrera esperando en lo profundo de su corazón que su padre no hubiera muerto, llamando a uno de sus Jarl para que le diera un cuervo mensajero, lanzándolo al aire. Sus ojos que podían ver en la noche encontrarían el camino hacia Svealand, y encontraría a uno de los vigías de las fronteras. Necesitarían ayuda y la iban a necesitar muy pronto.

El cuervo recibió el mensaje, graznando al tiempo que agitaba sus alas para volar hacia lo alto y planear fuera de aquellos cañones con los ojos puestos en las montañas que formaban parte de la Cordillera de la Serpiente Blanca, elevándose hasta las nubes frías y densas que le cubrieron mientras ubicaba el paso que señalaba las fronteras de Svealand, con la noche cayendo. Un silbido vino a sus oídos antes de que sintiera un pinchazo sobre su ala cuando un disparo de lengua roja le atravesó parte del pecho y su ala, desprendiendo plumas que bailotearon en el viento helado haciéndole perder altura como velocidad en su vuelo. Agitó sus alas evadiendo más disparos pero ya estaba mortalmente herido en una noche fría que no tendría compasión por él, siguiendo con su vuelo irregular, cada vez más errático y bajo hasta que el día llegó justo cuando se alcanzaron a divisar las planicies y mesetas de los Mares del Olvido, agitó sus alas que ya no le obedecieron. Cayó entre rebotes contra las dunas blancas hasta quedar finalmente enterrado contra un pequeño montículo de nieve, lanzando un suspiro con un cuerpo estremeciéndose por última vez despidiéndose de esa vida con el silbido del aire llevándose su espíritu.

Horas más tarde, una pareja de jinetes se aproximó no muy lejos de aquel cuerpo ya tieso por el clima, con sus lanzas en sus espaldas y gruesos caballos en color gris que bufaban un vapor blanco mientras trotaban por el blanco campo, vigilando los alrededores entre una charla que más bien parecía una discusión con un dejo de celos.

-No voy a seguir escuchándote.

-Vamos, Aune, hermana linda.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te romperé algo más que un diente, hermano Aunend.

-Tan solo dime si tengo razón o no.

La cazadora guerrera le dedicó una mirada a su hermano mellizo, deteniendo su caballo frente al otro para dejar en claro lo molesta que ya estaba.

-No, ese guerrero no me interesa. ¿Tu alma está satisfecha?

-Lo está –sonrió Aunend de oreja a oreja.

Ambos hermanos mellizos siguieron caminando sobre sus caballos por la altiplanicie que daba al Mar del Olvido, frontera de Svealand donde se refugiaban las enormes bestias peludas que luego cazaban para alimentar a su tribu. Les tocaba guardia doble por haber incendiado a propósito una piel recién lavada que había estado tendida cerca de sus experimentos con el fuego. En castigo, su padre les había ordenado vigilar esa zona fronteriza desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer sin poder volver al pueblo por comida, debiendo contentarse con un paquete de pan seco y trozos salados de carne como único festín. Aquel sitio no era interesante para guerreros como ellos, de hecho era de lo más aburrido, por esa misma razón su padre los había enviado sabiendo que no había cosa que los torturara más que el tedio de no hacer nada, así meditarían sus futuras acciones. Era sabido que los mellizos de Anund, Colmillo de Hielo, siempre estaban creando problemas y probando la paciencia del Consejo de Ancianos con sus impertinencias.

-El sol está en contra nuestra, hermano Aunend, no baja lo suficientemente rápido para que volvamos a casa.

-Ni lo hará si sigues molestándole de esa manera. ¿Qué te ocurre, hermana mía?

-¿Además de tus tontas suposiciones sobre pretendientes inexistentes?

-Además.

-Nuestro hermanito no aceptó estar en la velada de la noche pasada, ni la antepasada.

-Padre ha dicho que le demos tiempo.

-Ya me cansé de darle tanto tiempo.

-No es fácil, hermana Aune. Quieres que el viento cambie de dirección conforme a tu voluntad.

-Las flores sobre la tumba ya crecieron, se marchitaron y volvieron a crecer.

-Pero nuestro hermanito no puede hacer florecer la luz en su corazón de la misma manera, Aune, sobre todo cuando fue tan violento y repentino, debes comprender que… ¿pasa algo?

-¿Qué es eso de allá?

-¿La nieve?

-¡La mancha!

Aunend entrecerró los ojos levantándose de su montura para ver a lo lejos la mancha negra minúscula que se apreciaba entre las dunas blancas. Intercambió una mirada con su melliza antes de cabalgar hacia aquel punto, tomando la lanza de su espalda como su hermana, ambos rodeando aquel objeto. La joven clavó su arma en aquel pequeño bulto, levantando un cuerpo congelado.

-¿Un cuervo?

-Extraño, no suelen volar tan descuidadamente –Aunend lo revisó cuando su hermana lo puso frente a sus ojos- Tiene un ala rota.

-Debió golpearse con una rama en vuelo nocturno.

-¿De dónde provendría? –el joven miró alrededor, las parvadas de cuervos siempre se mantenían juntas y muy cerca de las tiendas que formaban el pueblo de Svealand. Aquella ave estaba muy lejos de cualquier nido.

-¿Lo llevamos ante padre?

-¿Un cuervo muerto, congelado, con un ala rota?

-Tienes razón, hermano. Hemos encontrado otros antes, no tiene caso.

Aune sacudió su lanza, dejando una vez más aquel cuervo perdido en la nieve, empujando un poco de ésta para cubrirle.

-No me gusta ver a Serrure tan triste. Sus hermosos ojos verdes apagados por el luto.

-Tiempo, hermana. Además, ha comenzado a salir. Tampoco es que la pena siga siendo tan profunda que lo aparte completamente de nosotros. Sé que lo adoras tanto como yo, pero necesita su tiempo.

-Suficiente con tus sermones. Vámonos, el sol al fin cae.

-Fue tu culpa.

-¡Fue la tuya! ¡El que llegue al último limpia el caballo del otro! –rió ella saliendo a toda carrera.

-¡Aune eres una tramposa! ¡Aunee!

Su hermano mellizo detuvo su cabalgata unos segundos, volviéndose a su costado. Le había parecido escuchar el débil sonido de un cuerno. Quedándose completamente quieto, prestó oídos para diferenciar el silbar del viento contra el llamado de un cuerno pero no lo escuchó de nuevo a pesar de quedarse varios minutos así. Encogiéndose de hombros, golpeó los costados de su caballo para alcanzar a su hermana que le aventajaba ya una distancia considerable. Rió aceptando su suerte mientras subía por una ladera en dirección al gran campamento de tiendas que formaba la aldea de Svealand. Pasó delante de una de ellas, que pertenecía a su hermano menor y consentido de los mellizos, Serrure. Se detuvo queriendo llamarle pero se contuvo, ya había enojado suficiente a su padre como para volverle a tentar interrumpiendo la soledad de su pequeño hermano. Encontraría otra manera de alegrarlo ahora que entraran a la cueva durante los Días de la Noche Larga.

El grupo de cazadores liderados por su hermano mayor y primogénito del líder de la tribu, Ingjlad, Colmillo de Sangre, regresó de su cacería trayendo una docena de bestias medianas de piel marrón que fueron tomadas por los encargados de cortarles y repartir todas sus partes a quienes se dedicarían a darle provecho. El Konnungr de tribu, Anund, fue a recibirles para felicitarlos por la cacería tan fructífera que alimentaría por esos días a su pueblo, abrazando a su hijo mayor besando su frente que había unido a la suya en las muestras características de afecto, sello de la tribu de Svealand. Aunend se les unió bajando a toda prisa de su caballo que esperó paciente a que su jinete terminara de hacer su algarabía para llevarle al establo. El Pueblo de los Cuatro respetaba y seguía a sus líderes siempre y cuando éstos mostraban las cualidades de un Alma Elemental: trabajo duro, palabras sabias, un corazón puro. Para los hijos de Colmillo de Hielo aquello no era problema, la mayoría ya eran Jarls que guiaban bajo el comando de su padre a su gente, protegiéndoles como alimentándoles. Aune felicitó a su hermano mayor, peleando con su mellizo que se rehusaba en juego a limpiar a su caballo según lo acordado en su apuesta bajo la mirada reprobatoria pero divertida de su padre quien ya les conocía tales mañas. Tanto padre como hijos se volvieron cuando el primero miró por encima de sus cabezas al más pequeño de sus hijos acercarse por entre la gente de su pueblo, los tres de inmediato caminando hacia él.

-Serrure, mi pequeño. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Anund acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Sí, padre, solo quería ver llegar a mi hermano mayor.

-Heme aquí, hermanito –sonrió Ingjlad tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Sano y salvo.

-De eso me quería asegurar.

El Konnungr observó a Serrure, luego del incidente que le trajera lágrimas a su corazón, siempre estaba muy pendiente de las cacerías de sus hermanos por temor a que no volvieran con vida, un sentimiento que su hermano mayor Ingjlad estaba deseoso de borrar.

-Hermanito, padre, hermanos, tengo una buena noticia que quisiera compartir en la cena.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? –exclamó Aune sonriendo luego a su padre- ¿Podemos escucharla, padre?

-Sin duda alguna –Colmillo de Hielo se volvió al menor de sus hijos- ¿Estarás con nosotros, tesoro mío?

El ojiverde abrió y cerró sus ojos lentamente, observando el rostro de su padre que siempre le reconfortaba, pasando al de su hermano mayor, asintiendo después. –Así será.

-¡Esto se pone mejor! –exclamó esta vez Aunend ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de su padre que ignoró- Tengo que limpiar un caballo, no comiencen sin mí.

La tienda de Anund recibió a sus hijos y nietos, tomando asiento alrededor del fuego central sobre banquillos cubiertos por pieles esperando por los cuencos llenos de carne asada con jugo de frutas y raíces acompañadas de especias, trozos de pan recién horneado y su odre de miel fermentada con leche, bebida común entre el Pueblo de los Cuatro. Todos esperaron ansiosos a que Serrure entrara en la tienda, bajando el volumen de sus charlas sin quitarle la vista de encima, era la tercera vez que les acompañaba desde su luto y estaban alegres de volverle a ver. El ojiverde tomó asiento entre sus hermanos Jorund y Haki que le pasaron de inmediato su cena con una amplia sonrisa mientras su madre Yngla besó las trenzas de su cabeza con cariño.

-Los Cuatro me bendicen reuniendo a toda mi familia esta noche –dijo sonriente levantando sus ojos amielados hacia su pareja, Colmillo de Hielo, quien asintió alegre.

-¿Cuál es esa buena noticia que nos tienes, hijo mío? –preguntó éste a Ingjlad.

-Aunque tenemos víveres suficientes para esta temporada, padre, tú nos has enseñado que jamás hay que menospreciar la oportunidad de mantener llenas las arcas pues no sabemos si puede aparecer una contrariedad. Cuando terminamos nuestra caza, los lobos olfatearon el rastro de una manada de Cuernos Espiral a dos horas de cabalgata de aquí, son de los más grandes que hemos visto hasta ahora y sería prudente cazar algunos para tener carne y pieles de reserva.

-Buenas noticias, en verdad. Elige a tus mejores cazadores y en cuanto lo consideres necesario, puedes partir hacia los Cuerno Espiral. El alimento que proveerán sus cuerpos será bien recibido por los más indefensos de nuestro pueblo.

-Tengo varios cazadores en mente, ustedes dos, no.

-¡Padre! –exclamaron ofendidos los mellizos.

Éste rió, negando. –Saben bien que su hermano siempre los tiene en consideración.

-Cierto, necesitaré las mejores lanzas para bestias tan veloces –Ingjlad miró de reojo a Serrure quien cenaba en silencio mirando el fuego, al sentir la mirada de su hermano mayor, levantó su rostro- Hermanito, tu lanza es la mejor en el aire, danza igual que el viento y tiene la certeza mortal de una púa de Devorador de Sombras. Delante de padre y madre quiero pedirte de manera ferviente que te nos unas a la caza que ayudará a nuestro pueblo.

El ojiverde se quedó serio observando todos los rostros atentos a su decisión. Nadie le reprocharía si se negaba, todos le celebrarían si aceptaba, lo que más importaba para su familia era su estado de ánimo. Recordar la sensación de cazar y usar su lanza esta vez tuvo más fuerza que en ocasiones anteriores, como una flor nueva que abre por primera vez sus pétalos. Su mirada se posó en la sonriente y segura de su hermano mayor pensando en sus palabras, los Cuerno Espiral eran los mejores animales para mantener a una tribu tan numerosa como lo era Svealand. Tendrían comida para semanas e incluso meses si las bestias eran tan grandes y podrían recibir los cercanos Días de la Noche Larga sin problemas. Suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Iré contigo, hermano Ingjlad.

Hubo un coro inusitado de gritos y exclamaciones de alegría, brazos rodearon a Serrure cuya sonrisa creció al sentir el calor de su familia. Anund abrazó a Yngla quien escondió su rostro contra su grueso pecho para esconder sus lágrimas de felicidad. Lentamente, el más pequeño de sus hijos volvía a la vida.


	3. Cantos alrededor de una fogata

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _La manera más profunda de sentir una cosa, es sufrir por ella._ " Gustave Flaubert

" _El verdadero templo está en el corazón_." Tácito

" _Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe_." Dante Alighieri

 **PRIMERA PARTE: TIERRA**

Capítulo 2. Cantos alrededor de una fogata.

El grupo de cazadores se dividió en cuatro equipos sobre aquella planicie nívea con sus caballos levantando polvo blanco al patear la superficie semidura que se combinaba en una neblina junto a sus alientos de vapor blanco mientras corrían a toda prisa para alcanzar a sus presas, un par de robustos Cuernos Espirales a lo lejos. A pesar de que las criaturas tenían un tamaño y peso intimidante sus patas gruesas estaban hechas para huir por la nieve dejando huellas inconcinas que un cazador inexperto no podría seguir pero no era el caso de sus persecutores quienes tomaron ambos flancos dejando un grupo a la retaguardia y otro más que se adelantó hacia el paso por las montañas de hielo que corrían valle abajo hacia los Mares del Olvido, una zona donde caballos no podían entrar, el refugio que los animales buscaban.

Con un aullido suave como llamado, los grupos torcieron de golpe el galopar de sus corceles que relincharon alzando sus patas delanteras antes de echar a correr directo sobre las bestias, atacando desde los cuatro puntos. Una lluvia de lanzas cayó sobre los Cuernos Espirales, uno de ellos salió airoso pero otro bufó pesadamente al caer sobre la nieve alzando una estela blanca con su aliento soplando sobre los copos que comenzaron a caer anunciando una nueva tormenta. Los cazadores de vanguardia hicieron una fila no dispuestos a dejar pasar ni un metro más a la bestia que bajó su dura cabeza para embestirles con aquellos enormes cuernos enroscados. Una solitaria lanza viajó en curva desde el grupo cruzando el cielo hasta la unión del cuello y el cuerpo de la bestia que rugió cayendo entre espasmos dejando un camino abierto en el suelo por la fuerza de su caída, resbalando hasta detenerse frente a los cazadores ya quietos sobre sus monturas.

Un coro de gritos feroces celebró la victoria. Cuando todos volvieron a reunirse, un nutrido grupo de treinta cazadores, bajaron de sus caballos para comenzar a preparar el viaje de regreso con lo que sería la comida de semanas para la tribu. Según las costumbres del Pueblo de los Cuatro, el honor de abrir el pecho de las bestias correspondía a quien hubiera arrebatado la vida de su presa, en el primer caso habían sido los dos hermanos mellizos, Aune, Tremor de las Profundidades y su hermano Aunend, Rugido del Viento, que pelearon como era su costumbre mientras mordían un trozo de corazón aún palpitante manchando sus labios.

-Serrure, es tu turno.

El joven cazador sonrió bajando su manto grueso en color negro que protegía la mitad de su cara del frío viento, sacando su daga para enterrarla certera en el pecho del Cuerno Espiral, abriéndose paso hasta sus costillas y finalmente dar con el corazón cortando un trozo que sacó al aire recibiendo un nuevo coro de gritos antes de morderlo, saboreando la sangre tibia con un hilo carmesí corriendo por la comisura de sus labios hacia su mentón. Los cazadores con menos experiencia fueron los encargados de separar las partes de los animales para transportarlos mejor en los trineos que irían tirados por los lobos que esperaban colina arriba junto con otros guerreros mayores que habían presenciado la caza.

El Pueblo de los Cuatro basaba sus jerarquías en méritos, la mayoría de carácter físico, pues consideraban que nada que no se hubiera ganado con el sudor de la frente, el trabajo de las manos o las lágrimas que vencían las penas, merecía nombrarse como de su propiedad. Todo esfuerzo era igual ante la tribu, así fuese enseñar a los más pequeños la lengua materna o cazar un Cuerno Espiral. Lo que se hacía de corazón, permanecía por siempre igual que los hielos eternos de su tierra, testigos mudos de sus hazañas. Por esa razón era fácil distinguir quienes llevaban más méritos que otros, sus tatuajes y adornos estaban permitidos en la misma proporción que sus logros. No era de extrañar que los líderes fueran los que ostentaran los mejores atavíos pues quien guía a su pueblo debe ser guerrero no solo de lanza sino de alma.

-Padre estará orgulloso de ti, Serrure.

-Estará orgulloso de todos sus cazadores, hermano.

-Los Cuatro nos han bendecido, celebremos en la aldea junto a madre, estará ansiosa de escuchar tu hazaña.

-Te advierto que solamente la contaré una vez y dejaré que sean los más jóvenes los que sigan esparciendo la historia. No me desvelaré repitiéndome sin cesar.

Ingjald, su hermano mayor y primogénito, le pasó un brazo por los hombros quitando su capucha para alborotar sus trenzas besando sonoramente su frente. Era uno de los mejores guerreros de la tribu, con marcas sagradas en rojo sobre su piel canela que adornaban sus pómulos, frente y barbilla bajando a su cuello donde se perdían hacia su espalda. No solo era un experto cazador como Serrure su hermano adoptivo, defendía a su pueblo de peligros que siempre había en aquel mundo, rechazando ataques de bestias depredadoras y mantenía el orden en la aldea con sabiduría combinada con una compasión que le había ganado el afecto incondicional de los suyos. Ya se había unido a una hermosa guerrera de nombre Vanlandi que le había dado dos hijos y un tercero venía en camino. Una vida dichosa.

-Has visto la verdad en mis palabras, Serrure, nada bueno hacías manteniéndote en la retaguardia cuando debías cabalgar con tus hermanos al frente.

-Tampoco es que tuviera mucha opción –bromeó aquél mirándole mientras montaban sus caballos, el de Serrure era una hembra rebelde en otras manos, completamente negra salvo por su mancha en forma de nube de color blanco entre sus ojos. Nube de Verano.

-Necesitábamos de tu lanza.

Aquel pueblo libre tenía por arma preferida la lanza, no era muy gruesa pero sí larga con una punta de piedra negra, la Piedra Nocturna, cuyo filo no tenía rival en criatura alguna por más dura que fuese su coraza. Desde pequeños comenzaban a entrenar con un palo tallado hasta dominar el arte de la lanza en su iniciación como adultos, donde recibían una propia que sería su alma hermana hasta el día de su muerte, sepultados con su arma de toda la vida cuya punta se rompía en signo de despedida. Dominaban otras armas como la espada, el escudo o el hacha, pero se consideraban más adecuadas para un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo que para una batalla por la vida, considerando que el metal era un lujo en aquel mundo. Serrure era uno de los maestros en la lanza y por ello siempre había sido solicitado en las cazas o peleas por su pueblo.

Coreando un largo aullido seguido de gritos sin sentido que les hicieron reír, regresaron hacia la colina donde se unieron a los mayores en una caminata hacia la parte media de la cadena montañosa a lo lejos donde se ubicaba su aldea protegida por la espesa niebla y un bosque de árboles tan altos como anchos que la nieve no alcanzaba a cubrir. La tribu de Svealand estaba integrada aproximadamente por mil quinientos individuos divididos en sus clanes familiares que a su vez estaban emparentados entre sí por matrimonios o por sangre. Era de los pueblos más grandes en aquel mundo frío, con una buena reputación ganada por la fuerza de sus guerreros, el júbilo de sus niños y la sabiduría de sus ancianos. Ellos custodiaban uno de los pocos tesoros antiguos que se contaran a los más jóvenes como leyendas, era un cetro hecho de un material desconocido tachonado de piedras preciosas con anillas de oro y plata sobre el mango labrado con símbolos de carácter sagrado. Aquel cetro era presentado únicamente en las más importantes reuniones que Anund, el padre de Serrure y líder de la tribu, realizaba con el Consejo de Ancianos o con los otros líderes de pueblos hermanos de los Cuatro.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, hermanito? –Aune codeó al ojiverde con una sonrisa divertida.

-Que me gustaría aprender la manera en cómo lanzas desde una posición incómoda sobre el caballo, hermana mayor.

-Pequeño tramposo, lo haces mejor que yo con distancias más largas –la guerrera le miró unos segundos de arriba abajo con su caballo trotando al mismo ritmo que su hermano- Serrure, te extrañábamos en la caza.

-Aune…

-Es tiempo de elegir los colores, ¿no te parece?

-Hermana, deja en paz a Serrure –ordenó Ingjald.

La joven suspiró, negando, antes de ver a su hermano menor con un guiño, dejándole de nuevo con sus pensamientos. Serrure no había salido a cazar desde la muerte de su pareja, Asgeir que había perdido la vida durante una emboscada de los Devoradores de Sombras. Desde aquel día había elegido vestir el negro como dictaba la tradición para llorarle, aquello ya tenía medio Messeri pero la herida en el ojiverde era demasiado profunda para soltar sus lutos. Asgeir, Punta del Cielo, había sido un guerrero tan temible como su hermano mayor Ingjald, era su mejor amigo de hecho, y una noche de danza alrededor del fuego del Nuevo Ciclo se había fijado en Serrure, invitándole a bailar con él. A partir de entonces le cortejó con el permiso de su padre durante el tiempo necesario para que todo el pueblo los examinara, las uniones eran una cosa tan sagrada como los Cuatro y había que conseguir no solo la aprobación familiar sino de la tribu.

Y es que su Asgeir no solo significaba la pérdida de un amor de pareja, era la culminación de un cambio en su vida. Serrure había llegado a ese mundo sin nada que le cubriera el cuerpo y todas las heridas en su alma. Perdido, atormentado y sin saber qué sería de su suerte, su padre adoptivo lo había encontrado a punto de ser muerto por los colmillos de un gigantesco mamut. Recordaba como si fuese ayer sus ojos compasivos antes de invitarle a su aldea donde curaron sus heridas igual que le dieron techo, abrigo y cariño sin preguntarle siquiera su nombre. Esa sería la manera en cómo iría formando parte de la tribu de Svealand, primero receloso de sus maneras tan honestas e increíblemente tolerantes y luego dejándose seducir por el recibimiento de brazos abiertos, sus celebraciones por todos y cada uno de sus logros al ir adoptando sus costumbres. Nadie le había aceptado de esa forma tan incondicional y un día Serrure se sinceró con sus nuevos padres, mostrándoles incluso su forma Jotun.

Ellos solamente sonrieron, abrazándole con cariño. Era parte de su familia sin importar el color de piel, el pasado que cargara consigo o sus propios demonios, probándole que su cuerpo azul no les hacía daño alguno. El Konnungr de la tribu le presentó formalmente como uno de sus hijos, con su nuevo nombre durante su primera celebración del Nuevo Ciclo alrededor de una enorme fogata al pie de la montaña más alta que era tocada por furiosas auroras boreales. La vida le permitió conocer después a Asgeir, su amor y su pérdida. No podía desprenderse de los recuerdos clavados en su alma, sus cortejos, bromas y anécdotas que volvían a su mente, como cuando al fin celebraron su unión en una luna llena, dentro de su tienda cobijados por gruesas pieles mientras exploraban sus cuerpos. Incluso Asgeir le había enseñado a amar sin culpas, temores o prejuicios. Y también fue quien le entrenó como cazador experto cuando Serrure estaba más que frustrado por la forma tan pobre con que manejaba la lanza, pero su pareja le enseñó con paciencia y cariño hasta que ambos se convirtieron en un dúo temible de guerreros.

Se encontraba con su madre, Yngla, pareja de Anund, quien le adiestraba en el arte de la curación al ver que poseía el talento para ello, cuando llegó el grupo de cazadores de manera repentina a la aldea para informar de la emboscada de los Devoradores. Serrure había corrido a buscar a su pareja entre los sobrevivientes, con un aguijonazo en el corazón como mal augurio. Yvar, su otro hermano mayor, fue quien le mostró el cuerpo sin vida de Asgeir, con el pecho abierto por unas garras y los cabellos despeinados sobre su rostro de mirada perdida. Tuvieron que llevarle a la tienda de su padre para calmarle lo suficiente antes del funeral donde no tuvo reparo en dejar libres sus lágrimas mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de su amante ser consumido por una enorme pira cuyas llamas se alzaron varios metros por encima de la aldea en medio de un triste cántico como despedida. A partir de ahí se vistió con las ropas oscuras.

Cuando uno de ellos tenía una pérdida, le estaba permitido ausentarse de sus actividades diarias e incluso nadie le reprochaba si no salía en días de su tienda siempre y cuando aceptara alimentos. Serrure así lo hizo durante un mes hasta que al fin salió de la tienda que compartiera con Asgeir para incorporarse lentamente a la vida de la tribu pero rechazó las cazas o los combates al no tener aún la fortaleza mental para ello. No se le negó. Ingjald le convenció apenas dos días atrás de ir con él a una cacería de Cuernos Espirales que habían detectado durante una inspección de sus territorios, pues aquellos animales eran rápidos y se necesitaba de una lanza certera para terminarlos. Todo el cuerpo de la bestia sería de gran utilidad para su pueblo y Serrure no podía negarles ese privilegio. Se había sentido bien al correr de nuevo por las blancas planicies con el silbido del viento helado canturreando sobre sus oídos protegidos por la capa de piel y llevando en una mano su lanza que había arrojado al Cuerno Espiral cuando les embistió. La adrenalina le devolvió las energías a su cuerpo pero no a su corazón. Llegaron a la aldea siendo recibidos por todos sus miembros que les ayudaron solícitos para descargar los cuerpos mientras eran felicitados por el resto de los guerreros y el Consejo de Ancianos. Anund se abrió paso para abrazar a cada uno de sus hijos, pegando su frente contra la de ellos, hasta llegar a Serrure a quien abrazó besando sus cabellos. Siempre era más cálido con él, no con ello que fuese el privilegiado. Su padre amaba a todos por igual y por todos sufría lo mismo.

-Serrure, los Cuatro te traen de regreso con mejor semblante.

-Mis hermanas y hermanos tienen esa influencia en mí.

Casi todos los hijos de Anund eran cazadores guerreros con lanzas de nombres propios gracias a sus glorias en cazas o combates, aquellos que no, estaban próximos a conseguirlo. Un tercio de ellos ya tenía pareja y habían dado al líder nietos que correteaban entre sus piernas, el resto seguía aumentando la reputación de la tribu a lo largo y ancho de aquel mundo helado.

-Padre, nuestro hermanito acabó con un Cuerno Espiral de un solo tiro –exclamó sonriente Aune.

-¿Eso es verdad? –el líder se volvió al ojiverde que asintió.

-Sí, padre.

Con una sonrisa que siempre llenaba de calor su corazón, Anund atrapó su rostro entre sus manos poniendo su frente contra la suya acariciando sus mejillas.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. Vamos, es hora de celebrar esta cacería.

Serrure le siguió detrás, acompañado de sus hermanas y hermanos que no tardaron en contar las hazañas ocurridas durante la jornada como también lo chusco. Se preparó una fogata en el centro de la aldea compuesta por cientos de tiendas hechas a base de pieles, corteza de árboles, huesos de animales y barro del suelo dentro de cavernas rocosas. El ojiverde fue a su tienda a descansar, dejando su lanza sobre la cama de pieles designada para el arma, mirando el hueco que había pertenecido a Punta de Cielo, la lanza de Asgeir. Su mirada se entristeció acariciando aquel vacío, sentado sobre sus pantorrillas.

-¿Hijo? –su madre entró a la tienda mirándole, sentándose a su lado observando su gesto en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo- Sé que es imposible para ti abandonar el negro, pero no abandones la vida que tienes entre nosotros.

-Lo siento… no puedo dejar de pensar en él, madre.

-Tendrás que hacerlo un día, pero ni yo ni nadie más puede decirte cuando porque cada corazón tiene un tiempo distinto –palmeó su muslo mirándole- ¿Estarás en la celebración?

-Sí –Serrure alejó la mano de las pieles tomando la de su madre que acarició- Pero no puedo prometer que resista hasta la mañana.

-Ni siquiera yo podría –rió la mujer de largas trenzas que caían sobre su pecho hasta las caderas- Estoy vieja.

-Eres tan joven como las estrellas.

-Y las estrellas son viejas –le rebatió con una nueva sonrisa, acomodando una de las trenzas de su hijo- Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo, esperaremos hasta que elijas dejar de llorar por Asgeir, recuerda que cuando hagas eso no podrás volver a mencionarlo nunca más.

Una tradición entre el Pueblo de los Cuatro era la distancia saludable que imponían luego de terminar el tiempo de luto, consideraban de mala suerte invocar todo aquello que hubiera dejado la vida porque pertenecía al pasado y eran fieles creyentes de vivir el momento. Recordar a los muertos era anclarse a una vida cuyo tiempo ya había acabado.

-Estoy consciente. Lo haré, madre. Puedo darte mi palabra en eso.

-Mi pequeño Serrure –le abrazó con un beso en su mejilla- Anda, quítate esa capa de caza y ven con tu madre a disfrutar del banquete que te mereces.

El ojiverde asintió sonriéndole mientras ella salía de su tienda. Llevó sus manos al cuello para comenzar a desabrochar los cintos de su capa que dejó caer pesadamente tras él, sacudiendo sus finas trenzas del cabello que caían hasta por mitad de su espalda, buscando el abrigo que de ordinario usaba, de pelo igualmente negro como la banda que pasaba por sus ojos, acentuando su color esmeralda. Salió de la tienda, mirando con satisfacción los rostros alegres de su pueblo al saber que tendrían comida para más días antes de que el sol se ocultara tras una enorme luna sin salir hasta dentro de un mes, llegaban los Días de la Noche Larga.

-Hauldr Serrure –le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza una anciana.

-Hauldr Serrure –un niño agitó su mano antes de echarse a correr.

Igual que todos los hijos de Anund, era querido y venerado. Su pena era la pena de su tribu. Por eso estaba consciente que el dolor no podía seguir mucho tiempo en su corazón. Comenzaría a despedirse en su mente de Asgeir y esperaba lograr soltarle por completo. Él lo hubiera querido así, podía imaginárselo sonriendo de manera especial para él mientras le animaba. Asgeir también conoció su verdadera forma, su verdadero nombre, sus verdaderos poderes. Y siguió amándole de la misma forma como lo conoció. Una razón de peso al momento de querer olvidar, pero lo haría. No esa noche, no al día siguiente, pero lo haría.

-¡Serrure! –le llamó Ingjald abrazando a Vanlandi con sus hijos colgándosele del cuello o los brazos- Venga, hermanito, siéntate con nosotros.

-Temo que madre me ha ofrecido antes un lugar a su lado.

-Ah, eso es una trampa pero la aceptamos de buen grado –sonrió Vanlandi- ¿Me concederás una danza después?

-Así será, mi señora.

Su llegada con Yngla tardó más de lo imaginado por los saludos o las felicitaciones que le hicieron durante el camino al banco que su madre ya tenía reservado, justo al lado de Anund quien cantaba ceremoniosamente con una bota de miel fermentada en mano. La fiesta comenzó al tiempo que Serrure al fin pudo tomar su asiento, recibiendo una bandeja con carne cocida al carbón, bañada con el jugo de frutas y bayas junto con un cuerno de miel. Todos estaban alegres no solo por el éxito de la caza, sino también porque le veían en la celebración luego de tanto aislamiento.

-… y entonces le dije a mi hermano mellizo que no era posible lanzar de esa manera pero insistió como el necio que es.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Patear su caballo.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en la historia de los mellizos cuando acabaron con aquel Cuerno Espiral que ahora disfrutaban. Pronto llegó el turno de Serrure de contar su propia cacería, cosa que hizo con placer al tener miradas llenas de admiración sobre su persona. Con detalles agregados por la siempre inquieta Aune terminó la historia recibiendo una oleada de barullos y rechiflas como felicitaciones. Anund le miró con ojos brillantes como las llamas cerca de ellos.

-¡Por Serrure! –levantó su cuerno.

-¡POR SERRURE! –coreó la aldea, haciendo estremecer al ojiverde.

Como ya lo esperaba, pedían que repitiera la historia pero él dejó que su hermano Yvar lo hiciera por él, ya que se le daba mejor el contar historias desde diferentes puntos de vista. Danzó con Vanlandi como se lo prometiera y con un par de niñas que le obsequiaron un collar con un trozo de diente del Cuerno Espiral que había abatido. Aunque hubiese querido permanecer más tiempo despierto, la verdad era que la emoción de la cacería y la fiesta habían drenado sus energías. Despidiéndose de su familia, se retiró a su tienda, tumbándose sobre la cama de pieles que acarició mirando la pequeña fogata al centro que mantenía aquel rincón cálido. En cualquier otro sitio las cosas no hubieran sido así, en un lejano pasado nadie le hubiera celebrado como el Pueblo de los Cuatro ni hubieran llorado con él en la muerte de su pareja. Se encontró conmocionado ante la idea de que ya hubiese sido por mero accidente o por los hilos de la suerte, ahora estaba en su verdadero hogar, por el cual moriría sin pensarlo, siendo nada más que Serrure, de la tribu de Svealand del Pueblo de los Cuatro, hijo de Anund e Yngla, cazador guerrero de Alma de Agua.


	4. Los devoradores de sombras

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Vale más hacer y arrepentirse, que no hacer y arrepentirse_." Nicolás Maquiavelo

" _Saber es relativamente fácil. Querer y obrar de acuerdo a lo que uno quisiera, siempre es más duro._ " Aldous Huxley

" _La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física sino de la voluntad indomable_." Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE: TIERRA**

Capítulo 3. Los devoradores de sombras.

La única medición de tiempo que contabilizaba el Pueblo de los Cuatro estaba impresa en una piel gruesa y antigua de un calendario astronómico que sus observadores hicieran generaciones atrás, llevando con precisión sistemática la cuenta de los días y las noches, el cambio de Messeris y por supuesto, el tiempo que más importaba entre ellos: los días de eclipse solar. Su mundo poseía una docena de lunas distantes unas más que otras, pero había una que era lo suficientemente gigante para ocultar la tenue luz de su estrella durante varios días e incluso un mes. El calendario les marcaba el tiempo cuando llegaba el período más extenso, los Días de la Noche Larga como le llamaban, para prepararse ante el cambio dramático del clima, y de los peligros que ello traía. Mientras el eclipse comenzaba, ellos levantaban sus tiendas con precisión militar para marchar montaña arriba hacia un complejo de cuevas donde se encerraban con una roca previamente tallada en forma circular que fungía de escudo contra el frío mortal que azotaba esas tierras pero también era una protección necesaria contra los Devoradores de Sombras, bestias espantosas tan similares a un felino pero con un lomo de púas que lanzaban cuando se sentían amenazados, clavando un veneno fatal en sus blancos. Eran ciegas pero muy sensibles a cualquier tipo de luz, por ello sólo salían a la superficie cuando llegaban esos períodos de eclipse solar que dejaban en la más completa oscuridad al planeta debido a la lejanía con su sol. Nadie les había visto en realidad, porque su encuentro era la antesala a la muerte. Más grandes que un cazador con la velocidad del viento y un olfato que percibía un cuerpo tibio a kilómetros de distancia, eran los principales causantes de la muerte masiva de pueblos enteros, no solo del Pueblo de los Cuatro.

Siguiendo las órdenes del Konnungr Anund, sus hijos dieron indicaciones al resto de los Jarls para organizar la subida por la montaña, protegiendo a los más vulnerables, niños recién nacidos con sus madres, enfermos y ancianos. El resto de la tribu se repartió a lo largo con antorchas encendidas conforme la luz comenzaba a extinguirse por el inminente eclipse mientras escalaban el camino que serpenteaba por montículos salientes y precipicios hasta la parte alta de la cadena montañosa donde les esperaba la entrada pequeña a la cueva, la cual por dentro era gigantesca abertura con estalactitas del tamaño de una persona colgando del techo con tres bifurcaciones que llevaban a más corredores rocosos que el pueblo utilizaba para diferentes propósitos: almacenamiento de comida y remedios, armas y armaduras, zonas de aseo personal y cocina, entre otros. Era un refugio usado ya por varias generaciones antes del nacimiento de Anund, quien buscó con la mirada a Serrure para llamarle a su lado.

-Ayuda a tu madre con la revisión de los heridos y después encárgate de que se haya sellado correctamente la entrada.

-Sí, padre.

Existían otras tribus que pertenecían al Pueblo de los Cuatro, como los Escanios del oeste, diestros herreros como guerreros que habían creado las mejores y legendarias lanzas de todo el pueblo, o los Blekinges del extremo sur cuyos trineos eran los más rápidos entre ellos, conociendo los intrincados caminos entre las montañas de hielo perpetuo conocidos como Los Arcos. Y estaba la principal, la tribu de Nerike al norte donde vivía la leyenda viviente Adils Aullido de la Montaña, Konnungr supremo. También existían otras aldeas nómadas ajenas a ellos, montañeses o cazadores furtivos que obedecían las órdenes del Pueblo de los Cuatro al no poseer una sociedad estable ni un ejército disciplinado. Eran más indómitos pero no irrazonables, estos pueblos libres los consideraban como los descendientes de los olvidados padres inmortales que un día poblaran aquel mundo cuando los hielos no lo cubrían por completo. Cuando los tiempos eran adversos para todos, aquellos salvajes se les unían para juntos cazar y sobrevivir en las tierras de nieve eterna.

-Te noto distraída, madre, ¿sucede algo?

-Serrure, hijo mío, tengo un mal presentimiento. Una sombra se ha apoderado de mi corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice? –el ojiverde frunció su ceño.

-Algo ocurrirá pronto, pero no sé exactamente qué es. No le digas a tu padre, quizá es la edad que me hace preocuparme más por mi gente. Soy al cabo un Alma de Viento.

-No temas, madre, somos guerreros que los Cuatro han bendecido.

Yngla le sonrió besando uno de sus párpados para dejarle ir. Se decía que cada ser nacía con la bendición de los Cuatro Elementos, pero había uno que era el dominante y que marcaba la personalidad, de ahí el nombre de Alma de Fuego, Alma de Agua, Alma de Viento, Alma de Tierra. La pareja del Konnungr era un Alma de Viento, inquieta y siempre sonriente que sabía adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia, con una energía inagotable para sus hijas e hijos y una voluntad férrea con que gobernar junto a su Anund. Su presentimiento no estaría olvidado cuando Serrure llegara a la entrada de la cueva cuya piedra circular estaba por caer en su sitio, aislándolos del exterior. En ese momento escucharon unos gritos de auxilio que les hicieron detenerse. Nadie faltaba de la aldea así que debía tratarse de los cazadores guerreros de una tribu hermana.

-Detengan la piedra –ordenó Serrure levantando su lanza para salir.

Recibió par de jinetes que de tan solo verle cayeron al suelo, inconscientes, estaban malheridos sin armas que les acompañaran. El ojiverde llamó por ayuda, entrando a la cueva que no fue sellada hasta saber qué sucedía pues reconocieron las ropas de los cazadores, eran de Nerike, la más grande y fuerte de todas las tribus del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Pero los recién llegados no cedieron por completo a la inconsciencia, jalando las ropas de Serrure quien los colocaba en camastros de pieles para atenderlos.

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR LOS CUATRO, AYUDA! ¡ESTÁN EN EL PASO DEL CUERNO! ¡POR PIEDAD!

-¿Quiénes…? –Serrure se quedó sin su respuesta, al fin habían caído desmayados.

Sus heridas eran espantosas y reconocieron que se trataban de Devoradores de Sombras. El Paso del Cuerno ya debía ser tocado por las tinieblas en esos momentos, oportunidad para las bestias de salir a cazar. Sin embargo, no entendían que estaba haciendo un grupo de Nerike tan lejos de sus tierras cuando sabían de antemano que los Días de la Noche Larga comenzaban. No tenía sentido.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Serrure? –preguntó Ingjlad llegando a su lado.

-Quieren ayuda en el Paso del Cuerno, dijo que estaban ahí pero ya no pudo hablar más al respecto. Están muy mal heridos, ni siquiera estoy seguro si sobrevivirán la noche.

-¿El Paso del Cuerno? –Aunend arqueó una ceja- Eso no está lejos de aquí, una hora a caballo… pero, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? Están a meses de su campamento… -se quedó serio llamando la atención de sus hermanos- Oh, por los Cuatro…

-¿Qué sucede, hermano Aunend?

-El cuervo… hace días encontramos un cuervo con el ala rota… pensamos que era un ave perdida.

Ingjlad frunció su ceño, luego negando. -Lo hablaré con padre. Serrure, atiéndelos lo mejor posible, son hermanos de tribu.

Así lo hizo el ojiverde con la consternación sobre tales revelaciones. Nerike tenía los suficientes cazadores para rechazar un grupo de Devoradores de Sombras de haber atacado uno antes de tiempo, cosa improbable. Pero las evidencias hablaban de otra historia. Cuando terminó vio a un grupo de Jarls preparándose para salir, sus hermanas y hermanos mayores iban en el grupo con otros guerreros. Les alcanzó decidido a acompañarles.

-Iré con ustedes.

-No –Ingjad le miró- Debes quedarte aquí, hermanito.

-Yo conozco el Paso del Cuerno.

-También Jorund.

-Puedo cabalgar a través de él con ojos cerrados –insistió el ojiverde, deteniéndole- Asgeir me enseñó.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada indecisa antes de que Aune hablara. –Yo estaré siempre a su lado, hermano Ingjlad.

-Bien –éste le apuntó con un dedo- No hagas insensateces.

-No las haré.

Serrure se alistó aprisa, tomando su lanza y su yegua para salir de la cueva con la mirada preocupada de su madre como despedida. La noche estaba por caer, cuando llegaran al Paso del Cuerno todo sería tinieblas y la tormenta de nieve azotaría con mayor fuerza. Estaban preparados con antorchas y flechas con puntas de tela para quemar, además de escudos con doble refuerzo y sus poderosas lanzas. La cuadrilla bajó a toda prisa, cabalgando tan veloces como el viento hacia el Paso del Cuerno con los últimos vestigios de luz perdiéndose en el horizonte. Fueron dejando antorchas de palos largos a lo largo de su camino como guía para el retorno, sabiendo que los Devoradores no las tocarían por la luz de las llamas. El ojiverde apretó las riendas de su caballo, entrecerrando sus ojos al percibir un aura oscura sobre el Paso al que podían ver de lejos por el tamaño de su arco de roca helada. Entre ellos estaba prohibida la práctica de la magia, por considerarla un camino fácil para obtener méritos, así que Serrure se había cuidado de nunca mostrar sus poderes frente a ellos, no que lo hubiera necesitado alguna vez. Pero ahora le servían para detectar presencias que no eran Devoradores de Sombras. Hubiera querido advertirle a sus hermanos pero uno de los guerreros hizo sonar un cuerno al ver al frente lo que parecían ser los restos de una aldea.

Llegaron al Paso del Cuerno deteniéndose al acto. La luz de sus antorchas era suficiente para ver el horror que había caído sobre la tribu de Nerike. Todos estaban ahí, por la dirección de sus trineos quedaba claro que pensaban alcanzarles cuando los Devoradores les salieron en el camino, estaban frente a una masacre. Caballos destajados como cuerpos, trineos deshechos junto a trozos de lo que fueron sus lobos de tiro, carretas hechas trizas, sangre por doquier. Se quedaron atónitos sin saber qué hacer. Yvar fue el primero en escuchar un llamado agonizante, sacándolos de su estado para ir en su ayuda. Había sobrevivientes por todas partes. Ingjlad pronto ordenó que tomaran los trineos que no habían sido destruidos y reunieran todas las provisiones para llevárselos antes de que un grupo mayor de bestias vinieran a ellos.

-Hermano… no vamos a conseguirlo –musitó Jorund con preocupación- Son demasiados, no podrán…

-¡Tendrán que hacerlo! –exclamó el mayor apretando su lanza- No vamos a abandonar a nuestros hermanos de tribu. Podemos hacerlo, pero tenemos que irnos ya. Empieza a dirigirlos.

Serrure también pensaba lo mismo pero el horror en sus rostros era demasiado para dejarles a su suerte cuando habían pedido su auxilio. La larga hilera de sobrevivientes comenzó la dura cabalgata en medio de una naciente tormenta, siguiendo el rastro de antorchas para salir del Paso flanqueados por el ahora pequeño grupo de guerreros que les protegerían. Avanzaron tan rápido como pudieron con una noche sin estrellas y el frío congelándole los huesos. El ojiverde estaba cada vez más inquieto por aquella aura cerca de ellos.

-Hermanito, no te alejes tanto –le habló Aune.

Hubo gritos de angustia que les hicieron alcanzar el principio de la peregrinación. Las antorchas ya no estaban, no tenían manera de encontrar el camino de vuelta hacia la cueva, estaban demasiado lejos y la oscuridad impedía distinguir cualquier geografía de apoyo sin contar que la tormenta había borrado el rastro de los caballos.

-Por los Cuatro… -Aunend abrió sus ojos buscando alrededor con su caballo relinchando inseguro- Ingjlad, ¿qué haremos ahora? Si continuamos a ciegas podemos perdernos.

-Síganme –Serrure adelantó su caballo- Puedo llevarlos hasta la cueva. Yo les dije que conocía estos caminos de ojos cerrados.

-Serrure…

-Ingjlad, es nuestra única opción. Vamos, los Devoradores van a notar que ya no hay antorchas y será nuestro fin.

Haciendo sonar sus cuernos, llamaron a una cabalgata furiosa por sus vidas con el ojiverde a la cabeza con lanza preparada igual que Aune quien le sonrió alistando sus flechas encendidas que fue arrojando conforme su hermano menor le decía para ayudar a los sobrevivientes a cabalgar con mayor seguridad y alejar a los Devoradores, cuyos chillidos que erizaban la piel, comenzaron a escucharse entre gritos de angustia del pueblo azotado de Nerike. Los cazadores se prepararon, dispersándose para abarcar la mayor cantidad posible de sobrevivientes. Serrure azuzó a su yegua apretando los dientes al escuchar el rumor de patas arañando la nieve cada vez más cerca, no les podía ver en aquella oscuridad, tenían la piel oscura como la noche misma. Púas cayeron sobre algunos de Nerike, levantando el terror en la peregrinación que avivó el paso mientras un par de cazadores clavaban las puntas de sus lanzas en una enorme bestia que tiraron a un lado, gritando al resto que avanzara lo más rápido posible. El ojiverde miró por encima de su hombro antes de volverse hacia el frente, estaban casi al pie de la montaña, una vez que estuvieran dentro del bosque los Devoradores no avanzarían tan rápido, su tamaño y lomo espinado les impedía moverse tan rápido como en las planicies blancas. Jadeó al escuchar un silbido apenas agachándose a tiempo antes de que una púa pasara por encima de su espalda.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca, hermanito! –rió Aune maldiciendo después- ¡Ya verás maldita bestia!

Nadie se cuestionó en esos momentos como Serrure sobre la magia que hacía que los Devoradores se acercaran pese a las antorchas. El camino dejó de ser llano para comenzar a ser disparejo, signo inequívoco de que estaban tocando el bosque. Ingjlad se preparó con sus guerreros sacando sus espadas, cortando ramas que entorpecieran el ataque de los Devoradores que rugieron. La estela de fuego que la peregrinación dejaba tras de sí fue apagándose igual que velas que eran sopladas de cerca. Serrure frunció su ceño sin comprender, asustado más que nunca que estuvieran enfrentándose a un enemigo completamente desconocido. Los Devoradores alcanzaron un grupo más de sobrevivientes al arrojarse de lleno contra las ramas y antorchas. Los gritos se hicieron más histéricos conforme pasaban entre los gruesos troncos hacia la subida en el pie de la montaña.

-¡Sigan, sigan cabalgando, no se detengan! –urgió Ingjlad.

La línea de sobrevivientes se agrupó formando ahora una hilera nutrida que comenzó a subir a tropel por la montaña en dirección a la cueva señalada por una pira enorme para alejar a los Devoradores, con flechas de arqueros en la entrada protegiendo sus flancos una vez que los divisaron. Varios ya tenían arañazos en la espalda, brazos o rostro. Caballos sin jinetes fueron presa de los monstruos que los atacaron sin piedad, botando las vísceras a las caras pálidas y aterrorizadas de sus testigos. Anund les alcanzó con otro grupo de guerreros, protegiendo a los sobrevivientes de los monstruos que se lanzaron pese a los árboles y las flechas con fuego. Una de las bestias brincó hacia Serrure, haciendo que su yegua se encabritara tirándole al suelo pesadamente. Aune le gritó antes de rechazar a otro Devorador por su cuenta. El ojiverde se puso de pie de inmediato con su lanza preparada que encontró un cuerpo donde enterrarse, provocando que algo parecido a una cola le diera un traspié en el acto, lanzándolo lejos del grupo de huida.

-¡SERRURE!

Su cabeza golpeó contra una roca, atontándole unos segundos, perdiendo su lanza. Le pareció escuchar unos aullidos y luego sintió el aliento del Devorador al que había herido sobre el rostro, sus colmillos rechinando. Enfocó su vista al frente sin distinguir más que una mancha en la oscuridad. La bestia chilló cuando le enterró una daga que llevaba en el cinto, justo por debajo de su mandíbula, dándole tiempo a usar un hechizo con el que la hirió de muerte sin perder tiempo. Había tenido que usar la magia para salvar su vida. Haciendo a un lado el pesado cuerpo, buscó su lanza antes de que otro monstruo le saltara encima, solo recibiendo la sangre de éste cuando otra lanza diferente llegó a rescatarle. Confundido por el espeso líquido que cayó sobre su rostro nublando su vista, sintió un brazo alzarle del suelo para sujetarle de la cintura y subir a una montura. Devoradores les pisaron los talones pero ya no les dieron alcance, el caballo que les llevaba era sumamente veloz. Serrure se quitó la sangre usando un guante con un gesto de asco, olía y sabía espantosamente amarga. Levantó su mirada hacia su salvador, uno de la tribu de Nerike, notando sus tatuajes y aretes de metal, con medallones sobre su pecho. Al menos era un Jarl pero no le conocía, de hecho no conocía esa tribu, la líder de todos ellos. El guerrero no pareció darse cuenta que lo examinaba. Era más alto, tan alto como Ingjlad e igualmente fornido como se percató por su brazo que seguía sujetándole por la cintura para que no cayera en la carrera. Tenía sus ojos grises como sus cabellos que dejaban ver en sus trenzas dobles con mechones rojizos, probablemente hechos con pintura natural. Tenía una barba discreta en su mentón que subía en una línea delgada hacia sus patillas. Con las marcas sagradas de un guerrero consumado, no le cupo duda alguna que sería pariente cercano de su padre.

-¡HIJO MÍO!

Salió de aquellos pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su madre, habían llegado a la cueva casi sin lesiones. Yngla le abrazó pese a la sangre que le manchaba las pieles, llorando de alegría cuando bajó del caballo sin darle tiempo a agradecer al guerrero que fue recibido por Anund.

-Kodran, gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo. Los Cuatro te bendigan.

-Él salvó lo que queda de mi pueblo, Konnungr. Sin su guía no seríamos más que recuerdos.

-Permítenos revisar tus heridas en pago.

El ojiverde le vio partir mientras era jalado por su madre para curarle. La tribu de Nerike había sido diezmada al punto de haber sobrevivido menos de seiscientas personas, la quinta parte de la población total. El resto había muerto bajo el ataque de los Devoradores de Sombras, entre ellos, el padre de Kodran, Adils Aullido de la Montaña. Cuando los heridos fueron atendidos y los muertos sepultados en catacumbas, escucharon de labios del propio Kodran la historia del por qué habían terminado de esa manera.

Cuando marchaban hacia la alta montaña, el grupo de jinetes a la vanguardia se percató de la presencia de Devoradores a plena luz del día, mismos que les atacaron y fueron abatidos pues Adils en persona los había enfrentado. Sin embargo, durante la afrenta otros monstruos les atacaron tomándolos desprevenidos porque no fueron detectados ni por los lobos que les acompañaban ni por los cuervos. Habían sido bestias con piel de hielo que aplastaron trineos y familias enteras, haciendo que huyeran de la montaña buscando refugio en otro lugar cuando notaron que la oscuridad tocaba a sus tierras. Adils tomó la decisión de alcanzar a su hermano menor en su refugio, huyendo a toda velocidad de los Devoradores. Pero al llegar al Paso casi a punto de llamarles antes de que Svealand entrara a la cueva, las bestias de piel de hielo junto con los Devoradores saltaron desde lo alto de aquellos acantilados y azotaron a la tribu de Nerike. Solamente un par de sus más veloces jinetes pudieron huir para ir con ellos buscando su ayuda. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquella pequeña cueva donde se reunieron el Consejo de Ancianos junto con todos los Jarls de la tribu de Anund. Nadie jamás había escuchado o leído sobre aquellas bestias en tiempos de los Días de la Noche Larga. Ahora ni siquiera estaban seguros que al salir de la cueva estuvieran a salvo e incluso que ahí mismo estuvieran encerrados con el enemigo sin haberse dado cuenta. Kodran miraba el fuego en el centro de la reunión con expresión seria, abatida.

-Konnungr Anund, yo no fui capaz de rescatar a mi propia gente y mi padre perdió la vida protegiéndonos, tú expusiste a tus hijos a cambio de nuestra salvación. No merezco tomar el lugar de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña, te pido frente a tu pueblo y sabios a nombre de los Cuatro que elijas ser nuestro nuevo líder.

Serrure miró asombrado al guerrero y luego a su padre no lejos de él, entre Yngla e Ingjlad. Si Anund aceptaba, sería el Konnungr supremo, con el poder para mandar sobre todo aquel mundo helado. O lo que quedara de los pueblos libres si la historia era temiblemente cierta. Prácticamente se convertía en un rey. Nerike y Svealand serían uno solo por un tiempo, el resto del Pueblo de los Cuatro no tenían líderes más que Jarls de tribu que habían seguido las órdenes de Adils. Se removió inquieto esperando la respuesta.

-Los Cuatro saben que hubiera seguido a mi hermano hasta las batallas más cruentas sin dudarlo. Lloraré su pérdida y honraré su memoria siendo el Konnungr de su pueblo amado hasta que su hijo Kodran, Tormento de las Sombras, haya obtenido el mérito para reclamar lo que es suyo.

Volvieron a sus camastros con la tristeza y las lágrimas en sus rostros, permitiéndose un tiempo de duelo por todos los caídos. Serrure les acompañó con sinceridad, ayudando a su madre a revisar a los heridos una vez más antes de tumbarse sobre sus pieles en una tienda comunal, al fin exhausto luego de una jornada que había traído cambios en sus vidas.

-Hermanito, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Aune cerca de él.

-Lo estoy, hermana.

-Creí que ese Devorador iba a matarte cuando se perdieron en el bosque.

-Estoy bien –sonrió el ojiverde con el corazón agitado- Jarl Kodran llegó a tiempo.

-¿Qué crees esté sucediendo?

-No lo sé, rezo porque los Cuatro nos ayuden.

-Descansa, hermanito.

-Descansa, Aune.


	5. Días de la noche larga

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Cuanto más grandes somos en humildad, tanto más cerca estamos de la grandeza._ " Rabindranath Tagore

" _La alegría del alma forma los días más bellos de la vida, en cualquier época que sea_." Sócrates

" _Aunque pudiera hacerme temible, preferiría hacerme amable_." Michel de Montaigne

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE: TIERRA**

Capítulo 4. Días de la noche larga.

-Hermanito, has estado muy pensativo estos días –comentó Haki con una antorcha en mano mientras le acompañaba en la revisión de los riachuelos de agua que abastecían a la comunidad del líquido vital, asegurándose de que no hubiera manera de que bestias extrañas pudieran entrar de improviso.

Haki era el más joven entre los hijos de Anund, pero llamaba hermanito a Serrure como el resto por ser éste el último en ser parte de la familia aunque aparentemente le llevara más años. Muchos afirmaban y con fundamento que Haki era la copia adolescente de Ingjlad, con su cuerpo engrosando por músculos bien marcados aún por debajo de sus ropas gruesas, aquel rostro infantil desaparecía con facciones más duras, solamente sus ojos mantenían aquella picardía inocente como su buen humor. Era un Alma de Viento como su madre.

-Solo pienso en los Devoradores de Sombras que atacaron a los hermanos de Nerike.

-Todo el tiempo estás pensando –rió el joven entrando al riachuelo con pasos perezosos botando agua para iluminar la apertura donde caía el agua con la antorcha- Se te acabarán los pensamientos si los usas tanto.

Serrure bufó divertido. –Alguien en la familia debe tener ideas.

-Todo en orden –observó el muchacho volviéndose a Serrure- Pero esas bestias no son tu verdadera distracción, hermanito, hay algo más.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso según el astuto Haki?

-No lo sé –confesó éste levantando sus hombros antes de salir del agua sacudiendo sus botas- Pero no deberías dedicarle tanto tiempo. Fue muy duro no verte en meses, ahora estás aquí pero tu mente sigue distante.

-¿Tú también vas a reprenderme?

-Eres nuestro hermanito, debemos hacerlo.

El ojiverde le sonrió con cariño despeinando sus cabellos que solía usar cortos y despeinados en lo alto. –Acepto el regaño, solo me preocupo por los míos, eso es todo. Jamás había pasado algo como lo de hace días.

-De acuerdo –sonrió Haki- Volvamos.

Ambos regresaron a la cueva principal donde se habían acomodado lo mejor posible los sobrevivientes de Nerike con la tribu de Svealand cuyos clanes hicieron su mejor esfuerzo recibiendo a los huérfanos, ayudando a las madres solteras o cuidando a los ancianos heridos. En el camino se toparon con Yngui, su hermana mayor acompañada de su pareja, Ourmund que cargaba sobre sus hombros a su primer hijo.

-Hermanito –saludó la cazadora- ¿Las aguas siguen libres de peligro?

-Sí, hermana Yngui. Ourmund, Ourl.

-Serrure, ¿se han curado tus heridas? –preguntó Ourmund.

-Madre es excelente sanadora.

-Tío Serrure –habló el pequeño abriendo sus ojos- ¿Cuándo nos contarás cómo son los Devoradores de Sombras?

-Ourl, ¿qué fue lo que hablamos? –reprendió de inmediato su madre.

-Probablemente lo haga esta noche –contestó el ojiverde sonriendo al niño para animarlo- Agradezco el tiempo de espera a mis hermanos.

Ourmund asintió apretando uno de sus hombros. –Enfrentaste solo a un Devorador de Sombras, es una experiencia que necesita tiempo para asimilarse.

-¿Entonces lo harás esta noche? –Haki no pudo contener su emoción.

-Pero solo lo diré una vez.

-Con eso basta.

Se despidieron de Yngui y su familia para seguir hacia la tienda de su padre a informarle. Anund hablaba con Kodran sobre los víveres, asegurándole que no tenían problemas para alimentarlos a todos durante ese mes.

-La última caza fue abundante, hay carne y pieles de sobra para ustedes, el Cuerno Espiral que mi hijo Serrure cazó era de los más grandes que hemos obtenidos.

-Padre –el ojiverde hizo una reverencia tomando asiento a su lado- Jarl Kodran.

-Cuando salgamos de la cueva, tiene mi palabra que recompensaremos todas sus generosidades –prometió éste mirando a los recién llegados.

-Primero hay que recuperarse, y luego veremos que ha sucedido con sus territorios.

Kodran asintió. –Será un honor tener a la tribu de Svealand en nuestras tierras.

-¿Viajaremos a Nerike? –preguntó Haki sin haber saludado todavía, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto- Jarl Kodran. Padre.

Anund negó con una sonrisa. –Sí, hijo mío, esta vez no nos quedaremos al pie de la montaña, nuestra tribu cambiará de paisaje pues debemos ayudar a nuestros hermanos.

Serrure observó el rostro sereno de su padre, seguro de sus palabras y sus acciones. Nerike estaba a meses de la montaña donde se ocultaban. Iba a ser una larga travesía por las planicies y valles helados. Las cazas tendrían que ser precisas y exitosas para mantener a toda la población, sin mencionar los roces naturales entre las dos tribus que brotarían luego de que se hubieran recuperado de sus pérdidas. No le gustaba la idea, era alejarse de los paisajes que le eran conocidos y dejar atrás la tumba de Asgeir. Bajó su mirada desviándola al fuego. Ese pensamiento era demasiado egoísta frente al sufrimiento de Nerike, indigno de un guerrero de Svealand como él, no decir de un hijo de Anund, Colmillo de Hielo. Yngla llegó con alimentos, amenizando el ambiente serio ayudada por el buen humor de Haki quien ni tardo ni perezoso comentó frente a ellos que el ojiverde contaría por primera vez su experiencia combatiendo un Devorador de Sombras. Serrure rodó sus ojos dedicándole una mirada antes de volverse a su padre que le observó con cejas levantadas.

-Sí, padre, Haki no ha mentido.

-Escucharé esa historia.

-No es muy larga ni interesante –tosió Serrure mirando de reojo al guerrero frente a ellos- Jarl Kodran tiene algo que contar también.

-Será una noche amena sin duda alguna –sonrió Yngla.

El ojiverde miró a Kodran quien no respondió nada ni tampoco hizo gesto alguno. La tribu de Nerike no era tan efusiva como la de Svealand, eran más regios en sus modales y comportamiento, con un código de honor inflexible que hacía reír a Aune quien era adicta a probar la paciencia del Consejo de Ancianos con sus extravagancias. El guerrero no decía mucho, cuando hablaba era con provecho, jamás desperdiciaba palabras ni expresiones. Lo que le preocupaba a Serrure era si había sido testigo de su magia, podría acusarlo y ser expulsado de la cueva de inmediato, eso le aterraba. No quería perder de nuevo un hogar.

Con Haki anunciando a todo pulmón que iban a tener una noche de historias, el aire de tristeza cambió a uno de expectativa. Los rostros largos se animaron, todos ayudando a preparar la cena y la fogata principal donde estaría Serrure como protagonista de aquella hazaña que se le antojaba cada vez más nimia. Sin duda, Yvar luego la haría toda una leyenda como era su costumbre cuando le cediera la palabra para volver a contar la anécdota a quienes no hubieran escuchado o desearan que se repitiera mientras la miel fermentada pasaba de mano en mano junto con trozos de carne seca. El ojiverde fue objeto de un sinfín de preguntas de todo tipo, el tamaño real de la bestia, su olor, el sabor de su sangre, cómo había usado su lanza que Kodran recuperara cuando le salvó de la segunda bestia. Serrure terminó verdaderamente exhausto con la historia, hasta que llegó el momento del Jarl de Nerike para contar su parte.

-Yo rechazaba un Devorador con otro de mis guerreros cuando noté que desvió su ataque a mi persona al echar a correr a otro punto, dándome la espalda. Aproveché ese momento para atacarle, descubriendo que había encontrado al hijo de Anund.

No pudieron sacarle más que eso, así que sus dos hermanos, Yvar y Haki, tuvieron que completar el resto de la historia. Serrure tomó aire sin decidirse entre el alivio o la consternación. Kodran bien podía no haberle visto y era sincero en sus palabras lo cual era lo más lógico. Las mentiras de tal calibre eran otro asunto prohibido en el Pueblo de los Cuatro por ofender sus principios más sagrados. El guerrero no iba a mentir por él ni mucho menos. Pero tampoco podía preguntarle. Eso levantaría sospechas y aunque fuese astuto con las palabras un cazador como Kodran iba a detectar su intención oculta. La música de los tambores y flautas comenzó a sonar, animando a la danza. Aune fue la primera en sacarle a bailar prácticamente tirando de él sin esperar a que le respondiera. Gruñó al verse tirado como un muñeco a donde todos comenzaban a moverse en círculos pero sonrió después sacudiendo su cabeza. Su padre sustituyó a Aune quien persiguió a Haki en su lugar.

-Mi hijo no parece complacido con la noche que le han dedicado.

-Padre… -Serrure bajó su mirada- Hay algo… -miró alrededor, todos distraídos en el baile. Se detuvo junto con Anund- Es sobre el Devorador.

-¿Qué sucede?

Mordiéndose un labio, el ojiverde le miró con ojos suplicantes. –Había perdido mi lanza… y estaba por atacarme… no tenía como vencerlo… usé… usé…

-Magia –terminó el Konnungr por él.

-He ofendido a los Cuatro, a mi tribu, mi familia y a mi Konnungr –musitó Serrure con el corazón estrujado, inclinando su cabeza.

Hubo un silencio muy breve antes de que sintiera las manos de Anund sujetarle por la cintura para levantarle como los niños pequeños cuando piden ser llevados en brazos. Serrure abrió sus ojos quejándose del gesto, luego sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

-¡Padre!

Anund le miró fijamente, atrapándole así entre sus brazos cual infante. –Sabes que la magia está prohibida, pero es una norma no una ley absoluta, mi pequeño Serrure. De no haberla utilizado Kodran me hubiera traído un cuerpo y no un hijo vivo.

-Pero…

-Cuando podemos hacer las cosas que son correctas aunque no nos agraden sino porque es el camino verdadero, entonces nos hemos superado a nosotros mismos. Hijo mío, sigo estando tan orgulloso de ti como desde el primer día en que te encontré en aquel valle, no porque seas un cazador guerrero de Svealand del Pueblo de los Cuatro, sino porque eres. Eres.

Serrure sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante las palabras de su padre, inclinando su rostro para pegar su frente contra la de Anund cuyo grueso pulgar acarició su mejilla antes de recibir un beso.

-Si me dieran a elegir entre los más fuertes Jarls o mi Serrure para salvar mi vida, elegiría siempre a mi pequeño hijo.

-Padre… -el ojiverde le abrazó sonriente- Ahora bájame.

-Creí que estabas muy a gusto.

-Soy un guerrero no un niño de brazos, no quiero que Haki comience con sus bromas.

Compartiendo una misma risa, el Konnungr le soltó al fin, volviendo al círculo de la danza. Yngla les observaba de lejos con una expresión de orgullo puro, acercándose para unirse a ellos en el baile. Serrure sonrió ampliamente, más tranquilo. Anund era el padre que no había conocido, con mano dura para educarles pero brazos amorosos con que protegerles. Podía sincerarse ante él sin traba alguna, seguro de que jamás sería juzgado, humillado o menospreciado. Eso lo hacía ser mejor como lo había declarado antes, tal como era. Sin comparaciones ni desventajas.

-¡Aune, suéltame! ¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Bájame de una vez!

-Me gusta cómo te ves siendo levantado en brazos.

-¡AUNE!

La guerrera se carcajeó dando vueltas así con él, sujetándole en alto por la cintura.

-¡VAMOS A CAERNOS, TONTA!

-Oh, el gran cazador de Devoradores de Sombras tirado sobre el suelo de una cueva en plena danza, cuanta vergüenza.

Rodando sus ojos sin poder evitar el rojo en sus mejillas, el ojiverde se carcajeó con ella, apoyándose de sus hombros mientras bailaban de forma tan ridícula. Esperaba que el resto de sus hermanos no fuesen a tener la misma idea o no podría pisar el suelo en un largo rato. Con la miel fermentada subiéndosele a la cabeza, la fiesta se amenizó entre cantos grupales, bromas donde estallaban más carcajadas y el baile que acabó hasta que sus cuerpos se quedaron sin energías. Cuando pudiera volver a levantarse al día siguiente, sus ánimos habían mejorado mientras entrenaba con sus hermanas y hermanos, dedicándose luego con Yngla para ayudarle con los enfermos.

-Los Cuatro me regocijan con un hijo que vuelve a la vida –le comentó su madre una vez terminados sus deberes.

-Me siento mucho mejor, pero aún no tengo la voluntad para elegir los colores, madre.

-Hay cicatrices que tardan más en cerrar. Pero ahora dolerá menos.

-Eso es verdad.

-¿Qué te parece la idea de abandonar nuestras tierras en dirección a Nerike?

-Es difícil, lo confieso.

-Jamás habías visto territorios ajenos a nuestro hogar.

-Eso no me asusta tanto como alejarme de las tierras que me han dado abrigo.

-Ahora que has ganado un mérito más, tu padre te colocará al frente de la marcha para guiar a tu pueblo junto con Ingjlad.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –Serrure le miró sorprendido.

-Tus habilidades son más que necesarias en la jornada. Tu hermano mayor confía plenamente en ti y escuchará todo consejo proveniente de tus labios.

-Alguien debe tener sensatez, entre Ingjlad, Aune y Haki terminaremos en un pozo en lugar de alcanzar las tierras de Nerike.

Yngla rió divertida, terminando de tejerle sus nuevas trenzas, colocando anillas de piel decoradas como símbolo de su conquista sobre un Devorador de Sombras.

-Serás necesario no solo como guía sino como intermediario. Aunque los hermanos de Nerike se han comportado de manera honorable durante este tiempo, es verdad que estar encerrados en la cueva no deja espacio a reclamos sin contar que muchos aún lloran a sus ausentes. Conforme estemos más próximos a su territorio, la confianza de estar cerca de casa hará sus lenguas más audaces.

-Comprendo, así lo haré, madre.

Los últimos ritos funerarios del pueblo de Nerike terminaron durante la siguiente semana, fogatas pequeñas alrededor de las cuales los dolientes cantaban apenas en susurro mientras sus lágrimas terminaban por limpiar sus espíritus de la pena, dejando un ambiente de calma y meditación dentro de la cueva. Yngla tenía mucho que hacer con el resto de los sanadores al atender las heridas provocadas por los Devoradores de Sombras en sus hermanos de tribu. Serrure tenía que estar constantemente socorriéndole, calmando a los preocupados familiares o buscando alguien más a quien atender, reconfortándoles al tiempo que sus manos trabajaban en ellos.

-Hauldr, mi señor, te necesitamos –una anciana se le acercó angustiada.

-¿Qué sucede, buena mujer?

-Es mi nieta.

Una joven estaba dando a luz, ayudada por tres mujeres mayores que la sostenían en cuclillas pero estaba teniendo problemas con el nacimiento, debido a su herida en su espalda que le impedía tomar el aire suficiente para empujar, sin contar que se trataba de un parto prematuro ocasionado por el impacto del ataque. Serrure fue hacia ella, pidiendo su permiso antes de revisar su vientre que se agitaba, un nonato tratando de abrirse paso pero al ser pequeño todavía requería la ayuda de su madre para conseguirlo. Instruyó a las mujeres para erguirle mejor antes de acomodar al pequeño con suaves pero firmes masajes animando a la joven madre a intentarlo de nuevo, mirándole fijamente. Ésta se sujetó firmemente de los brazos que la erguían con los ojos clavados en él, asintiendo, cerrándolos después con un grito doloroso que se convirtió en sollozo cuando un llanto infantil se hizo escuchar entre murmullos de alegría. Él se aseguró de que la herida en su espalda no tuviera más veneno y pudiera alimentar a su bebé el cual era ya aseado y abrigado. Dio instrucciones para fortalecer a la joven quien le sonrió, tomando sus manos que besó con reverencia a pesar de estar exhausta. Un guerrero llegó al grupo, avisado del evento. Serrure se dio cuenta que traía en brazos otro recién nacido.

Mientras el cazador abrazaba a su pareja recibiendo el pequeño bebé, quien a pesar de su nacimiento anticipado no presentó problemas, le dio las gracias en nombre de los Cuatro bendiciendo una vez más sus manos. Serrure les dejó, notando como ambos niños eran acunados entre los brazos de la joven, recibiendo cariñosos besos en sus frentes de su parte, sonriendo al guerrero. Aquel bebé que había llevado era un huérfano de Nerike, cuyos padres habían dado su vida por protegerle y la joven pareja lo había adoptado. El ojiverde estaba seguro por experiencia que ese bebé crecería junto a su hermano con el mismo amor que si hubieran compartido sangre, lo percibía en la mirada de ambos padres que tenían suficiente cariño para ambos. Nadie se burlaría de él por preferir los libros a las espadas, ni haría menos sus logros por carecer de fuerza bruta, mucho menos por no ser digno de no levantar un tonto martillo. La tribu no tenía distinciones a la hora de hacer una familia.

Con una última felicitación, Serrure marchó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Aquel fatal día cuando Asgeir murió, se había decidido a probar suerte con su forma Jotun y darle descendencia al cazador, era un regalo que le esperaba al volver, mismo que se perdió con su partida. Tenía remordimiento por ello, por no haberlo decidido antes, al menos así hubiera tenido algo más que solo los recuerdos para consolarse, con un tierno cuerpo en brazos como aquella joven. Sus pasos le llevaron hacia la tienda de sus padres, Yngla terminaba de limpiar una piel, sentada en cuclillas sobre una cama peluda de las mismas, levantando sus ojos de su tarea hacia su hijo, haciendo a un lado su labor para llamarle a su regazo.

-Ven aquí, mi pequeño.

Le leía cual libro abierto. Ella, como todas las madres del Pueblo de los Cuatro, le tendió sus brazos y su amor maternal desde el primer momento como si hubiera nacido de su vientre con la misma arrolladora firmeza con la que le enseñó a ser parte de la comunidad. Serrure no necesitaba decirle mucho para que Yngla comprendiera lo que realmente quería decir, y por eso no tuvo que explicarle por qué necesitó refugiarse entre sus brazos para volver a llorar sin pensar en que era una debilidad o una vergüenza. La pareja del Konnungr le arrulló acariciando su espalda y besando su sien, dejando que soltara esos pensamientos en la forma de sus lágrimas para que ya no volvieran a hacerle daño. Los demonios del corazón como decía su pueblo. El ojiverde estaba más que consternado por sus propias acciones, no sabía que le había impulsado a luchar por su vida frente al Devorador de Sombras cuando había sido la oportunidad perfecta para unirse en la muerte a su pareja si a cada instante algún evento o rostro le recordaba con amargura su ausencia. Realmente no lo entendía y eso le agobiaba también.

-Ssshhh, aquí estoy.

El estrés de toda la situación al fin golpeó su mente, quedándose dormido sin pretenderlo, exhausto pero tranquilo entre aquellos brazos que no le soltaron, perdiéndose en un sueño más apacible que los tenidos en meses anteriores. Así les encontraría Annund quien de inmediato se acercó a ellos colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

-¿De nuevo los demonios?

-Tenía que ser, vio a la muerte de frente a los ojos con la misma forma que le arrebató la mitad de su corazón. Se había contenido por su familia, pero era demasiado pronto para no vacilar.

El Konnungr asintió, tomando una piel con que abrigar al ojiverde. –Volverá a nosotros.

-Pide a la anciana Tryme un poco de su infusión, hay que ayudar a su Alma de Agua a calmarse.

Cuando Serrure volviera a abrir los ojos, se encontraría con el rostro sonriente de su madre y el calmado de su padre observándole. Por alguna razón sentía el cuerpo cansado, adjudicó la causa a su recaída, notando que le habían abrigado.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, mi pequeño? –Annund ladeó su rostro sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, padre.

-Entonces déjalos salir a pasear –sonrió Yngla presentándole un cuenco lleno de una infusión caliente- Bebe esto.

-Huele espantoso –bromeó sentándose al fin.

-Le hará bien a tu espíritu –Annund esperó a que terminara el cuenco tomando una de sus manos- ¿Puedes decirle a tus padres que trajo un demonio a tu corazón?

-La vida y la muerte, padre. Ayudé a una joven madre a tener a su hijo prematuro, verla con el niño en brazos me hizo recordar de nuevo el pasado… -apretó sus labios, indeciso.

-Tú puedes hacerlo –animó Yngla susurrándole al oído.

-Por la verdad en la que viven los Cuatro, creí que moriría frente al Devorador de Sombras y así volvería a reunirme con Asgeir. Pero mi mano se levantó, rebelde al pensamiento, para defender mi vida. Padre, madre, no sé por qué. Necesito saber. Sé que Asgeir hubiera deseado que continuara el camino sin él, sé que la vida debe mantener su rumbo, pero eso no me dice nada del por qué elegí vivir.

-Amor mío, precisamente por eso, porque elegiste vivir. No por Asgeir, no por tu familia, tu tribu o tus tierras, sino por ti mismo.

Serrure miró confundido a su padre, quien acarició su mentón arqueando una ceja.

-Mi pequeño hijo está aprendiendo a amarse a sí mismo, y a escuchar a su Alma de Agua. Por eso elegiste vivir, porque te pusiste en primer lugar antes que dolores o memorias, deberes o temores. Estás reconociendo tu importancia, Serrure. Ahora ya puedes caminar sobre tus propios pies.

El ojiverde le miró fijamente antes de sonreír con un suspiro, recibiendo un beso en sus cabellos de parte de su padre y un cálido abrazo de parte de su madre. Vivir para él, no para los demás, aceptarse tal cual era, no buscar aceptación. Ser libre sin pensar cuanto valor material tienen sus acciones, sus palabras o su propia persona, solo siendo. Aquellas eran las lecciones más importante entre su pueblo que sus padres le enseñaron desde el inicio. Por eso había reaccionado ante la muerte, prefiriendo la vida. Su vida. Dejó que tanto Yngla como Annund le obsequiaran más abrazos antes de ponerse de pie, con energías renovadas, siendo su turno para rodearlos con sus brazos, profundamente agradecido.

-¡Ya se tardaron demasiado! –escuchó la voz de Aunend quejarse afuera de la tienda.

-¿Qué…? –Serrure abrió sus ojos riendo después, no le extrañó que su hermano estuviera esperándole. Agradeciendo una última vez a sus padres salió con manos en la cintura viendo a Aunend con reproche- ¿Sí?

-Ea, hermanito, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor.

-¿Tanto como para ayudarme?

-Mientras no sea sacarte de problemas…

-Padre, me llevaré a Serrure a inspeccionar la cueva.

-Por los Cuatro, no vayan a destruir algo.

-¡Fue su culpa! –se quejó el ojiverde recordando, riendo después.

Yngla salió abrazando por la cintura a Anund, ambos viendo cómo sus dos hijos se marchaban entre empujones y reclamos en broma.

-Nuestro pequeño ha comenzado a abrir sus alas.

-Y nos aseguraremos que vuele a lo más alto –afirmó el Konnungr.


	6. Tesoros escondidos en la montaña

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Cualquier poder que no se basa en la unión, es débil_." Jean de la Fontaine

" _De que te vale ser más fuerte, si no sabes ser mejor_." Federico Balart

" _El honor consiste en hacer hermoso aquello que uno está obligado a realizar_." Alfred Víctor de Vigny

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE: TIERRA**

Capítulo 5. Tesoros escondidos en la montaña.

Aunend tomó un par de antorchas para mostrarle a Serrure como encenderlas haciendo un fuego al usar un par de piedras que chocó entre sí, entrando a los laberintos más oscuros de la cueva. Su hermano era de un humor peculiar, con una tendencia imparable a meterse en problemas igual que su melliza Aune para pesar del Consejo de Ancianos quienes ya tenían una tolerancia mítica hacia ellos. Con sus cabellos caoba claro atados en una trenza gruesa naciente desde su frente hasta su nuca donde dejaba caer sus cabellos libres con las cuentas y listones, era un joven atractivo con facciones más parecidas a su madre Yngla aunque era un Alma de Tierra como su padre. Sus ojos café amielados siempre brillantes se posaron en su hermano menor a quien despeinó ligeramente.

-¿Mejor? –volvió a preguntar.

-Ya, hermano Aunend, estoy bien. Solo fue un tropiezo. Me alegra que no hayas divulgado el hecho con el resto de nuestras hermanas y hermanos.

-No soy Yvar –rió aquel- Ah, mira. Este pasaje baja hacia el corazón de la montaña.

-¡Aunend! ¡Lo sabía!

Éste sonrió descarado, tomando su mano para jalarle camino abajo iluminados por las antorchas que les abrían paso en medio de aquella fría oscuridad.

-Si algo nos muerde o ataca, será tu culpa. No trajimos las lanzas.

-No hay necesidad, hermanito. Te enseñaré a ser un excelente rastreador.

No faltó a sus palabras, Serrure prestó atención a la manera en que Aunend le enseñaba cómo reconocer un camino seguro de otro más peligroso, distinguiendo las características de una cueva helada como aquella para leer las señales del cambio de clima o de algún animal oculto entre sus recovecos, dejando que el ojiverde experimentara detrás de él. El corazón de la montaña bajaba a metros escandalosamente profundos, con roedores minúsculos que huían de sus pasos como de la luz de las antorchas entre los bordes afilados de rocas salientes o de piedras redondeadas por el agua cayendo de aperturas apenas visibles con un aroma a húmedo combinado del bosque, señal de que había un manto acuífero proveniente del exterior no lejos de ellos. Por fin llegaron a la parte que Aunend deseaba mostrarle a Serrure, un enorme lago de agua cristalina que reflejaba igual que un espejo el techo de estalactitas sobre él. Alrededor de éste crecía un pasto verde claro de tallos muy finos cual pelaje de animal. Flores blancas de pétalos redondos se dejaban ver por entre los pastos.

-¿C-Cómo…? –Serrure se giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Cómo di con ella?

-¿Ya habías estado aquí antes, no es cierto?

-Sí, con Aune.

-¡Fue imprudente! ¿Qué tal si había Devoradores durmiendo aquí?

-Este sitio ha sido un santuario, ve alrededor mi pequeño hermano, notarás que nada ha alterado esta belleza desde hace mucho tiempo.

Serrure no pudo negar sus palabras. Incluso le daba la sensación de que ellos dos eran unos intrusos en aquel paraíso escondido en el medio de la montaña. Se volvió al lago de aguas cristalinas, jamás había visto algo así desde que viviera con el Pueblo de los Cuatro, el líquido casi siempre venía de un hielo derretido al fuego o de cuencos en las cortezas de los árboles donde nieve se disolvía ante rayos incipientes de un sol lejano. Tenía ante sí un espejo de agua tan enorme que todo el pueblo de Svealand bien podía nadar ahí sin chocar entre ellos. Aunend tomó la antorcha de sus manos invitándole a que se acercara, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, acercándose cauteloso a la valla de pasto verde que le llegó a la altura de las rodillas, inclinándose a rozar con sus palmas las frágiles flores blancas percibiendo su perfume cual incienso. Alcanzó la orilla del lago que observó una vez más perdido en aquel encanto que su quietud le proporcionaba antes de inclinarse para tocar como una caricia sus aguas, haciendo ondas que se perdieron hacia el centro. El agua era tibia, no fría. La montaña debía ocultar en su interior algún manto de roca ígnea para mantener esa temperatura. Buscando una piedra entre el pasto, la lanzó haciendo que rebotara sobre la superficie hasta llegar a una distancia alejada donde se hundió. Esperó por si acaso algún animal salía a la superficie atraído por aquel movimiento, casi toda la fauna de aquel mundo estaba hecha para cazarlos. No hubo reacción y metió su mano una vez más, esta vez atreviéndose a usar su magia con tal de percibir forma de vida alguna. El lago estaba vacío.

-¿Te gusta, hermanito? –Aunend se fue acercando.

-No tengo palabras, hermano –se levantó volviéndose a él.

Éste le sonrió ampliamente. –Lo veo en tu rostro. Un Alma de Agua siempre es feliz con su elemento cerca.

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí por eso?

-Claro. Le dije a padre que me permitiera ayudarte con tus tribulaciones.

-Mismas que se pierden ya en la distancia –sonrió el ojiverde- Gracias a mi insensato hermano.

Con una risa quieta, Aunend besó su frente. –Eres igual que este lago, hermanito, guardas una belleza interior que solamente quien sabe andar por tus caminos puede llegar a encontrar.

Serrure sintió su rostro arder pero no dijo nada, volviéndose una vez más hacia aquellas aguas inclinándose para ver su reflejo. Sus cabellos negros cayendo a los costados, en parte en trenzas y en parte sueltos por detrás de la nuca, con un arete hecho de un cuerno y un collar pegado al cuello de piel con bordados típicos de Svealand y el símbolo de Anund en el centro, una punta de lanza en color blanco entre raíces trenzadas. El cuello peludo de su abrigo tocaba sus orejas, con cintos pasando por sobre sus hombros, todo en color negro como la banda que pintaba a lo ancho de su rostro encima de sus ojos verdes que le devolvieron una mirada tan quieta como las aguas de aquel lago. Se sonrió a sí mismo irguiéndose para tomar la antorcha de manos de Aunend.

-Me enseñaste este camino para que venga aquí cada vez que lo necesite, ¿cierto?

-Tan cierto como el aullido de un lobo.

-Tú y Aune no deben consentirme tanto, comenzaré a creer que me tienen aprecio.

Su hermano rió con esa voz gruesa y temeraria que poseía. –Vamos de regreso. ¿Crees poder encontrar el camino, hermanito?

-Hm.

Era un aprendiz muy dedicado y se lo demostraría a Aunend eligiendo sin titubear las vueltas y caminos que los llevaron montaña arriba de vuelta con las tribus para buscar la tienda principal donde la familia comenzaba a reunirse para comer. Aune intercambió una mirada con su mellizo quien asintió, mientras Serrure avanzaba a paso animado entre ellos. Anund discutía con el Consejo de Ancianos una ruta segura para ambas tribus en el camino de vuelta hacia Nerike, evitando lugares donde fuesen posibles víctimas de una emboscada de los Devoradores de Sombras. La comida fue servida entre las opiniones de la gente de Kodran y los del propio Konnungr quien preguntó a Serrure por su punto de vista, con éste respondiendo con palabras acertadas que su hermano Ingjlad apoyaba. Decidieron que lo mejor era tomar el camino que iba por las colinas abiertas aunque eso implicaba estar más expuestos al viento, acordando hacer trineos con carpas para los más indefensos, escoltados por todo el grueso de guerreros que a partir de entonces se estarían entrenando en espera del fin de aquel mes de oscuridad.

Cuando llegó la mitad de la cuenta, fue el tiempo de celebrarlo con los Torneos de Valor, unos juegos que probaban todo tipo de talento y cuya meta era solamente reírse a pierna suelta más que ganar algún mérito porque los obstáculos eran risibles como sin sentido, creados por el Consejo de Anciano para elevar el buen humor de las tribus por el encierro, era el tiempo donde las bromas más pesadas estaban permitidas, oportunidad que los mellizos de Anund no dejaron pasar para hacer rabiar a su hermana Jorund o jugarle una trampa a Yvar. Hacía tiempo que no se atrevían a tocar a su hermano mayor Ingjlad porque éste ya les había dado un escarmiento, aunque fuese tan calmado. Pero el resto de hermanos no corría con la misma suerte, no se diga Serrure quien procuraba mantenerse entre su pueblo o acompañado de Yngla para no ser objeto de sus ataques, fórmula que no le funcionó del todo porque cuando se trataba de divertirse a costa de la inocencia de los demás, los mellizos pasaban por media tribu si era necesario. El Konnungr estuvo a punto de reprenderlos por sus desmanes pero varios de los ancianos se lo impidieron, entre aquel despliegue de tonterías estaban ayudando al pueblo de Nerike a recobrarse de sus lutos y pérdidas, haciendo reír a más de uno de los serios cazadores del norte, sobre todo cuando el ojiverde los perseguía con su lanza al haber sido blanco de sus bromas.

-El más pequeño de sus hijos tiene el don de tocar almas, Konnungr, permita que sus afluentes alivien al pueblo de Nerike.

-¿Y si mis hijos hacen destrozos irreparables?

-Tiendas pueden volver a armarse, fuegos pueden volver a ser encendidos, lanzas pueden ser renovadas. No así una mirada, una sonrisa.

Anund sabía que era verdad. La tribu de Nerike había aceptado a Serrure más pronto que a cualquier otro de Svealand, en parte por su ayuda con los heridos y sus consejos de buen corazón a los dolidos pero también por aquellas travesuras que estaba gastándole a sus hermanos mayores y que dejaban alegría entre los que le rodeaban. Yngla ya se encargaría de amonestar en privado a los mellizos. Así pasaron esos días de torneos antes de volver de nuevo a la calma, con un pueblo más sereno y listo para continuar con sus vidas. El resto del mes pasó más aprisa de lo que Serrure hubiera deseado, atareado entre los entrenamientos y preparaciones con los guerreros de Nerike y la planeación del viaje con el Consejo de Ancianos. Su tribu líder necesitaba nuevos Jarls, además de Kodran, el cual ya se había recuperado lo suficiente de sus heridas para ser el juez selector de los nuevos protectores del pueblo del norte. Acuerdo a la tradición, los candidatos debían mostrar sus habilidades en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo frente al Consejo de Ancianos.

Se hizo una fogata ceremonial con los sabios tras ella y los guerreros de Nerike que aspiraban al título del otro lado, con sus puños envueltos en vendajes de piel, torsos descubiertos que mostraban sus tatuajes meritorios y una larga vara de dura madera a modo de lanza. Serrure estaba sentado al lado de su madre observando aquella prueba de rango, con sus ojos sobre la figura inmóvil del hijo de Adils a un costado, esperando por el cántico del Consejo de Ancianos con el que dio comienzo la prueba, avanzando al primero de la fila para enfrentarle sin nada en las manos, más que sus puños protegidos por vendajes. El pueblo de Nerike observó orgulloso a su Jarl cuyas habilidades dejaron a los cazadores de Svealand boquiabiertos, entre ellos, el pelinegro. Era increíblemente fuerte, rápido y con una certeza que rayaba en lo insano, sin mencionar que se le veía tranquilo, no estaba esforzándose realmente. Su mente traicionera le hizo compararlo con cierto rubio, apostando por la victoria de Kodran si se enfrentaran en duelo.

De la veintena que se presentó como candidatos, quedaron solamente siete guerreros que fueron nombrados como Jarls por el Consejo de Ancianos, recibiendo sus nuevos tatuajes y anillas como símbolo de su nueva jerarquía, celebrándoles con un brindis de raíces y frutos secos. Kodran cortó una de sus manos por la palma para imprimir una huella de sangre sobre sus corazones, una promesa de hermandad, lealtad y confianza bajo juramento de los Cuatro. Así pasaron los últimos días dentro de la cueva, los heridos se recuperaron, toda la tribu mejoró su fuerza y para cuando los Días de la Noche Larga hubieran terminado sin mayores incidentes, todos se encontraban listos para el nuevo desafío que les esperaba del otro lado de la roca. La noche previa a la salida, volvieron a reunirse alrededor de una gran fogata para contar una historia antigua como era costumbre en boca de uno de los ancianos que abrió un grueso rollo sobre su regazo, donde se guardaban celosamente las palabras sacras de su origen.

-Los Cuatro aparecieron, trayendo la vida a este universo. Danzaron entre ellos y de su baile nacieron las estrellas, nacieron los mundos, nacieron todas las formas de vida. Dejaron sus bendiciones en cada espíritu con la promesa de una nueva oportunidad con la salida del sol en el horizonte. Nos dejaron elegir para ser libres, porque siempre podemos decidir sobre nuestro destino, quienes deseamos ser, dónde deseamos estar, cómo deseamos sentirnos. Siempre podemos elegir. Los Cuatro nos obsequiaron también a los Padres de la Eterna Primavera que llegaron en sus carruajes de oro para enseñarnos los secretos de la tierra, el canto del viento, la sabiduría del agua y el poder del fuego antes de que la oscuridad tomara sus vidas y cubriera de hielo nuestro mundo, alejándolo de su estrella como su calor. Pero su legado aún continúa entre nosotros, el Pueblo de los Cuatro, y no morirá mientras haya uno de nosotros con un Alma Elemental dispuesto a levantar su lanza contra todo aquello que atente contra la vida, la paz, la justicia y el equilibrio.

Al ojiverde siempre le intrigaban esas historias, el Pueblo de los Cuatro era formidablemente poderoso física y mentalmente. A veces le parecían que podrían ser descendientes directos de Vanaheim, otras veces de Asgard e incluso de Alfheim por sus conocimientos de sanación. Pero era todo un misterio el origen de aquel pueblo que sin duda podía hacer morder el polvo a cualquiera de los Nueve Reinos si se daba la oportunidad con todo y el hecho de no usar magia. Serrure sospechaba que aquellas tribus poseían inmunidad a cualquier hechizo o conjuro. Había atestiguado como el poder que ayudaba a los Devoradores de Sombras no había hecho mella alguna en el alma de Aune cuando le atacaron. Imaginar a su hermana mayor con una armadura dorada de Asgard y un arma de Nidavellir, la convertirían en una diosa guerrera viviente que haría temblar al propio Odín.

Cerró sus ojos en un gesto de desprecio al encontrarse pensando en dichos nombres, sitios que ya debía haber olvidado. Aquel pasado no debía ser invocado, como afirmaban los ancianos. Solo tenía frente a sí su nueva tarea, llevar sanos y salvos a su pueblo hasta Nerike donde seguramente su padre sería nombrado formalmente Konnungr supremo. Le emocionaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo porque desconocía que cambios traería eso a sus vidas y si jamás volverían a ver Svealand. Por lo que había escuchado de su hermano Aunend, las tierras de Nerike poseían un bosque igualmente inmenso pero con una mayor abundancia en vegetación y fauna que hacía las cazas más ricas y variadas. Existían cavernas abiertas de aguas termales para los inviernos más duros, y a horas de distancia mares congelados, mares reales. Su mayor curiosidad era conocer la famosa fortaleza de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña, creada por sus manos y lanza cuando joven. Estaba incrustada al pie de una enorme montaña que poseía dos picos de volcanes ya extintos que el pueblo de Nerike había nombrado como la Montaña de Yaul, en honor a la pareja fallecida de Adils. La construcción en sí tenía tres altos niveles con un sótano amplio, las habitaciones eran de piedra pulida con salas y recintos que parecían ser dignos de un castillo de un gran señor. Serrure había escuchado historias sobre su creación, los Cuatro habían escuchado a Aullido de la Montaña, uniendo su poder en aquella punta de lanza que moldeó la roca para crear la fortaleza, con una sala principal en donde Escania y Blekinge obsequiaron la silla del Konnungr como símbolo de su poder sobre aquel mundo helado.

Terminaron aquella noche con un cántico grupal, agradeciendo a los Cuatro por haber vivido una vez más los Días de la Noche Larga sin más penas que aquellas en el comienzo, esta vez repartiendo una leche con especias entre todos junto con un pan seco relleno de trozos de carne salada. Anund dio un discurso de agradecimiento al pueblo de Nerike por su valor al reponerse de sus pérdidas, y a su propia gente por la solidaridad. Llegaba el momento de convertirse en una sola tribu al día siguiente cuando la piedra fuera retirada y volvieran a respirar el aire del exterior. Serrure sonrió como el resto, retirándose a descansar. Ayudaría al grupo de guerreros a rodar la puerta de roca para calmar sus ansias y también ser de los primeros en divisar el paisaje.

Si había algún peligro latente, en esos instantes no se mostró. La luz del sol había vuelto, tibia y rojiza por el horizonte, cubriendo el paisaje delante de ellos con un viento tranquilo y copos de nieve cayendo débilmente sobre las copas de los árboles. El rastro de la pelea anterior ya había sido borrado por las tormentas durante el eclipse, cubriendo de nieve toda huella o sangre. Parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido. Hubo gritos de alegría mientras los hermanos mellizos salían con lanzas a explorar la bajada de la montaña, haciendo sonar su cuerno, el paso estaba seguro. No había bestias de piel de hielo ni Devoradores que resistieran la luz del día. Con paciencia, todos fueron bajando de la montaña, hacia la parte media donde Svealand asentara sus tiendas.

-Hoy nos despedimos de ti, tierra nuestra. Cabalgamos con nuestros hermanos hacia Nerike. Bendícenos y deséanos suerte, los Cuatro así lo desean –declaró Anund azuzando su caballo para continuar el camino.

Serrure giró su rostro en un desvío, hacia la parte entre los árboles donde estaban sepultadas las cenizas de sus muertos. Conocía de sobra el árbol que cubría con su sombra el montículo ahora cubierto de nieve donde reposaba Asgeir. Detuvo a su yegua unos minutos, pasando saliva con dificultad y sintiendo un escozor en sus ojos. Era difícil abandonarle. Por unos instantes le imaginó de pie, en sus pieles marrones y grises con anchos cintos de anillas, su lanza sujeta por una mano gruesa y firme, su sonrisa cálida, llena de amor.

-Es hora –susurró Yngla estirando un brazo desde su caballo para jalarle- Es hora, amor mío de decir adiós.

Con un nudo en la garganta y unas últimas lágrimas, el ojiverde asintió lentamente. La imagen de Asgeir fue desvaneciéndose de su mente al tiempo que giraba su caballo para continuar la marcha, dando la espalda al bosque. Frente a él, la gruesa mancha de la tribu pintaba la planicie nevada en dirección hacia su nuevo hogar. Aune le sonrió, esperándole con una sonrisa tranquila, estirando una mano que tomó, sintiendo el apretón cariñoso de sus dedos.

-Adiós, Asgeir.


	7. Un horizonte lleno de cambios

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Si comienza uno con certezas, terminará con dudas; más si se acepta empezar con dudas, llegará a terminar con certezas._ " Sir Francis Bacon

" _Es menos malo agitarse en la duda que descansar en el error_." Alessandro Manzoni

" _La duda es uno de los nombres de la inteligencia_." Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE: TIERRA**

Capítulo 6. Un horizonte lleno de cambios.

El viento soplaba frío como de costumbre pero más impredecible, pronto llegarían los Messeri del verano y la temperatura sería más gentil con los habitantes de aquel mundo. El paso por los valles rocosos había tomado más tiempo del planeado por el número de trineos que los lobos tiraban cargados de los víveres de la tribu. Sin embargo, el retraso era una cuestión sin importancia, llevaban buen ritmo gracias al trote de sus gruesos caballos a los que descansaron en una meseta amplia una vez que todos les alcanzaron. Pronto armaron las tiendas y las fogatas con que cocinar los alimentos. El Konnungr Anund consideró oportuno hacer una caza aunque tuvieran suficientes provisiones todavía, no quería correr riesgos más adelante en caso de que los Devoradores o las bestias de hielo hubiesen acabado con sus presas más adelante.

-Cazar, extrañaba cazar –murmuró Aune preparándose.

-Recuerda que lo haremos con los nuevos Jarls de Nerike –apuntó Aunend.

-Ya, ya. Prometo dejarles algo.

-¿Estará también Kodran? –quiso saber Jorund atándose sus largas trenzas entre cabellos sueltos con tiras de piel.

-¿Te gusta? –rió Aune, recibiendo un codazo.

-Idiota. Es una maldita roca, si hemos intercambiado tantas palabras como los dedos de mi mano, será todo un milagro de los Cuatro.

-Entonces te gusta.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo no me inclino por hombres tan serios.

-Ni por mujeres tan habladoras –bromeó Aunend también recibiendo un codazo.

-Pero Kodran si tiene interés en alguien.

-¿Qué? –los mellizos abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos.

-Están ciegos como un Rascador.

Jorund giró su rostro apuntando con su barbilla hacia Serrure no lejos de ellos, ajeno a la conversación, terminando de ajustar su montura. También iría a la caza.

-No hablas en serio, hermana Jorund.

-Soy seria en esto, Aunend. Ya lo he atrapado observándole desde que salimos de la cueva.

-Kodran no puede estar interesado en nuestro hermanito –gruñó Aune con celos sobreprotectores- También perdió a su prometida en el Paso del Cuerno junto a su padre.

-Pero no eligió el negro, ¿o sí?

-Y dijiste que es una maldita roca, hermana. Su dolor puede manifestarse de otra forma.

-¿Qué tanto pelean? –el ojiverde se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa- Espero no sea de nuevo por las monturas.

-Aune comenzó –acusó Jorund sonriendo- ¿Estás listo, hermanito?

-¿Haremos apuestas?

-Claro –Aunend rodeó sus hombros con un brazo- Aquel que cace menos que los demás, va a cepillar el caballo de todos por una semana.

-Ve preparando tus cepillos –rió Serrure.

-Estás muy bromista hoy, hermanito.

-Bueno, vamos o padre se quejará de que hacemos esperar a los Jarls de Nerike –bufó Aune, mirando al ojiverde- No te alejes mucho de mí.

Aquél arqueó una ceja, riendo divertido. -¿Puedo saber la razón? Ya hemos cazado antes, por si tu memoria te falla.

-No confío en la puntería de los Nerike.

-Evadí púas de Devoradores, ¿no me crees capaz de evadir una lanza de cazador?

-¡Vámonos! –llamó a lo lejos Ingjlad.

-Solo hazlo.

Los jinetes salieron a toda prisa, uniéndoseles los Jarls de Nerike entre los que cabalgaba Kodran a quien Aune le dedicó una mirada a escondidas del resto. Bajaron de la meseta en dirección hacia una llanura con rocas salientes donde crecían arbustos de ramas retorcidas, hogar de felinos pero también de los Karbas, criaturas de seis patas que corrían a gran velocidad en distancias cortas y saltaban varios metros sin necesidad de impulso. Su carne era jugosa, nutritiva para los más pequeños y su piel servía para las cuerdas de arcos o protecciones de escudos. Lo difícil era atraparlos, tan huidizos como agresivos, una vez que los hacían salir de sus madrigueras la carrera por alcanzarles era cuestión de estrategia más que de fuerza. Un caballo podía agotarse antes de igualar su carrera, un mal movimiento y recibirían una mordida ponzoñosa. Serrure recordó sus primeras cacerías con esas criaturas, había terminado con las marcas de sus colmillos en un muslo sin poder caminar en días. Azuzó su caballo preparando su lanza mientras su hermano mayor disparaba la flecha con humo de raíces secas que los ahuyentaría de sus escondites.

-¡Los Cuatro nos bendicen! –gritó uno de los Jarls al ver la cantidad de Karbas que salieron del suelo.

Se dividieron en parejas, la forma más rápida de abarcar el mayor número posible de presas. Aune con Serrure persiguieron a cinco de las criaturas, derribando a dos con sus lanzas que retomaron para buscar a las otras tres. La guerrera atrapó dos en un solo tiro pero el último echó a correr al saltar por encima del ojiverde quien maldijo, separándose para ir a toda carrera tras él. No estaba dispuesto a perder sus trofeos menos cuando tenían una apuesta. Quería ver a Aunend cepillando su yegua. Apretó sus piernas contra los costados del equino levantándose ligeramente de su montura entrecerrando sus ojos para medir la distancia, el viento y el zigzag del Karba. Con un arco veloz, lanzó su arma que voló a lo alto por el cielo nublado, cayendo justo en el pecho del animal que se deslizó por la nieve dejando un rastro de sangre. Mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bajó el manto de su rostro, resoplando al jalar aire por la carrera, mientras Nube de Verano trotaba alegre hacia la criatura para sacar la lanza de su cuerpo en un solo movimiento.

-Excelente tiro.

Levantó su mirada al escuchar a Kodran hablarle. Apenas si le había visto desde el incidente, mucho menos hablado, casi siempre se dirigía a su padre cuando el ojiverde acompañaba a Anund en sus reuniones.

-Gracias, Jarl Kodran.

Miró a todos lados al sentir el escrutinio del guerrero quien no se movió de su sitio, con su caballo de color blanco con manchas marrones tan serio como su jinete. Sus dedos bailotearon alrededor del mango de su lanza.

-Le deseo buena caza –dijo algo desconcertado, tomando su manto para cubrir su rostro y volver a la acción.

Serrure frunció su ceño al no entender el gesto del Jarl a quien dejó atrás. Ese pensamiento se iría en cuanto fijara su atención en los siguientes Karbas a los que alcanzó con su lanza, en un solo golpe atrapando a tres frondosos animales. El resto de las criaturas fueron dejadas en paz, nunca cazaban las hembras preñadas o los más jóvenes. Sacudió su lanza de la sangre alcanzando a escuchar un gruñido de parte de su hermana Aune.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ah? Nada, hermanito –negó vigorosamente la guerrera- Me parece que Ingjlad nos aventajó esta vez, pero sin duda Jorund y Aunend van a cepillar nuestros caballos.

-Lo prometido es una deuda de honor –sonrió malicioso el ojiverde.

-Los Jarls de Nerike no cazan tan mal, debo aceptar. Habrá mucha comida, si seguimos cazando así llegaremos redondos a nuestro destino.

-Con tu estómago lo dudo –rió Serrure sintiendo que alguien le observaba, desvió su mirada encontrándose con los ojos grises de Kodran. Pasó saliva, incómodo por la fuerza con que le observaba. Tiró las riendas de su caballo para darle la espalda- Es hora de regresar.

-Cae el sol. Vamos, hermanito. Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Jarl Kodran?

-¿Decirme?

-Serrure…

-Ah, te refieres cuando nos topamos por allá… nada en particular, me felicitó.

-¿Nada más? –Aune le miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso fue todo, ¿qué sucede?

-No me agrada Kodran.

-Padre dice que es de los mejores guerreros, le has visto entrenar con Ingjlad, tiene habilidades como pocos. Es hijo de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña.

-¿Por qué estás defendiéndolo?

-¡No lo defiendo! –gruñó el ojiverde- Solamente no quiero que vayas a comenzar una pelea porque no te agrada Jarl Kodran. No tienes motivos más que tus propios disgustos y eso puede llevarte a una riña donde lejos de ganar, todos perderemos, crearás rencillas entre la gente.

-… me has dejado sin palabras –sonrió Aune- Tienes el talento de un consejero anciano.

-¿No vas a pelear, verdad? Quiero tu palabra, hermana.

La cazadora le despeinó riendo. –Tranquilo, hermanito. Seguiré tu consejo, pero de todos modos me sigue disgustando Kodran.

Serrure suspiró aliviado, ayudando con las presas que llevaron en sus caballos hacia el campamento donde fueron recibidos efusivamente al ver todo lo que habían conseguido.

-No hay madre más feliz que yo –saludó Yngla- Pero seré más feliz si se dan un baño, apestan a Karba y no comerán en mi mesa con las ropas sucias.

Haciendo gestos absurdos, todos sus hijos bajaron de los caballos para retirarse a sus tiendas y asearse. Serrure se cambió rápidamente, disfrutando del agua caliente que ya le habían dejado sobre un fuego tibio dentro de su tienda. Había guardado un par de garras de Karba que obsequió a Haki quien no había asistido por ser demasiado joven.

-¡Gracias, hermanito! Me han dicho que tu lanza asombró a los de Nerike.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? Espero que Yvar no ande inventándose historias.

-Lo oí de un Jarl de Kodran, le estaba diciendo que tienes la habilidad digna de una leyenda.

-Mm –la mención del guerrero trajo de nuevo ese desasosiego en el ojiverde- Debemos apurarnos o madre…

-¡Serrure! ¡Haki!

-Demasiado tarde –se carcajeó el adolescente.

Entraron a la tienda amplia donde Anund invitaba a Kodran y sus cazadores a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa baja con un hueco al centro en el cual estaba encendida una fogata discreta. Los platillos estaban servidos y las botas de miel fermentada esperaban ser vaciadas. Serrure tomó su lugar, entre Jorund y Haki escuchando los comentarios de los Jarls de Nerike sobre la caza. La comida fue amena, a pesar de la seriedad de los otros frente a las bromas discretas de sus hermanas y hermanos. Serrure mantuvo su mirada en su plato, en los rostros de sus hermanos o el de sus padres sin ver a otro punto ni a nadie más. Quería evitar a Kodran. Se preguntó si acaso deliberadamente había ocultado la verdad sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche fatal con el fin de atraparle usando la magia a campo abierto. Algo muy bajo para un guerrero de estirpe como él. Además se le conocía por ser agresivamente directo, no se andaría con esa clase de rodeos. Terminada la reunión, se fueron retirando a sus deberes por el resto de la tarde. Cuando el ojiverde hizo lo mismo, Anund le llamó.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

Extrañado, se quedó en la mesa hasta que todos se hubieran marchado. El Konnungr se sirvió un cuenco de miel y Serrure sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Padre?

-Kodran ha preguntado por ti.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que ha preguntado? –era una pregunta estúpida porque sabía la respuesta, más necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Hasta cuando dejarás el luto.

El ojiverde se quedó mortalmente serio y callado. Se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad durante el banquete cuando uno de los Jarls de Nerike había mencionado que una lanza como la suya sin duda sería una bendición entre ellos, pero la había desechado tan pronto como se le había ocurrido. Jamás creyó que pudiera atraer la atención de un guerrero tan formal y seguidor de las tradiciones como Kodran. Además había sabido de su prometida fallecida en el Paso, era casi imposible.

-… y-y –la voz le tembló- ¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que yo no gobierno en tu corazón.

-Padre… –Serrure sintió de pronto un enorme peso sobre los hombros, Anund jamás le obligaría a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad aunque eso significara la ruptura con su propio pueblo, algo que por otro lado, el ojiverde ni siquiera podía imaginar. No luego de todo lo que su padre había hecho por él.

-Por supuesto, quise saber por qué estaba eligiéndote. Respondió simplemente que te quiere a su lado.

Los hombros de Serrure cayeron. –Yo no… es que…

Una mano gentil levantó su mentón. –Como le dije a Kodran, yo no gobierno en tu corazón, hijo mío. Tanto él como yo respetaremos tus decisiones.

-Pero es Kodran, hijo único de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña, el antiguo líder del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Si elige como pareja a uno de los hijos de Anund Colmillo de Hielo, no solo está uniendo a todas las tribus, está formando un lazo permanente de sangre, hermandad y tierra –soltó a modo de discurso el ojiverde.

-Hay ocasiones como ésta en que desearía que no fueses tan inteligente.

-Padre… -Serrure dejó caer su frente sobre el ancho hombro de Anund- Yo no conozco a Kodran, apenas si he dejado atrás Svealand, no sé qué hacer. No quiero romper la frágil estabilidad de nuestro pueblo, ni hacerte daño con mis decisiones.

-¿Y crees que yo estaré feliz de verte sufrir para que los demás duerman tranquilos?

-Esto es más difícil que enfrentarse a un Devorador de Sombras.

El Konnungr sonrió besando sus cabellos que luego acarició. –Esto será lo que haremos: le diré a Kodran que aún no estás listo para elegir los colores, pero que aceptas de buen grado su compañía hasta que lleguemos a Nerike. Si la tribu de Svealand los ve con buenos ojos igual que los de Nerike, solo entonces hablaremos de cosas más serias. Creo que eso nos dará tiempo a ambos de ver bien todo el panorama. Y quien sabe, algo más puede suceder durante el trayecto.

-No más sorpresas, la última casi me cuesta la vida.

Ambos rieron quedándose así unos minutos. Serrure estaba más preocupado de lo que pudiera aceptar frente a su padre. La palabra de honor de Kodran era acero puro. Si estaba eligiéndole solamente un milagro lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. O la muerte, pero no podía desearle eso al único heredero de Adils.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, padre –el ojiverde se separó mirándole- Gracias por la tregua.

-Aune siempre te acompañará cuando estés con Kodran.

-Padre, no hagas eso. Lo va a matar.

-Bueno, no le faltarán argumentos.

-¡Padre!

Anund rió besando su sien. –Anda, tienes cosas que hacer.

Las piernas le temblaron a Serrure cuando salió de la tienda. No era que fuese a tomar a su yegua y huir tan lejos como pudiera, pero no sabía cómo iba a manejar aquella situación. Cuando Asgeir comenzó a cortejarle, las cosas habían sido muy distintas. Le agradaba su personalidad y la fuerza de su espíritu guerrero, le conocía por ser amigo de su hermano mayor sin contar los acercamientos que habían tenido. Todo había fluido igual que el agua en un riachuelo. Kodran era un camino empedrado lleno de trampas. Se retiró a su tienda unos momentos para recobrar las fuerzas, debía mantenerse ecuánime o Aune le sacaría los ojos al guerrero. Al menos le consolaba saber que no estaría solo, eso le hubiera provocado un ataque de pánico, porque eran comunes en un cortejo los acercamientos íntimos. Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Afortunadamente había demasiadas cosas que hacer en el campamento con dos tribus unidas, no se topó ni vio a Kodran sino hasta el día siguiente antes del desayuno cuando le llamó.

-Jarl Kodran –devolvió el saludo sin mirarle. Le costaba demasiado poder verle a los ojos.

-Konnungr Anund me ha comunicado sus órdenes. Estoy de acuerdo.

-Gracias –musitó no muy seguro de que no era un reclamo.

-Caminemos juntos hacia la tienda.

Kodran no hacía muchas preguntas, en su lugar más bien daba órdenes o afirmaba con imponente firmeza. Serrure caminó a su lado en silencio con las manos inquietas a los costados que luego escondió tras su espalda para impedir que el guerrero fuese a tocarle. No estaba seguro de cómo acostumbraban en Nerike los cortejos, aunque eran tribus hermanas sus tradiciones tenían variaciones como lo había observado en la cueva.

-Espero que su gente haya encontrado consuelo con esta jornada –dijo cortando el silencio entre ellos.

-Lo hacen.

-El hijo de Adils es un gran cazador –alabó Serrure mirándole de reojo.

No recibió una respuesta, el guerrero miraba al frente perdido en algún pensamiento que no duró mucho, deteniéndose unos segundos para girarse al ojiverde quien tomó aire buscando con la mirada a la perdida Aune.

-Veremos varias lunas llenas antes de llegar a Nerike. En cada una de ellas te entregaré una prueba.

-¿Prueba? –Serrure le miró confundido.

-Un testimonio.

Antes de que hubiera una pregunta al respecto, Ingjlad les encontró llamándoles a la tienda. Serrure caminó más aprisa saludando a su hermano mayor antes de entrar, confundido. Se acercó a su madre, inquieto por lo que le había dicho Kodran.

-Madre, ¿qué sabes de las pruebas de luna llena?

-¿Pruebas de luna llena? –Yngla parpadeó negando- No había escuchado algo así.

-Ah, las pruebas –uno de los sabios ancianos les alcanzó a oír- Vaya, pero ¿quién hace semejante rito?

-¿Por qué, sabio guía? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Son testimonios de alto valor y tradición, pocas veces realizadas por su dificultad. Se cuenta que las realizaban los Padres de la Eterna Primavera cuando los campos eran verdes y no blancos, como muestra de su cariño. ¿Quién va intentar tal hazaña, mi joven Serrure?

Yngla le miró atenta como el anciano, lo que le provocó otro nudo en el estómago. –Jarl Kodran… me ha dicho…

-¿Kodran hará las pruebas de luna llena? –casi gritó su madre.

-Ssshh, madre.

El anciano les dedicó una mirada sin comprender qué sucedía. Yngla se volvió a él con una reverencia. –Sabio guía, tú como el resto de nuestra gente debe saber que Jarl Kodran ha pedido al padre de Serrure permiso para cortejarle.

-Con pruebas de la luna llena.

El ojiverde deseó que pararan de repetir aquella frase que era un golpe a su atribulada mente. No hubo más comentarios en tanto les fue servido el desayuno. Aune llegó tarde, disculpándose con Anund por su retraso, había dedicado toda la mañana en hacerse una lanza más corta y ligera.

-¿Para qué quieres algo así? –Vanlandi arqueó sus cejas.

-Se puede necesitar en alguna situación inesperada –la guerrera miró a su hermano menor que pasó saliva. Aquello iba de mal en peor.

Afortunadamente para Serrure no volvió a toparse con Kodran en todo el día, era lo que menos deseaba ahora que había escuchado de los mentados testimonios de cortejo, queriendo maldecir de todo corazón a esos ancestros pero arrepintiéndose enseguida. La caravana retomó su viaje por la larga vereda camino a uno de los primeros valles que encontrarían, lleno de arcos de hielo y puentes de roca tallada que generaciones de cazadores del Pueblo de los Cuatro hicieran en antaño.

-Estás más callado de lo usual, hermanito –le habló Ingjlad alcanzándole en su caballo- ¿Tiene que ver con el asunto de Kodran?

-Ya todos lo saben, por lo que me consta.

-Debes preguntarte cómo puede ser cuando su prometida no hace mucho perdió la vida en el Paso del Cuerno.

-Entre otras cosas.

-Uno de sus Jarls me ha comentado al respecto. Aparentemente, era más un compromiso hecho a base de una deuda que una verdadera unión.

Eso hizo bufar a Serrure por la ironía inversa en su caso. -¿Qué piensas de Kodran, hermano mayor?

-Es duro, con un alto honor. Sus habilidades como cazador y guerrero son envidiables no digamos la lealtad que su pueblo le profesa, cuando recupere su confianza como líder será un gran Konnungr.

-Lo admiras.

-Lo respeto –Ingjlad le miró- Es diferente, hermanito. También me tomó por sorpresa que pusiera sus ojos en ti.

-¿Te comentó madre sobre lo que piensa hacer?

-Sí. Me gustaría preguntarle la razón pero sería poner en duda sus elecciones.

-Y elegir es un tesoro sagrado.

-¿Estás bien, Serrure? –la mano del mayor se posó sobre la suya en la montura- Si todo esto no es de tu agrado, puedo…

-No, no –le detuvo el ojiverde mirándole- No retarás a Kodran por mí.

-Eres un guerrero de Alma de Agua, hermanito. Puedes abrirte paso entre las dificultades, pero no olvides que tu familia te respalda.

-Lo sé, imposible olvidarlo, hermano Ingjlad. Gracias por tus palabras.

Éste le sonrió acariciando su mejilla. –Además, quien sabe y con suerte las pruebas fallen.

-Ingjlad…

Cuando llegaron al punto de descanso, una luna llena les permitió ver todo el panorama al pie de la montaña bien protegidos en los flancos por la cadena de roca que corría hasta perderse en el horizonte. Serrure miró hacia el cielo. La primera luna llena. Ya se había dado cuenta del cambio en la gente de Nerike en cuanto la noticia de su cortejo fue asunto público. Su mano izquierda había sido tomada tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, siempre con reverencia antes de ser besada por los nudillos y luego el dorso, un gesto de Nerike que significaba reconocimiento y aceptación. Algunos le observaban con más curiosidad que otra cosa y otros como si ya le consideraran la pareja de su Jarl. No le había mentido a su padre al decirle que un rechazo iba a crear toda una guerra de tribus, hecho que no iba a motivar costara lo que costara.


	8. Relámpagos en el cielo

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Los golpes de la adversidad son muy amargos, pero nunca son estériles_." Joseph Ernest Renan

" _La cometa se eleva más alto en contra del viento, no a su favor_." Winston Churchill

" _La adversidad es nuestra madre; la prosperidad sólo es nuestra madrastra_." Montesquieu

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE: TIERRA**

Capítulo 7. Relámpagos en el cielo.

El anciano debió de aclararle la clase de pruebas que Kodran iba a realizar para no quedar en tal estado de conmoción cuando el primer testimonio llegó a los pies de Serrure quien deseó que alguien le hubiera dado un pellizco entonces. No tenía palabras ante lo que veía. Un enorme, gigantesco macho Cuerno Punta de Lanza, estaba tendido frente a él, muerto por cuchillo y no por lanza. Había sido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual era en términos elegantes, una epopeya. Los Cuernos Punta de Lanza eran uno de sus depredadores, apreciados al abatirlos porque sus cuernos eran transparentes cual cristal pero casi tan duros como las puntas de sus lanzas. En los anales de la historia del Pueblo de los Cuatro había contadas aventuras sobre la caza de una de esas criaturas, con un grupo numeroso de guerreros y sus mejores lanzas. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería sin duda una anécdota extraordinaria que llegaría a tomar el lugar de la mejor leyenda hasta esos momentos.

-Ésta es mi primera prueba.

Kodran estaba herido, no de gravedad, con la sangre del Cuerno Punta de Lanza por todo el cuerpo como si se hubiera bañado con ella. Aún llevaba en una mano su cuchillo largo y dentado con el que tomado la vida de la bestia. El ojiverde ni siquiera sabía qué debía contestar o hacer, girándose de inmediato a su padre quien se acercó a él.

-Y somos testigos de ella –respondió Anund con una mano en la espalda de su hijo.

Una vez que el Jarl se retiró a ser atendido, Serrure se acercó a la tremenda criatura tocando aquellos ocho cuernos largos como una hoja de espada pero tan gruesos como un brazo de guerrero. Eran hermosos por aquella transparencia que reflejaba la luz de las estrellas como un segundo cielo. El pelaje del Cuerno Punta de Lanza era lo más suave que sus manos hubieran tocado. Jamás había probado su carne, sin embargo, no dudó que lo haría pronto.

-Solo los había contemplado a lo lejos, en manada –murmuró a su padre que revisaba el cuerpo- Demasiado peligrosos para acercarse.

-Kodran te ha traído uno como testimonio de su elección.

El ojiverde se alejó del enorme cuerpo al instante. -¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

-Lo que harás con el resto de los obsequios, usarás lo que puedas, probarás lo que sea comestible y tendrás por tesoros o armas lo que sea utilizable.

Anund estaba muy serio y no era para menos, rechazar a Kodran bajo tales pruebas lejos de ser un desaire insignificante, era toda injuria al pueblo de Nerike que abarcaba hasta sus primeros ancestros. Una guerra segura. Pero ver los ojos temerosos de Serrure al escucharle le hacía dudar sobre sus decisiones como Konnungr. Los brazos del ojiverde vinieron a él rodeándole el torso escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Padre…

-Lo sé, tesoro mío. Todavía no hay nada escrito ni acuerdo establecido. Sé fuerte.

Serrure asintió para retirarse con los curtidores que se encargarían de aquel enorme animal, recibiendo la tersa piel con la que debería hacerse una capa según había comprendido. Con los cuernos era posible armarse de diferentes tipos de lanzas, o de un mazo con los picos. Ya pediría consejo después. El resto del cuerpo fue llevado con los cocineros mientras él se dirigía hacia la tienda de Kodran con Aune pisándole los talones.

-Hermana… debo hablar a solas con él.

-Primero muerta.

-Por favor –le suplicó el ojiverde- Son cosas que me gustaría fuesen privadas, no lo tomes a mal.

-Esperaré en la entrada.

La guerrera se plantó frente a la tienda del Jarl al tiempo que su hermano menor entraba anunciándose primero. El interior de aquella tienda era diferente a las de Svealand, llena de armas, escudos y cabezas de animales como trofeos entre otros objetos. Kodran estaba descansando sobre su cama de pieles, levantándose al escucharle. Tenía el pecho al descubierto, con un vendaje que iba de su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo, ligeramente manchado de sangre. Sus tatuajes abarcaban toda su espalda como costados terminando en su brazo derecho, su iniciación como cazador guerrero debió ser desde muy pequeño como lo constató al verle.

-Jarl Kodran, los Cuatro no permitan que sus heridas sean serias –saludó formal.

-No lo son.

-He venido aquí, atreviéndome a hacerle unas preguntas.

El guerrero le ofreció asiento junto a él en la orilla de la cama. Con calma pero sintiendo su pecho agitado, Serrure lo aceptó mirando su lanza que reposaba en un altar de madera. Tormento de las Sombras. Era como se llamaba su arma.

-Haz tus preguntas

-¿Por qué las pruebas de luna llena? –Serrure le miró al fin- ¿Por qué yo?

-Es mi elección.

-Pero…

El ojiverde no terminó su frase, viéndose de pronto atrapado entre los brazos de Kodran con sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos bastante asustados. Si pedía ayuda, Aune mataría al Jarl. Se obligó a callar con sus manos sobre el pecho duro del guerrero.

-¿Jarl? –apenas si musitó.

Unos posesivos labios cayeron sobre los finos de Serrure quien abrió sus ojos, tratando de empujarle sin conseguir nada, sintiendo las pieles en su espalda con el corazón queriendo reventársele en el pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante la impotencia, la fuerza de Kodran era superior, apenas si gimiendo en reclamo cuando sintió sus piernas ser separadas dejando que el guerrero empujara contra él. El aire comenzó a faltarle pero el Jarl no parecía estar dispuesto a soltar sus labios de inmediato, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose al sentir la virilidad del otro contra su cadera. Al fin Kodran liberó sus labios, permitiéndole jalar aire, mientras su cuello expuesto era atacado por su boca demandante. Serrure apretó sus puños atrapados entre sus cuerpos intentando empujarle.

-Tus preguntas han sido respondidas –Kodran se separó lo suficiente con sus brazos a los costados de su rostro mirándole fijamente, expresando una promesa que le hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

El guerrero se levantó para tomar una bota de miel de la que bebió tranquilamente. Serrure se puso de pie como un rayo, asustado, saliendo atropelladamente de ahí. Le dolían los labios por aquel agresivo beso pero se cuidó de no llevarse una mano a la boca cuando alcanzó a Aune para volver a su propia tienda donde se acurrucó bajo sus cobijas sinceramente alterado. Kodran le deseaba, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él. Jaló aire al darse cuenta que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, maldiciendo el momento en que había decidido unirse al rescate del pueblo de Nerike, y una vez más golpeando con puños las pieles porque de no haberlo hecho, sus hermanos hubieran muerto.

Como parte de su extraño destino, las pruebas fueron superándose en cada luna que solo traía más temor a Serrure. El siguiente testimonio fue ahora un colosal mamut, igualmente abatido con un simple cuchillo, ahora tendría puntas de flechas, collares y cuantas cosas más. Después fue un Diente Colmillo, y la última luna Kodran se ganó no solo el respeto de su gente sino la de Svealand que estaba más que honrada que un guerrero como él adorara de tal manera a uno de sus amados hijos. El cuerpo de un Devorador de Sombras, ni más ni menos. La pesadilla viviente de varias generaciones a los pies del ojiverde que pudo maravillarse por unos instantes de aquel monstruo de leyenda, era enorme como lo había sentido en aquel bosque, tenían en realidad ocho patas y una larga cola con púas más pequeñas pero igualmente peligrosas.

Mientras la algarabía rodeaba a Serrure, éste no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir aquella mirada de Kodran sobre su cuerpo. No había escapatoria. Anund no podía negarse bajo ningún pretexto a dar su consentimiento. Los hermanos del ojiverde estaban más que asombrados pero mientras no vieran una sonrisa en su hermano menor tampoco estarían conformes. Aune ya había peleado con su padre por ello, y luego fueron Haki y Jorund. Serrure ya no podía seguir postergándolo más. Tenía que detener sus querellas antes de que estallaran como una guerra familiar. Así que se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír aunque sintiera que se partía por dentro, llamando a su madre y hermanos para elogiar aquel último presente, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por ocultar su indecisión junto con sus titubeos. Solo le quedaba la esperanza que bajo esa obsesión, Kodran fuese gentil.

Aquel evento sucedió al mismo tiempo que llegaron al camino principal en lo alto de una colina que dejaba ver las tierras de Nerike. Habían arribado a casa. Se hizo una gran celebración con enormes fogatas, música y danza que llenaron de alegría a los cansados viajeros. Serrure no se negó a la mano de Kodran que le llevó lejos de la fiesta, no era un guerrero que danzara aunque compartía la festividad. Pasó saliva cuando besó los nudillos de su mano en un gesto elegante. Esperaba que no le pidiera compartir su lecho, no estaba listo para eso. El Jarl solo le atrajo por su cintura para besarle como lo hiciera en su tienda, con menos violencia pero la misma determinación. Le concedió paso entre sus labios, cerrando sus ojos mientras el guerrero degustaba el sabor de su boca.

-¿Has elegido abandonar el negro? –preguntó el hijo de Adils cuando estuvo satisfecho.

-Sí –susurró mirándole a los ojos.

Kodran asintió con algo que pareció una sonrisa o eso quiso pensar Serrure que recibió otro beso más largo, respingando al sentir una mano bajar a su espalda baja, prácticamente restregándole contra él. Sus mejillas se encendieron de rabia, vergüenza e impotencia ocultando su rostro contra uno de los hombros del Jarl quien gruñó complacido cuando un quejido se le escapó de los labios y sus manos se enterraron en los bíceps del guerrero que le acarició de esa manera, mordiendo su cuello.

-Serrure –le habló para que levantara su vista hacia él.

El ojiverde le obedeció, recibiendo un beso en su frente agradeciendo que aquella mano le soltara, siendo envuelto por esos brazos posesivos. Tal vez Kodran no era tan bárbaro como había temido pero no era algo seguro.

-Esperaré con ansias la noche de nuestra unión.

-También yo, mi señor.

Esta vez Serrure no pudo correr a los brazos de su protector padre o su amorosa madre, ni consolarse con sus hermanos. Habían llegado a Nerike bajo una tensión pasiva que prometía estallar en una revuelta sangrienta si él no los detenía. Annund sería nombrado Konnungr supremo y cuando eso ocurriera, Kodran pediría unirse al ojiverde de manera formal bajo el cielo de los Cuatro con la tribu como testigo. Tendría que sacar el coraje de guerrero de Svealand para seguir con aquello. Por su pueblo, por su familia y por sus padres.

La llegada a Nerike tuvo un sabor agridulce para todos, ver sus tiendas abandonadas por la premura de la partida o los rastros de la persecución trajo los viejos recuerdos. Pero luego de una minuciosa inspección no hubo huella de peligro alguno, todo estaba tranquilo y con la evidencia que indicaba el abandono del lugar desde los Días de la Noche Larga. Los trabajos de remodelación y acomodo iniciaron, animados ante la belleza del paisaje nevado con árboles a medio cubrir, una flora creciendo tímidamente entre las rocas y animales asomándose entre recovecos del suelo o y por encima de las copas de los árboles. Lo que fuese la fortaleza de Adils, una construcción permanente con dos enormes y pesadas puertas talladas de piedra blanca se convertiría ahora en el hogar de Anund y su familia, quienes se dieron a la tarea de conocer aquel lugar, acostumbrados a vivir en tiendas, ahora lo harían en aquel recinto de altos techos y salones de roca.

Como era ya de esperarse, el Consejo de Ancianos nombró como Konnungr supremo al padre de Serrure cuando los cuervos trajeron los sellos de aceptación de todos los Jarls del resto de las tribus, recibiendo una corona en forma de banda como símbolo de su nueva jerarquía, que era nada menos que una de las reliquias de la familia de Kodran que se uniría a su cetro. La imagen de Anund como regente único llenó de orgullo a su pareja y a sus hijos en una celebración fastuosa. Durante el brindis ocurrió el momento que el ojiverde tanto temía, la petición del Jarl para formalizar su compromiso. Por la gracia de los Cuatro pudo sonreírle a su padre para animarle a dar su consentimiento, resistiendo aquella mirada penetrante. La fiesta alcanzó nuevos gritos de alegría al aceptar la propuesta, el Pueblo de los Cuatro no solo festejaba a su nuevo Konnungr sino también a la unión de las dos familias más poderosas.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, pequeño mío? –preguntó Anund al acercarse a él.

-Lo estoy, padre.

-Juro por los Cuatro, que si veo una sola lágrima tuya…

-No será así –le calmó tomando una mano entre las suyas- Solo verás felicidad.

-Recuerda, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, y siempre serás mi Serrure.

-Jamás lo olvidaré.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la idea era más fácil de asimilar aunque en ocasiones tuvo ganas de salir huyendo, como al ver sus ropas de gala para la ceremonia. La tradición pedía el uso de pieles y telas blancas para ambos contrayentes, según la usanza de sus tribus. En su caso, se trataba de aquella piel de Cuerno de Punta de Lanza, tan suave y previamente decolorada para tal propósito, una capa con una capucha bordada en la unión del cuello con hilos de piel que llegaba hasta al suelo, arrastrándola ligeramente con la parte frontal descubierta permitiendo ver sus mantos blancos, suave tela gruesa para su abrigo que calzaba hasta sus pies, que apenas si dejaban ver las botas nuevas con la marca de Anund. Debajo del abrigo cerrado llevaba un chaleco y camisa holgada, unos pantalones de piel blanca con remates a los costados formaban su atuendo. Yngla le tejió nuevas trenzas, dejando sueltos algunos mechones a los lados de su rostro.

En la ceremonia con Asgeir su atuendo había sido más austero, pero en aquel entonces su padre solo era un líder de tribu de alta montaña y no el Konnungr supremo. Le dejaron solo unos momentos en aquella habitación. Serrure pasó sus manos por encima del abrigo y la capa, todo el atuendo ya poseía un peso ligero, notó los detalles del abrigo que había sido bordado por las expertas costureras de la tribu y claro, su madre. Estaba en aquella inspección cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y a Kodran pasar. Se irguió de inmediato con la vista al suelo.

-Jarl Kodran.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo los pasos firmes del guerrero que llegaron hasta él, resistiendo el impulso de echarse hacia atrás cuando tuvo a pocos centímetros el rostro del Jarl quien recorrió su cuello hacia su sien como si disfrutara de su aroma. De hecho así era. Le miró fijamente, unos ojos grises complacidos y excitados.

-Un obsequio.

Sacó debajo de su capa blanca de piel gruesa con bordes de pelaje un medallón de plata que colocó sobre los hombros del ojiverde por debajo de los pliegues de la capucha. Era una pieza artística invaluable, el trabajo de tallado, las formas entrelazadas como su ligereza hablaban de un tesoro que pocos en el Pueblo de los Cuatro pudieran contemplar. Al parecer Kodran no tendría ningún problema en colmarle de lujos. Era algo bueno.

-Gracias, mi señor. Me temo que yo no tengo un regalo en correspondencia.

-Lo tienes –respondió el guerrero mirándole de arriba abajo girándose para salir- Te veré en la plaza.

Algo le decía a Serrure que sus ropas no iban a durar mucho una vez que estuvieran solos en los aposentos del Jarl. Dándose tiempo para recobrar la compostura, se echó la capucha encima para salir a la plaza donde estaban reunidos todos los de Nerike y Svealand junto con invitados de otras tribus para la celebración. Era ya la primera luna del verano, el viento era más tibio, la nieve se retiraba lo suficiente para permitir sembrar pequeños campos y disfrutar del breve período de abundancia. Una fecha correcta para una unión como la suya. Ingjlad le escoltó como su hermano mayor y heredero del Konnungr.

-Te ves muy bien, ¿quién te dio ese medallón?

-Kodran.

-Mm –a su hermano mayor todavía no lo convencía su actitud ni la ceremonia- Bueno, he terminado mi parte. Los Cuatro te bendigan, hermanito.

-Y a ti –sonrió éste aunque sentía las mejillas congeladas en parte por el frío de la noche, volviendo su mirada al frente.

Debía caminar solo por una vereda recta iluminada por docenas de antorchas que llevaban enredadas dos listones, uno de color verde por Serrure y otro blanco por Kodran. A lo lejos se veía un pequeño grupo en galas, su padre y madre debían estar ahí junto con los dos principales miembros del Consejo de Ancianos que llevarían a cabo la ceremonia. Del otro lado, en un camino opuesto al suyo se encontraba el Jarl, ambos iniciaron al mismo tiempo la marcha hacia el centro donde se encontrarían. Una vez ahí, el ojiverde debía tenderle la mano para que el otro la tomara e iniciaran los ritos de unión, llamando a los Cuatro Elementos para que les bendijeran, primero tomando un puño de tierra que dejarían caer sobre un cuenco de roca tallado para la ocasión, después le agregarían agua y un poco de aceite con el fin de encender un fuego tomando al mismo tiempo una antorcha, finalmente soplarían el fuego incipiente hasta apagarlo y terminarían bebiendo de una ancha copa.

Serrure repasaba aquellos ritos en su mente mientras caminaba a paso lento sin titubear con las miradas emocionadas de su pueblo detrás de la hilera de antorchas y quienes comenzaron a entonar un cántico ritual, con un coro tan numeroso, el sonido trajo un estremecimiento a su cuerpo. Conforme iba a cercándose pudo distinguir mejor a Kodran, y también a sus padres que le sonreían discretamente junto con el par de sabios. El viento silbó de nuevo, cantando sobre sus cabezas y llevándose las voces del pueblo. Sus pisadas eran huecas por la nieve, apenas escuchándolas. Quería huir, realmente quería hacerlo. Lo curioso era que estaba completamente seguro que de hacerlo, su familia le ayudaría en medio de la batalla más feroz que presenciaran entre tribus. Apretó su mandíbula tomando aire para continuar. Después de aquella noche las cosas serían más sencillas, se repitió aquella frase conforme alcanzaba el centro de la plaza.

Sus ojos notaron por encima de las colinas alrededor un destello, probablemente un trozo de roca proveniente del espacio oscuro cayendo en alguna planicie o montaña. Después otra más cercana, y otra. Comenzaban a multiplicarse, haciendo que frunciera su ceño levantando por completo la vista cuando un trozo mayor se estrelló a una distancia segura de ellos pero su rugido al caer llamó la atención de su padre que ya había notado su mirada. Se detuvo sin comprender que estaba sucediendo, aquel fenómeno no era propio de sus tierras, jamás caían pedazos así. Un nuevo silbido, esta vez más ensordecer se dejó escuchar, asustando a más de uno. Todos fueron testigos de cómo un objeto cayó estrellándose peligrosamente cerca de la plaza.

-¡Serrure! –le llamó Anund para que corriera a su lado.

La tribu comenzó a dispersarse, en medio de un caos que les costó mucho a los Jarls contener mientras escuchaban un rugido lejano. El ojiverde llegó con el Konnungr, protegiendo a Yngla quien estaba francamente asustada, sujetándose a él con un brazo mientras Anund llamaba a sus guerreros cuando el cielo se llenó de relámpagos. Serrure abrió sus ojos, palideciendo.

-No… no es posible…

De aquel objeto caído brotaron dos seres de armaduras negras, sin que las llamas les lastimaran. Los guerreros más cercanos aprestaron sus lanzas. Dos de ellos fueron heridos cuando espadas blancas les atacaron de tajo sus hombros y piernas. Justo entonces un poderoso relámpago cayó sobre los intrusos igual que una figura que hizo al ojiverde abrazarse a su madre como un niño asustado. Un Asgardiano de capa roja y martillo en mano que se irguió con mentón en alto.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	9. Extraños y criaturas de rostros pálidos

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Siempre se ha de conservar el temor, más jamás se debe mostrar._ " Francisco de Quevedo

" _Teme a quien te teme, aunque él sea una mosca y tú un elefante_." Muslih-Ud-Din Saadi

" _El que ha naufragado tiembla incluso ante las olas tranquilas_." Ovidio

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: AIRE**

Capítulo 8. Extraños y criaturas de rostros pálidos.

-Serrure, escúchame, vete con Jorund y Haki. ¡Ahora, Serrure!

Éste apenas si asintió a su padre, siendo jalado por Haki quien le escoltó junto con Jorund, llevándose a Yngla abrazada a él para buscar refugio en la fortaleza, junto con el resto de la gente que se vio atacada por seres en armaduras negras con rostros pálidos, que a su vez peleaban contra otros guerreros de vestimentas extrañas, la mayoría doradas. Kodran llamó a sus Jarls igual que Anund mientras el ojiverde con sus hermanos entraban ya a la fortaleza donde la sensatez volvió a su cabeza, deteniéndose en el pasillo principal para ordenar la atropellada carrera de su gente que gritaba asustada ante la invasión.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? –gruñó Haki cuando todos estuvieron a salvo a puertas cerradas.

-Parecían fantasmas, o visiones –respondió Jorund tranquilizando su respiración.

-Las visiones no derriban tiendas ni atacan a guerreros.

-Pues qué bueno que llegaron –Haki miró a Serrure sonriéndole con desfachatez.

-Eso no es gracioso, hermano –le amonestó éste aunque por dentro estaba aliviado, temporalmente.

La batalla no duró mucho, por lo que escucharon fuera de los muros. Aune les llamó, pidiendo que abrieran las puertas. Traían heridos, bastantes. Al parecer el peligro había pasado.

-¿Y padre? –demandó el ojiverde.

-Está con Kodran y los extraños. Hermanito, ayuda a madre con los heridos. Temo mancharás tu hermoso atuendo.

Eso hizo bufar a Serrure quien se dio media vuelta, llamando a su madre para revisar a sus heridos junto con otros sanadores. Los repartieron en las diferentes salas que tenía la fortaleza, incluso usaron la parte baja tierra abajo que servía de bodega. Ahí se quedó el ojiverde atareado con todos los malheridos y muchos con crisis nerviosas, olvidando momentáneamente lo que había visto. Yngla fue a buscarle llevándole un cuenco de agua.

-No has parado, hijo mío. Descansa.

-Solo me falta vendar esta herida.

-Has estado demasiado afanado.

Serrure le sonrió terminando al fin, tomando el cuenco de agua que bebió aprisa, no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía, producto de tanto estrés. Su madre le observó en silencio hasta que le devolvió el cuenco, atrapando las manos de su hijo haciendo que levantara su vista hacia ella.

-Estás asustado.

-Madre… -el ojiverde bajó su mirada luego asintiendo, viendo alrededor- Vamos arriba.

Yngla asintió enredando un brazo con él mientras tomaban las escaleras de piedra hacia los aposentos de Serrure quien se dejó caer en la cama con su madre sentándose a su lado con una expresión de angustia materna.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo mío?

-Fue el ataque, madre, todo a decir verdad. Por un momento temí que nuestro pueblo fuese a sufrir una suerte igual como en el Paso del Cuerno.

-Tranquilo, ven aquí –ella le sonrió atrayendo su rostro contra su hombro abrazándole con cariño, depositando un beso sobre su frente- La pelea ha terminado y nadie ha muerto, no tienes por qué guardar más temores.

-¿Qué ha sido de los extraños en armaduras de oro? –Serrure se cuidó de no mostrar su temor al mencionarlos.

-No lo sé. Espera aquí, iré a buscar a Yvar para que nos informe.

-Así lo haré, madre.

El ojiverde le dejó salir, tomando aire profundamente. No podía decirle que aquellos extraños eran nada menos que los mismos de los cuales había huido, cuando se sinceró con ellos le quedó muy claro que sus padres iban a tomar la primera arma que tuvieran a la mano y desollarían vivos a quienes formaron parte de ese pasado desastroso porque en su forma de ver la vida, habían hecho mucho daño a su pequeño hijo y eso era una ofensa que, ninguna familia que se respetara del Pueblo de los Cuatro iba a dejar pasar. Suficiente tenía con la ceremonia abruptamente interrumpida para sumarle ahora la llegada tan funesta de esos fantasmas suyos. Miró sus galas manchadas de sangre, no era mucho el estropicio. Mientras estaba en aquella inspección es que llegó hasta su habitación las voces de los Jarls de Nerike, se puso de pie al instante para salir a ver qué sucedía. Al parecer luego de que la confusión y la batalla terminara habían ahuyentado de manera poco gentil a los extraños con los que por nada estuvieron a punto de combatir debido a su forma de acercarse a ellos con una lengua que nadie entendía y para sorpresa de Serrure, tampoco los otros. Eso le detuvo en el pasillo, era imposible. Los Asgardianos poseían la lengua de los dioses, lo que les permitía entender cualquier lenguaje o idioma, solamente pudo deducir que la lejanía de aquel mundo y su aislamiento no alcanzaba aquel don aunque le pareció un razonamiento poco fundamentado. Cuando él había llegado tampoco había podido entenderles pero en aquel entonces lo adjudicó a su penosa condición.

-Serrure.

Respingó al escuchar la voz de Jarl Kodran tras él, girándose de inmediato. Lo primero que captó fue el horrible manchón oscuro de sangre que contrastaba contra sus galas níveas sobre su hombro derecho que le hizo señalarlo de inmediato.

-Mi señor, está herido.

Kodran miró su hombro como si fuese la primera vez que se percatara de su herida, tenía una resistencia al dolor proverbial.

-No es nada.

-Permítame atenderle –ofreció sinceramente.

Luego de recoger cosas con que sanarle, fueron hacia la habitación del Jarl que el ojiverde pudo admirar por primera vez. Había visto su tienda tan austera salvo las armas y pieles. En cambio aquel recinto era digno de un príncipe guerrero como lo era Kodran, con una pared llena de trofeos, cuernos, cabezas, garras y partes de bestias que ni el mismo Serrure conocía. Había otra pared llena de cueros curtidos con grabados, escritos y símbolos sobre la historia del Pueblo de los Cuatro, una verdadera joya cuando la escritura de su gente era todo un arte, basado en ideogramas que requerían destreza para leerlos y pronunciarlos como la mejor lengua culta que hubiera en los Nueve Reinos. Apretó una mano al encontrarse pensando nombres que no debería, mirando la amplia cama de pieles donde el Jarl tomó asiento, dejando a Tormento de las Sombras en un altar hecho de huesos sobre un taburete de madera tallada con incrustaciones de metal. Hasta entonces cayó en la cuenta que de no haber sido interrumpida la ceremonia, estaría en esa misma habitación en circunstancias muy diferentes. Pasó saliva abrazando la bolsa que dejó sobre la cama esperando por el Jarl que se deshizo de su capa, abrigo y camisa, dejando ver la cortada que abría su carne.

-Es una herida grave, mi señor –las manos del ojiverde se movieron diestras para limpiarle- Tendré que cauterizar y coser o se infectará.

-Adelante.

Como si estuviera trenzándole el cabello, Kodran ni siquiera se inmutó cuando tomó un trozo de leño ardiente con que cauterizar su herida, limpiando y cosiendo con sumo cuidado. Aquella herida estaba en el tatuaje correspondiente a su iniciación, una marca en forma de montaña envuelta en llamas. El Alma de Fuego del hijo de Aullido de la Montaña.

-¿Cómo se hizo esta herida, mi señor?

-Una de esas criaturas de rostros pálidos trató de usar su espada contra mí, pero su hoja se rompió.

Serrure le miró unos segundos antes de seguir cosiendo. Los Elfos Oscuros, a los que llamaban las criaturas de rostros pálidos usaban la magia como principal soporte a sus armas y armaduras. Si la espada que había atacado al Jarl trató de hacerle daño con ese poder, una vez más sucedía lo mismo que con su hermana Aune. Había algo en el Pueblo de los Cuatro que los hacía inmunes a esa magia oscura, o quizá al a magia en general.

-Listo. Solo quedará una cicatriz discreta.

Con un vistazo rápido a su hombro vendado, Kodran se puso de pie. El ojiverde no estaba seguro de qué hacer, eran prácticamente pareja, él podía solicitarle que pasara la noche con él. Siguió con la mirada los movimientos del Jarl que dejaron a un lado sus ropas manchadas para tomar un odre del cual servirse un poco de miel fermentada. Al notar que Serrure no se movía de su sitio, se giró hacia él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Me preguntaba qué espera el Jarl de mí ahora –murmuró apenado- ¿Desea mi señor que yo…?

-No.

La respuesta le hizo bajar su mirada, le aliviaba pero no quería que la interrupción fuese a dañar la estabilidad que había conseguido en su pueblo con su unión. Tomando sus cosas, se dispuso a salir cuando Kodran le detuvo de manera gentil.

-¿Qué cambió?

Eso dejó de una pieza a Serrure quien no atinó a hablar. Su mente trabajó apuradamente hasta percatarse que había subestimado las habilidades del Jarl, no solo era un guerrero digno de la sangre que heredaba sino además un estratega, estaba perfectamente consciente de que aquella unión no era de su agrado y que hubiera preguntado si debía quedarse lo alertó a un cambio de perspectiva causada nada menos que por cierta figura aparecida entre relámpagos. De forma inconsciente estaba buscando resguardo en aquella unión como escudo protector, no quería volver, no quería regresar a esa vida ni a ese nombre. Tenía un miedo horripilante de perder ese hogar y Kodran significaba seguridad. Su mirada no resistió el escrutinio del Jarl, desviándola a sus manos que cargaban el morral de piel cosida.

-La llegada de los extraños, mi señor –confesó, era una pregunta que no podía ser respondida con mentiras, por su propio honor y el de su familia- Me hace temer perder este hogar y todo lo que ello representa para mí.

-Conoces a los extraños.

Cerró sus ojos ante la contundencia en las palabras de Kodran. Se había visto demasiado ingenuo tratando de ocultar sus emociones ante él.

-Sí.

-Eres hijo de Anund, Colmillo de Hielo, con o sin extraños.

-Con ellos tuve una vida opuesta a ésta, mi señor. Y sus consecuencias pueden perjudicarme ahora que han aparecido.

-Dudo mucho de eso, ya que se han marchado como llegaron.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Serrure le miró aprehensivo, aclarando su garganta después- ¿Realmente se marcharon?

-Al menos de Nerike. Jarl Aunend fue el principal responsable.

Aquello ni le sorprendió. –Jarl Kodran, por los Cuatro solicito su disculpa por mi comportamiento.

-¿Comportamiento?

Armándose de coraje, Serrure le miró fijamente. –Por acceder a esta unión sin estar completamente convencido. O poco convencido…

Kodran estaba dispuesto a sorprenderle esa noche, obsequiándole nada menos que una risa discreta, profunda y tan desconcertante que juntó sus cejas, confundido por partida doble por su gesto. Primero, porque no le había visto reír así en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos y segundo porque no entendía su razón para hacerlo. Tenía que aceptar que el Jarl era más atractivo con ese gesto en su rostro siempre impasible.

-Lo hiciste por tu pueblo, y por eso debo honrarte. Los mejores guerreros pasan sobre sus propios deseos al buscar el bien común. No hay ofensa en ello.

-¿Pero entonces…?

El Jarl fue a sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama, clavando sus ojos en él después.

-Sería mejor que dejaras de pensar las cosas y las sintieras en su lugar. Buenas noches, Serrure.

-Buenas noches, Jarl Kodran.

Más confundido que antes, el ojiverde salió de la habitación pensando en aquellas palabras. Era increíble que hubiera necesitado una súbita invasión de Elfos Oscuros con Asgardianos de por medio para darse cuenta el por qué Kodran tenía a Nerike amándole tan profundamente. No solo les procuraba y protegía, esa Alma de Fuego suya estaba siempre ahí para sacarlos adelante, hacerles ver su valor, lo mejor que tenían para dar. Gruñó por lo tonto que seguramente había parecido a los sagaces ojos del Jarl y se giró sobre sus talones para volver a entrar, no dispuesto a dejar esa imagen en el cazador guerrero que ya se alistaba a dormir cuando le vio entrar.

-¿Olvidaste algo?

Serrure dejó el morral a un lado caminando decidido hacia él mirándole enfadado.

-Estabas probándome.

-En parte.

-¿Realmente querías unirte a mí o también fue una prueba?

Kodran arqueó una ceja. –Ambas.

-Jarl Kodran, responde por los Cuatro, ¿qué pensabas hacer cuando la ceremonia terminara?

-Lo que tú hubieras querido hacer que sospecho hubiese sido esconderte bajo las pieles de mi cama–respondió muy serio pero su tono de voz dejó claro al ojiverde que estaba bromeándole.

-¡Kodran! ¡Yo no…!

-No quieres entregarte. Llevas impregnado en tu alma un nombre.

Serrure jadeó a punto de echarse para atrás pero no cedió, con sus puños temblaron queriendo golpear al Jarl sin saber bien por qué. Éste bajó su mirada notando el gesto, atrapando sus muñecas que levantó para deshacer aquellos puños tensos, girando sus manos para besarlas por el dorso, desarmando al ojiverde al acto quien le miró sorprendido.

-Buenas noches, Serrure.

El pelinegro salió atónito. Se topó con sus hermanos y su padre que narraron la batalla preguntando por él. No prestó mucha atención a sus historias en el comedor, su mente estaba con Kodran y la revelación de aquella parte secreta de su personalidad. Su concentración volvió al presente cuando escuchó sobre los extraños que fueron ahuyentado a punta de lanza porque sus gestos y ademanes fueron lo suficientemente agresivos y soberbios para un pueblo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver otros guerreros comportarse así. No podían ni siquiera considerar su intervención como una ayuda porque el grueso de cazadores guerreros aplastó de manera contundente a las criaturas de rostros pálidos a una velocidad superior que los extraños con sus armaduras de metal.

-Tesoro, ve a dormir, estás quedándote dormido –Anund le sacudió un hombro- Fue una noche larga.

-Perdón, padre, es el cansancio.

-Tu madre me dijo que estuviste atendiendo a los heridos sin descanso, incluido a Kodran.

-¿Por qué el Jarl terminó con una de las peores heridas?

-Porque fue quien estuvo siempre al frente, hijo mío. Como hijo de Adils no iba a permitirse una invasión en su tierra natal. A él le pertenece la gloria de la victoria. Serrure, ve a reposar ya, aún tenemos cosas qué hacer. Hablaremos mejor en la mañana.

Con un beso en frente, Anund le despidió pidiéndole a Yngui que lo acompañara a su habitación al verlo tan agotado. No solo era el cansancio físico sino el alivio resultante por la confrontación con Jarl Kodran a quien le tenía un respeto bien merecido. Iba a devolverle el gesto pronto, de alguna manera. Su mente ya no daba para más ideas ni meditaciones. Bostezando, se despidió de Yngui quien le despeinó antes de salir de su recámara dejándole al fin descansar. Prácticamente tiró sus galas al suelo antes de meterse bajo las pieles y perderse en un sueño bastante apacible sin figuras del pasado que le perturbaran. Cuando despertó se sintió tanto de mejor humor como de energías para realizar las tareas que le esperaban, ayudando a ordenar el caos dejado por el ataque antes de ir al comedor donde se reunía su familia con el Consejo de Ancianos y los Jarls de Nerike, habiendo repartido ya los alimentos dispuestos para su ceremonia cancelada, usándolos ahora en la celebración por la victoria sobre las criaturas pálidas. Serrure sonrió genuinamente cuando Anund felicitó a Kodran por dirigir el ataque con tal ferocidad, alabando su comando. No le extrañó que su padre solamente recibiera un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, prefiriendo desviar la atención sobre su persona hacia la invasión que se unía a la serie de eventos extraños ocurridos antes en la villa.

-Jarl Kodran ha pedido a tu padre que le conceda tiempo antes de retomar la ceremonia de unión –le murmuró Yngla al oído- Quiere asegurarse primero que el Pueblo de los Cuatro está a salvo de las criaturas de rostros pálidos y de los extraños antes de tú y él sean pareja.

-¿No está rompiendo el compromiso, verdad madre? –Serrure sintió un aguijonazo de inseguridad al escuchar eso. Aún estaba en juego la estabilidad de las dos tribus.

-No, mi pequeño. Solamente lo ha aplazado hasta que haya equilibrio en nuestras tierras. Hoy debemos recibir las noticias de los cuervos de Escania y Blekinge.

Aliviado pero aún azorado, el ojiverde miró al Jarl que discutía con el Konnungr sobre los planes a seguir con el Consejo de Ancianos mientras el resto se retiraba luego de haber terminado el desayuno, las reparaciones y mejoras en la villa aún estaban pendientes. Hubiera querido acercarse pero era una reunión ya entre su padre y las cabezas de los clanes familiares. Optó por ayudar a su madre en la revisión de los heridos que le mantuvo bastante ocupado hasta encontrarse con Yvar a quien le preguntó sobre la batalla de la noche anterior, si había alguien que tuviera los detalles que buscaba ese sin duda era su hermano experto en historias.

-Hermanito, es una bendición de los Cuatro verte al fin en los colores –sonrió Yvar señalando sus ropas de pieles claras con detalles en verde- Te sientan bien.

-Igual que a mí tu sonrisa, hermano Yvar. He venido a ti para saber de la batalla en la plaza, si fueses tan amable de repetirla con más detalle de lo que hiciste en el comedor esta mañana.

-Por ti, será todo un honor –sonrió el guerrero, de los hijos mayores de Anund, conocido por ser un despiadado empalador en cacería y batalla pero excelente narrador cuando la lanza no estaba en sus manos.

Eligieron un asiento junto a las tiendas donde se trabajaban las pieles y cueros de los animales para ropas o utensilios. Yvar sacó una daga de hoja larga y fina que afiló cruzando sus piernas mientras Serrrure le miraba atento con las manos sobre su regazo.

-Las criaturas de rostros pálidos cayeron desde el cielo envueltas en fuego, eso nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Pero somos el Pueblo de los Cuatro y no tenemos miedo de hechicerías o magias que pretenden robarnos la razón cuando en nuestros corazones habitan los Cuatro. Así que comenzamos a pelear contra ellos, dándonos cuenta que sus armas eran tan frágiles como las hojas secas en el Messeri de invierno. Hubo distracción por esos guerreros de armaduras en color del sol, que intervinieron, especialmente aquel que la tormenta de relámpagos seguía, cayendo sobre su martillo. Yo fui testigo de cómo lo giraba al aire para dejarlo caer sobre la nieve, lanzando los relámpagos contra las criaturas a su alrededor. Un brujo.

El ojiverde suspiró, la magia que despreciaba el Pueblo de los Cuatro.

-Fue un truco excelente pero nada comparado a Tormento de las Sombras, hermanito. Le habíamos visto entrenar en la cueva y observamos de primera mano sus habilidades como cazador, pero no es igual acariciar el tronco de un árbol con ojos cerrados que mirarlo de raíz a copa. Si aquel guerrero brujo del martillo podía encargarse de media docena de criaturas, Kodran le superó en creces, acorralando todo un grupo que pereció ante el ataque de su lanza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, honrando la sangre de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera que corre por sus venas.

-Igual que mis hermanos –apuntó Serrure con orgullo, Anund era hermano menor de Adils, herederos de aquellos antiguos seres.

-Fuimos sacando cada criatura de la plaza hasta terminar con todas ellas, teníamos heridos pero nadie había perdido la vida. Hubiese sido una deshonra con tan débiles oponentes que se valieron de hechizos escandalosos para arruinar tu noche, hermanito. Fue entonces cuando dedicamos nuestra atención a los extraños de armaduras doradas con sus juguetes por armas y su magia ofensiva. Tratamos de hablarles pero no dominan nuestra lengua y ellos tienen una bastante discordante. Kodran se dirigió al guerrero del martillo pero la moza que le acompañaba le amenazó con la punta de su espada de niña. La hermana Aune le demostró la verdadera fuerza de una mujer en batalla, lanzándola lejos con un solo empellón. El resto de su grupo trató de atacarnos como el extraño de capa roja que parecía ser su líder. Ah, mi amado hermano menor, tuvo la insensatez de llamar a sus relámpagos hechizados en contra de Jarl Kodran.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Serrure abrió sus ojos, eso no lo había contado Yvar en el desayuno.

-El hijo de Adils le arrebató su martillo embrujado que lanzó fuera de la villa. El hermano Aunend se encargó de hacer morder la nieve a sus acompañantes, ayudado por nuestro padre. Los extraños se marcharon igual que lobos asustados, con la cola entre las patas. Por si no les quedó el mensaje claro todos los Jarls les lanzamos una lluvia de lanzas como advertencia de no pisar nuestras tierras nunca más.

Serrure no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Jarl Kodran había tomado a Mjolnir. Miró al frente donde dos jovencitas hundían una piel lavada y rasurada para teñirla sintiendo el corazón latirle más aprisa que la carrera de Nube de Verano en planicie abierta. El Pueblo de los Cuatro no era inmune a la magia, era la magia misma. No tenía otra explicación para lo que Kodran había hecho.

-¿Están seguros que los extraños ya no volverán, hermano Yvar?

-De nuestra parte, sí, de su parte no lo sé, hermanito. Por eso Jarl Kodran solicitó el permiso de padre para marchar hacia los Océanos de la Muerte Helada.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que traerá más centinelas. Eso fue todo, sabes que no es cazador de palabras.

-No todos podemos ser como Yvar, Garra de Metal –bromeó el ojiverde mirándole- Pero tu expresión me dice que tienes idea sobre tales centinelas.

Yvar sonrió de oreja a oreja asintiendo. –Escuché decir entre la tribu de Nerike sobre las hazañas de Jarl Kodran que igualan las de su padre, Adils, entre ellas está la historia sobre el dominio que consiguió sobre los Fantasmas de la Nieve.

-¿Fantasmas de la Nieve?

-Nosotros en Svealand les conocemos como huargos, mi pequeño hermano.

-Pero esas criaturas jamás han sido vistas… aunque yo no he viajado a las tierras de las otras tribus para hablar así.

-Nadie les ha visto, apenas unos cuantos en Nerike pero Kodran tiene pieles de huargo en sus aposentos, ¿no las viste cuando entraste con él?

-¿Cómo sabes que…? -Serrure sintió sus mejillas calientes- Siempre están vigilándome.

-Eres nuestro hermanito, claro que vamos a cuidarte siempre.

-Vaya… está bien –suspiró, riendo luego- La verdad es que no tomé detalle de lo que tenía el Jarl en su habitación, estaba más concentrado en su herida abierta.

-Pues su pueblo afirma que los Fantasmas de la Nieve le obedecen y tiene una manada de ellos, criados en las Crestas Azules allá en el océano lejano. Pero solamente puede visitarlos cuando ha llegado el Messeri de verano porque en invierno el frío es tal sobre las aguas que no hay caballo, trineo o guerrero que no quede congelado al tocar esa tierra helada. Ha marchado ya hacia su destino.

-¿Se marchó ya? –el ojiverde bajó sus hombros, deseaba hablar con él un poco más- ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Lo dijo?

-Dos días –Yvar le observó detenidamente- Me parecía que Jarl Kodran no era de tu completo agrado.

-Podemos cambiar de opinión, hermano.

-Igual que el viento –rió el guerrero tendiéndole la daga afilada y limpia- Para ti, Serrure.

-Hermano… pero… -la recibió mirando el trabajo de la hoja, su filo, era liviana- Gracias, Yvar. Los Cuatro te bendigan con el nacimiento de tu primer hijo sin problemas.

-Será así, hermanito –Yvar le tendió la funda, de piel con dibujos pirograbados antes de tomarle por la nuca y darle un beso en su frente.

Serrure se dejó consentir, mirando su nueva arma. Si el Pueblo de los Cuatro era tan imbatible ante los Elfos Oscuros, aquellos extraños cuyos nombres ya no mencionaría ni en pensamiento se irían de su mundo dejándole en paz. No le habían visto, no sabían de él, estaba tan muerto para ellos como su viejo nombre.


	10. Espectros entre la nieve

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación_." Charles Dickens

" _Un buen arrepentimiento es la mejor medicina que tienen las enfermedades del alma_." Miguel de Cervantes de Saavedra

" _Mucha infelicidad ha llegado al mundo a causa del desconcierto y de lo que no se dice_." Fyodor Dostoyevsky

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: AIRE**

Capítulo 9. Espectros entre la nieve.

Al segundo día después de la partida de Jarl Kodran, la quietud llegó a la villa de Nerike entre los trabajos de remodelación y las actividades diarias de sus pobladores. Jorund y Serrure estuvieron encargados de inspeccionar el área cercana al cementerio comunal en busca de huellas del evento trágico anterior que marcara la muerte de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña. El ojiverde estaba más tranquilo y casi había olvidado el asunto de los extraños cuidando a una hermana más inquieta que un vendaval, impulsiva como guerrera con Alma de Fuego aunque él solía decirle en broma que era más bien una llamarada mortal. Jorund usaba una lanza de punta doble que la hacía el doble de peligrosa como sus ademanes y acciones. Cuando la guerrera estaba inconforme así fuesen los propios sabios del pueblo se plantaba frente a ellos para negarse. Si alguien la provocaba terminaba sin un diente, o si Haki cometía el error de robarle su carne favorita terminaba en el suelo aplastado por sus diestras manos y pies. Tanto Yngla como Anund tenían siempre que estarla conteniendo, calmando ese fuego interno por su propio bien.

El cementerio de Nerike era mayor que el de Svealand, por supuesto, con árboles cuyo musgo se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas casi uniéndose con las ramas más bajas. Apenas si había rayos de luz entrante por entre las hojas espigadas. Era un lugar sagrado pero tenía los remanentes del primer ataque de Devoradores de Sombras que inició sobre la villa, como se dio cuenta Jorund cuando bajó de su caballo poniéndose en cuclillas al inspeccionar arañazos en las raíces de los árboles y la destrucción de los montículos que señalaban los restos mortuorios. Serrure también bajó acariciando un costado de su yegua mirando alrededor. Aunque la nieve había cubierto buena parte del paisaje quedaban huellas para ojos avispados. Con su lanza en mano rodeó todo aquel cementerio notando que los rasguños que pertenecían a los Devoradores de Sombras indicaban que no habían querido acercarse al cementerio, incluso aquellas temibles criaturas guardaban respeto por los muertos. Lo que había encontrado su hermano Jorund dentro no pertenecían a estos depredadores, debían ser de las bestias de piel de hielo que había mencionado Kodran.

Volvió dentro, preguntándose cuál de todos esos montículos sobrevivientes podría ser el perteneciente a la madre del Jarl, fallecida cuando él era apenas un niño. Jorund extrajo de entre la nieve un hueso ya limpio de caballo, la mitad de una quijada que ostentaba una mordida. El ojiverde frunció su ceño al observarla de cerca. La mordida que había sufrido el animal no era de un Devorador, la forma de los colmillos pertenecía a otro monstruo. Se inquietó al pensar que estaba viendo la herida provocada por una de las bestias que habitaban en Jotunheim. ¿Qué hacía una criatura de un reino casi muerto en una tierra como la suya? ¿Y cómo era posible que los Devoradores hubieran tolerado su cercanía? Algo estaba faltando.

-El ataque vino de aquella parte –señaló Jorund con su lanza- Vamos a dividirnos para abarcar más terreno, yo iré hacia el norte y tú hacia el sur. ¿Tienes el cuerno, verdad?

-Sí, hermana.

Tomaron sus caballos jalando sus riendas para salir del cementerio en dirección oeste hacia una ladera que subía hacia la última parte de la montaña que flanqueaba la villa de Nerike. Serrure se separó de Jorund bajando unos metros antes de volver a subir. La vegetación comenzó a desaparecer como los árboles quedando al aire libre sobre dunas blancas entre rocas salientes que tenían talladas las inscripciones de Nerike. Marcas para el viajero. Las acarició siguiendo con su marcha con Nube de Verano tras él, llegando hasta un precipicio que dejaba ver una cadena de mesetas y colinas de hielo perpetuo. Los Devoradores no pudieron llegar por ahí, ni la bestia de Jotunheim, el suelo no hubiera resistido el peso de sus cuerpos. Enterró su lanza para arrodillarse en la orilla y poder mirar hacia el precipicio en busca de un camino alterno que estuviera escondido bajo ellos. Al hacerlo se escuchó un siseo de la nieve y de pronto cayó con un relincho de su yegua al perderle de vista. Serrure fue tragado por un túnel de roca que más tarde se convirtió en uno de hielo que le hizo deslizarse a mayor velocidad sin poder detenerse o alcanzar una piedra saliente de la cual asirse, rodó y giró en varias direcciones perdiendo noción del sentido de su caída hasta que al final terminó saliendo por un recodo con tal velocidad que terminó estampado contra un suelo nevado con trozos de hielo que golpearon su cuerpo.

Se quedó tendido, desorientado por unos momentos antes de echarse a reír, había cometido un error de novato al no buscar agujeros ocultos por la nieve en terreno desconocido. Si Aune le viera en esos momentos seguramente la haría morirse de las carcajadas. Escupió la nieve que entró por su boca, limpiándose el rostro con sus manos enguantadas, con el fin de levantarse sobre sus palmas y rodillas para erguirse, sacudiendo la nieve y trozos de hielo de sus ropas. Tendría que caminar de vuelta hacia el precipicio donde seguramente su yegua pataleaba asustada, mirando alrededor en busca del cuerno que se le había zafado en aquel descenso.

-¿Loki?

Dejó de respirar, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Había una presencia no muy lejos de él, tras sus espaldas. Una esencia que conocía igual que la palma de su mano. No se giró, incapaz de hacerlo, su corazón quería salírsele del pecho con sus pensamientos atropellándose al tratar de razonar en lo que debía hacer, con un miedo tomando fuerza en su interior. Respingó al escuchar el sonido de pisadas sobre la dura nieve acercándose.

-¿Loki? ¿Eres tú? ¿Loki?

Dejó que el instinto pensara por él, echando a correr a toda velocidad. No, no iba a volverse atrás, no miraría al pasado, ni volvería a él. Las pisadas le alcanzaron y sintió el tirón de una mano sujetándole por debajo de su brazo, haciéndole girar violentamente.

-¡Loki! –vio de frente un par de ojos azules que le observaron atónitos, porque no daban crédito a lo que había salido de la nada por un hueco entre aquella geografía de hielo y nieve- ¡Loki! ¡Estás vivo!

Tembló de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo, escuchando aquella gruesa voz con ese lenguaje que había sepultado en su mente. Comenzó a negar insistentemente, buscando liberarse. No iba a regresar, no iba a volver, no abandonaría su mundo, era su hogar ahora.

-¡Loki, mírame! ¿Qué haces...? –otra mano quiso sujetarle por la nuca.

Con un grito de rabia, Serrure atacó con un puñetazo directo a la barbilla de aquel Dios del Trueno, logrando liberarse para volver a correr ahogando un gemido. Esta vez terminó estampado contra el pecho del guerrero Asgardiano cuando voló cortando su huida, la mano que sujetaba el martillo rodeó rápidamente su cintura para no dejarle ir ni tampoco dejarle caer.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Loki!

Se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, que estaban consternados y furiosos al mismo tiempo. Al sentir el agarre de su brazo, su miedo actuó por sí solo, haciendo que levantara sus brazos para empujarle antes de lanzarse directo a él para taclearle, cayendo sobre su pecho sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sacando de su cinturón la daga que Yvar no hace mucho le obsequiara, gritando con rabia al izarla al aire con dirección a su garganta descubierta, la hoja chocó contra el metal impenetrable de Mjolnir, rebotando con fuerza suficiente para que se le escapara de las manos. Unos dedos gruesos vinieron a su cuello tirándole a un costado. Thor le tumbó sobre la nieve quedando sobre él pero sus piernas le patearon quitándoselo de encima, gateando hacia su daga que recuperó haciéndola silbar en el aire al buscar hincarla sobre el rubio que retrocedió gruñendo después girando su martillo como escudo ante aquel ataque, usando el mango para golpear la muñeca del ojiverde que aulló de dolor al sentir que le quebraba un hueso, pateándole en el pecho y volviéndose sobre sus pies en busca nuevamente de la daga perdida.

Una mano firme sujetó su tobillo haciéndole trastabillar, subiendo a su cadera buscando de nuevo sujetarle. Serrure gritó de nuevo entre los llamados del Dios del Trueno quien recibió un codazo directo sobre su nariz, y un rodillazo al caer. Levantó una mano llamando a Mjolnir pero terminó estampado con el rostro contra la nieve dura antes de recibir el martillo, sintiendo la pierna del ojiverde contra su nuca buscando asfixiarle pero siendo despedido por la fuerza con que Thor se levantó mirándole vengativo, alcanzándole para invertir los papeles, solamente cayendo al buscar una ilusión. Serrure corría lejos de él sujetándose un brazo.

-¡LOKI!

Éste fue tumbado al suelo cuando el Asgardiano le cayó encima, éste recibiendo una inesperada mordida para que soltara el martillo, rodando ambos por la nieve en busca de la ventaja. El ojiverde pateó en la entrepierna al rubio con un codazo en su costado para impedirle respirar, empujándole para liberarse de su peso, tomando su muñeca que terminó de sanar con magia antes de salir despedido buscando un escondite o trampa contra Thor. Un relámpago le impidió el paso, cayendo sobre su espalda con brusquedad, sentándose de golpe para gatear esquivando un nuevo ataque logrando ponerse de pie, pero el rubio ya estaba de nuevo a su lado y esta vez recibió su puño directo contra su mentón, partiéndole un labio, cayendo sobre la nieve que se manchó de sangre por el golpe. Serrure gimió apretando sus ojos al sentir lágrimas de miedo, tomando un trozo de hielo del suelo que convirtió en una daga que lanzó contra un hombro del Asgardiano cuyo derechazo sobre su estómago le hizo encogerse con un quejido de dolor.

-¡Suficiente, Loki!

La vista se le nubló por la falta de aire y el dolor, además de sus lágrimas. Jadeó ante un movimiento brusco, reaccionando tarde cuando un brazo firme le levantó sujetándole por la cintura pegando su espalda contra el pecho del Dios del Trueno cuya mano libre llamó a Mjolnir comenzando a girarle. Los ojos de Serrure se abrieron en franco terror. Iba a llevárselo.

-¡NO! –gritó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo en sus pulmones en la lengua de los Cuatro- ¡NOOO! ¡NO! ¡PADRE! ¡PADREEEE! ¡PADREEEEEE!

El martillo y ellos dos terminaron lanzados en un arco cuando el giro de Mjolnir fue interrumpido por una lanza, la cual se enredó con éste terminando perdidos metros atrás de Serrure quien gritó con el peso de Thor sobre su cuerpo. El rubio sintió un tirón violento en sus cabellos, separándole del ojiverde para mirar a un Jarl Kodran más que furioso que asestó un par de puñetazos sobre su rostro. El Dios del Trueno se deshizo de su agarre devolviendo los ataques que le costaron más golpes, una parte de su armadura quedó mellada cuando un puño firme asestó toda su fuerza, enterrando un trozo de metal contra su piel, cayendo de rodillas. Kodran se volvió a Serrure el cual miraba paralizado de miedo la pelea.

-¡Vete de aquí! –le gritó el Jarl sacándolo de su shock.

Pasando saliva, el ojiverde corrió trastabillando un poco, sintiendo el frío sobre sus lágrimas, apretando sus ojos y ahogando un sollozo orando a los Cuatro porque aquellos dos no terminaran muertos entre sí. Escuchó el inconfundible relincho de Drafeim, el caballo blanco de su padre, abriendo sus ojos para buscarle desesperado por aquella llanura nevada.

-¡PADRE!

Anund apareció cabalgando detrás de unas rocas, azuzando a su caballo al verle con Serrure también corriendo hacia él. El Konnungr bajó de golpe con el caballo aun galopando para revisarle al notarle un horrible moretón en el mentón y la sangre seca en su labio morado además de raspones y el evidente terror que no le había abandonado.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?! –rugió abrazándole.

-¡Padre! ¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero que me lleven! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Serrure escondió su rostro entre las pieles que cubrían el pecho de su padre quien acarició sus cabellos, pegándole a su cuerpo al escucharle llorar en pánico, con su cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza. El rumor de una pelea brutal llegó a los oídos del Konnungr quien fue alcanzado por Ingjald y los mellizos.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué ha sucedido? –exclamó Ingjald.

La mirada de Anund pedía sangre. Solamente existía una razón para que su pequeño hijo estuviera así de aterrorizado suplicando que no lo apartaran de su lado. Asgardianos. Giró su rostro a sus hijos mayores que enseguida entendieron su expresión, endureciendo sus rostros antes de asentir, tirando las riendas de sus caballos en dirección a donde se escuchaba la pelea, lanzando un rugido que prometía la cabeza del osado que había lastimado así a su hermano menor, el cual ya había cedido al terror como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor. Cuando volvió en sí se encontraba recostado en su habitación dentro de la fortaleza con Yngla poniendo un trozo de tela frío contra su frente afiebrada.

-¡Madre! –exclamó mezcla de alivio y sorpresa abrazándole.

-Ssshh, ya mi amor, todo está bien.

La punzada de dolor en su mentón le hizo llevarse una mano, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí pero no pudo. Su madre acomodó sus cabellos, acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos haciendo que le mirara.

-No pasa nada, hijo mío. Tranquilo.

-¿Padre?... ¿Kodran?

-Todos están bien.

Serrure respiró aliviado, sentándose a la orilla de la cama bajo el escrutinio de Yngla quien le pasó un brazo por sus hombros, haciendo círculos sobre su espalda. La última vez que había visto a su hijo así había sido cuando Asgeir había muerto.

-¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo como llegué aquí.

-Estabas muy alterado, tesoro. Tuve que prepararte algo para que durmieras.

-Gracias, madre –el ojiverde notó que estaba evadiendo hablar de su encuentro con el Asgardiano, y notaba su enfado bajo esos ademanes pasivos.

-Mi amor, mírame por favor. ¿Por qué no mencionaste que los extraños eran los mismos Asgardianos de los que nos hablaras hace muchas lunas?

-Yo…

-Serrure, estoy esperando.

-Madre, lo siento. Ya no deseaba más peleas, creí que ellos se marcharían… nunca pensé…

-Ése fue el problema, hijo, que creíste, en lugar de aceptar. Y el Asgardiano pudo haberte llevado consigo de no haber sido por el oportuno regreso de Jarl Kodran.

El ojiverde solamente colgó su cabeza, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas.

-Tu padre está más que enfadado, Serrure. Y yo también. ¿Es que no te hemos mostrado el camino de la confianza y la honestidad?

-Lo lamento –apenas musitó aquél.

Yngla tomó aire, levantándose para dejarle solo. –Tienes prohibido salir de la fortaleza.

Serrure se quedó cual estatua de piedra. Anund estaba realmente enojado con él y no era para menos. Se tumbó sobre la cama haciéndose ovillo. Su madre había tenido la razón, debió mencionarles que esos extraños eran nada menos que los Asgardianos de su anterior vida pero lo dejó pasar confiado en que se habían marchado de vuelta a casa, sin tener la confianza en sus padres sobre algo que era de vital importancia. Thor había estado a nada de regresarlo a donde ya no tenía nada qué hacer ni hogar a donde refugiarse. Su deuda con Jarl Kodran se había duplicado. Cubrió su rostro con un brazo encogiéndose aún más, con el pecho adolorido por la vergüenza de haber cometido un error de tal magnitud. Casi saltó de la cama al escuchar a alguien entrar, era Aune.

-Hermanito, has despertado.

-Hermana –el ojiverde se sentó sobre las pieles con la joven haciéndolo en la orilla de su cama- ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

-Eso quisiera yo saber, Serrure.

-Lo siento –dijo de nuevo con un suspiro corto.

-Padre te ha castigado.

-Es bien recibida la penitencia. Me lo merezco.

-Cuéntame que fue lo que te sucedió.

Serrure le narró desde su caída por aquel túnel de hielo hasta encontrarse con el Konnungr en su huída lejos de la pelea entre Kodran y el Dios del Trueno. Aune no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras escuchaba, cruzándose de brazos después. El ojiverde abrazó sus piernas al retraerlas contra su pecho, más que apenado de la manera tan poco digna con la que se había comportado. Lo mejor hubiera sido que su familia tomara las vidas de los Asgardianos a la primera oportunidad. Más no había tal cosa como los "hubiera" en aquel modo de vida. Levantó su rostro al sentir la mano de Aune despeinar sus cabellos en juego.

-Anda, hermanito, quita esa carita.

-¿Tú no estás molesta conmigo?

-Eres un tontuelo sin remedio. Yo estoy molesta con aquel muchachito de capa roja por haberte dejado esos golpes en tu lindo rostro y claro, haberte asustado así. Pero contigo, no.

-Gracias –le sonrió el ojiverde- Me hace sentir menos acongojado. ¿Ahora tú puedes decirme qué sucedió después?

-No –rió Aune al ver su expresión- Lo lamento, mi pequeño hermano, órdenes expresas de padre. Te vas a quedar con las ganas hasta que decida levantarte el castigo. Mientras tanto, rondarás por estos aburridos pasillos como cachorro huérfano.

El otro apretó sus labios, arrepintiéndose después por la cortada. Suspiró hondo levantando su mirada hacia su hermana mayor quien le jaló una mejilla.

-Ya, no es para tanto.

-Lo dices porque estás acostumbrada a que te castiguen cada amanecer.

Aune se carcajeó levantándose, besando su frente como despedida. Serrure le miró partir más tranquilo, aceptando su suerte. No estaba seguro si iba a poder mirar a su padre a los ojos después de semejante ofensa, tendría que hacer grandes méritos para ser digno una vez más. A pesar de todo, sabía que no había perdido su cariño, seguía ahí. Debía aclarar ciertas cosas en su mente, así que no se molestó en salir sino hasta que Haki fue a verle para llamarle a comer.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿No lo sabes?

Haki asintió con una preocupación sincera. –Es hora de comer.

Como era de esperarse, solo estaban Jorund y Haki con él, los más jóvenes. Hasta que Anund lo considerara necesario, iba a sentarse de nuevo a su mesa. Sintió una opresión en el pecho pero no la combatió. Suficientes vergüenzas había traído al nombre de su familia como para agregar una más, comiendo en silencio con sus hermanos que intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. La cena le fue llevada a su habitación, de donde no salió sino hasta el día siguiente, merodeando por la fortaleza luego de terminar los pocos deberes que pudiera tener ahí dentro. Era parte del castigo, aprender a ser paciente y respetar su lugar, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, meditando qué clase de cosas podrían haber pasado entre Kodran y Thor o sus hermanos. Así le llamó una de las guías sobrevivientes de Nerike, una anciana mujer que deseaba ayuda con sus remedios pues su vista ya le fallaba no así la agudeza de su mente. Tomándose su tiempo, Serrure le preparó sus raciones de infusiones y ungüentos, acomodando sus aposentos dado que no tenía más que hacer. La noble anciana le sonrió al verle tan solícito.

-Hauldr Serrure es una bendición de los Cuatro.

-Como el resto del pueblo, mi señora.

-No hay duda alguna de por qué mi Jarl Kodran le eligió.

El ojiverde se detuvo unos momentos antes de seguir enrollando pieles limpias sobre un estante. Su ceremonia de unión estaba pospuesta por el mismo Kodran hasta que hubieran aclarado toda la situación, y ahora empeoraba todo luego de que se había enfrentado al Dios del Trueno. Se sentó al lado de la mujer que descansaba sobre un diván tupido de frondosas pieles para el descanso de aquel cuerpo marchito.

-Mi señora, ¿usted conoce al Jarl desde que nació?

-Por supuesto, yo serví al padre de Adils, luego a éste, y ahora a Jarl Kodran. Una vida llena de orgullos pero también tristezas. Temía que el corazón de mi señor se hubiera convertido en cenizas en lugar de fuego después de la muerte de su padre, pero le encontró a usted –sonrió la anciana- Siempre los opuestos son los que mejor encuentran equilibrio.

-¿Kodran amaba tanto a su padre?

-Tanto como para hacerse guerrero cuando sus dientes todavía no terminaban de cambiar, buscando sus propias leyendas en tierras lejanas.

-¿Cómo los Fantasmas de la Nieve, mi señora? –aprovechó para preguntar.

-Los conquistó cuando aún no le salía la barba. Yo estuve presente el día que llegó ante la silla de su padre mostrando a uno de ellos que le obedecía como el más fiel de los lobos.

-¿Usted los conoce? –sonrió Serrure- ¿Sería tan amable de describírmelos?

La anciana asintió mirando al frente para recordar. –Son blancos, por completo, el pelo, las garras, los ojos, la nariz, la lengua… no existe parte alguna que tenga color. Y son del tamaño de un cazador guerrero de la media. Cuando aúllan el viento les responde, hablan la lengua de los árboles.

El ojiverde parpadeó no comprendiendo, quedándose boquiabierto. –Mi señora… los… los… ¿ellos pueden hablar como nosotros?

-Sólo los alfas. Tienen voz de la tierra profunda.

-¿Y Jarl Kodran los domesticó? –no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Como Adils lo hizo con los Navegantes. Mi joven señor siempre buscó igualar las glorias de su padre, y más de una vez estuvo en peligro de muerte por ello. Su padre creyó que una joven cuyo abuelo le había servido con su vida sería prudente para apagar esas llamas de temeridad pero fue una decisión poco acertada. Nadie puede obligar a nadie a tener en el corazón las almas que desea amar.

-Sabias palabras.

Con una risa quieta, la anciana suspiró. –Disculpará Hauldr Serrure que no pueda continuar, mi cuerpo me pide una pequeña siesta.

-Que yo no le impediré –sonrió aquél besando sus cabellos blancos- Que los Cuatro dejen caer sobre usted plácidos sueños, mi señora.

Le dejó dormir, asegurándose de que estuviera bien arropada atizando la chimenea antes de salir, meditando sobre la nueva información que había obtenido. Su instinto curioso no podía ser contenido en una fortaleza de roca de montaña. Mordiéndose un labio, se escabulló por los pasillos hacia los aposentos de Jarl Kodran para buscar aquella piel de huargo que Yvar le había mencionado, moría de ganas por tocarla y conocerla. El guerrero no se encontraba como el resto de sus hermanos mayores, atendiendo deberes fuera de la fortaleza. Sigiloso, entró a la recámara buscando ansioso con la mirada entre las pieles, iba a distinguirla de solo verla y así fue. Se encontraba sobre la cabecera de la cama, bajo un collar hecho de la dentadura de un Diente Colmillo como lo reconoció. Tomó asiento tocando aquella piel con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Un pelaje transparente, no blanco como lo había dicho la anciana, que reflejaba la luz y por ello daba esa tonalidad blanca, increíblemente suave, con un cuero ancho. Huargos del tamaño de uno de ellos. Enormes. Le era imposible imaginar a un adolescente Kodran dominando criaturas que de un zarpazo lo hubieran reducido a trozos de carne para el invierno. El hijo de Adils había forjado historias para sí mismo que parecía no le eran suficientes ante la sombra de su padre. De cierta manera, Serrure le comprendió y comenzó a darse una idea de cómo trabajaba la mente de Kodran. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que éste le miraba desde la puerta.


	11. Historias ocultas en la roca

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _La confidencia descubre quién era o no digno de ella_." André Maurois

" _Cuanto consuelo encontraríamos si contáramos nuestros secretos_." John Churton Collins

" _No hay secreto que el tiempo no revele_." Jean-Baptiste Racine

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: AIRE**

Capítulo 10. Historias antiguas en la roca.

-Si tanto te gusta puedo obsequiártela.

-¡Jarl Kodran! –Serrure se paró como rayo bajando su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por la intromisión- Lo lamento mucho, no quise…

-Puedes venir cuantas veces quieras.

Kodran entró dejando a Tormento de las Sombras descansado sobre su altar. El ojiverde jugó con sus manos unos segundos antes de retomar sus palabras.

-Desearía conocer un Fantasma de la Nieve.

-Tienes una mente hambrienta.

Serrure no supo si tomarlo como insulto o como halago, observando al Jarl quitarse su capa y abrigo buscando agua que bebió tranquilamente.

-Estar encerrado te volverá loco.

-Tal vez –aceptó el ojiverde sin dejar de mirarle.

-Sígueme.

Acostumbrado ya a esas maneras, le siguió por los pasillos que fueron haciéndose más estrechos conforme avanzaban fortaleza adentro. Kodran tomó de una pared una antorcha, bajando por unas escaleras con un Serrure más que intrigado por saber a dónde quería llevarlo. Compartía con su hermano Aunend esa peculiaridad de llevarle a lugares ocultos, se dijo, mientras la escalera se convertía en un descenso en espiral hasta un pasillo muy estrecho de roca áspera por el cual caminaron un largo tramo en línea recta. Si su intuición no le fallaba, estaban montaña adentro. La luz de la antorcha no era suficiente para ver qué había delante de ellos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a las únicas puertas dobles de bloque de piedra que un escudo en altorrelieve sellaba, hecho de metal. Kodran se volvió a él, mirándole fijamente.

-Recita el lema de nuestro pueblo.

Serrure se sintió como un niño al que su tutor le ha reprendido por no haber respondido una pregunta pero se cuidó de decir algo, tomando aire mirando aquel escudo.

-Ser antes que estar, estar antes que querer, querer antes que necesitar.

El Jarl señaló el escudo, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara. Hasta entonces el ojiverde reparó en la forma del metal, notando que los altorrelieves en verdad eran piezas ensambladas con los ideogramas de la escritura del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Entendiendo lo que Kodran quería, buscó aquellas piezas que correspondieran al lema anterior recitado, empujando suavemente para escuchar el sonido de un mecanismo activarse, lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par. Jamás había visto cosa así en la tribu de Svealand ni en otra habitación de la fortaleza ahí en Nerike, había abierto lo que seguramente era la cámara de tesoros de su pueblo, volviéndose al Jarl quien empujó las puertas con una mano, abriéndolas cuando el escudo se partió en cuatro, replegándose. Entró después de él, esperando a que encendiera los pebeteros dispuestos a lo largo de lo que era una cámara enorme, no descomunal pero sí lo suficientemente grande para considerarse un salón repleto de los objetos más curiosos que sus ojos hubieran atestiguado, que descansaban sobre pieles o taburetes de madera trabajada para resistir el paso del tiempo y el encierro. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los estantes que corrían por aquellas tres paredes llenas de pergaminos, rollos y cueros con lo que seguramente era la historia del Pueblo de los Cuatro, o sus mejores leyendas.

No pudo evitar casi correr a tomar uno, percibiendo su aroma a papel antiguo, la tinta seca como una fragancia que le recordó a rosas. El corazón le latió aprisa. Los tesoros de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera. El padre de Adils, Eoumund, había navegado hacia el interior del océano antes de que éste terminara de congelarse junto con su pequeño hijo para rescatar los últimos vestigios de sus antecesores y ponerlos a resguardo ahí en Nerike hasta que Adils tuvo la edad y el poder para crear una fortaleza donde mantenerlos a salvo. Se sintió de pronto indigno de abrir un rollo, volviéndose al Jarl que le observaba tranquilamente en el medio de la cámara con la antorcha en mano.

-No olvides que existe la comida y la cena –dijo, girándose sobre sus talones para dejarle ahí.

Su intención de agradecerle se quedó en sus labios, suspirando con el rollo entre sus brazos, mirando alrededor. Había desde joyas de un exquisito arte hasta cuernos, mapas y otros objetos que desconoció, recordando el cetro de Anund que sin duda había salido de esa cámara igual que su corona… y el medallón de plata que Kodran le obsequiara noches atrás. Exhaló abrumado de tantas revelaciones pero una vez más su curiosidad fue más fuerte que cualquier modestia y se dio a la tarea de leer todos esos escritos. Dejó el que había tomado, permitiéndose un momento de calma para analizar la mejor opción sobre dónde comenzar, su gente no era descuidada, sabía del orden y el lugar de las cosas así que esa cámara debía tener una estructura que no tardó en entender, comenzando a tomar los primeros rollos que leer, sentándose sobre el suelo cubierto por mantos de una tela gruesa pero suave en color gris.

Las sospechas que se había formado sobre el origen del Pueblo de los Cuatro no estaban infundadas, sus ojos leían ansiosos las narraciones de los antiguos Konnungr antes que Eoumund y de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera, dándose cuenta que aquel mundo helado era solamente el remanente de lo que había sido un planeta gigante que fuese el paraíso de sus ancestros. Pero lo más revelador se hallaba en el hecho de que ese mítico hogar había existido en un tiempo anterior a ése, antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera todo y a partir de ahí nacieran los Nueve Reinos. Ellos pertenecían a la raza ancestral de inmortales primigenios, por eso la magia ordinaria del nuevo universo no les afectaba cuando llevaban en las venas la herencia de seres que habían peleado en una guerra de dimensiones cosmológicas y donde su mundo terminó deshecho por las garras de los dioses que trajeron la oscuridad. La piedra de donde sacaban las puntas de sus lanzas, la Piedra Nocturna, no era otra cosa que una estrella colapsada que uno de sus dioses rompió cuando trataba de atrapar un ente maligno poseedor de seis fuerzas primordiales. Los trozos de la estrella cayeron en aquel mundo destruido que con el paso del tiempo se estabilizó conforme las lunas que le rodeaban le ayudaron a no vagar por el nuevo universo, quedándose apenas prendido a una estrella herida por aquella guerra divina. Esa era la razón por la que los Asgardianos no habían comprendido su idioma porque era anterior al suya, la lengua original de verdaderos dioses.

Tenía varios rollos y pergaminos dispersos a su alrededor que consultaba cuando una palabra le era desconocida o trataba de armar una historia completa entre los trozos escritos en diversos pliegos. Hubo algo que le intrigó y fue el hecho de que desde el padre de Eoumund se hiciera la tradición de entrar al océano en los Messeri de verano. Algo había en el medio de aquellas aguas que daba a sus viajeros mayor fuerza, como lo narraba la creación de la fortaleza de Adils, hecha con su lanza Aullido de la Montaña, invocando a los Cuatro para ayudarle. No era magia, era algo más allá, igual que sus antecesores quienes crearon estrellas y galaxias con solo pensarlas. Recordó que Anund también había hecho un viaje antes de conocer a Yngla, de ahí trajo las púas que revestían el mango de la punta de su lanza, Colmillo de Hielo. Serrure quiso hacer ese viaje, pero estaba consciente que requería más que deseo porque el mundo helado donde vivía era más grande que cualquiera de los Nueve Reinos y eso era mucho decir, no quería ni imaginar cuál había sido su tamaño real en aquellos eones anteriores al nuevo universo. Estaba tan concentrado en esas reflexiones que no escuchó pasos entrar a la cámara.

-Serrure.

Respingó al escuchar la voz de su padre llamarle, mirándole sorprendido antes de bajar su mirada al recordar su castigo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo leyendo aquellas historias tan fantásticas como importantes para él.

-¿Ya es la hora de la comida? –preguntó tímidamente recordando las palabras de Kodran.

-Querrás decir la cena.

Apretó sus labios al escuchar eso, tan ensimismado había quedado que el hambre había pasado por alto. Pasó saliva, tomando los rollos y pergaminos devolviéndolos a su lugar sacudiendo sus ropas para salir bajo el escrutinio de Anund quien cerró las puertas, escuchándose el sonido del escudo activarse, sellando de nuevo la cámara. Serrure siguió a su padre mirando su espalda frente a él, preguntándose qué otras sorpresas se escondían detrás de esos tesoros. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar los objetos, pero si el Konnungr iba a castigarlo largo tiempo tendría la oportunidad de saciar su ansia de conocimiento. Un sentimiento de orgullo afloró en su pecho, haciéndole sonreír, era parte de una familia de míticos seres en un mundo con criaturas que obedecían otras normas de la naturaleza, los últimos descendientes del tiempo de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera, dioses primigenios. Se adelantó para abrazar por un costado a su padre, como si fuese un chiquillo malcriado buscando convencerle de algún capricho, pero estaba feliz y agradecido de que le hubieran encontrado.

-Estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo, padre.

Anund le miró sonriendo después, acariciando sus cabellos y trenzas. El ojiverde sabía que podía estar bajo un castigo severo pero el cariño que le profesaba el Konnungr no disminuía con su disciplina, era parte de ella.

-Y yo estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre, mi pequeño hijo.

Serrure levantó su rostro hacia él, sin soltarle. –Olvidé que nada puede hacerme daño a menos que yo lo permita.

Una mano gentil acarició su mejilla. -¿Y ahora?

-Sé quién soy.

-Bien hecho, amor mío –Anund se detuvo mirándole satisfecho- Nada ni nadie puede arrebatarte lo que eres, menos un grupo de Asgardianos perdidos. Pero eso no significa que les permitiré acercarse a ti si tienen el descaro de regresar.

-¿Lo harán?

El Konnungr rió. –Aún no te levanto el castigo, tesoro. No puedes saber.

-Acepto el silencio de buen grado –rió con él.

Así llegaron al comedor, siendo recibidos por Yngla quien sonrió al verlos abrazados así. Serrure le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, lo que le ganó un fuerte abrazo con un par de besos en cada mejilla advirtiéndole que la próxima vez le daría una tunda cual niño pequeño. Le alivió volver a estar entre toda su familia, escuchando de nuevo las risas de Aune o las bromas de Haki con los regaños de Yngui. Tal vez ellos no se consideraran especiales pero el ojiverde así les observó, admirando una vez más su porte y esas almas libres que los hacían tan fuertes. Sacó de su mente el agobio provocado por el encuentro nada afortunado con su fantasma del pasado, prefiriendo escuchar sobre las cazas o los planes para los Días de la Noche Corta que se aproximaba. No vio a Jarl Kodran en la mesa pero supuso que al ser solamente una reunión de familia éste ya había tomado sus alimentos. No iba a dejar de agradecerle nunca. Terminaron la cena entre las comunes risas, retirándose a sus aposentos.

Cuando el nuevo día llegara, Serrure de nuevo estaba dispuesto a perderse en aquella cámara de tesoros una vez que hubiera terminado sus deberes dentro de la fortaleza. Esta vez se dedicó a estudiar la historia de cada tribu. Escania, los maestros herreros que habían aprendido de sus antiguos Konnungr el arte de los metales, y la forja de la Piedra Nocturna, pues ésta siempre se encontraba dentro de un bloque de roca maciza que necesitaba romperse con un martillo candente antes de liberar su contenido que luego debía ser moldeado a altas temperaturas con inmersiones en agua helada por turnos. Si bien entendía los extractos de historia, la tribu de Escania llevaba en las venas la sangre de los creadores de mundos, por ello sabían de los secretos de la tierra y sus tesoros enterrados en la misma. Estaba buscando la historia de cómo encontraron la Piedra Nocturna bajo la aurora boreal que abarcó la mitad de su mundo cuando escuchó un débil sonido que le hizo fruncir el ceño, deteniendo sus movimientos. Prestó atención volviendo a oír aquel llamado, eran los cuernos fuera de la fortaleza pero la lejanía de la cámara apenas los hacía perceptibles a sus oídos. Se levantó devolviendo todo a su lugar para salir a ver qué sucedía, sin embargo, una corriente de aire frío le avisó de una entrada abierta en lo que debía ser la parte superior de la fortaleza, el ático donde se guardaban pieles y taburetes entre otros objetos. Aquello le extrañó pero tomó la escalera de madera que subía al piso del ático donde entró cuidándose de no golpearse la cabeza porque era un techo muy bajo. Ahí notó un tragaluz abierto de par en par por donde entraba una corriente helada de aire con algunos copos de nieve.

Serrure arqueó una ceja, preguntándose quien había sido tan descuidado para dejar abierto el techo acercándose a cerrarlo. Recordó que no debía salir de la fortaleza y tenía delante la tentación para echar un vistazo, misma que cobró fuerza al volver a escuchar los cuernos anunciar algo, no había relinchos de caballos ni llamadas, era algo completamente diferente. Su mano en el aire se cerró en un puño, negando con la cabeza. No iba a desobedecer. Estiró de nuevo su brazo buscando las portezuelas del tragaluz cuando sus dedos chocaron con algo peludo que le erizó la piel, cayendo al suelo con ojos abiertos al ver sobre él una forma que le dejó paralizado de miedo antes de que su mente pudiera reaccionar lo suficiente para calmarse y darse cuenta que tenía ante sí nada menos que un Fantasma de la Nieve. La criatura era descomunal, su sola cabeza apenas cabía por el tragaluz, con un largo hocico que mostró una doble dentadura de colmillos y su aliento de vapor blanco como el resto de su cuerpo que hacía honor a su nombre. Aquel huargo fantasmal le miraba fijamente haciendo su corazón latir aprisa sobre su pecho agitado sin saber qué hacer, tumbado sobre el suelo sin mucho espacio para moverse con la cabeza de la bestia a poca distancia de él. El ojiverde miró por el rabillo del ojo la escalera no lejos de donde se encontraba, podía arrastrarse boca arriba lentamente hasta bajar, la criatura no podía entrar y oraba a los Cuatro que el techo fuese suficientemente resistente para impedirle romperlo si deseaba atacarlo.

-¡No!

Jadeó cuando aquel hocico se abrió atrapándole entre sus dos poderosas mandíbulas, cerrando sus ojos ante lo que iba a ser algo doloroso al sentir los colmillos presionar contra su torso y muslos. Pero el Fantasma de la Nieve no le rompió en dos, le cargaba como los lobos cuando tomaban a sus cachorros, sacándole del ático y la fortaleza. Serrure abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero aún atemorizado porque no entendía que estaba sucediendo, lanzando un quejido con sus brazos aferrándose por mero instinto sobre aquel hocico peludo al sentir el tirón por el brinco que la criatura dio, alejándose de ahí a una velocidad que le hizo sentirse mareado. No pudo registrar hacia dónde se dirigía, solamente sentía el viento helado sobre el rostro, cerrando sus ojos sujetándose al huargo que le llevó hasta un valle de hielo perpetuo donde aterrizó con un largo brinco, soltándole sobre el frío suelo. Tomando aire, el ojiverde se levantó mirando alrededor encontrándose rodeado de más Fantasmas de la Nieve que le observaban fijamente. Pasó saliva girando sobre sus talones, respingando al sentir el empujón de una nariz fría que le hizo volverse, alejándose de la criatura con pasos apurados hasta volver a chocar contra otro hocico.

Se giró topándose con otro Fantasma de la Nieve realmente gigante, éste, a diferencia de los que le rodeaban, tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre. Serrure pasó de nuevo saliva, sintiendo sus labios resecos. Tenía que ser un huargo alfa. No pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo ante la mirada penetrante del animal, como si pudiera leer su alma, con esos ojos carmesí cual rubíes brillando en aquel hocico albino. Un forma inquietante. El alfa abrió su hocico y escuchó una vibración brotar de su garganta.

 _Hechicero_.

Serrure abrió sus ojos al ser descubierto, aquel Fantasma de la Nieve había detectado su magia. Palideció preocupado de que fuesen a hacerlo trocitos ahí mismo, no muy seguro de su tolerancia a un ser como él. La voz del alfa era imponente, una vibración que podía calar por todo el cuerpo. Se alejó un par de pasos cuando el huargo se le acercó pero otro volvió a empujarle con su hocico haciéndole chocar contra el alfa que miró asustado luego bajando su cabeza como gesto de sumisión en la búsqueda de su compasión, preguntándose por Kodran, el único capaz de domarlos.

 _Por allá_.

Levantó su confundida mirada, notando que el alfa señalaba con su hocico hacia la entrada de una de las cuevas heladas. Hasta entonces reparó que había rastros de lo que parecía fue el cuerpo de un Devorador de Sombras, seguramente abatido por aquellas albinas criaturas, pero también había otro tipo de sangre por el suelo y aumentaban hacia aquella abertura del hielo que siguió. La entrada era muy angosta para aquellos Fantasmas de la Nieve que estaban pidiéndole que buscara algo dentro. Debía ser alguien herido, se dijo. Ya más seguro de que no iba a terminar como almuerzo de los Fantasmas de la Nieve, entró por la cueva, siguiendo aquella línea de sangre seca hasta girar a un recoveco deteniéndose sobre sus pasos al ver en un rincón a un Hogun inconsciente, apenas si con un hilo de vida. Su primera reacción había sido dar media vuelta y dejarlo morir ahí pero la condición del Asgardiano era penosa. Negó suspirando acercándose para revisarle, las heridas eran fatales y se dio cuenta que habían sido de Devoradores de Sombras.

Serrure lo meditó unos segundos, el alfa había mencionado su magia. ¿Quería que la usara en el guerrero? Era necesario, no tenía nada más con que ayudarle aunque su poder no iba a sanarlo, tendría que llevarlo a Nerike. Apretó sus puños al pensarlo. Colocando sus manos en las heridas más severas, comenzó a sanarlas con su magia. Había demasiado daño en el cuerpo de Hogun quien sin duda había dado pelea pero los Devoradores de Sombras no eran criaturas fácilmente abatibles. Asgeir había muerto en sus garras. Incluso el mismo Adils, Aullido de la Montaña. Hogun apenas si se quejó, su cuerpo comenzando a caer en una fiebre causada por el veneno de los monstruos. El ojiverde le miró, decidiendo sus siguientes acciones. Bufó tomando uno de sus brazos para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y levantarle sujetándolo por el torso, casi arrastrándolo fuera de la cueva donde esperaba el alfa con su manada de huargos.

-Tengo que llevarlo a Nerike –le dijo al líder- No puedo sanarle aquí, son heridas que van más allá de la magia.

El alfa rugió y dos Fantasmas de la Nieve se adelantaron. Serrure dejó que les tomaran de la misma manera en que había sido llevado mirando por última vez al alfa cuyos ojos jamás le dejaron. Perdiéndolos al instante en que los dos huargos emprendieron aquella veloz carrera de vuelta a la villa, deteniéndose frente a la fortaleza. El Fantasma de la Nieve que llevaba a Hogun lo dejó caer sin mucho cuidado sobre la nieve mientras que a él le su huargo le permitió a sus pies tocar el suelo con paciencia, soltándole con calma. Yngla salió a verles, haciendo una reverencia a los Fantasmas de la Nieve que desaparecieron de nuevo en aquellos saltos cual relámpago.

-Madre… -no supo ni por dónde comenzar a explicar.

-Hay que llevar al extraño dentro.

Dos guerreros les ayudaron con Hogun para ser recostado sobre una cama de pieles, mientras Yngla pedía los remedios y vendajes para sus heridas. Serrure le ayudó en silencio. Desde su llegada a Nerike le habían sucedido las cosas más extraordinarias que jamás había imaginado y que hubiera apostado que en Svealand nunca le habrían pasado por la mente. Cuando el Asgardiano al fin estuvo fuera de peligro, durmiendo más tranquilo y debilitado por la súbita fiebre, ambos se retiraron.

-¿Cómo te sientes luego de haber ayudado al extraño? –quiso saber Yngla.

Serrure se encogió de hombros. –Lástima, compasión.

-¿Nada más?

-Sí, madre –afirmó el ojiverde mirándole- No les tengo miedo. Eso se ha ido con el viento.

Yngla sonrió más tranquila, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. –Estos extraños han recibido un castigo propio de sus acciones altaneras y sus maneras basadas en magia artera. Ahora deben aprender que solamente el camino de los Cuatro podrá ayudarles.

-¿Van a permitirles venir aquí? –eso sorprendió a Serrure. Algo estaba pasando.

-Los rescatarán, querrás decir –corrigió su madre- Amor, recibieron el ataque de una manada de Devoradores de Sombras en las tierras de Blekinge, donde viajaban en su pájaro de metal.

-¿Qué hacían…? –el ojiverde negó corrigiéndose- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Llegaron los cuervos con las noticias. Jarl Kodran los trae hacia acá, llegarán pronto. Antes de que comiencen los Días de la Noche Corta.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? ¿Padre me la levantado el castigo?

Su madre rió asintiendo. –Eres perspicaz, mi pequeño hijo. Así es. Los hermanos de Nerike te obedecerán mejor que a cualquiera de sus Jarls o nosotros en ausencia de Kodran, tenemos que organizar la estancia dentro de la montaña.

Casi había olvidado que el pueblo de Adils lo adoraba porque prácticamente era la pareja de Kodran, Yngla no mentía al decir que le seguirían si se los pidiera.

-Siendo que ya no tengo castigo alguno, ¿puedo saber qué sucedió cuando padre me encontró con el extraño?

Yngla enredó un brazo con el suyo caminando por el pasillo hacia las afueras de la fortaleza. –No hay mucho que decir al respecto, tesoro. Tus hermanos fueron tras el Asgardiano de la capa roja pero solamente encontraron a Jarl Kodran. Al parecer se había desecho del extraño.

-¿Kodran no estaba malherido ni nada parecido?

-No. Solamente muy molesto. Pero nadie de nosotros pudo sacarle palabra alguna de cómo se deshizo de aquel guerrero. Si deseas conocer su historia tendrás que preguntarle.

-Madre, Jarl Kodran es una cámara de secretos.

Ella rió divertida, bajando los escalones de la entrada principal con él, separándose gentilmente.

-Encárgate de que los hermanos de Nerike terminen de levantar las tiendas y todo esté listo para la entrada a la montaña. Cuando los cuernos suenen que comiencen la procesión.

Serrure asintió besando la frente de Yngla. –Cuenta con ello.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, amor mío.

-Pero yo más de ti –sonrió el ojiverde dejándole.


	12. Días de la noche corta

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _La memoria es el único paraíso del que no podemos ser expulsados._ " Jean Paul

" _Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos_." Jorge Luis Borges

" _La tinta más pobre de color vale más que la mejor memoria_." Proverbio chino

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: AIRE**

Capítulo 11. Días de la noche corta.

Una tormenta cubrió el valle de Nerike para cuando los cuernos sonaron anunciando la marcha montaña dentro de los cazadores guerreros. La lluvia fue densa y fría, cayendo sobre el paisaje semi nevado ahora vacío de las cientos de tiendas que conformaban aquel pueblo que ya terminaba de ingresar por ambas puertas laterales de la fortaleza que subían hacia el corazón de la montaña. Yngla no había fallado en sus palabras sobre la obediencia de la tribu de Nerike a su pequeño hijo, quien solamente necesitó un par de órdenes precisas para movilizarlos, recibiendo aquellos saludos en su mano como algunos besos a su capa con bendiciones para su persona. Serrure sentía ya el cuerpo molido de tantas emociones y de andar de un lado para otro dirigiendo aquella procesión que aún estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía debía colocar todos los clanes de Svealand y de Nerike de forma que no hubiera problemas en aquellos siete días que iba a durar el eclipse, sin mencionar dejar protegida la fortaleza que dejaban sellada junto con aquella cámara de tesoros la cual iba a extrañar. No había podido hablar con ninguno de sus hermanos o hermanas porque todos ellos habían marchado con su padre a una última caza para alimentos de todo el pueblo, mientras él había atendido a Hogun que fue puesto en un hueco de aquellas enormes paredes de roca fría, apartado de todos los demás. Aún seguía inconsciente pero la fiebre estaba cediendo.

La joven madre que había ayudado anteriormente le saludó mostrándole sus dos hermosos hijos que estaban sanos y regordetes. El ojiverde le sonrió feliz, mientras salía para asegurarse de que la fortaleza hubiera quedado completamente sellada con los bloques de piedra maciza sobre ventanas y puertas que guerreros terminaron de acoplar en medio de la torrencial lluvia. Caballos y trineos terminaron de entrar a la montaña cuando escucharon el llamado de los cuernos del Konnungr. Serrure no perdió tiempo llamando a Nube de Verano para ir a alcanzarles. Ni la lluvia densa podía apagar las carcajadas de su hermana Aune quien se adelantó al grupo de guerreros para abrazarle sobre su caballo, despeinándole después.

-¿Qué buen baño, eh? –se rió ambos empapados ya- Es hora de refugiarse, hermanito.

Los lobos jalaron aprisa los trineos con los cuerpos de Cuernos Espirales y un mamut, protegiéndose al fin de la lluvia. Solamente restaba que llegara Kodran con los extraños. Anund se deshizo de su capa empapada antes de comenzar a dar órdenes, sonriendo al ver el orden que había conseguido el ojiverde quien estaba peleando con Aunend en esos momentos por levantarle una vez más como niño pequeño.

-¡Ya bájame! ¡Apestas a Cuerno Espiral!

-Te extrañaba, pequeño hermano.

-No me fui a ninguna parte –bufó Serrure- Bájame ya.

Empujó en juego a su hermano mayor cuando lo hizo, dándose su tiempo a charlar con los demás que le narraron la caza, con la debida intervención de Yvar quien hizo gala de su excelente oratoria. Un largo aullido atrajo la atención de todos, era increíble que llegara hasta donde ellos. Serrure recordó al alfa de ojos carmesí, caminando hasta donde Anund quien ya se dirigía a la entrada.

-Jarl Kodran ha llegado.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Estás listo, Serrure?

-Lo estoy.

Una mancha blanca uniforme se vio a lo lejos. Serrure se quedó boquiabierto, ni siquiera podía contarlos a todos. Tenían que ser más de cincuenta Fantasmas de la Nieve sino era que más, avanzando tranquilamente como si no hubiera tormenta sobre ellos. Pudo distinguir a los huargos más grandes, alfas de sus manadas, pero no eran tan grandes como aquel que le había hablado para rescatar a Hogun, el cual sin duda debía ser el gran alfa. El Konnungr ordenó abrirles el paso, dejando que entrara aquel desfile de criaturas albinas que atrajeron la mirada y admiración de todos. El ojiverde tuvo que esperar hasta que terminara aquella marcha de feroces criaturas preguntándose cómo iban a convivir esos días con ellos cuando una docena más apareció escoltando al gran alfa de ojos carmesí sobre el cual venía montado Jarl Kodran. Aquellos huargos llevaban en sus hocicos a unos Asgardianos malheridos, sin excepción. Serrure miró a su padre antes de volver su vista hacia la capa roja ahora casi negra por la sangre que la había manchado y el lodo. Cuando Kodran entró, sus guerreros movieron la piedra para sellar la entrada, aislándolos al fin del mundo exterior.

-Gracias, Jarl Kodran –habló Anund cuando descendió del gran alfa que se echó tranquilamente.

-Traje sus armas, aunque algunas ya no sirven –dejó en el suelo las espadas y escudos que el ojiverde conocía de sobra- Su pájaro de metal ha sido sepultado bajo la nieve. No volarán más.

De nuevo fue momento para asombrarse, cuando notó que Kodran traía en el cinturón nada menos que a Mjolnir, el cual se quitó tomándolo del mango para dejarlo reposar con el resto de las armas. No le parecía inaudito que el Jarl fuese capaz de levantar el martillo, a esas alturas creía que el hijo de Adils era más digno que el propio Dios del Trueno. Al recordarlo, su mirada fue hacia el grupo de guerreros casi muertos, haciendo un gesto de horror ante su estado cuando los Fantasmas de la Nieve los soltaron en el suelo. Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo volverse a su padre quien le miró fijamente.

-Conoces sus esencias, podrás sanarlos. Haz lo mejor que puedas.

-Así será, padre.

Con instrucciones de Yngla, fueron llevados al mismo sitio donde Hogun descansaba. Ayudados por las antorchas, varios sanadores siguieron las instrucciones de Serrure para curarles. Las heridas eran espantosas como no podía ser de otra manera. Una preocupación sincera nació en su corazón por aquel grupo mientras se acercaba ahora a un pálido Thor cuya armadura apenas si se mantenía en una pieza, con un horripilante rasguño sobre el pecho. El ojiverde sintió una opresión al ver una herida similar a la de Asgeir, sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse, no permitiendo que ese mal recuerdo le quitara la habilidad de auxiliar al hijo de Odín quien estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando terminaron, él se quedó un poco más con ellos, asegurándose de estar solo para usar una vez más su magia. Eso le dejó realmente agotado, saliendo de ahí casi arrastrándose.

-¡Ingjlad!

-Te esforzaste demasiado, hermanito.

Serrure no se opuso a que le llevara en brazos, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano mayor quien besó su frente. Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, había soltado ese viejo rencor y podía ayudar a los Asgardianos sin miedo de perder a su gente. Cuando ellos despertaran les dejaría en claro que él ya no pertenecía a su mundo ni a sus vidas, estaba muerto de cierta manera para los Nueve Reinos. Recordó que tendría que hablar su lengua pero más tarde se pondría a practicar, ahora ya no podía ni mover un solo dedo, apenas si manteniendo abiertos los ojos lo suficiente para llegar a su tienda donde Ingjald le recostó, susurrándole un cariñoso buenos días. Se había pasado toda la noche y madrugada ayudando a los extraños.

Cuando despertó ya era pasada la tarde. Se quejó por un cuerpo adolorido de tanto trabajo pero le esperaba ya un cuenco de leche, carne y pan que prácticamente devoró. Tenía ganas de darse un buen baño pero necesitaba revisar a los malheridos, saliendo de la tienda mordisqueando el último trozo de pan. Sus ojos captaron el movimiento del gran alfa paseándose entre las tiendas que apenas si le llegaban a mitad del cuerpo. El resto de los Fantasmas de la Nieve estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la cueva, no tendrían mejores centinelas para esos días de refugio. Kodran había acertado al traerlos para aminorar el temor de su gente de un nuevo ataque. Serrure llegó hasta aquel hueco donde los Asgardianos yacían afiebrados, atendidos por un par de sanadores que hicieron una reverencia al verle llegar.

-Hauldr Serrure, los extraños están mejor, aunque aún no despiertan.

-Lo harán pronto. Gracias por sus atenciones.

-Un honor, mi señor.

De nuevo solo con ellos, les revisó usando su magia con calma, esta vez no tenía que agotarse para atenderles. Estaba observando el rostro pálido de Thor cuando escuchó hablar al fin a Hogun.

-¿Loki…?

Se volvió a él, tendiéndole un cuenco de agua para que lo bebiera a lo que no se negó el guerrero, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada de pieles.

-¿Dónde…?

Serrure se sentó a su lado cruzando sus piernas. –A salvo –dijo recordando las palabras.

-Pero… ¿cómo…?

-Descansa –una mano suya se posó sobre el pecho vendado de Hogun, quien miró alrededor. Sus ojos mostraron alivio al ver a los suyos junto a él, antes de volverse al ojiverde.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque no soy uno de ustedes.

Hogun frunció su ceño pero hasta ahí fue el límite de sus fuerzas, quedándose dormido de nuevo. Serrure se levantó, dejándoles descansar para atender sus propios deberes y luego darse un merecido baño que le ayudó a recobrar fuerzas. Vio a lo lejos a Kodran y no perdió tiempo en ir a alcanzarle.

-Jarl Kodran.

-Hauldr Serrure.

Sonrió al escuchar el saludo tan formal, caminando a su lado. –El hijo de Adils posee un honor tan admirable como la palabra de los Cuatro.

-Te asustaste con los Fantasmas de la Nieve.

-Yo… -bufó luego rodando sus ojos- Si una criatura espectral aparece por el techo para raptarme creo que me puedo dar el gusto de asustarme.

-Fue divertido.

Serrure arqueó una ceja, confundido. Kodran no tenía manera de haberle visto. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de su reacción? El Jarl pareció leer sus pensamientos, mirándole de reojo.

-La mente de los Fantasmas de la Nieve es mi mente.

-¡Claro que no! –se le escapó la frase sin intención, mirándole asombrado, tosiendo luego- Es decir…

Como era su costumbre, Kodran solamente le observó tomando su mano para guiarle hacia donde el gran alfa que reposaba junto a la caída de una pequeña cascada de agua templada que reflejaba su blanquísima figura. El huargo gigante levantó su hocico al escucharles acercarse, clavando sus ojos en Serrure quien pasó saliva, no podía dejar de sentirse impresionado de aquella mirada rojiza, deteniéndose con el Jarl frente a él.

-Le agradas –dijo éste al ojiverde.

-¿Puede decirme mi señor la razón?

-Porque guardas una pureza intacta.

Serrure le dedicó una mirada, aquello era imposible y Kodran lo sabía perfectamente. Pero el Jarl no había bromeado, le miraba serio igual que el gran alfa. Se quedó quieto, parpadeando lentamente hasta sentir las mejillas arder como si fueran carbones recién encendidos. El huargo no mentía del todo…

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –prefirió desviar el tema antes de que todo su rostro igualara el color de los ojos del gran alfa.

-Sköll.

-¿Todos tienen un nombre?

-Todos.

-Debes saberlos todos.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es que tu mente está unida a ellos?

-Hice un pacto de sangre.

Kodran se volvió al gran alfa que asintió apenas. –Puedes tocarlo.

El ojiverde estaba a punto de comentarle que no tenía intenciones pero también era mentira, deseaba acariciar ese enorme huargo. Levantó una mano discretamente acercándose al hocico que no se movió, permitiéndole recorrer su suave y grueso pelaje transparente, bajando por su ancho cuello que sintió cálido, su mano se perdió en aquel pelaje, levantando la otra para tocarle más seguro, sonriendo cual niño con obsequio nuevo. El Jarl solo le observó quieto, notando las expresiones de asombro y placer que cruzaron por el rostro de Serrure quien satisfecho de su inspección se alejó del gran alfa haciendo una reverencia.

-Me siento honrado de conocer a Sköll.

 _Y yo al Niño de Hielo_.

Serrure sonrió algo inquieto. Los Fantasmas de la Nieve leían cosas que ninguna otra criatura en ese mundo podía hacer. Se volvió al Jarl mirándole fijamente, tenía tanto que agradecerle como preguntarle. Con pasos seguros se le acercó levantando su rostro, buscando sus labios donde imprimió un suave beso, que fue correspondido con otro más dominante. Un brazo atrapó su cintura pegándole por completo al pecho del Jarl, al que abrazó dejándose llevar, interrumpidos por un gruñido del gran alfa. El ojiverde se volvió notando a Hogun no lejos de ellos, sujetándose un costado cojeando, con un grupo de gente rodeándole entre murmullos.

-Thor…

Consternado, Serrure se separó de Kodran a quien miró con una disculpa regresando con el guerrero al que ayudó a volver tomando uno de sus brazos en medio de su pueblo que observaba entre curiosos y compasivos a los extraños.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó al fin.

-Ha… despertado.

Era hora de la confrontación. Serrure asintió dejando a Hogun sobre su cama de pieles, notando al Dios del Trueno que miraba alrededor con ojos afiebrados, tratando de sentarse. Fue de inmediato a calmarle, empujando su pecho para que volviera a las pieles. Estaba pasando por el efecto del veneno de los Devoradores. El rubio le miró no reconociéndole primero y luego una mano le pescó por la nuca casi pegándole a su rostro.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki! ¡Estás vivo!

-Descansa –le dijo calmado tratando de alejarse pero aún con aquella fiebre y heridas, el Asgardiano poseía una fuerza tremenda.

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Loki! ¡No te vayas!

-Tranquilo –palmeó su pecho apenas apretando una sonrisa. Thor le miraba buscando al hermano ya muerto en él. Subió una mano a la que le sujetaba la nuca, quitándosela con algo de esfuerzo pero en su lugar sus dedos fueron entrelazados con aquellos sudorosos.

-Loki… estás…. Loki… Loki…

-Duerme.

-Ayúdame… ayúdame…

Serrure se quedó serio ante esas palabras. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos volviéndolos a abrir, apartando unos mechones húmedos de la frente del Dios del Trueno, sintiendo su piel arder. Buscó un cuenco de agua que ofrecerle, llevándolo a sus labios resecos con paciencia, teniendo una mano apresada entre aquella gruesa.

-Salva… salva a Jane…

Thor se quedó inconsciente de nuevo. El ojiverde le miró mortalmente serio, casi arrancando su mano de los dedos flojos al fin del otro dejando de mala gana el cuenco. Hogun le observaba preocupado.

-Trató de protegernos –jadeó un poco.

-¿Por qué siguen en este mundo? –preguntó nada conmovido.

-Ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegamos –el guerrero se quejó al acomodarse mejor sobre las pieles- Estábamos persiguiendo a los elfos… y de pronto estábamos aquí.

-¿Qué relación tienen los Elfos Oscuros y Jane Foster?

Hogun suspiró mirando el techo rocoso con estalactitas sobre ellos. –El Éter entró a su cuerpo, está en Asgard oculta, para que Malekith no la encuentre, mientras Thor lo encuentra para detener sus avances sobre los Nueve Reinos.

Serrure bajó sus párpados, entendiendo más el panorama. Jane Foster de alguna manera, no dudaba increíble, llevaba dentro de sí el Éter, habiendo despertado con ello al gran hechicero oscuro de los elfos de Svartalfheim quien estaba atacando los Nueve Reinos buscando la sustancia. Por eso el Dios del Trueno estaba persiguiéndole antes de que diera con la mortal. Había cosas que jamás iban a cambiar. Le acercó un cuenco de agua a Hogun poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

-Descansa, tus heridas son graves todavía.

Fue a su tienda donde se tumbó golpeando las pieles para sacar la rabia que nació en su corazón, maldiciendo el nombre de Jane Foster. Siempre esa maldita mujer y sus debilidades cautivaban una vez más al hijo de Odín para cometer las peores estupideces del universo sin ningún beneficio más que seguir aquella parodia que llamaban amor. La tranquilidad de su mundo se había roto por salvarle la vida, ni siquiera era por beneficio de los Nueve Reinos que hubiera sido un motivo con más honor que la simple y fugaz vida de aquella inútil terrícola que estaba gozando tranquilamente de su estancia en Asgard cuando se suponía que era un privilegio reservado a seres de actos heroicos. Rugió sentándose para tallarse el rostro, pateando un par de veces antes de tomar aire y calmarse mirando su lanza que esperaba por acción desde hacía días. Ya no eran su problema, en cuanto estuvieran de pie iba a buscar la manera de devolverlos a su amada tierra para que Malekith los matara de una buena vez. Salió poco después, a la hora de la cena entre los Jarls y ancianos que charlaban tranquilamente, escuchando a un par de éstos últimos cantar uno de los poemas de su pueblo. Tenía la mirada fija en su plato probando con lentitud la carne y las viandas. Escuchó las risas de los mellizos y el regaño de Yngla no lejos de él.

-Mi pequeño, ¿qué sucede? –Anund fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Padre… lo siento, estoy cansado todavía.

-Tienes la expresión de haberte comido una carne agria.

-Mi lanza extraña mi mano.

-Tendrás mucho tiempo para recompensarla –el Konnungr acarició sus cabellos- ¿Por qué estás así, hijo mío?

-Padre… ¿sería posible que al terminar los Días de la Noche Corta convenzas a Jarl Kodran de volver a realizar la ceremonia?

Anund le miró fijamente, extrañado. -¿Lo quieres así?

-He conocido más a Kodran, padre. Y quiero estar con él.

-Pero no le eliges.

Serrure no pudo replicar. Aquello era una cuestión diferente. Elegir una pareja era por decisión, voluntad y fe basada en amor que aún no sentía por el Jarl pero quería darse la oportunidad a sentirlo. Estaba casi seguro que podría conseguirlo, sin embargo, ese argumento no iba a servirle frente a su padre quien tomó su mentón haciendo que le viera a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que tu ansia por la ceremonia responde a la presencia de los extraños?

-No es por ellos, padre. Es por mí.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Puedo sincerarme en otro sitio?

Anund asintió levantándose con una mirada a Yngla antes de retirarse fuera de la tienda entre las miradas confundidas de sus hijos y de Jarl Kodran. Se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados por nadie, pegados a uno de los pilares de roca que sostenían aquella enorme cueva con sus laberintos internos. Serrure bajó su mirada unos segundos jugando con sus manos antes de volver a verle.

-Padre, sabes bien cuanto me hirió el hecho de no tener un sitio al que llamar hogar con los extraños de Asgard. Y también que el guerrero de la capa roja no pudiera verme de la manera en que lo necesitaba, en parte porque en su mente se hallaba una mujer que le hizo cambiar sus glorias de batalla por deseos más mundanos.

-Lo recuerdo, amor.

-Aquello vuelve de nuevo tratando de hacerme daño. Los extraños llegaron con las criaturas de rostros pálidos porque los estaban cazando solamente para salvar a la mujer de quien fuese alguna vez mi hermano. Y me duele que mi hogar, éste, mi verdadero hogar, se manche con esos nombres, con esas figuras del pasado. Estoy consciente de que yo decido si todo esto me ha de lastimar pero ya no es tan sencillo como lo creí.

-Porque aún guardas sentimientos por el guerrero de la capa roja.

Serrure asintió dejando caer sus hombros.

-Quiero unirme a Kodran porque es la seguridad que mi alma pide. No tengo miedo a los extraños pero quiero un muro entre ellos y mi hogar –miró suplicante a su padre- Un soporte que me ayude a dejarlos ir por completo. Y no estoy usando al Jarl, padre. Por los Cuatro que dedicaré cada día de mi vida a él si permites nuestra unión. Nada me daría más orgullo. No quiero saber más de los problemas en las tierras que jamás me abrigaron ni de sus amores o peligros, porque me duele más que la propia muerte de Asgeir.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos que la mano cariñosa del Konnungr limpió envolviéndole entre sus brazos.

-Yo elegí enterrarlos como muertos pero se rehúsan a morir –susurró el ojiverde sujetándose a él.

-Si la unión con Jarl Kodran te trae paz, lo concederé. Pero tendré que hablar con él porque no sabemos qué es lo que tiene en mente.

-Lo sé, padre.

-¿Podrás seguir hablando con los extraños?

-Sí.

Anund asintió besando su sien. –Si tu elección es dejar ir ese cariño, así será. Debes estar consciente que te dolerá un tiempo más antes de sanar la herida.

-Pero al final sanará –Serrure le miró más tranquilo- Y eso es lo único que deseo.


	13. Sombras del pasado

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _No es necesario destruir el pasado, se ha ido; en cualquier momento, puede volver a aparecer, parecer ser y ser presente_." John Cage

" _El pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo_." Carlos Fuentes

" _Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento_." Proverbio ruso

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: AIRE**

Capítulo 12. Sombras del pasado.

Faltaban solamente dos días para el término de la Noche Corta cuando todos los Asgardianos volvieron en sí, más recuperados y con una sed inusual. Serrure estuvo meditando en su tienda sobre lo que haría cuando uno de los sanadores le había avisado de su despertar. Ahora que todos estaban perfectamente conscientes llegaba el momento del rompimiento final, no iba a postergarlo más porque quería desaparecerlos de una vez por todas de sus vidas, pero para conseguirlo primero debía encontrar la manera de devolverlos hacia Asgard y necesitaba de los pergaminos en la cámara de tesoros dentro de la fortaleza. Un par de días no eran nada comparado con esos tiempos de sombras que vivió entre aquellos guerreros. Calmado y con la mente enfocada, se levantó caminando hacia aquel recoveco escuchando a los sanadores tratar de calmar a los extraños que insistían en tratar de comprender que estaba sucediendo o qué deseaban hacerles. Su mirada se encontró con la azul de Thor que evadió al entrar, pidiendo a los sanadores que se retiraran mientras él se quedaba. Todos estaban sentados sobre las pieles con vendajes aún manchados de sangre pero la palidez había abandonado sus rostros igual que la fiebre.

-Diles a tus sirvientes que nos dejen en paz –bufó Hogun.

-O que nos dejen salir en tal caso –gruñó Volstagg.

-Si desean seguir viviendo van a callar esas lenguas altaneras que poseen –les advirtió con frío desdén plantándose en medio de ellos- Se les ha salvado la vida por compasión, no insulten el buen trato de mi pueblo o tendremos el placer de verlos ser devorados por las mismas criaturas que les hicieron esas heridas.

-¡¿Cómo te…?! –Sif estaba por insultarle pero calló ante su mirada.

-Hogun me dijo que llegaron aquí por mero accidente, en lo que probablemente fue una apertura dimensional causada por la activación del Éter que Malekith está buscando. Bien, hay una manera de devolverlos a su amada Asgard ahora que se han quedado sin su nave, pero eso ocurrirá cuando salgamos de esta cueva en la que están perfectamente a salvo mientras no hagan estupidez alguna como pensar que son dioses aquí. En tanto serán atendidas sus últimas heridas, comerán de nuestra carne y pan para que tengan las fuerzas suficientes que su viaje de regreso necesita.

-Loki –Thor le llamó, notando cómo le había ignorado- Al menos merecemos saber qué haces tú aquí, te creíamos con los Chitauri… o muerto.

Serrure tomó aire levantando su mentón antes de volverse hacia el Dios del Trueno.

-Este es mi hogar, mi nombre es Serrure, hijo de Anund Colmillo de Hielo e Yngla de Escania, de la tribu de Svealand. Loki está muerto.

Hubo un silencio incrédulo a su alrededor. Thor frunció su ceño mirándole de arriba abajo, cierto era que el ojiverde lucía completamente diferente a como solían conocerle, con esa armadura de cuero sobre ropas de pieles y un abrigo con orilla peluda, sus cabellos trenzados entre mechones sujetos a media coleta alta con ese delineado negro alrededor de sus ojos y sus manos tatuadas con extraños símbolos.

-Su lengua de dioses no funciona aquí, así que no se esfuercen porque de cualquier manera no hay nadie que desee conversar con ustedes, ni siquiera yo. Son aves de mal agüero. Les ayudamos por lástima, como les dije antes, los Elfos Oscuros que perseguían fueron abatidos mucho antes de que ustedes terminaran heridos. Lejos de ayudar solo enfadaron a mi pueblo. Thor, hijo de Odín, te llevarás a tu gente de aquí y olvidarás que existimos, ni siquiera intenten volver porque ya no lo conseguirán. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Espera…

El ojiverde se marchó dejando al Dios del Trueno con las palabras en la boca. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Thor le miraba de la misma forma que cuando lo capturó con ayuda de los Vengadores, juzgando desde su privilegiada posición. Había cosas que jamás iban a cambiar, no le quedaba duda alguna pero ahora estaba listo para que al fin se muriera en el olvido del pasado. Jarl Kodran le alcanzó y le sonrió buscando su mano que entrelazar con los Asgardianos observando a lo lejos. No hubo más problemas de su parte, quedándose como mansos corderos en su hueco que el Pueblo de los Cuatro miraba con tierna lástima.

Thor tenía cosas que arreglar pero el ojiverde no volvió a aparecerse ese día, resignándose a ver como aquel pueblo de guerreros de lanza convivían tranquilamente entre las bestias albinas que les gruñían si notaban que intentaban salir de aquel refugio designado. Vieron una que otra vez a Loki pasearse con otros guerreros que le hacían reír o enojar dependiendo si la charla era amena o le cargaban cual niño pequeño. Al rubio le quedaba claro que aquel hombre de mirada penetrante y cabellos platinados era el líder, por el respeto con el que le trataban, igual que los que parecían ser sus hijos, todos de portes feroces, altos como él sino era que más, incluidas las mujeres, pero el ojiverde recibía además un trato especial del resto de aquella tribu, porque notó más de una vez que su mano era tomada con reverencia o que niños pequeños le ofrecían pedazos de un pan, colmillos e incluso llegaban a tomar la esquina de su capa para besarla.

Sobre todo si estaba con aquel guerrero de ojos grises como sus cabellos.

Aún recordaba como lo había lanzado tan lejos que se había desorientado al caer, y nada menos con Mjolnir, su propio martillo. Todavía tenía presente el dolor que esos duros puños podían infringir, era una pared viviente, y para su sorpresa, estaba cortejando a Loki si sus ojos no le engañaban. El Dios del Trueno sabía que tenía que hacerse entender o iban a echarlos de ahí sin respuestas, ese mundo desconocido con sus guerreros imparables que vivían en condiciones extremas que lejos de mermar sus voluntades los hacían más fuertes, jamás habían sido descritos en historia alguna. Y la manera con la que cazaron a los Elfos Oscuros le asombró, como si de conejos se hubiera tratado, pero cuando los atacaron aquellas bestias en la oscuridad, haciendo trizas su nave, se dio una idea de la clase de peligros que enfrentaban ahí y el pueblo de Svartalfheim no era nada comparado con los monstruos escondidos en cada recoveco de esas planicies heladas.

Con tales pensamientos llegó el siguiente día, toda la gente parecía prepararse para la salida como le pareció cuando recogieron todo con una habilidad y sincronización que el mejor ejército hubiese querido, formando una enorme fogata en la cueva más alta de todas aquellas conectadas entre sí donde bailaron y cantaron como si ellos no existieran. Fue un sentimiento amargo, el ser ignorados de esa manera, pensando si Loki los había provocado a propósito para comportarse así. Una vez más llegó un nuevo día que les dejó respirar al fin algo de aire libre cuando fue removida una enorme piedra para volver a ver aquella plaza a la que llegaran por primera vez. Todo el pueblo se repartió levantando de nuevo sus tiendas entre charlas amenas. Fue hasta entonces que el ojiverde volvió a acercarse a ellos, con una larga lanza en mano similar como las de aquellos guerreros.

-Asgardianos, tendrán una tienda donde deberán quedarse y no salir de ahí de apreciar sus vidas.

-Nos estás tratando como si fuésemos… -comenzó Sif.

-Exactamente, ¿qué sentimiento tan peculiar, no es así? –le sonrió aquél meciendo su lanza- Les llevarán comida, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No tan rápido… -el Dios del Trueno trató de tocarle pero la lanza de Serrure le apuntó veloz a su garganta.

-No, tú no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima.

El ojiverde le dedicó una mirada dándole la espalda, caminando hacia su yegua a la que le silbó, montándola sin ver hacia atrás. Deseaba ir a cazar y lo haría nada menos que con Jarl Kodran cuya compañía buscaría más para convencerle de realizar la ceremonia pronto. Disfrutó de la veloz cabalgata a su lado, sonriéndole de vez en cuando hasta que llegaron a donde los Cuerno Espiral que pastaban tranquilos. Serrure realmente se divirtió cazando, escogiendo las bestias más feroces como objetivos en un desafío entre ambos, dejando los cuerpos que otros guerreros se encargarían de llevar en los trineos mientras iban hacia una pequeña afluente donde limpiaron sus lanzas como sus capas antes de volver a trote calmado hacia la villa de Nerike.

-Creí que tenía los huesos entumidos por no haber cazado en varios días –comentó el ojiverde girando su lanza a un costado de Nube de Verano antes de colocarla detrás de su espalda.

-Al menos tu mente estuvo trabajando.

-Sí, mi señor –Serrure le miró- Gracias a ti.

Kodran señaló el bosque que rodeaba la villa, deteniendo su caballo para caminar entre los árboles clavando su lanza para tomar asiento sobre un tronco lleno de musgo. El ojiverde no desperdició la oportunidad, imitándole con su lanza a un lado de Tormenta de las Sombras, rozando a propósito al Jarl cuando se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cuándo se irán los extraños? –preguntó Kodran.

-Pronto, mi señor. Será cuestión de días.

-Todo estará mejor entonces.

Serrure asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que el guerrero notó, volviendo su rostro que fue tomado por unas manos seguras para besarle, sintiendo un peso sobre sus piernas cuando el ojiverde cobró un espacio en su regazo de forma provocativa. Sonrió cuando sintió que las manos de Kodran le sujetaban por las caderas para levantarle y casi estrellarle contra el árbol más cercano, atacando sus labios con un beso posesivo. Serrure le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas, no dejándole ir para que sintiera cierto movimiento sugestivo, jadeando contra sus labios que fueron liberados tomando su lugar su cuello que ofreció sin resistirse, abrazándose a los hombros del Jarl quien empujó contra él. La fricción le hizo gemir en su oído, haciendo aquel vaivén más insistente justo como lo deseaba Serrure quien abrió sus labios tratando de jalar aire. Sus dedos se encresparon sobre el cuello peludo de la capa de Kodran, juntando sus cejas al cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndose excitado igual que él. Un pequeño grito se le escapó ganándose en contraparte un gruñido del hijo de Adils que mordió su cuello lo suficiente para dejar una marca ahí.

-Kodran… -llamó, entreabriendo sus ojos únicamente para quedarse paralizado con toda aquella adrenalina desapareciendo al acto.

Thor les observaba.

El Jarl notó la rigidez de su cuerpo mirándole para darse cuenta que veía algo tras él, se giró lo suficiente, dándose cuenta de la presencia de aquel Dios del Trueno. Soltó a Serrure al acto apretando sus dientes para ir hacia él.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! –le gritó preparando sus puños para castigarle, bastante frustrado como ofendido de que estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, Thor no le miró, tenía los ojos clavados en el ojiverde inmóvil con la espalda contra el árbol, sintiéndose inquieto ante esa mirada acusadora. Más confundido que rabioso, Serrure no atinó a moverse sino hasta que el primer puño cayó sobre el rostro del Asgardiano. Sus piernas recobraron la fuerza para correr hacia Kodran y detenerlo.

-¡No! Mi señor –se interpuso entre ellos- Este extraño no vale la pena.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

El ojiverde se volvió hacia Thor quien escupió sangre irguiéndose de nuevo. -¿Qué haces aquí? Ordené expresamente que se quedaran dentro de la tienda.

-No me iré de aquí sin respuestas.

-Es que no las hay –gruñó Serrure- Ahora da media vuelta y lárgate de aquí.

-No.

-¡Hazlo! –le gritó entre dientes.

-De una u otra manera, Loki, voy a tener las respuestas que necesito.

-Este extraño habla demasiado –advirtió el Jarl.

-Thor, maldito seas, regresa ahora o morirás.

-No voy a morir aquí.

Serrure cerró sus ojos y dio el mejor puñetazo que tenía para el Dios del Trueno, haciéndole caer.

-¡APRENDE TU LUGAR, ASGARDIANO! ¡NADA TIENES QUE HACER AQUÍ! ¡NO ERES NADIE AQUÍ!

No pudo decir más porque la mano de Thor vino a su cuello al levantarse, un grave error con un Kodran que intervino castigando una vez más con sus puños al rubio quien no cedió esta vez. Las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse con relámpagos sobre el bosque de manera inusitada. El ojiverde jadeó mesándose sus cabellos, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Dio un paso hacia ellos bien dispuesto a separarlos una vez más pero un relámpago le detuvo como aquella vez que se reencontró con el Dios del Trueno, haciéndole brincar hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Los caballos relincharon asustados. La pelea entre los dos guerreros comenzó a ser más cruda pero Kodran aún tenía la ventaja.

Serrure fue en busca de su lanza pero de nuevo un relámpago se lo impidió, maldiciendo a Thor. Un par de árboles fueron castigados con más relámpagos y una lluvia fría cayó sobre ellos, humedeciendo el suelo para desgracia del ojiverde que rodeó entre traspiés a las dos furiosas fuerzas con la mira en las lanzas. Fue despedido cuando el suelo se abrió de repente, terminando estampado contra un árbol cuyo golpe le noqueó lo suficiente para dejarle desorientado. Tosió algo de tierra limpiándose el rostro andando a gatas para buscar de donde apoyarse y ponerse de pie. Un brazo vino a sujetarle y se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro sangrante del Dios del Trueno que le atrajo hacia él levantando una mano. Serrure tenía atrapados sus brazos contra aquel pecho, gritando al ya no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, cruzando aquella tormenta de relámpagos que les siguió hasta donde aterrizaron sobre una montaña de cima rasa cuya nieve se levantó como polvareda cuando cayeron ahí. El ojiverde casi le aventó, mirándole con rabia.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE SUCEDE?!

-¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE RESPONDAS A MIS PREGUNTAS!

-¡NO TENGO QUE RESPONDERTE NADA! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI HOGAR! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI VIDA, THOR! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA! ¡NUNCA!

Cuando éste se le acercó le lanzó un par de estacas de hielo que apenas si esquivó, destruyendo una con su martillo. Serrure no estaba seguro si tenía el rostro húmedo por la lluvia o por sus lágrimas de rabia y frustración, gritando con todas sus fuerzas al ser encajonado contra una roca con el cuerpo del Dios del Trueno sobre él, tirando violentamente de sus cabellos para que le mirara.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti.

-¡Tu hermano está muerto! ¡Loki está muerto! ¡Déjame en paz!

Con las heridas abiertas del Asgardiano, Serrure tuvo la oportunidad de atacarle, haciendo que le liberara, tratando de huir pero no había camino abajo por donde descender. Estaban demasiado alto. Se volvió preparando más estacas que lanzó contra Thor quien las deshizo todas antes de que ambos volvieran a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cayendo sobre la roca áspera hasta que al fin las fuerzas del ojiverde no pudieran más contra aquella voluntad del rubio, quedando bajo éste con sus muñecas presas por sus manos cual tenazas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Deja ya de pelear! ¡No busco hacerte daño!

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!

El rostro de Thor se le acercó mirándole decidido. –No, hasta que hablemos.

-¡Ya te dije que no tenemos nada qué hablar!

-Escúchame, por los dioses, Loki, tienes que hacerlo.

-¡No!

Pataleó sin conseguir nada más que agotarse, cerrando sus ojos que dejaron escapar lágrimas a las que acompañó un sollozo.

-Déjame en paz… ya déjame en paz… vete de aquí…

-Loki… -Thor frunció su ceño- Ahora me escucharás. No vine aquí para hacerte daño, te creímos muerto, encontramos rastros de tu sangre en Muspelheim, madre te ha llorado desde entonces. Pero te he encontrado vivo, a salvo.

Un par de desconfiados ojos verdes le miraron. -¿Ah, sí? No tienes talento para convencer, sé que estás mintiendo únicamente para llevarme a esa mazmorra que espera por mí.

-¿Permaneciste aquí todo este tiempo solo por eso?

-Eres tan ciego, Asgardiano –tironeó de sus brazos que no pudo mover- ¿Es que no sabes escuchar? El Loki que buscas ya no existe.

-Lo tengo frente a mí.

-Tu mente te juega malas pasadas.

Para su sorpresa, el Dios del Trueno le soltó, dejándole ponerse de pie, cosa que hizo sobando su cuerpo adolorido por los golpes recientes. Serrure le dio la espalda mirando hacia el precipicio con el viento helado meciendo sus cabellos, la noche comenzaba a caer.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Loki?

-No te odio, el odio es un sentimiento. No siento ya nada por ti –le respondió sin girarse- Aquí tengo una vida que jamás tuve en Asgard, tengo los hermanos que siempre me hicieron falta, madre y padre que me valoran igual que al resto de sus hijos, sin menospreciar mis méritos por ser el bastardo de un Gigante de Hielo –se volvió de golpe con su mirada húmeda- ¿Sabes lo increíblemente hermoso que es sentirse parte de una familia? ¿Que te miren de tal manera que en verdad te crees un rey? ¿Que alguien realice milagros por amor a ti? –sus lágrimas volvieron- No, no lo sabes porque siempre todo se te ha dado en bandeja de oro. ¿Crecer juntos? No me lo parece, Thor, siempre corrías con tus adorados amigos y me dejabas solo. ¿Luchar juntos? Siempre fuiste el de las glorias en batalla y yo quien debía ver como recibías los halagos aunque hubiera peleado igual que tú, pero como no podía levantar a Mjolnir, nadie se fijaba en mí. ¿Ser hermanos? Jamás lo sentí, toda mi vida lo único que recibí fueron migajas, lo peor fue que a pesar de eso yo sí te quería como mi hermano, mi futuro rey, pero solo bastó un error mío para que toda Asgard me diera caza y tú te alzaras como el héroe de los Nueve Reinos que abatió al monstruoso juguete robado por Odín. ¿Ya te nombró rey? ¿Siguen riéndose de mí los Vengadores?

-Loki…

-El día que llegaste estaba celebrando mi boda, que interrumpiste. Y cuando estoy tratando de disfrutar un momento con mi futura pareja de nuevo apareces para arruinarlo. ¿Es que no te cansas de hacer mi vida desgraciada? ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí!? ¡Me derrotaste! ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?! ¡Ahí está Hijo de Odín! ¡Tú ganaste! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Siempre la tuviste! –estalló el ojiverde apretando sus puños con lágrimas gruesas escapando de sus ojos- ¡Soy el malvado, soy el equivocado! ¡Soy el monstruo que venciste! ¡Felicidades! ¡Canta tu victoria por toda la eternidad junto a tu futura reina! ¡Dile a Jane Foster que ella vale más que…!

Apretó sus dientes dándole de nuevo la espalda al Dios del Trueno, llorando abiertamente.

-Tan solo vete, mátame en tu mente y déjame vivir mis últimos días entre mi gente.

Serrure cubrió su rostro húmedo entre sus manos bajando su cabeza, sollozando agotado. Creyó que Thor le había dejado ahí al no escucharle ya pero respingó cuando los brazos de éste vinieron a sujetarle suavemente para hacerle girar, desviando su rostro hacia la ladera de la montaña.

-Loki, tienes razón en la manera que fui anteriormente contigo, pero no ahora. Yo no quiero ninguna victoria sobre ti, ni hacerte daño. Por mi vida y mi honor te juro que me hiere verte así sabiendo que soy la causa de tus lágrimas. Si mis acciones provocaron tal dolor que te hizo alejarte de mí, soy yo quien no merece llamarse tu hermano.

El ojiverde se calmó, escuchándole mientras giraba su rostro hacia él, viendo la expresión agobiada del rubio. Miró aquellas manos que le sujetaban como si temiera que fuese a lanzarse sobre aquel precipicio igual que cuando el Bifrost se destruyó. Negó empujándole haciendo que le soltara para darle la espalda.

-Solamente desaparece –murmuró alejándose de él, mirando alrededor.

El paisaje desaparecía ante la noche fría. Serrure tomó aire antes de silbar con fuerza, esperando que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien les escuchara. Con tal oscuridad ni siquiera Thor iba a poder encontrar el camino de regreso, menos cuando no sabía cuál era éste. Agradeció a los Cuatro cuando un aullido le respondió, cerrando aliviado sus ojos unos segundos antes de volverse hacia el Asgardiano para sanarle de golpe sus heridas con su magia.

-Solo vete, Thor –le repitió antes de mirar a un costado.

La blanca figura del gran alfa vino a ellos junto con media docena de Fantasmas de Nieve. El ojiverde se aferró al cuello del líder cuyos ojos rojos se clavaron en el Dios del Trueno mientras Serrure tomaba lugar sobre su lomo. Un huargo se puso delante del rubio esperando a que le montara. Kodran tenía en verdad un honor impecable al no permitir que el hijo de Odín muriera congelado o devorado en la noche a pesar de su desprecio total hacia el extraño. Serrure se abrazó a Sköll ya sin mirar al otro, dejando que les llevaran de vuelta hacia la villa donde esperaba su angustiada madre como sus muy furiosos hermanos cuyas lanzas apuntaron a Thor quien solamente levantó sus manos en son de paz al bajar del Fantasma de la Nieve que casi le aventó de su lomo.

-Hijo mío, tesoro, ¿estás bien? Habla a tu madre –Yngla le revisó de pies a cabeza.

-Solo son algunos raspones –le sonrió cansado- Por pelear con el Asgardiano.

-Tu madre siente la imperiosa necesidad de pedirle a tu padre la cabeza del extraño.

-No vale ni el esfuerzo. Me siento agotado, madre.

-Vamos dentro. Estás helado.

Anund y Kodran salieron al paso. El Konnungr de inmediato levantó en brazos a Serrure quien sonrió al sentir aquella protección, rodeando el cuello de su padre con sus propios brazos cansados para esconder su rostro entre ellos. El Jarl le dedicó una mirada mortífera a un Thor que fue empujado hacia la tienda donde los suyos esperaban con preocupación al ver la movilidad y la hostilidad de aquellos guerreros cuando se hubiera sabido de la pelea en el bosque. Anund se llevó a Serrure con las puertas de la fortaleza cerrándose al fin. El ojiverde buscó con la mirada a Kodran pero no le encontró, posiblemente había buscado a los huargos para agradecerles.

-Los extraños se marchan mañana o pierden la vida mañana –sentenció su padre camino a su recámara.

-Se marcharán, lo prometo. Quiero hacerlo yo.

-Cada encuentro con ellos te lastima, amor mío. No puedo consentirlo más.

-Dijiste que la separación dolería, es lo que está sucediendo, padre. Pero estoy bien. Me siento bien.

-Descansa –Yngla besó su frente cuando el Konnungr le depositó en la cama- Iré por cena.

Su madre le cuidó a pesar de que no era necesario. Serrure sentía un vacío en el corazón, producto de aquella confrontación. Thor había hablado con sinceridad pero sus palabras estaban lejanas de aquellas que hubiera querido escuchar. Durmió con tranquilidad para su suerte, viendo un nuevo día para buscar a Kodran.

-Mi señor, espero que el extraño no te haya hecho daño.

-Espero lo mismo.

Sonriendo apenas, el ojiverde asintió. –Gracias por enviar a los Fantasmas de la Nieve.

-El Konnungr ha dicho que hoy se marchan los extraños, si para el anochecer siguen aquí, perderán la vida.

-Se irán. Y quisiera tu ayuda, mi señor, para conseguirlo.

-Di qué necesitas.

-Un lugar con las más poderosas auroras boreales.


	14. Despedidas que no terminan

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Confía en el tiempo que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades_." Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

" _Se despidieron y en el adiós, ya estaba la bienvenida_." Mario Benedetti

" _El dolor de la separación no es nada comparado con la alegría de reunirse de nuevo_." Charles Dickens

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: AIRE**

Capítulo 13. Despedidas que no terminan.

Serrure había leído en el desayuno un rollo extraído de la cámara de tesoros que hablaba sobre la manera de abrir el cielo o lo que era más preciso, el espacio- tiempo de la misma forma que el Éter activo lo había hecho. Llevándose a los Asgardianos en los lomos de los Fantasmas de la Nieve, prácticamente volaron hacia la cima de la cordillera más alta en el norte de Nerike donde Jarl Kodran señaló la zona donde las auroras boreales eran tan poderosas que incluso destruían las puntas de las montañas cuando llegaban a bajar demasiado. Era lo que necesitaba el ojiverde para lograr su cometido. Sin dirigir una sola mirada a ninguno de los extraños, se dispuso a dibujar un enorme círculo con entramados complejos del lenguaje de los Cuatro que luego roció con aceite animal para encenderlo. Todos esperando a resguardo detrás de rocas para no recibir los latigazos de energía de las auroras que zumbaban sobre sus cabezas, iluminando de colores el cielo. Aquel incendio sobre el sello tocó una de las auroras, agitándola y convirtiéndola en una de color oro que bajó peligrosamente hasta convertirse en una espesa neblina. Serrure caminó hacia los Asgardianos agachado para no tocarla.

-Es hora, vayan al círculo.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada desconfiada pero los huargos les empujaron mostrando sus dientes. El ojiverde se alejó antes de que Thor pudiera decir o hacer algo, buscando a Kodran quien le pasó un brazo por la cintura observando a los extraños entrar. Serrure ya no les miró, abrazándose al Jarl escondiendo su rostro en su capa con sus ojos cerrados al escuchar una vibración acompañada de un zumbido más melódico. Los Asgardianos desaparecieron al fin.

-Se terminó –dijo Kodran.

-Volvamos a nuestro hogar.

Pero no lo hicieron, en su lugar Kodran le llevó hasta las playas de hielo que tocaban aquel enorme océano azul oscuro que apenas si era visible entre los bloques níveos de hielo fracturado por el cambio de temperatura. Serrure le miró extrañado aunque el paisaje en sí mismo era hermoso. Tenía un aire de melancolía y serenidad al mismo tiempo. Los Océanos de la Muerte Helada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, mi señor?

-Necesitas desahogarte.

Serrure rió sorprendido ante sus palabras pero fue como si el Jarl le hubiera puesto un hechizo en esos momentos, con sus lágrimas saltando de sus ojos una vez más. Se abrazó a Kodran mientras dejaba salir aquella pena, sintiendo alivio conforme se despedía al fin de aquellos fantasmas que jamás volverían. Habían llegado por error a su mundo, persiguiendo Elfos Oscuros igualmente perdidos por aquel fatídico Éter que tantos dolores había traído a su alma, recuerdos que ya no deseaba revivir ni los sentimientos atados a ellos. Al fin todo había terminado. Con toda seguridad, Asgard ya había extraído el Éter del cuerpo de Jane Foster y con el retorno de Thor pondrían fin a la amenaza. No tardarían en atrapar a Malekith y celebrarían en el salón del Valhalla por meses. Y nadie pensaría en él. Serrure tomó aire luego de desahogarse contra el hombro de Kodran quien limpió su rostro de manera gentil.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

-Aún no te convences de que lo mereces.

-Cuesta aceptarlo –el ojiverde apretó una sonrisa- Y al mismo tiempo me aterra pensar que tal privilegio me sea arrebatado de las manos.

-No sucederá.

-Si Jarl Kodran lo afirma, no lo dudaré.

Éste arqueó una ceja sonriéndole. –Tienes mi palabra.

-Realmente quiero volver a casa, muero de hambre.

Serrure miró aquel paisaje, preguntándose cuando podría navegar en aquellas aguas. Seguramente luego de unirse a Kodran cuya mano no soltó hasta que tocaron de vuelta la fortaleza, anunciando alegremente la partida de los extraños que trajo mejores semblantes en su familia. Pronto las actividades y los deberes recobraron su ritmo normal y el ojiverde se sintió con mejores fuerzas, volviendo a sus charlas con Haki, sus peleas con los mellizos o sus lecturas en la cámara de tesoros sin olvidar reunirse en el comedor con toda su familia. Yvar les mencionó sobre las aguas termales y fue un buen momento para conocerlas, su cuerpo le agradeció aquel espacio de relajación aunque terminó en una guerra de chapoteos que le hicieron carcajearse hasta que Yngla fue a reprenderles por estar demasiado tiempo ociosos. Acercándose los mediados del Messeri del verano sobre Nerike los campos de siembra mostraron sus primeros tallos junto con las pequeñas flores blancas típicas del valle y arbustos de frutos diminutos pero jugosos que atrajeron insectos de caparazones azul metálico. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y las dos tribus al fin habían encontrado su equilibrio, entre uniones de diferentes clanes o lazos de amistad recién creados.

La calma vino a Serrure y con ello también cierta decisión, que incluyó más acercamientos hacia el hijo de Adils. Una noche le visitó en sus aposentos sin más palabras que sus acciones, tomando la iniciativa para invitarle a la intimidad, con manos diestras y labios seductores que surtieron su efecto sobre el guerrero, a quien prácticamente le arrancó las ropas, admirando ese cuerpo bien formado cuyo torso ya había atestiguado antes, sus dedos acariciaron con destreza sus tatuajes y marcas de méritos y glorias que ya formaban parte de la historia del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Contrario a lo que hubiera creído en un principio, Kodran le demostró ser paciente, con esas risas quietas al verle tan ansioso, observándole siempre calmado a pesar de que sus ojos grises brillaban complacidos mientras caían sobre las pieles completamente desnudos, el ojiverde atrapándole entre sus brazos y piernas para no dejarle ir hasta no estar satisfecho con los besos y caricias del Jarl.

-Eres un niño caprichoso –le susurró éste.

-TU niño caprichoso –respondió, besándole entre jadeos.

Había pasado tiempo desde que tuviera una experiencia así, no pudo decir si fue por ello que la cabeza le dio vueltas en un momento dado o fue el cuerpo de Kodran extasiándole de una manera que terminó con los cabellos revueltos, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza sin saber si había muerto de placer o seguía vivo. La razón volvió a él mucho después, la mano del Jarl acariciando su mejilla húmeda con sus nudillos tratando de hacerle volver en sí. Serrure parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar su vista hasta encontrarse con un rostro atento a su expresión sobre él, obsequiándole una sonrisa de satisfacción pura y algo de glotonería, atrayéndole por su nuca donde sus dedos se perdieron en aquella gruesa trenza ya desarreglada para besarle una vez más.

Le volvió loco la forma en que Kodran le hizo el amor, al punto de casi hacerle llorar por la adoración que le profesó entre besos, caricias y miradas que le prometían el más esplendoroso de todos los futuros. Aún no salía el sol cuando sintió que el calor del guerrero le abandonaba, entreabriendo un ojo, boca abajo, para verle asearse y arreglarse. Entre sus momentos de intimidad, Jarl Kodran le había comentado que era apropiado inspeccionar por última vez el resto de los territorios que habitaban sus hermanos de tribu para asegurarse de que no había más criaturas de rostros pálidos ni bestias ajenas a su mundo. Ya había pedido el permiso de Anund para ello y deseaba partir cuanto antes. El hijo de Adils sintió su mirada, acercándosele para cepillar sus cabellos revueltos todavía, mirándole por unos momentos antes de depositar un beso sobre su sien, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-Cuando vuelva, pediré al Konnungr su permiso para la ceremonia.

El ojiverde sonrió ampliamente, buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y darles un suave beso. –Esperaré impaciente ese momento.

Luego de un intercambio de besos tranquilos pero cariñosos, Kodran se marchó con el gran alfa y una veintena de Fantasmas de la Nieve, primero iría hacia Svealand y de ahí al sur a Blekinge, terminando en Escania desde donde regresaría para celebrar aquella postergada unión. Serrure recordó sus galas que habían permanecido guardadas en un almacén particular, junto con las del Jarl, limpias y reparadas en espera de volver a ser usadas. Esta vez sentía la emoción debida por la ceremonia que mencionó a su madre para que considerara hacer los preparativos.

-Pareces un infante que ha recibido su primera lanza –rió Yngla.

Verlo tan animado, trajo alegría a los que le rodeaban. Serrure se dedicó a entrenar más con su lanza, quería estar a la par de las técnicas de Kodran tan mortíferas como infalibles. Su propio estilo también era apreciado, pero quiso pulirlo antes de la ceremonia, a partir de aquel momento cazarían juntos y ansiaba también volver a montar uno de los Fantasmas de la Nieve que a veces le acompañaban cuando salía de cacería con sus hermanos.

-¿Te gusta? –le mostró una garra de Diente Colmillo al huargo sabiendo que Kodran podía verle a través de sus ojos- Quedará perfecto para tu capa, ya debes soltar esa garra vieja que apenas si sostiene tu hombrera.

Aune le mencionó sobre una manada enorme de Karbas y una vez más apostaron por quien cepillaría los caballos de quien. Los hijos de Anund salieron una mañana fresca hacia las planicies altas del sur en la búsqueda de aquella madriguera para cazar los rápidos animales, emocionados al ver tantos cuando lograron sacarlos de sus agujeros. La competencia iba a ser ruda, Serrure junto con la melliza se coordinaron para cazar cuantos más pudieran, entre carcajadas de burla de Yvar o las amenazas de Ingjlad de rebasarlos. Un par de Karbas salieron huyendo por encima de la cabeza de Yngui quien maldijo pero el ojiverde ya salía tras ellos a todo galope con Nube de Verano bufando, no dispuesta a ser dejada atrás por aquellas veloces criaturas que entraron a un páramo de pastos cortos que les permitió saltar y zigzaguear evadiendo las lanzas que Aunend y Haki arrojaron queriendo robar las presas a su hermano menor, el cual les dedicó una mirada preparando su lanza para su mortal danza en el aire, sosteniéndose con fuerza de las riendas al dejarse caer apenas por un costado de su yegua para tener el ángulo correcto. Su lanza silbó en el aire cayendo directo sobre los dos Karbas que chillaron, tocando el pasto ya muertos con la punta de la lanza atravesando sus pechos y clavándolos en el suelo.

Serrure levantó su rostro orgulloso, bajando de Nube de Verano para tomar su lanza que sacudió limpiándola de la sangre púrpura de los animales. Su yegua relinchó haciendo que se girara para ver qué le molestaba, pero sus ojos captaron algo antes que hizo detenerse a su corazón. Como un sueño o mejor dicho la peor pesadilla que pudiera ocurrirle, una capa roja se ondeaba al viento con su dueño sosteniendo un mítico martillo gris mirándole fijamente. El ojiverde no atinó a moverse, creyendo que quizá estaba aluciando por algún hongo o aroma de planta que no había detectado, pero Thor estaba ahí, realmente estaba ahí. Solo, en medio de aquel páramo, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Serrure se acercó con pasos dubitativos buscando alrededor, esperando ver el símbolo del Bifrost o algo que le explicara cómo había llegado ahí.

-¿Cómo…? –le miró de arriba abajo aún incrédulo.

-Loki, he venido a pedirte tu ayuda.

Él frunció su ceño, poco convencido. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Odín. Tienes que ayudarme, necesito tu ayuda, nadie más puede hacerlo.

-¿Mi ayuda? –el ojiverde se echó hacia atrás.

-Solo tú puedes auxiliarme.

Serrure levantó ambas cejas mirándole de arriba abajo y luego a lo lejos donde sus hermanos terminaban de cazar por los llamados que escuchó. Pronto les verían.

-Algo muy malo debió ocurrirte para pedir un milagro de Odín que te transportara hacia este mundo –negó apenas- Debes estar realmente desesperado si…

Se quedó callado analizando la expresión urgente en el Dios del Trueno, esos ojos azules tenían una clara angustia plantada, un grito de auxilio. La mano que sujetaba su lanza tembló apretando con tal fuerza el mango que sus nudillos perdieron todo color.

-¿Algo le sucedió a Jane Foster, no es así?

-Malekith se la ha llevado, atacó Asgard en mi ausencia.

-Y has venido por las lanzas de mi pueblo –terminó el ojiverde con un tono venenoso, herido- Quieres que convenza a mi pueblo de luchar por ti para salvar a tu inútil mortal.

-Estos guerreros pueden aplastar rápidamente las fuerzas de Malekith, si…

-No, Thor, no –negó vigorosamente el otro- Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, mi gente no va a derramar una sola gota de su preciosa sangre para rescatar a tu mujer.

-Si Malekith se hace del Éter, toda vida en el universo peligrará.

-Los Nueve Reinos, solamente, no nos incluyas.

-Ahora estás negando una realidad. Loki…

Una lanza los separó, rozando peligrosamente el pecho del Asgardiano que casi cayó sobre su espalda por el ataque, volviendo su vista hacia una muy furiosa Aune que le lanzó coces con el caballo, recobrando su arma que apuntó hacia él.

-¡¿Qué hace éste aquí?! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermanito, bastardo!

-Tengo que hablar con su líder –Thor habló con toda naturalidad en su lengua.

Serrure se quedó de una pieza, abriendo sus ojos por completo. ¿Cuándo y cómo ese idiota había aprendido su muy querida lengua? Recordó su estancia en la cueva, pero había sido muy poco tiempo. A menos que Thor se hubiera empeñado en aprenderla en secreto. Aune rugió poniendo su caballo entre su hermano menor y aquel Asgardiano, nada sorprendida de que hablara como ellos, ella era difícil de perturbar menos si alguien de su familia estaba en peligro.

-Hereje y blasfemo seas, extraño. No tienes derecho alguno a pedir audiencia ante el Konnungr.

El resto de los hijos de Anund llegaron rodeando a Thor quien se mantuvo quieto, colocando su martillo en su cinturón sin dejar de mirar a un más que ofendido Serrure que no podía creer su cinismo y soberbia. Ingjlad le dedicó una muy amenazadora mirada deteniéndose al lado del ojiverde.

-Regresa a la fortaleza. Ahora –ordenó a éste.

-Loki, tienes que decirles…

-¡Ahora!

Sin rechistar, así lo hizo Serrure dándose media vuelta dejando que sus hermanos se encargaran del Dios del Trueno, corriendo prácticamente con su lanza en la espalda hacia su yegua que montó sin mirar atrás. En aquella rabia que vino a apoderarse de su corazón había un temor incipiente desconocido, no sabía el por qué. Se detuvo antes de alcanzar la entrada a la villa, con Nube de Verano quejándose al tirar bruscamente de sus riendas para detenerla. Miró aquellas tiendas alrededor de la fortaleza, la plaza y los campos a lo lejos. Negó tomando otro camino, silbando como Kodran le había enseñado para llamar a uno de los Fantasmas de la Nieve que pronto apareció de la nada, saltándole al frente. Bajó de su caballo empujándole como orden para volver a Nerike mientras subía al lomo del huargo susurrando a su oído.

-Kodran.

Con un aullido, el Fantasma de la Nieve echó a correr con la velocidad del viento que rezumbó contra los oídos del ojiverde, abrazado a su cuello cerrando sus ojos. Odiaba a Thor con todas sus fuerzas, por haberse atrevido a pensar que podía usarlo en beneficio único de Jane Foster, poniéndolo por debajo de aquella mortal. Jamás iba a verle de otra manera, solo era un recurso que podía sacarlo de cualquier problema. Como si el huargo pudiera sentir su desesperación, avivó la carrera, corriendo incluso por entre una manada de Cuernos Punta de Lanza que trataron de asestarles cornazos solamente atacando al rastro de nieve tras ellos. Serrure abrió sus ojos cuando sintió unas manos tirando de las suyas para que soltara el pelaje del Fantasma de la Nieve, irguiéndose para ver alrededor. Estaban en un mirador, con un río valle abajo serpenteando por entre barrancos de roca marrón con árboles de copas anchas y hojas cobrizas. Kodran le bajó del huargo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que volviera en sí.

-Habla.

-Thor volvió. Ingjlad y el resto de mis hermanos se quedaron con él. Yo huí.

Creyó que el Jarl iba a llamar al gran alfa para volver a Nerike y matar al Asgardiano, pero en su lugar solamente acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, mirándole fijamente.

-El Jarl de Blekinge acaba de regresar, vamos a conocer su famoso trineo.

Hasta entonces Serrure reparó que estaban en las lejanas tierras del sur, dominio de la tribu de Blekinge, los corredores de trineos por excelencia. Sentía la cabeza ligera como si le hubieran lanzado a un huracán y dejado caer de pronto, siguiendo dócilmente al hijo de Adils tomados de la mano con los Fantasmas de la Nieve tras ellos, bajando de aquel mirador hacia el valle, atravesando el ancho río por un puente colgante hacia el bosque de tonos cobrizos con un suelo de musgo y flores que llamaron su atención, tranquilizándole con su aroma igual que el de la tierra húmeda.

-Debo parecer un ratón temeroso.

-Olvida lo que acabas de ver –Kodran besó sus labios, siguiendo la marcha.

El ojiverde asintió, esbozando una sonrisa antes de escuchar los rugidos suaves de una cantidad enorme de lobos que aún no podía ver, aquel bosque estaba repleto de árboles pero también de arbustos y lianas que hacían difícil correr con un caballo entre ellos. Permitiéndose admirar el paisaje sureño de Blekinge, caminó a paso más vivo al lado del Jarl sin soltar su mano. Así salieron hasta un claro donde abrió sus ojos ante lo que le pareció una imagen digna de cualquier historia a ser contada alrededor de una buena fogata. Debían ser al menos treinta lobos de lomos oscuros con botines blancos, portando pecheras de cuero grueso tachonadas con medallones de metal y picos hechos con el hueso de colmillos, protegidos por armaduras de cuero trabajadas con tal arte que podían pasar por hojas de metal. Jugueteaban entre sí, tendidos sobre la nieve que comenzaba a ser más abundante en ese terreno, mordisqueando sus orejas o tallándose en sus costados. Todos alrededor de un hombre bastante fornido y alto como Anund, de piel morena clara y tatuajes en color marrón y cobre, barbas tejidas en delgadas trenzas. Estaba rapado salvo la nuca de donde nacía una gruesa trenza de cabellos caoba claro como sus vivaces ojos que se posaron en la pareja que salía del bosque, como los lobos que se detuvieron mirándoles atentos. Nada menos que su tío abuelo, hermano mellizo de la madre de Yngla.

-Jarl Kodran, Tormento de las Sombras –saludó con una voz ronca pero juguetona- Los Cuatro bendicen mis tierras con la presencia del hijo de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña.

-Jarl Styrmir, Fulgor en el Cielo.

-¿Quién viene contigo?

-Hauldr Serrure, hijo de Anund, Colmillo de Hielo.

-¿Es él? –Styrmir alzó sus gruesas cejas mirándole de arriba abajo- Los rumores no mienten.

-Jarl Styrmir, un honor conocerlo –saludó Serrure haciendo una reverencia.

-Razón que Colmillo de Hielo te cuida tanto, criatura. Tienes una belleza exquisita.

Aquellas palabras trajeron un oscuro carmesí en el ojiverde quien miró a Kodran y luego a Styrmir el cual rió al notar su reacción, palmeando el hombro del hijo de Adils con fuerza pero éste ni se movió.

-Feliz elección.

-¿Todos estos lobos son de su trineo, mi señor? –preguntó Serrure observando a los animales que volvían a sus juegos luego de las presentaciones.

-Ah, no conoces mi trineo –sonrió el Jarl, orgulloso, extendiendo una mano hacia él- Joya de Anund, Colmillo de Hielo, permíteme llevarte a donde mi tribu en el legendario trineo de Fulgor en el Cielo.

El rubor de Serrure volvió, mirando de nuevo a Kodran como queriendo una explicación que éste no le dio, animándole con un empujón. –Les seguiré con los Fantasmas.

Styrmir prácticamente tiró de él aunque no con rudeza cuando tomó su mano. Bajaron por una ladera con los lobos corriendo delante, sabiendo que volvían a casa. El ojiverde notó a lo lejos el trineo y entendió el porqué de su fama, era un majestuoso transporte hecho de hueso, cuero y madera con las formas tradicionales del Pueblo de los Cuatro, que aludían a los elementos en sus respectivos colores combinados en el mejor arte constructor que sus ojos hubieran atestiguado. Bien podía llevar a media docena de guerreros cómodamente, de momento solo llevaba el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una bestia increíblemente peluda con una cabeza diminuta que se perdía entre aquella masa de pelo, un arco largo de mango blanco reposaba al lado junto a un escudo redondo y tachonado como las pecheras de los lobos. Apoyada sobre éste, se encontraba una hermosa lanza de mango marrón y negro. Fulgor en el Cielo. Serrure sonrió asombrado, volviéndose a sonrojar cuando el Jarl le sujetó por las caderas para subirle al trineo, tomando las gruesas riendas, guiñándole un ojo y silbando a sus lobos quienes rápidamente buscaron su lugar.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? –antes de que terminara su pregunta, una banda de hielo se formó entre los lobos sujetándose de sus pecheras formando el soporte que se unió al trineo de Styrmir quien aulló recibiendo la respuesta de sus lobos a los que azuzó con las riendas.

No era magia porque no era una ilusión, ni tampoco algo temporal. Aquella línea de banda era tan sólido como las puntas de sus lanzas. De alguna manera, el elemento respondía a los lobos y al mismo Jarl quien sonrió de oreja a oreja al verle tan sorprendido.

-Veo que te gusta mi trineo.

-Es una maravilla digna de la mejor historia, mi señor –respondió Serrure, sosteniéndose de un borde, estaban casi volando sobre la nieve. Detrás de ellos, los Fantasmas de la Nieve aparecieron.

Así como la villa de Nerike tenía su propia belleza, las tierras de Blekinge también lo eran, planicies extensas con dunas de nieve entre esos árboles frondosos de hojas cobrizas a lo lejos y una cordillera de montañas de hielo perpetuo en el horizonte que pronto alcanzaron con aquella infame velocidad que imprimían esos lobos, dejándoles ver los laberintos internos de cuevas que se abrían paso por entre los hielos de azul intenso. Entraron por ellos, viendo los techos de estalactitas blancas y otras translúcidas, columnas anchas que se torcían como arcos y resbaladillas que el trineo tomó al doblar a una esquina entrando de lleno por el corazón de aquel hielo perpetuo, quedándose sin luz que les guiara más que la débil iluminación que las mismas frías paredes dejaban pasar. No podían usar antorchas porque el calor provocaba el desprendimiento de las estalactitas o el derrumbe de una columna. Los corredores de trineos sabían que era necesario memorizarse el camino a ojos cerrados, para salir airosos de entre aquellas cordilleras o se perderían para siempre en sus laberintos interminables. Era el camino más rápido que escalar o rodear los hielos. Toda una tradición en la tribu como se dio cuenta Serrure.

-¿Asombrado, pequeño?

-Con toda sinceridad, Jarl Styrmir.

-Mi pueblo estará más que dichoso de recibirles, no solo ha venido Jarl Kodran sino también el precioso tesoro de Svealand.

-Mi señor… -el ojiverde no entendía a que venían tantos cumplidos.

-Ah, noto que no estabas enterado –rió Styrmir girando de nuevo el trineo como si fuese cosa de nada- Tengo que entenderlo, Kodran no es un buen conversador, y conozco suficiente a Ingljad y los mellizos como para saber que te hayan mantenido en más o menos cierta ingenuidad.

-Yo no comprendo nada de lo que ha dicho, Jarl.

Éste se carcajeó divertido. –Ojos verdes, todo el Pueblo de los Cuatro te conoce aunque tú no hagas. Desde que apareciste al lado de Anund, los cuervos han estado llevando mensajes por todas las tribus hablando de tu linda Alma de Agua, y esa hermosura que te cargas que me permito remarcar de nuevo es tal como nos la habían descrito. Pero claro, Anund es padre celoso, jamás quiso traerte hasta acá ni llevarte a la misma Escania de donde es tu madre. Sabrán los Cuatro el número de cuervos que rechazó con propuestas de unión.

Serrure parpadeó completamente atónito. Él jamás había notado eso. Cuando estaban en Svealand era común que su padre recibiera cuervos mensajeros. Ahí no había nada raro. Nunca le pasó por la mente que fuesen algo relacionado a él cuando en primer lugar le había costado tiempo alcanzar su estatus de Hauldr, mucho menos que desconocidos solicitaran cortejarle. Aquello debía ser una broma.

-No es una broma –Styrmir pareció leer las expresiones que pasaron por su rostro- Mi propio hijo me pidió permiso para enviar una propuesta a Colmillo de Hielo.

-Estoy sin palabras, mi señor. Yo no…

Se calló al recordar lo que no hacía poco le había dicho Kodran sobre no creer que era digno de hazañas o milagros. De pronto entendió porque el hijo de Adils había hecho las pruebas de la luna llena, tenía competencia reñida que Anund seguramente le había comentado aunque a su hijo no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. Suspiró profundamente, agradeciendo que estuvieran en penumbras o su rostro hubiese sido objeto de otra carcajada más del Jarl de Blekinge. Giró su rostro por encima de su hombro mirando las formas fantasmales de los huargos que les pisaban los talones, seguramente Kodran estaba sonriendo a sus costillas. Entrecerró sus ojos volviendo al frente, justo a tiempo para ver la cueva más enorme que sus ojos hubieran contemplado, debía ser el remanente de un volcán porque la chimenea estaba abierta, dejando caer una fina lluvia de copos de nieve que formaba una alfombra blanca entre las salientes rocosas. Ahí esperaban varios trineos menores pero no menos imponentes que los de Styrmir, con sus lobos brincando al ver a sus hermanos aparecer junto con su guía quien silbó a los demás.

-¡Hermanos! Hemos sido bendecidos por partida doble. Tenemos la honorable visita del héroe viviente, Kodran, Tormento de las Sombras, hijo de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña y Jarl de Nerike –se volvió a Serrure poniendo una mano sobre su espalda- Y por si fuera poco, nuestros ojos se regocijan con la presencia de Hauldr Serrure, hijo de Anund Colmillo de Hielo, el tesoro de Svealand.

Por un milagro sostuvo todas las miradas que cayeron sobre él, esos feroces guerreros en sus trineos le miraban como si les hubieran presentado la mejor presa de caza de sus vidas. Pasó saliva agradeciendo que el gran alfa estuviera a su lado al fin con Kodran en su lomo, muy calmado pero sus ojos mostraban diversión combinada con orgullo. Les hicieron una reverencia antes de partir de nuevo a toda velocidad por el último tramo del camino, saliendo hacia una nueva planicie tan blanca que el ojiverde tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos por el reflejo de la luz sobre su superficie casi lisa como si fuese un mantel. Se ajustó su manto cubriendo su rostro mientras volaban por aquella tierra hacia una pendiente que terminaba en una colina llana que dejó ver el campamento de Blekinge cuyos cuernos sonaron anunciando su llegada. Apenas bajó del trineo buscó estar al lado de Kodran.

-Lo sabías –reclamó por los sobrenombres a su persona.

-No sabía que no sabías.

-Kodran, me las vas a pagar.

-No he hecho nada malo.

-Pobre de ti si me dejas solo.

Le pareció que el Jarl reía para sus adentros pero ya no pudo confirmarlo. La tribu de Blekinge llegó para rodearlos, o mejor dicho, para rodearle.

Había olvidado por completo que Thor había llegado a su mundo.


	15. Brisa que se convierte en tormenta

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _¿Qué puede haber imprevisto para el que nada ha previsto?_ " Paul Ambroise Valéry

" _La calma absoluta no es la ley del océano. Lo mismo ocurre en el océano de la vida_." Paulo Coelho

" _No hay duda que todo aquello que consideramos un mal, se hace más grave si sobreviene repentinamente._ " Cicerón

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: AIRE**

Capítulo 14. Brisa que se convierte en tormenta.

La estancia en Blekinge había sido asombrosa, el viaje entre diferentes trineos como la caza con ellos, sus tradiciones locales como los incesantes saludos que llovieron sobre su persona dejaron al final del día a un agotado Serrure quien durmió a pierna suelta en la tienda de Jarl Styrmir como invitado de honor igual que Kodran. Aprendió mucho sobre cómo guiarse en cuevas de hielo perpetuo como el manejo adecuado de un trineo o ganar la confianza de los lobos que lo tiraban. De aquella tribu recibió varios obsequios que debió poner en el lomo de un Fantasma de Nieve al ya no poder cargarlos antes de despedirse a la mañana siguiente, pues debían ir hacia Escania donde el hijo de Adils haría su última inspección. Styrmir le despidió cargándole como lo hacía Anund bendiciéndole a nombre de los Cuatro y deseándoles buen viaje. La jornada hacia Escania no fue larga gracias a la velocidad de aquellos huargos. Las tierras de esta tribu eran más una estepa de hielo y nieve, con nada de vegetación y si muchas montañas escarpadas de roca amarillenta entre gruesos bloques de permafrost. Escania poseía más minas que cuevas, de ahí extraían la Piedra Nocturna que las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro portaban orgullosos. Y también tenían una vasta región de géiseres que les proveían del calor suficiente para sus campamentos así como los invernaderos de los que se valían para obtener más alimentos además de las cazas.

Serrure estaba ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo de llegar a Escania, en parte porque Styrmir le había hablado de su melliza, Styr, Puño de Fuego, Jarl y líder de aquella tribu del oeste, madre de Yngla como de la pareja de Adils, la fallecida Yaul. La tribu de Escania era la más seria de las cuatro y su feroz líder era la cara opuesta de su mellizo. El ojiverde se preguntaba cómo iba a tomar su abuela adoptiva su presencia, mientras escuchaba a Kodran hablarle de las fraguas de Escania donde Styr trabajaba cuando no estaba de caza o luchando. Nadie trabajaba mejor la Piedra Nocturna o los metales que aquellos maestros herreros del oeste pero eran igual que sus talleres, duros, callados a tal punto que el hijo de Adils pasaría por un escandaloso, pero ello no quitaba que eran buenos anfitriones.

Por las palabras del Jarl, Serrure se dio cuenta que Styr le tenía preferencia, en parte por ser el hijo único de su hija mayor que había sido su copia exacta tanto en físico como en maneras. Así que viendo los ojos de Kodran estaba viendo los de la Jarl de Escania cuyo campamento apareció luego de pasar por un estrecho valle en fila hasta dar con la puerta de entrada a la tribu tallada en roca, recorriendo un breve túnel hacia el páramo nevado donde se alzaban las tiendas alrededor de pequeños géiseres y chimeneas que lanzaban un grueso vapor blanco entre los chasquidos de martillos, el siseo de fuego o las cadenas de palancas o poleas. Unos lobos aullaron al verles, y luego un par de cuernos de forma discreta. Bajaron de los Fantasmas de la Nieve, Serrure detrás de Kodran que avanzó seguro para ser recibido por un par de guerreros que le reconocieron haciendo una reverencia antes de clavar sus ojos inquisitivos en el ojiverde.

Fueron llevados por entre el campamento hasta el área de las fraguas, entrando a una carpa de techos altos donde colgaban toda clase de herramientas como armas. Uno de los guerreros se adelantó hacia una figura perdida entre el vapor y las llamas de los hornos que detuvo su martilleo volviéndose. Serrure pensó que era alguno de los Jarls pero se llevó enorme sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Styr. De rasgos parecidos a Styrmir, ella usaba el cabello corto, dejando solamente mechones largos sobre su cabeza que estaban firmemente pegados a su nuca en una gruesa trenza. Bien podía pasar por un hombre con esos brazos fornidos y la altura igual a su mellizo. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que Kodran pero eran más duros. Si Styrmir irradiaba alegría, ella era el lado opuesto. El ojiverde no pudo sino sentirse incómodo ante su inexpresividad y dureza.

-Jarl Styr, Puño de Fuego, te saludamos –habló Kodran haciendo una reverencia que Serrure imitó- Por la bendición de los Cuatro, estamos aquí con el fin de inspeccionar tus tierras para asegurarnos de que no haya peligro alguno y podamos jurar con nuestras propias palabras ante el Konnungr supremo que Escania sigue viviendo en paz y armonía.

Ella no respondió, tomando un banquillo de gruesa madera donde tomó asiento, quitándose sus guantes de trabajo que tiró al suelo.

-Ven aquí –su voz de mando llamó al ojiverde.

De buena gana hubiera dado media vuelta y echado a correr a donde los huargos. Styr era imponente. Le quedaba claro de dónde había sacado Yngla esa voluntad y decisión. Tomando aire y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kodran, avanzó a paso seguro hasta donde la Jarl, haciendo una nueva reverencia cuando quedó frente a ella para su escrutinio. A punto estuvo de respingar cuando las fuertes manos de Styr le sujetaron por los codos acercándole más para inspeccionarle como si estuviera revisando un arma recién forjada. No encontraba emoción o expresión alguna en aquel rostro lleno de tatuajes de alto honor en un color gris. Serrure se imaginó por lo que debió haber pasado Anund cuando trató de cortejar a la menor de sus hijas. Había escuchado algo de ello, la Jarl había solicitado al ahora Konnungr una caza particular aunque no sabía bien de qué se había tratado. Cuando Styr estuvo satisfecha, tomó sus guantes del suelo poniéndose de pie mirando ahora a Kodran.

-Pueden hacer su revisión.

Cuando salieron de aquel taller, Serrure respiró hondo, sacudiendo su cabeza. -¿No le agrado?

-La abuela es un Alma de Tierra, lo que siente y piensa está oculto muy profundo en su ser.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-De no haberle agradado, desde hace tiempo ella misma hubiera viajado a Svealand para cortarte la cabeza.

-No me hace sentir mejor –bufó el ojiverde antes de sonreír.

Hicieron la inspección como en Blekinge aunque Escania era más pequeña, la tribu con menos integrantes. Jarl Kodran le mostró el resto de los géiseres como volcanes ya muertos ahora cubiertos de nieve que alguna vez trajeron ríos y lagos a esa zona, dejando en su lugar boquetes bajo tierra que se convirtieron más tarde en minas. Cuando volvieron, les esperaba una comida caliente en compañía de Jarl Styr con quien el hijo de Adils habló primero escuchando su informe sobre la revisión de sus tierras que al igual que las demás, estaban libres de peligros. La guerrera se volvió entonces a Serrure.

-Tienes una lanza que baila en el aire.

-Sí, mi señora.

-La veré luego.

-Como ordenes, Jarl Styr.

La líder de Escania solamente había tenido dos hijas, su pareja había muerto víctima de una herida que nadie pudo sanar, sin poder tener más descendencia. Su hija mayor, Yaul, guerrera férrea como ella y diestra herrera también se había enamorado de Adils, Aullido de la Montaña cuando llegó con su hermano menor Adils, Colmillo de Hielo para ayudarles con un ataque de Cuernos Punta de Lanza. Yaul se marchó hacia Nerike con permiso de Styr para ganarse más tarde el corazón de Adils, concibiendo a Kodran, perdiendo la vida más adelante al proteger a su pequeño hijo. Por su parte, Yngla, que había dejado la lanza por la medicina, era una diestra sanadora e hija amada de Styr quien no deseaba quedarse sin ambas hijas casi al mismo tiempo por culpa de los vástagos de Eoumund. La pérdida de su primogénita había sido causa directa de sus maneras frías como sus palabras, pero siempre atenta a su pequeña hija en Svealand, quien le había dado bastantes nietos, entre ellos Serrure el cual se preparó un par de horas después para mostrarle como usaba su lanza. Ya no le extrañó no recibir comentario o alabo alguno, Styr solamente le observó antes de asentir regresando a su taller. El ojiverde suspiró volviendo a donde Kodran quien levantó una ceja al verle tan abatido.

-Nos han ofrecido uno de los baños de aguas termales –le comentó.

-Lo tomo de buen grado, ¿Jarl Kodran estará conmigo?

-Estaré.

Serrure sonrió. Mientras que en Blekinge el concepto de privacidad y espacio personal no existía, en Escania era todo lo contrario. Así que sabía que estarían solos en aquella cueva donde esperaban aguas termales que relajarían sus cuerpos. Pero también era una buena oportunidad para volver a estar con Kodran, no había podido hacer más acercamientos desde que saliera de Nerike y ahora tenía todo dispuesto para ello. El ojiverde se adelantó, ya imaginando lo que bien podría pasar en tanto se quitaba sus ropas y entraba a la deliciosa agua caliente que le hizo tomar aire por sus músculos relajándose. Escuchó los pasos acercarse, viendo al hijo de Adils llegar.

-Hay mucho espacio para Jarl Kodran –sonrió coqueto, notando que éste no hacía movimiento alguno para quitarse las ropas -¿Kodran?

-Anund me necesita.

-¿Qué sucedió? –se acercó a la orilla al instante.

-No es nada grave, pero debo ir cuanto antes, dejaré a los Fantasmas de la Nieve, solamente viajaré con Sköll.

-De acuerdo –apretó sus labios, decepcionado.

Kodran le miró fijamente, inclinándose en cuclillas para tomar su mentón. –No tardaré.

-Cuento con ello –Serrure tomó aquella mano que besó por su palma.

Con ojos entrecerrados vio partir al hijo de Adils, regresando al otro lado de la piscina natural, para tallar su cuerpo y darse un buen baño, deshaciendo sus trenzas para lavar bien su cabello. Aquella cueva era cálida, con el vapor bailando sobre el techo que humedecía. Sonrió al escuchar volver aquellos pasos firmes, terminando de alisar los mechones de cabello anteriormente enlazados, girándose hacia la entrada.

-¿Jarl Kodran olvi…?

Su instinto fue replegarse por completo del lado opuesto de la entrada al ver nada menos que a Thor llegar. Se notaba que había peleado y seguramente perdido en contra de lanzas que no le tenían estima alguna. Serrure pegó por completo su espalda contra la roca en la orilla de aquellas aguas lanzando una mirada airada al rubio. El encanto de su jornada se había perdido.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Te encontré.

-No puedes estar aquí, si te llegan a ver serás hombre muerto.

Las cuevas de aguas termales estaban no muy lejos del campamento igual que las minas. Si Serrure lanzaba un llamado de auxilio podían escucharle. Su pecho se agitó meditando sus opciones, mientras el Asgardiano no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Lárgate.

-Debemos hablar.

-Ya te dije que nada tengo que hablar contigo.

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-Tú crees que los hay, hijo de Odín –el ojiverde miró alrededor negando después- ¿Me permites unos momentos para vestirme?

-Volverás a huir y no te lo consentiré.

Serrure le miró con rabia, esperando a que obedeciera pero el Dios del Trueno no movió ni un solo músculo para salir de la cueva. Con aquella frustración volviendo a su mente, el ojiverde no tuvo más opción que vestirse de mala gana frente a él, dándole la espalda mientras maldecía cada gramo que formaba Asgard y sus reyes. Rodeó el boquete de agua, evadiendo al otro para salir de ahí a zancadas hasta el terreno abierto en dirección contraria al campamento, deteniéndose metros más adelante, comenzando a caminar en ruedos cual bestia enjaulada con Thor siguiéndole de cerca.

-No sé qué más quieres, ya no hay nada aquí para ti.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Y yo también respondí.

-Anund no me escuchará a mí, pero a ti, sí.

-Yo no voy hacer eso.

-Loki, el tiempo se agota.

-Jane Foster puede estar ya muerta en estos momentos, imbécil –siseó mirándole unos segundos antes de volverse a pasear de un lado a otro- En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí ya te hubieras marchado a salvarla. Me parece que tienes el más poderoso ejército de los Nueve Reinos a tus pies, oh, claro, y tus amigos, los Cuatro Grandes, tan valientes y nobles. Con eso basta.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Malekith atacó Asgard, la mitad de los guerreros perdió a vida, incluso hirió a nuestra madre…

Serrure se quedó quieto mirándole unos segundos antes de negar. –No es mi problema. No es mi problema, Thor.

-Azotó a Vanaheim, y destruyó naves junto con una luna de Alfheim…

-No es mi problema.

-Incluso los demonios de Muspelheim tuvieron que refugiarse de él…

-No. Es. Mi. Problema.

-¿Saber que lastimó a Frigga no te conmueve?

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Llevaste a Jane Foster a Asgard!

-¡Estoy tratando de salvarle la vida! ¡Como al resto del universo! –el Dios del Trueno le detuvo, sacudiéndole ligeramente- ¡Tú solamente estás escondiéndote aquí!

-¡Esconderme! –Serrure quiso zafarse pero no lo consiguió- ¡Estoy harto de que me culpes de tus malas decisiones!

-¡Malekith nos destruirá a todos!

-¡Pues será tu culpa y la de Odín por creer en un estúpido enamoradizo como tú!

-¡¿Vas a permitir que esta gente muera por tu egoísmo?!

El ojiverde gruñó con dientes apretados y ojos húmedos. -¡No te atrevas! ¡No tengas el descaro de jugar esa carta conmigo! ¡Jane Foster no vale ni un gramo de mi mundo, de mi hogar! ¡No, Thor! ¡La respuesta siempre será no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –sus manos se aferraron a las hombreras del Asgardiano ahora sacudiéndole- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Forcejearon, quedando sus rostros casi rozándose. Ambas miradas se encontraron, intercambiado rabia, celos, y otros sentimientos menos claros. Quietos por unos instantes, toda aquella adrenalina corriendo por sus cuerpos finalmente encontró otro escape, cuando los dos se besaron con furia, chocando sus labios con fuerza, peleando ahora en una batalla diferente. Las manos de Thor sujetaron la cintura del pelinegro pegándole por completo, subiendo un brazo para capturar su nuca gruñendo sobre sus labios mientras que los brazos de Serrure rodearon sus hombros tirando de sus cabellos rubios hacia él, gimiendo al sentir el aplaste de aquel brazo en su cintura, el aire comenzando a faltarle pero aquel beso estaba lejos de terminar. Sus propios cabellos fueron tironeados, haciendo que levantara más su rostro con una lengua dominando ya aquella pelea, reclamando espacio dentro de su boca. Un rayo de sensatez apareció en la mente del ojiverde, quien abrió sus ojos, soltando los cabellos de Thor para tratar de empujarle sin éxito, era como estar preso dentro de una coraza de acero, golpeando sus brazos fornidos. Apretó sus párpados al comenzar a sentirse mareado, negándose ya al placer que en primer lugar le había hecho ceder.

Un largo aullido vino en su socorro, haciendo que el Dios del Trueno aflojara su agarre lo suficiente para escapar de él, cayendo de espaldas sobre la nieve antes de ponerse de pie de golpe, mirándole asustado y confundido. El aullido se repitió y esta vez Serrure echó a correr antes de que el Asgardiano pudiera detenerle, sintiendo el corazón en los oídos mientras iba al encuentro de los huargos cerca del campamento. Antes de que alguien le viera, se llevó una mano a sus labios que le punzaban con dolor, sanándolos o levantarían preguntas cuya respuesta ni siquiera tenía idea. Llegó a donde los Fantasmas viendo que Jarl Styr le esperaba también. Pasó saliva aminorando su paso sin saber cómo explicarle la presencia de Thor quien seguramente iba a darle alcance.

-No debes alejarte, estas tierras son peligrosas –le reprendió la guerrera.

-Lo siento, mi señora.

Bajó su mirada solamente unos segundos, su lanza le fue presentada en las manos de Styr. Serrure levantó su vista hacia ella, confundido, recibiendo su arma. Notó que en la base, estaban unas anillas de diferente grosor bien tachonadas con el mango. Era un trabajo excepcional.

-Ahora está completa.

Styr le había puesto aquellas anillas en la base como contrapeso, por eso le había pedido ver como usaba la lanza y así saber qué clase de base requería para que tuviera la mortalidad que su técnica necesitaba. Serrure sonrió sin saber cómo agradecerlo.

-Mi señora… los Cuatro bendigan sus manos…

Hubiera querido decir más pero en esos momentos apareció el gran alfa con Kodran al mismo tiempo que el Dios del Trueno, el primero detrás de ellos y el segundo delante. Su corazón casi le reventó el pecho, apretando su lanza. Jarl Styr miró a Thor barriéndolo con la mirada, tomando el hombro de Serrure para tirar de él, haciendo que se pusiera detrás. Era su abuela, después de todo, y no iba a permitir que un extraño tratara de acercársele. Lobos de Escania y cazadores guerreros llegaron para flanquear a la Jarl. El ojiverde se volvió a Kodran quien miraba al Dios del Trueno pero le extendió una mano, para que subiera al gran alfa. No lo pensó dos veces, brincando para alcanzar su mano y montar aquel peludo lomo, jadeando sorprendido cuando el Jarl lo sentó al frente, abrazándole por la espalda, tomando su lanza. Sköll aulló llamando a los suyos girándose de golpe para desaparecer al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de peligrosas lanzas caían sobre el Asgardiano.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Se aferró a los brazos de Kodran en lugar del pelaje del gran alfa, incierto, agradeciendo que la criatura fuese más veloz que sus propios pensamientos, llegando en pocos minutos hacia Nerike, cuya vista bendijo. Llamó casi a gritos a Yngla que estaba en la entrada de la fortaleza esperándole junto con Jorund y Haki, bajando de un salto a la nieve, casi trastabillando.

-Todo está bien, mi pequeño –su madre le sonrió, aliviada al poder abrazarle- Estás en casa, amor.

-Madre… el extraño…

-Tranquilo. Haki, Jorund, ayuden a Jarl Kodran.

-Sí, madre.

Serrure se separó lo suficiente para verle, francamente desesperado. –Madre…

-Ssshh, después –Yngla posó un dedo sobre sus labios- Ya viene tu padre.

-No, madre, el Asgardiano no va a detenerse.

-Entonces perderá la vida.

-No quiero que mi familia salga herida –confesó con angustia.

-Serrure, fuimos claros con algo. Si él te hace daño está buscando su propia suerte.

Cuernos sonaron anunciando la llegada de la cuadrilla que comandaba Anund junto con sus hijos. Aune prácticamente estampó al ojiverde contra su pecho cuando bajó corriendo de su caballo, sujetándole firmemente mirando a su padre quien asintió levantando su vista hacia Haki. El adolescente tomó el lugar de su hermana, tirando de su hermano menor para llevarle dentro de la fortaleza. Serrure sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo al notar el cambio en las expresiones de sus hermanos rodeando a su padre. Iban a pelear a muerte contra Thor.

-¡No! ¡Aune, padre, Ingljad, Yngui, por favor! ¡Yvar, Aunend, escúchenme!

Sintió lágrimas de frustración, todo estaba saliéndose de control. Los Fantasmas de la Nieve aullaron cuando una tormenta eléctrica comenzó a formarse sobre la villa. Kodran lanzó el arma del ojiverde a uno de sus Jarls que la llevó dentro. Haki sujetó la cintura del ojiverde subiendo los escalones cuando el suelo se cimbró, Thor aterrizaba entre relámpagos delante de ellos. Serrure solo tenía una oportunidad, librándose del agarre de su joven hermano para correr hacia el rubio, interponiéndose entre él y su familia.

-¡Serrure! –Anund le miró molesto.

-¡Esperen! –suplicó levantando sus manos en son de paz- ¡Por favor! ¡Todos ustedes!

Se volvió al Dios del Trueno, tomando aire para hablarle en Asgardiano.

-Le diré a mi padre, tal como lo pides, pero si él responde que no, te marcharás enseguida y jamás volverás. ¿Entendido?

-El peligro es real y lo sabes.

-No está en mí la decisión de pelear o no contra ello. Baja ese martillo.

-Dile, Loki.

-No servirá de nada, no lograrás nada pero lo haré de todos modos y esta vez, por favor, Thor, jamás volverás a pensar en mí. Te irás. Para siempre.

El ojiverde se volvió hacia Anund, acercándose unos pasos. –Padre, hablo en nombre del Asgardiano, quien ha venido hasta estas tierras en busca de ayuda. El mismo ser que trajo la desgracia de Nerike ha atacado las tierras lejanas de este extraño, y tiene ahora en sus manos un poder que pone en peligro toda vida en el universo. Él quiere las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro para acabar con esa amenaza. Sus propios guerreros han sido diezmados, no tiene la fuerza suficiente con que avanzar hacia este ser, amo de las criaturas de rostros pálidos. Por eso está aquí, insistiendo en que yo hable ante ti sobre esta amenaza y su solicitud.

Era tan humillante. El Konnungr le escuchó atento, algunos de los ancianos del consejo habían salido a ver ante la conmoción en el pueblo que les rodeaba en medio círculo.

-El poder que estoy tratando de detener puede barrer con este mundo, sus lunas y su sol en un parpadeo, no solo se trata de mi tierra sino de toda vida en el amplio universo –afirmó sin titubeo Thor, sosteniendo la mirada de Anund que cayó en él al hablar en su lengua- Puedo irme, pero el amo de las criaturas de rostros pálidos volverá para llevarse las almas de su pueblo.

-¿Y exactamente cómo se evitaría ese destino fatal? –preguntó el Colmillo de Hielo.

-Tenemos que destruir a su líder, Malekith. Sin él, no habrá más peligro latente.

-¿Y por qué está relacionado con la fémina llamada Jane Foster? –preguntó con una fría y calculadora calma el hijo de Adils.

Serrure sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La única manera en que Kodran estuviera tan bien enterado de ello es que lo hubiera escuchado de los labios del Dios del Trueno o de él mismo. Y eso solamente hubiese ocurrido en lengua Asgardiana. Thor se percató perfectamente del tiro de gracia que acaba de asestar el Jarl en su petición porque Anund frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué sucede con tal mujer y el líder de las criaturas de rostros pálidos?

Sus duros ojos se posaron en el menor de sus hijos quien en plena obediencia a sus principios tuvo que responder con la verdad.

-Jane Foster es la pareja de Thor, fue robada por Malekith, el hechicero oscuro, porque ella tiene dentro de su cuerpo ese poder que amenaza toda vida.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, con las miradas que viajaron del Asgardiano hacia Anund quien cerró sus ojos unos momentos, dejando escuchar luego su voz autoritaria.

-Esto es lo que escucho de todo lo que se ha dicho, extraño –el Konnungr clavó su lanza en la nieve- Quieres que el Pueblo de los Cuatro levante sus lanzas para defender tu tierra y rescatar a tu pareja con el pretexto de detener a un brujo desconocido como el poder fatal que afirmas destruiría todo. Lamento que hayas perdido a tu doncella pero mi gente no la aprecia, no la conoce, no la necesita. Lo mismo sucede con la amenaza fantasma que nos hablas. Si ese es el fin de todo lo que conocemos, ir a la pelea o quedarnos aquí no lo cambiará, pero lo que si puede variar es el tiempo de vida de mis guerreros, no los llevaré a tus tierras extrañas para pelear una guerra que no hemos pedido y darle gloria a tu relación, tu rango de líder y tu reino por sobre las preciadas vidas de los míos. Es una batalla que solamente involucra a aquellos que han creído que la magia puede usarse a su antojo y se han cegado con ello, el peligro es real para ti pero no para nosotros, ninguno de nosotros. Lamento que pases por circunstancias que te han arrebatado a tu pareja, pero esta es mi resolución final. El Pueblo de los Cuatro permanecerá aquí y tú volverás de la misma manera en que has llegado o la primera sangre que se derramará por tu conflicto será la tuya. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Serrure tomó aire aliviado, sintiendo compasión por aquel Dios del Trueno cuya expresión de derrota fue evidente a pesar de mantenerse ecuánime ante el discurso de su padre quien llamó con un gesto de su mano al ojiverde, el cual obedeció al instante, casi corriendo para ir al lado de Jarl Kodran cuya mano entrelazó con la suya ofreciendo una media sonrisa. Se había terminado, no más peleas, ni reclamos ni momentos de angustia. No más besos confusos. Una vez que Thor se marchara, iba a entregar su magia si era necesario para romper el rastro que pudiera llevar a Asgard a sus tierras. Al fin era libre de todos ellos. Serrure se volvió hacia el rubio, para despedirse con una mirada. La forma en que el Asgardiano le devolvió el gesto le hizo quedarse aterradoramente quieto en su sitio. Algo no estaba bien. Entonces aquél adoptó una postura recta, levantando su mentón, señalándole.

-Elijo a Serrure como mi pareja.

 **FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**


	16. Inquietos días de verano

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Solamente aquellos espíritus verdaderamente valerosos saben la manera de perdonar. Un ser vil no perdona nunca porque no está en su naturaleza_." Laurence Sterne

" _Inscribe los agravios en el polvo, las palabras de bien inscríbelas en el mármol_." Benjamín Franklin

" _Se perdona mientras se ama_." François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE: AGUA**

Capítulo 15. Inquietos días de verano.

-Elijo a Serrure como mi pareja.

Los ojos de éste se abrieron de par en par conteniendo el aliento, boquiabierto. No creía lo que acaba de escuchar, no solo el atrevido Asgardiano había dicho tales palabras en su idioma, además había usado aquella con mayor peso entre ellos. Elegir. Lo había elegido, como pareja. Frente a Kodran, a su padre, madre, hermanos. Frente a la fortaleza de Adils, con el Consejo de Ancianos escuchando igual que buena parte de su pueblo. El estúpido Dios del Trueno había abierto su enorme hocico para meterse en la pelea más horrenda que estaba por experimentar. Nadie pudo detener al hijo de Adils cuando le atacó, naturalmente airado por su atrevimiento, dándole su merecido. Sus hermanas y hermanos se le unieron. Serrure, por su parte, estaba paralizado. Sorprendido porque Thor había aprendido sus tradiciones, o al menos las más sagradas para ellos. Furioso porque estaba echando a perder su delicada relación con Jarl Kodran al competir por él como si fuese un trofeo de guerra. Apretó sus dientes al darse cuenta que lo había hecho para motivar al Pueblo de los Cuatro a pelear por su causa, si era la pareja de Thor, en extensión su padre le protegería de cualquier enemigo en Asgard.

-¡Alto! –ordenó Anund cerrando sus ojos. Ni siquiera él como Konnungr podía ignorar una elección, aunque fuese hecha por un extraño- ¡Alto, he dicho!

Sus hijos le obedecieron, jadeando como bestias iracundas con sus lanzas ya manchadas de la sangre del Dios del Trueno que terminó combatiendo solo a Kodran quien no quiso escuchar a Colmillo de Hielo. Iba a ser imposible. Uno de los ancianos del consejo hizo una seña al resto de los guerreros alrededor para que intervinieran, no iban a separarse por las buenas. Se necesitaron una docena de guerreros del Pueblo de los Cuatro para separar a las dos furiosas bestias que terminaron con heridas y golpes por igual, llevándolos tan lejos como fuese posible, prácticamente sujetos por una veintena de brazos, hasta que la calma llegara a sus cabezas encendidas por el fuego de la pelea y los insultos.

-¿De verdad te ha elegido? –Yngla no podía creerlo.

-Temo que sí… madre –Serrure frunció su ceño negando- Yo no acepto eso. Es una treta.

-¿Una treta?

-Porque padre se ha negado a darle nuestros guerreros para su guerra.

Yngla se quedó seria volviendo su vista a la plaza que dejaban ver los destrozos como evidencia de la brutal pelea.

-Mi pequeño, sea una trampa o no… el Asgardiano ha pronunciado en nuestra lengua su decisión y por los Cuatro no podemos despreciarla –Yngla le sonrió animándole- Eso no significa que vaya a resultar. ¿Recuerdas cuando Kodran?

-Y estaba por unirme a él si mal no recuerdo.

-Serrure…

Éste rodó sus ojos dándole la razón. –Padre le pedirá que pruebe ante la tribu sus palabras.

-Y no olvides que debe igualar lo que Jarl Kodran ha hecho.

-Las pruebas de luna llena –recordó el ojiverde sonriendo satisfecho.

-La primera es en dos días.

-Jamás lo conseguirá.

-¿Ahora ves por qué no debes preocuparte, amor mío? Las elecciones hechas bajo artimaña jamás encuentran tierra donde florecer.

Más sereno por las palabras de su madre, Serrure se retiró a sus aposentos, planeando lo que haría para echar a perder los esfuerzos del Dios del Trueno. Siendo un extraño, su padre y el Consejo de Ancianos le pedirían en primer lugar que mostrara su disposición a obedecer sus tradiciones si acaso estaba dispuesto a que respetaran su elección. Eso supondría que iba a mostrar su habilidad con la lanza, después haría sonar uno de los cuernos de la tribu a contraviento helado y por último enfrentaría a un guerrero designado, en su caso se trataría de su hermano mayor por ser el heredero de Anund, el templado Ingjlad. Thor iba a morder el polvo en los tres casos. Sin mencionar que luego de ser abatido al día siguiente debería mostrar sus pruebas de luna llena exactamente iguales a las de Jarl Kodran. Ahí dimitiría el Asgardiano, eso le iba a llevar meses que no tenía para gastar. Jane Foster estaría muerta para entonces sino es que ya lo estaba, Malekith era de los más poderosos Elfos Oscuros y no tendría compasión por una humana.

Comenzó su plan visitando al Jarl en su recámara, quien se había negado a ser atendido por los sanadores, aún furioso. Kodran estaba más calmado al momento de entrar pero su mirada decía lo mucho que anhelaba arrancarle el corazón al rubio con sus propias manos. Su semblante fue más relajado cuando le escuchó entrar. Serrure le estaba agradecido, había golpeado a Thor como el ojiverde hubiera querido hacerlo hace tiempo. Aún le perseguía el fantasma de aquel beso en Escania pero lo aplastaba con la reflexión de que solamente había sido la rabia trabajando en ambos, no otra cosa más. Lo que tenía con el hijo de Adils era más importante como sincero. Y la sinceridad era algo que anhelaba el ojiverde para apaciguar su Alma de Agua tan agitada esos últimos días.

-Mi señor –saludó tomando asiento a su lado- Lamento la ofensa que el extraño ha hecho a nuestro compromiso.

-No lo disculpes.

-¿Y las heridas? –señaló esas cortadas y moretones del Jarl quien se miró negando.

-Sanarán. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Es el hijo de un rey que siempre lo ha tenido todo, mi señor. Hace rabietas cuando se le niegan las cosas.

-Pudo elegir a alguien más de entre los hijos del Konnungr.

Eso también lo había pensado Serrure pero se dio cuenta que Thor no conocía a ninguno de ellos lo suficiente para elegirlos y ni pensar que alguien como Aune iba a tolerarlo. En el preciso momento en que hubiera dicho esas palabras ella lo hubiera atravesado con su lanza. Le había elegido porque le conocía, además de percatarse del cariño que toda su familia le profesaba.

-Lo hizo porque me conoce de antaño.

-Debe haber una razón más.

Serrure sintió una punzada de nervios pero negó. –No hay tal. Pero como ya lo mencioné, es una criatura envidiosa de la fortuna de los demás.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en su elección?

-No –el ojiverde le sonrió- Nosotros tenemos un compromiso, Kodran. Thor no va a interponerse.

-Para llamarse un Dios del Trueno resultó ser bastante común.

-Y que lo digas –rió Serrure- Pensé que Sköll entraría a la pelea, o alguno de los Fantasmas de la Nieve.

-Ambos sabemos que hay peleas que solo conciernen a una persona. Sköll no matará al Asgardiano, más bien le tiene compasión.

-Es indigno, mi señor –bufó el ojiverde frunciendo su ceño.

-Pues él afirma que está más perdido que un potrillo en medio de una manada de Devoradores de Sombras. Tales han sido sus palabras.

-Perdido o no, su afrenta se apagará con los días que se avecinan.

El hijo de Adils le miró fijamente, tomando su rostro que besó con fuerza con Serrure correspondiéndole tranquilamente, dejando que el Jarl le recostara sobre las pieles para profundizar aquel beso que se vio interrumpido por el quejido del guerrero al sentir el dolor de un par de costillas rotas, obsequio de los puños de Thor. El ojiverde se levantó tocando su costado.

-Espera, traeré algo para el dolor.

-No hay necesidad.

-Sí que la hay –afirmó el otro saliendo de ahí en busca de los remedios de su madre.

Se habían llevado al Dios del Trueno a la cueva que se usaba regularmente para refugio en los eclipses, dejándole encadenado cual bestia, sin su martillo que Kodran le había arrebatado antes de que los separaran y que se había quedado en medio de la plaza. Thor podía invocarlo, pero eso le iba a costar otra pelea que ya no iba a resistir, esta vez había probado la fuerza sin límites del hijo de Adils, terminando con un cuerpo que no podía mover más. Dentro de la fortaleza, había rumores en los pasillos sobre lo sucedido. El Consejo de Ancianos ya comenzaba a reunirse con el resto de los Jarls para decidir cómo procedería la aprobación de la palabra del extraño. Serrure de buena gana hubiera solicitado su ejecución. Mientras iba camino al almacén de remedios, se topó con su padre a quien abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza.

-Padre, esto es horrible.

-¿Te refieres a la fortaleza? –le bromeó.

-No, a la elección del Asgardiano.

-Se hacen cosas muy extrañas cuando el corazón está perdido.

-¿Tú también le tienes compasión al extraño? –reclamó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Anund arqueó una ceja, sonriendo como solía hacerlo cuando sabía algo que su pequeño hijo no.

-Desde que volvió no ha hecho otra cosa que buscarte, evadiendo con suerte más que destreza las lanzas de tus hermanos. Y ahora habla de elegirte. Comienzo a sospechar que el veneno de los Devoradores de Sombras ha dañado permanentemente su juicio.

-Padre, quisiera ya no hablar del extraño y si de algo que Jarl Styrmir me comentó.

-¿Qué podría ser eso? –su padre alzó ambas cejas acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Que en las tribus de nuestros hermanos me llaman Joya o Tesoro, ¿sabes algo al respecto, padre?

-No estaba enterado.

-¡Padre!

Volver a escuchar la risa de su padre le trajo más calma. Anund ladeó su rostro tomando su mentón que acarició con su pulgar.

-Nadie entre nosotros tiene los ojos verdes. Nadie tiene un cabello tan negro como tú, o tu piel clara casi como la nieve. Y ciertamente nadie puede dejar esa forma fantasma para volverse un hermoso ser de piel azul y ojos rojos, con unos cuernitos tiernos.

Serrure se removió inquieto pero no se zafó de su agarre mirándole fijamente.

-En Svealand comenzaron a hablar de ti, sobre todo cuando empezaste a ganar méritos. Siendo mi hijo, desearon conocerte pero estabas demasiado temeroso y desconfiado hasta de tu propia sombra para aceptar tales amistades o acercamientos. Después ya no era viable, pero aun así preguntaban por ti. No fui yo quien dio los nombres, amor mío, sino nuestros hermanos.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

-¿Luego de que eligieras el negro?

-Cierto –aceptó el ojiverde con un suspiro- Siempre has estado protegiéndome, padre.

-Eres mi hijo, siempre lo haré. Ahora ve con tu madre, ya debe tenerte preparadas las cosas para Jarl Kodran.

-Gracias, padre –sonrió recibiendo un beso en su sien.

Thor no se merecía ni la más mínima compasión de su pueblo al que quería usar de escudo humano solamente para sacar del atolladero a su inservible mortal. Los Nueve Reinos y su futuro eran el mero pretexto. Gruñó sacudiendo su cabeza, entrando al almacén donde Yngla ya le esperaba con un morral con los remedios para las heridas del hijo de Adils, agradeciéndole con un apretón en sus manos antes de volverse más animado, ignorando la inquietud de su mente. Kodran reposaba sobre las pieles cuando llegó, haciendo que se pusiera de pie, revisándole y cerrando aquellas heridas que necesitaran sutura o limpiando los rasguños con especial atención.

-Mi señor está muy silencioso.

-Veo tus manos trabajar.

-Como debe ser.

-¿Qué sucedió en Escania?

Serrure levantó su vista de su pecho que terminaba de vendar, deteniéndose unos segundos solamente, arqueando una ceja sin desviar su mirada de los ojos inquisitivos del Jarl.

-No entiendo la pregunta.

-Estabas alterado cuando llegué.

-El extraño se apareció de la nada, me alteré. Acababa de recibir un regalo para mi lanza de parte de Jarl Styr. Eso tampoco lo esperaba. Kodran, voy a quedarme contigo, estas heridas tienen que ser revisadas constantemente.

El Jarl le miró tranquilo antes de volverse a tumbar sobre las pieles, esta vez dejando espacio para el ojiverde quien le sonrió, guardando las cosas en el morral, quitándose su abrigo para tumbarse a su lado, ambos viendo el telar bordado en lo alto del techo que mostraba un mapa estelar. Serrure tomó nota de las estrellas y constelaciones que marcaba. No existían en los Nueve Reinos, debía ser otro manto estelar de tiempos primigenios.

-¿Qué hay en los Océanos de la Muerte Helada cuando llega el Messeri de verano? –preguntó curioso.

-La Fortaleza de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera.

-¿De verdad o es una broma de mi señor? –giró su rostro a Kodran cuyos ojos no se despegaron del telar.

-Es verdad. Pero solamente los Fantasmas de la Nieve o los Navegantes pueden encontrarla, hay una neblina sobre las aguas oscuras que confunden al viajero.

-¿Navegantes? Escuché algo de eso pero no sé qué son.

-Criaturas que viajan en las aguas, son inmensas.

-¿Las viste con tus propios ojos? –Serrure no pudo evitar sentarse para verle. Kodran conocía ese mundo helado como si fuese una tienda de campamento por sus aventuras para hacerse de méritos dignos de su herencia como sangre de Adils.

-Solo una vez.

-¿Cómo son?

El Jarl rió mirando su rostro casi sobre él. –Tu mayor defecto es tu insatisfecha mente.

-No es un defecto –defendió el ojiverde volviéndose a tumbar a su lado aunque esta vez recostó apenas su sien contra el hombro de Kodran mirando el telar- Quiero conocer la fortaleza.

-Lo harás -la mano de Serrure buscó la de Kodran quien entrelazó sus dedos gentilmente, dándoles un suave apretón después- Llevas en tu alma la bendición de los Cuatro y cuando llegue el momento, sabrás cuál es el camino.

-Kodran, no me gusta cuando hablas así.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da miedo –susurró pegándose a él.

-Tienes miedo de perderme.

-Más que eso, de que mueras.

-Has perdido muchas cosas en tu vida, tus ojos me lo dicen. Pero yo no seré una de ellas.

-Jarl Kodran se siente culpable de la muerte de su padre, Adils, Aullido de la Montaña, al haber cambiado su orden de ir por el camino del paso en lugar del campo abierto. Pero no había manera de saber que seres malignos estaban manchando las tierras del Pueblo de los Cuatro, no había manera de saber que la situación podía salir mal. Esa culpa puede arrastrar a mi señor a realizar actos que lo puedan arrancar de mi lado.

Kodran giró su rostro hacia él que lo levantó de su hombro para verle también. Había dado en el blanco. Era algo que había meditado durante la estancia en la cueva donde más de un habitante de Nerike le narrara con calma lo ocurrido durante el ataque y varios de los ancianos del consejo le contaran sobre su vida como niño huérfano al perder a su madre con un padre que tenía el peso del liderazgo de su pueblo, apenas con tiempo para él. Notó el cuello tenso del Jarl como aquella mano que apretó la suya, casi dolorosamente. Aún no terminaba.

-Tu Alma de Fuego siempre está ahí para dar calor a todos los que están congelados por la tristeza, la desesperación o el miedo. Siempre estás protegiendo a todos y cada uno de tus hermanos, siempre logrando méritos que se convierten en leyendas. Siempre luchando, siempre, todo para que ninguno bajo tu protección sufra lo que tú. Así lo has hecho, sin nadie a tu lado, alguien que por una vez sea el que te proteja a ti, como lo hizo Adils al salvarte de los Devoradores de Sombras.

-Serrure…

Éste pasó saliva sin dejar de verle. –Asgeir hizo lo mismo por mí. Cuando alguien nos ama con toda la fuerza de su alma, ni la muerte puede detenerlos. Adils te amaba, Kodran, aunque nunca te lo hubiera dicho, porque así como lo haces tú ahora, él logró todas esas hazañas únicamente por ti. Y no quiero tirar ese obsequio de vida porque soy…

La mano del Jarl le detuvo, cubriendo su boca. –No.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el pelinegro se liberó de su agarre. –Serás el Konnungr supremo. Promételo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Seré lo que elija ser.

Serrure rodó sus ojos volviendo a recostar su cabeza contra su hombro. -¿Puede mi señor elegir la vida aun por encima de mí?

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor –esta vez el ojiverde le abrazó apenas.

-No puedo tirar el obsequio de vida de Asgeir.

Se quedaron callados en aquel empate de argumentos. Serrure frunció su ceño. Si tan solo Thor no estuviera encadenado dentro de una cueva cercana a la fortaleza, todo sería diferente. Tenía rabia de no ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras que Kodran se merecía, aquellas que alejarían ese Dios del Trueno para siempre con o sin elección hecha de último momento.

-Thor apareció mucho antes –murmuró con tranquilidad el Jarl.

El ojiverde se encogió apretando sus párpados. –Sí.

-¿Qué hizo?

Le tomó una eternidad a Serrure poder decir la verdad, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta no así un par de lágrimas.

-Nos besamos –confesó al fin, temblando ligeramente.

De pronto se sintió sucio, indigno siquiera de llamarse un cazador guerrero del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Aquella sensación de vacío retornó, la realización de que no tenía hogar alguno donde refugiarse, que lo había echado todo a perder una vez más por malas decisiones. Solo. Abandonado. Sollozó contra el hombro del hijo de Adils en espera de su inminente rechazo ante la verdad que no le pudo seguir ocultando. Una mano cariñosa vino a limpiar sus lágrimas, haciendo que levantara su rostro para verle confundido, azorado de que esos ojos grises permanecieran tan imperturbables ante un acto tan deshonroso, provocándole más lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede con tu corazón? –susurró el Jarl.

-Thor lo rompió en pedazos –gimió adolorido- No puedo hacer que sus fragmentos se unan. Y ya no quiero ver los trozos perderse en el vacío sin que mis manos puedan sujetarlos. Por favor, Kodran… por favor. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sé por qué lo permití pero sé que estuvo mal. Él ni siquiera puede sentir algo por mí que no sea lástima o rencor. No quiero eso. Pero me equivoqué una vez más. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-No hay qué perdonar, porque no me has ofendido.

Serrure rió entre lágrimas. –Sí lo hice.

-Has hablado con certeza sobre mí. Está en mi corazón como en mi alma el deseo de proteger y ayudar a los míos, pero viene con un sentido de responsabilidad. Cuando lo hago por quienes son más que un deber, no existen dudas u ofensas –levantó su rostro con un dedo- Eres libre, Serrure, no un prisionero del pasado. No tienes el corazón roto, tu miedo te hace pensar que puede estarlo, nadie puede destrozarlo más que tú mismo, y no lo has hecho. Solo piénsalo unos momentos y te darás cuenta que lo tienes en una pieza, de no haber sido así, hubieses muerto hace mucho tiempo.

-Elijo estar contigo.

Kodran le obsequió una de sus atesorables sonrisas. –Elijo estar contigo. No vuelvas a llorar por eso.

Lentamente, el ojiverde se tranquilizó, sin soltar al Jarl como si fuese a levantarse y dejarle ahí en cualquier momento. Tenía razón. Cuando había caído en esas tierras heladas, perseguido por las bestias a las que hoy diera caza, estaba con un alma rota como su corazón. Fue el cariño de su familia, el de su tribu como el de Asgeir quienes le sanaron o hubiera saltado de inmediato a esa parte oscura de su ser en cuanto las tragedias tocaran a su vida. Le habían renovado lo suficiente para que fuese siempre él mismo, un Alma de Agua que ya no se perdería en senderos estériles.

-Demasiado tiempo me sentí inseguro, mucho tiempo estuve perdido. Me ha costado trabajo aceptar que no estoy más así.

-Qué mereces y eres digno de cariño.

-Tampoco tienes que ser tan directo.

-Es mejor así. Estás aprendiendo la lección.

-Los Cuatro tienen maneras peculiares de educar.

-Tú eres el peculiar.

-Hm –Serrure sonrió sobre su pecho- ¿Cómo está tu corazón, mi señor?

-Plácidamente tranquilo.

-Espero tener algo de ese placer luego de la ceremonia de unión.

Kodran arqueó una ceja, cerrando luego sus ojos palmeando la cabeza del ojiverde. –El cansancio te suelta la lengua de manera bizarra. Buenas noches, Hauldr Serrure.

-Buenas noches, Jarl Kodran. Que la figura del Asgardiano no perturbe tus sueños.

-Ni los tuyos.

" _Claro que no lo harán_ " se juró Serrure, bostezando antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir.


	17. Las trampas de un embustero

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Comienza uno siendo un pobre incauto, y acaba convirtiéndose en un pícaro_." Madame Deshoulières

" _Nunca olvides que basta una persona o una idea para cambiar tu vida para siempre,ya sea para bien o para mal_." Jason Paul Brown

" _Cualquier cosa que se quiere decir sólo hay una palabra para expresarla, un verbo para animarla y un adjetivo para calificarla_." Guy de Maupassant

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE: AGUA**

Capítulo 16. Las trampas de un embustero.

Había pasado muchos años de su vida a la sombra del heredero de Odín como para quedarse de brazos cruzados observando su intento de arrebatarle la vida que llevaba dentro del Pueblo de los Cuatro porque su amante mortal se había metido en problemas que no podía manejar. Serrure preparó su magia, aunque estuviera prohibida entre los suyos, no la usaría con ellos ni en nada que tuviera que ver con sus rutinas. Era contra aquel Dios del Trueno que bien lo merecía. Prefería mil veces antes a Kodran como pareja que al entrometido Asgardiano caprichoso, liberado de la cueva luego de los acuerdos entre él y el Consejo de Ancianos cuyas reglas fueron estrictas. Estaba agradecido que iba a tomarle días probar su elección, aquello lo desesperaría lo suficiente para abandonar su tan blasfema acción. No le fue difícil hechizar la lanza que usó en su presentación en plena plaza pública, haciendo que se le resbalara de las manos en un par de ocasiones, suficientes para decepcionar al Consejo de Ancianos y todos los Jarls sin mencionar a su padre. Levantar un viento helado con menor temperatura de lo normal fue cosa de niños, congelándole su arrogante garganta el suficiente tiempo para entorpecer su cántico a las montañas heladas. Durante la pelea contra Ingjlad, se aseguró de que una roca de hielo le hiciera tropezar o el brillo de la Piedra Nocturna en la lanza de su hermano mayor fuese mayor cegándole por segundos.

Se sintió sumamente complacido con lo obtenido. Thor estaba más que frustrado porque estaba consciente que apenas si había ganado cierta aceptación entre el pueblo de Nerike y Svealand, cuyo fallo era esencial para el siguiente paso. Al ojiverde le tenía sin cuidado lo que sucediera después, era imposible igualar los presentes de Jarl Kodran con quien se mostraba atento para mantenerlo sereno frente a la presencia del rubio como para molestar a éste a propósito. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el Konnungr le anunció que para ser digno de competir en su elección debía igualar los méritos del hijo de Adils, nada menos que las pruebas de luna llena. La expresión del Asgardiano fue de puro desencanto cuando Anund le describió de que se trataba, antes de ser llevado a la pequeña tienda que le habían montado alejada de las demás, junto a los establos, donde se recuperó de la paliza que Ingjlad le dio, su hermano mayor también le tenía resentimientos y con el permiso del Consejo de Ancianos como de Colmillo de Hielo para romperle los huesos, se deleitó con ello. Serrure se presentó dentro de la tienda como un gesto de tregua llevándole comida y algo que beber para el dolor de cuerpo, aprovechando el momento para burlarse de él.

-Siempre tan idiota, siempre tan confiado. Vuelve a tu hogar, Hijo de Odín, nada tienes que hacer aquí, has perdido.

-Aún no acaba esto.

-Ya terminó –Serrure sonrió victorioso dándole la espalda para salir- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una boda que continuar.

-Usaste tu magia, y está prohibido.

-¿Y qué pruebas tienes de algo así, extraño? Ten cuidado con lo que afirmas, una mentira de esa clase es pena capital. Insultarnos es una muestra más de tu derrota. Lárgate ya con tus adorados amigos de leyenda, Jane Foster espera a que la salves.

Con una risa maliciosa, el ojiverde se dispuso a salir. Una mano cual tenaza le sujetó por el codo devolviéndole con tal fuerza que trastabilló cayendo sentado sobre la cama de pieles con una mirada asesina al Dios del Trueno.

-¡No me toques! ¡Soy el hijo de Anund Colmillo de Hielo, Konnungr del Pueblo de los Cuatro! –se levantó bufando plantándose frente a Thor apretando dientes y puños- ¡No te atrevas a ponerme ni un dedo encima!

-Yo también sé hacer trucos de magia que pasen desapercibidos, Loki.

Serrure le empujó. –Eres un idiota, los golpes de mi hermano te han dejado demente. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo… ¿qué demonios haces? ¡Thor! –rugió cuando su muñeca fue apresada por un puño de acero- ¡Suéltame ahora!

-¿O llamarás a tus hermanos?

-No creas que no puedo defenderme solo, bastardo Asgardiano. ¡Déjame ir! ¿Qué haces aquí, en este lugar, eh? ¿No deberías estar corriendo tras Malekith para rescatar a tu mujer? ¡Ella puede estar muerta ya, Hijo de Odín! Vete con tus relámpagos y tu martillo lejos de aquí, llévate tus glorias del Valhalla a otra parte. Este es mi hogar, ¿entendiste? ¡Mi hogar! ¡Y no tienes derecho a mancharlo con tus pretensiones egoístas!

-¿Quién es el egoísta que se desposa con alguien a quien no ama?

-Ah, ese reclamo se ha podrido en tus labios, Thor. ¿Por qué me elegiste? Fue porque no soportas que yo sea importante para alguien, ¿cierto? ¿O pensabas que me habías cautivado? Asgardiano ingenuo, no me compares con tu mujerzuela –siseó Serrure tirando de su muñeca que el otro no liberaba- ¡Suéltame, te digo, o perderás algo más que tu honor!

-Si no te importa estar en la cama de Jarl Kodran, mucho menos en la mía.

Serrure jadeó atónito. –Primero muerto antes que yacer en tu cama. No soy la ramera de Jane Foster.

Con un movimiento de brazo, se soltó al instante del Asgardiano a quien abofeteó lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle retroceder. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de ira y rencor.

-Intenta tocarme una vez más y será lo último que hagas, Thor Hijo de Odín. Desaparece ya, no puedes hacer las pruebas de la luna llena, te llevarán meses si acaso pudieses conseguirlo y para entonces tu amante será solamente polvo que el viento habrá dispersado por el universo –se sobó su muñeca adolorida- Deja de humillarte frente a todos, y sobre todo, déjame al fin en paz.

Salió a toda prisa de ahí, maldiciendo a cuanto dios Asgardiano hubiera y a los ancestros del Dios del Trueno por sus insultos. Tuvo que ir a cabalgar un par de horas para que su rabia por fin se calmara y volviera a la mesa de su padre con un semblante alegre, encontrándose con Colmillo de Hielo camino a la fortaleza.

-Te veo animado el día de hoy, hijo mío.

-Fui a cabalgar y el aire de verano me sentó bien.

-Jarl Kodran estuvo buscándote.

-Iré a verle.

-No –Anund le detuvo llevándole a una zona despejada entre los árboles junto a las tiendas- Quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿Hice algo que te ofendiera, padre?

El Konnungr le sonrió como siempre con una mano en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos. –No, mi pequeño. Es más bien que estás haciéndote.

-No comprendo.

-No creas que no he notado como te has acercado insistentemente a Kodran cada vez que el Asgardiano está presente. Y que antes de irte a cabalgar saliste de la tienda de éste con un semblante lleno de una rabia que jamás te había visto.

Serrure se sonrojó, apenado. –Padre, yo…

-Dime, tesoro mío, ¿qué sucedería si el extraño cumpliera con la petición del Consejo de Ancianos?

-Eso no… -una mirada de Anund le reprendió- Estaría en condiciones de pelear su elección.

-Tendrías que elegir a uno de los dos, y ningún hijo mío hace elecciones basadas en rencores.

-Padre, no –el ojiverde tiró de sus pieles- ¿Estás diciéndome que entonces debería aceptar a Thor?

-Estoy diciendo que es mi deseo que hagas lo que realmente quieres, no lo que crees que debes hacer para ganar una pelea sin sentido.

-Sabes que quiero unirme a Jarl Kodran.

-Una elección que no me tiene del todo convencido. Ambos sabemos el por qué.

-No voy a elegir al Asgardiano.

-No lo hagas. Ni tampoco a Jarl Kodran.

-¿Y qué sucederá con…? –su padre posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.

-Por favor, padre –Serrure negó mirándole suplicante- Si existe una maldad que haya manchado nuestro mundo, necesitamos todas las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro unidas. Si Jarl Kodran…

-Y volvemos a esos nombres, pero no escucho el tuyo, hijo mío. ¿Dónde queda Serrure en todo esto?

El ojiverde no tuvo argumentos para debatirle. Bajó su mirada sin saber qué hacer, bajo circunstancia alguna deseaba levantar una guerra entre tribus, solamente porque no podía afirmar un cariño en Kodran lo suficiente para tener una elección segura, el pensar en alguno de sus hermanos muerto en batalla le oprimía el corazón al punto de dejarle sin aliento. Ni pensar en Yngla o Anund.

-No quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa –confesó con sus ojos rozados- Asgeir fue a revisar ese lugar porque creyó que estábamos en peligro… no quiero…

El Konnungr le rodeó con sus brazos besando su sien. –Ssshh, no llamemos a los muertos.

-No quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a nadie de la familia.

-No lo harás. Estamos vivos, y estamos a tu lado. Hace no mucho que has elegido los colores, y has vuelto con nosotros. Yo soy el que no quiere perderte de nuevo.

-Por favor, no rompas el compromiso. Déjame pensar en algo, te lo suplico, padre.

-De acuerdo –Anund acarició su rostro- Pero será algo que no te lastime ni te haga infeliz. Y en cuanto al Asgardiano, bueno, está metido en un lío del cual no saldrá airoso. Mañana es la luna llena y deberá presentar su primer obsequio. Los Cuerno Puntas de Lanza están a una semana de aquí, no veo qué pueda hacer al respecto.

-Se irá de inmediato si conoce la dignidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Gracias, padre –asintió el ojiverde- Prometo anunciarte cuanto antes lo que he decidido.

-Me gustan más esas palabras, ahora vamos a comer. Tu madre debe estar preparando una lanza con que atravesarnos por el retraso.

No vieron en ninguna parte a Thor, aparentemente había salido luego de la discusión con Serrure quien se encogió de hombros, olvidando ya ese tema. Debía concentrarse en una solución para su compromiso con Jarl Kodran sentado frente a él, con heridas ya sanadas, charlando tranquilamente con sus Jarls como si no hubiera nada que lo perturbara. El ojiverde tenía que aceptar que sentía atracción hacia él más no podía conseguir que su corazón le amara como la pareja definitiva que debía ser, le veía quizá más como amigo y amante, no así a la inversa, el hijo de Adils le profesaba un cariño a prueba de estupideces de su parte. Sin embargo, era posible que con el transcurso del tiempo y sin la presencia del Dios del Trueno en su vida, aquel sentimiento nacería. Lo podría lograr. Se le ocurrió pedir consejo a una de las ancianas que su madre solía frecuentar para charlar, ella le comprendería y le daría una solución, al menos una idea sobre lo que debía hacer. Más aliviado, se dedicó a bromear con sus hermanas y hermanos, como en los viejos tiempos antes de los Días de la Noche Larga, antes de la llegada de los Asgardianos. Antes de la muerte de Asgeir.

Se quedó entrenando en la villa mientras Kodran y sus hermanos salían a buscar presas de caza para abastecer a la villa, haciendo una segunda revisión de los alrededores ayudados por los Fantasmas de la Nieve. Las anillas que Jarl Styr le había puesto en el otro extremo de su lanza hacían que el balance y ángulo de sus movimientos fuese más preciso, no requería tanta fuerza para enviarla lejos y podía conseguir ataques mortales en una sola danza en el aire, la gloria de las fraguas de Escania reafirmaba su nombre y el de su abuela. El ejercicio le ayudó a sacar los malos humores, disfrutando luego de un baño termal al lado de su hermana Jorund, con quien había estado entrenando, volviendo a pelear en el agua cuando Haki hizo su sorpresiva aparición hundiéndoles al caer sobre ellos de manera sorpresiva. Aquel chapoteo fue interrumpido por la llegada de la esposa de su hermano mayor, quien les miró con ojos entrecerrados antes devolverse hacia el ojiverde.

-Serrure –le llamó Vanlandi- Hermanito, te necesitan en el salón principal, hay un debate sobre ciertas herencias de territorios y Anund desea escuchar tus consejos.

-Iré enseguida.

-Enseguida es enseguida.

-Entiendo.

-Te esperamos.

Pasó el resto de la tarde siendo consejero e intermediario entre querellas internas ahora que las dos tribus estaban asentadas al fin en Nerike. Los territorios eran extensos pero se hacía necesaria una distribución equitativa tanto de deberes como de tierras con el fin de aprovechar al máximo los recursos y no distinguir entre un clan u otro. Llegó sumamente cansado a su cama, tirándose sobre las pieles para quedarse profundamente dormido. No escuchó cuando llegó Ingjlad con el resto sin novedades sobre las que alarmarse, en una buena parte de Nerike no había huellas ya de Elfos Oscuros, pero debían asegurarse que no se hubieran movido hacia las partes altas de las montañas donde vivían los salvajes sin nombre. Esa exploración la haría Serrure con Aune, los dos jinetes más veloces, al día siguiente. Yngla les dio severas amonestaciones como madre preocupada y Anund les bendijo al partir.

-Ea, hermanito, hacía mucho que no cabalgábamos así.

-Es cierto, hermana.

-¿Qué es del Asgardiano de capa roja?

-Nadie sabe, igual y murió por un Karba.

La guerrera se carcajeó azuzando su caballo. Llegaron al mediodía al camino serpenteante de las altas montañas cuyo deshielo dejaba ver rocas filosas. Subieron a paso lento, atentos a cualquier ataque sorpresivo. A medio camino la tierra se estremeció alborotando a los caballos que calmaron enseguida, mirando cuervos salir volando por encima de sus cabezas y trozos de roca desprenderse de las faldas montañosas que los rodeaban.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Aune se levantó sobre su montura olfateando- No detecto nada.

-Sigamos.

Llegaron a la tribu de las pieles oscuras, cazadores furtivos que gustaban de las salidas nocturnas más que las diurnas, excepto claro, en los eclipses de sol. Tenían los ojos oscuros, algunos del color de la roca como sus pieles que habían endurecido por tanta exposición al frío. No poseían cabellos, tanto hombres como mujeres eran calvos con marcas hechas por quemaduras con los símbolos de los Cuatro. Vivían dentro de cuevas angostas, a salvo de felinos depredadores o deslaves de la montaña durante el verano. Cuando les vieron llegar fueron a saludarles, muy tranquilos y a salvo, no habían visto ninguna criatura de armadura oscura con el rostro pálido desde que salieran de su refugio luego de los Días de la Noche Larga.

-La tierra se estremeció –dijo uno de los líderes.

-Sí, lo sentimos cuando estábamos a media jornada de aquí –respondió Aune.

-Fue un despertar –habló una mujer entrada en años con la mirada perdida.

-¿Un despertar? –preguntó Serrure frunciendo su ceño.

-El amo del rayo que fulmina, el fuego que extermina.

-Perdónenla, suele desvariar a menudo –excusó el primero que les había hablado- ¿Desean un poco de agua antes de partir?

Ambos aceptaron de buen grado, dejando que sus caballos descansaran. El ojiverde se preguntó de qué clase de despertar estaría refiriéndose la mujer que desapareció como apareció. Dejo esa pregunta para después, volviendo sobre el camino traicionero de la montaña, cabalgando a toda prisa hacia Nerike observando una tormenta ceñirse sobre ellos.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos, hermanito! –rió la cazadora subiéndose su capucha.

Así fue. La lluvia cayó cual torrente de cascada sobre ellos, aminorando su marcha. Con todo y las gruesas pieles protegiéndoles, Serrure podía sentir el frío penetrar hasta sus huesos a causa de la humedad en sus cuerpos. El sol se ocultó para cuando apenas estaban alcanzando la planicie que rodeaba al bosque negro de la villa, dejando ver una enorme luna llena que les iluminó el camino. Sacaron de un morral de piel las telas que usaron como antorchas con los palos que cortaron en el bosque, buscando el camino a casa a paso lento por los agotados caballos que sin embargo, no dejaban de avanzar. Se toparon con algunos búhos de enormes ojos que ulularon a su paso, asustando a los enormes roedores que saltaban a las patas de sus caballos dispuestos a hincarles sus largos colmillos. La noche ya caía por completo con la luna blanca en el cenit para cuando el par de jinetes al fin alcanzó la villa. Aune suspiró cansada, bajando del caballo para caminar el resto del viaje a pie, siendo imitada por el ojiverde que se quejó al caer sobre la nieve por sus pies entumecidos.

-Un baño, es lo primero que tomaré –dijo su hermana.

-Las aguas termales –sugirió Serrure.

-Los Cuatro bendigan tus labios, hermanito.

Hasta entonces Serrure reparó en que era la noche de luna llena, donde el obsequio de Thor debía ser presentado. Alzó su mirada buscando alrededor. Nerike dormía apaciblemente. Media docena de jinetes les alcanzaron, recibiéndoles. Aune fue quitándose la capa empapada y desabrochando los cintos de su armadura de piel desviándose hacia las aguas termales cuando lanzó un grito. Las lanzas apuntaron en la dirección que señaló. Serrure fue a su lado con su lanza preparada también. Olvidó el frío, el cansancio y las aguas termales. Algo enorme avanzaba hacia ellos, cubierto por las sombras de los picos de las montañas cerca de la villa. Cuando la luz de la luna dio de lleno, distinguieron nada menos que el cuerpo de dos Cuernos Punta de Lanza, un enorme mamut, tres Dientes Colmillos y la infame cantidad de seis Devoradores de Sombras. Todos ellos arrastrados por gruesas lianas entretejidas apuradamente que un Dios del Trueno jalaba lentamente hacia la villa.

-Por los Cuatro, ¿qué…? –Aune buscó su cuerno haciéndolo sonar.

Las antorchas se multiplicaron igual que las lanzas. Serrure estaba de una pieza con el corazón queriéndosele salir mientras el resto del pueblo salía a observar aquella odisea, comenzando a murmurar entre sí. Llegaron más jinetes, entre ellos Yngla que buscaba preocupada a sus dos hijos pensando que algo les había sucedido. Todos rodearon aquel botín en un silencio extraño, mezcla de asombro e incredulidad hacia el Hijo de Odín quien al fin soltó sus obsequios cuando notó la presencia de Anund entre la multitud. Había algo extraño en el rubio. Un cambio muy ligero solamente perceptible para quien le conociera de tiempo. Serrure lo sabía, pero aún no podía terminar de creerlo. Los demás no podían distinguirlo porque se trataba de un poder, cuyas palpitaciones le eran claras, sobre el pecho del Asgardiano provenientes de su corazón. Recordó el temblor en las montañas de la tribu de las pieles oscuras y las palabras de aquella desvariada mujer. Un despertar. Nada más atinado a lo que Thor había hecho, el ojiverde no estaba seguro si lo había invocado por desesperación, por vanidad o por ignorancia. O las tres juntas. Ahora estaba frente a sus ojos con todo su poder.

Un Berserker.


	18. Luna blanca, luna roja, luna dorada

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Mirad, en la vida no hay soluciones, sino fuerzas en marcha. Es preciso crearlas, y las soluciones vienen_." Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

" _Yo sé que la muerte no resuelve nada, que todos los problemas hay que resolverlos de pie_." Alejandro Casona

" _El asunto es el problema; la forma, la solución_." Friedrich Hebbel

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE: AGUA**

Capítulo 17. Luna blanca, luna roja, luna dorada.

Ganarse el respeto de todo un pueblo no era cosa fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Menos cuando alguien llegaba con una cantidad pasmosa de trofeos abatidos con las manos de un solo golpe en lugar de meses. El nombre de Thor comenzó a ser mencionado respetuosamente al observar los regalos traídos en una sola noche, ya acomodados en hilera frente a la fortaleza de Adils a los pies del Konnungr con el Pueblo de los Cuatro como testigo de la hazaña. A Serrure le se olvidó que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Escaparse de aquel asunto iba ser posible solamente con la muerte y aquella no era una opción viable. Ahora el Dios del Trueno estaba en igualdad para retar a Jarl Kodran. El problema era que estaba bajo el conjuro del Berserker y su bondad seguramente había bajado a niveles alarmantes, asesinar al único hijo de Adils no le causaría conflictos. Serrure se preguntó si los Cuatro estaban poniéndole una prueba, sintiendo la boca reseca a pesar de la humedad en el aire. Sus hermanos estaban boquiabiertos como su madre. Como todo el extenso pueblo. Incluso Kodran no pudo esconder su asombro que luego disfrazó de enfado al darse cuenta de lo que seguía. Anund debía anunciar frente a todos su decisión. El ojiverde le miró esperando por las fatídicas palabras, como el Konnungr supremo no podía pasar por alto las condiciones impuestas por el Consejo de Ancianos cuando se cumplían al pie de la letra, exageradamente al pie de la letra.

-Thor, Hijo de Odín, de las tierras de Asgard, has probado tu valía. Aceptamos tu elección.

-¿Estás listo, Jarl Kodran? –tronó la voz del rubio.

-¿Ahora? –musitó Haki abriendo sus ojos, al lado de Serrure quien respingó- ¿Quiere pelear ahora? Debe estar exhausto.

-No, el dolor le ha abandonado –murmuró el ojiverde ganándose una mirada confundida de su hermano.

Corrió hacia su padre, antes de que las cosas se volvieran más violentas. Kodran no tenía problemas en enfrentarlo ya mismo, pero desconocía el peligro al que estaba retando.

-Padre, no deben pelear.

-Es su derecho.

-No, te pido que me escuches, no pueden pelear, de ninguna manera.

-No le tengo miedo –rugió Kodran.

-Jarl Kodran eres valiente, nadie duda de tu honor. Pero este extraño está más allá de tu fuerza porque lo domina una ira ciega que puede cobrar tu vida.

-No temo a la muerte.

-Pero yo sí –insistió Serrure mirando de nuevo a su padre.

-¿Qué le sucede al Asgardiano? –Anund observó a Thor, no llevaba capa alguna, pese al frío. Tenía rasguños severos y partes de su piel abiertas, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, listo para la batalla como si no le importaran sus heridas. El cambio más evidente era su mirada, llena de un fuego indomable.

-Llamó a su fuerza interior más poderosa pero también más peligrosa –explicó Serrure evitando decir que era magia o todos le atacarían ahí mismo, provocando un genocidio- Jarl Kodran, si hay aprecio por mi bienestar, te suplico que no levantes tu lanza en contra del Hijo de Odín.

-Solamente hay una manera de detener la pelea, Hauldr Serrure –dijo uno de los ancianos- Que elija ahora mismo entre los dos.

Esas eran las palabras que el ojiverde temía, apretando sus dientes de la rabia con la vista en el suelo. La muerte de Jarl Kodran y el exterminio de Nerike o su perdición. Levantó sus ojos hacia su angustiada madre que aún observaba aquellos presentes abatidos con manos que seguían pidiendo sangre que derramar. Había estado a nada de encontrarse con una vida que iba a traerle las más grandes dichas, las aventuras más asombrosas, un cariño como ninguno. Todo perdido por el amor a una mujer sin valor. Ni siquiera era por él. Serrure apretó sus puños hasta sentir que sus huesos iban a romperse, una vez más el Dios del Trueno era causante de que todo a su alrededor cayera en pedazos, igual que una ilusión.

-Elijo a Thor, Hijo de Odín, de las tierras de Asgard.

El frío volvió a su cuerpo, como la neblina a su mente. No supo ni cómo llegó a sus aposentos para quitarse las pieles y dormir bajo las cobijas. O despertar al día siguiente para desayunar apenas probando bocado evitando la mirada de todos. Le pareció que sus hermanos le trataron de animar, pero no le dio importancia, caminando hacia las aguas termales donde se volvió a quedar dormido hasta que Aune fue a buscarle. Era de esperarse que Thor demandara la celebración de la unión esa misma noche, la misma en que regresarían al reino de Asgard para completar los ritos, esta vez con la bendición de Odín sino era que éste moría del disgusto. Cuando el silencio en su recámara le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cayó de rodillas con el medallón de Kodran en las manos. Si le hubiera aceptado desde el primer momento ahora el Dios del Trueno no estaría esperándole en la plaza. Si no hubiera caído en aquel mundo el Pueblo de los Cuatro no estaría reunido tras las hileras de antorchas con listones verdes y rojos para atestiguar su enlace con el Asgardiano a quien luego jurarían lealtad por convertirse en parte de ellos. Hubieras y hubieras una vez más…

-¿Serrure? –llamó Ingjald para escoltarle.

-Estoy listo –apenas si musitó levantándose para dejar el medallón sobre las pieles de su cama.

Sentía los pasos flojos, como si caminara con los pies descalzos sobre la nieve. Las galas que había visualizado portaría para Kodran le pesaban más que nunca. Iniciar la marcha hacia el centro de la plaza fue toda una penitencia, recordando cómo había escapado de los Chitauri cuando le secuestraron en pleno viaje por el Bifrost, apenas saliendo vivo de ahí por milagro más que por habilidades, tomando una de sus naves de escape para perderse en las inmensidades del universo, a punto de morir cuando perdió el control del transporte, estrellándose contra un mundo congelado donde se juró encontraría la muerte, estaba agotado, aterrado y sobre todo, decepcionado de la vida. Recordó la mirada de Anund cuando le cargó en brazos, llamándole para que resistiera, cuidándole con un cariño que jamás sintió en Odín. Abriéndole los brazos para refugiarse en ellos siempre que tuviera pesadillas o quisiera consuelo. Le había enseñado a dejar atrás las amarguras que Asgard hubiera tenido con él para aceptar su nueva faceta de cazador guerrero, incluso liberándole del secuestro que los Otros habían hecho en su mente. Serrure había jurado en aquel entonces que así pasaría el resto de su vida.

De forma mecánica tendió la mano a Thor, sintiendo el calor de su mano, la fuerza del Berserker que deseaba estallar. El Dios del Trueno estaba conteniéndolo pero una sola agresión y Mjolnir se volvería un arma de destrucción masiva. Esta vez no había Elfos Oscuros cayendo sobre Nerike perseguidos por una nave Asgardiana, el cielo era claro con una luna nueva sobre la plaza mientras los Ancianos entonaban los cantos de los Cuatro, bendiciendo la unión. La tierra fue puesta, el agua fue vaciada, el fuego encendido y el viento soplado. La miel fermentada con especias y raíces quemó su garganta. Los gritos de júbilo le parecieron distantes mientras caminaba al frente hacia la fortaleza de Adils al lado del rubio a quien no había mirado ni una sola vez desde que se volviera aquel guerrero que no sentía dolor o cansancio.

-Mi Serrure, debes comer –le instó su madre en el banquete.

-Realmente no tengo apetito.

-Pero no has probado alimento desde ayer.

-Estaré bien.

-Prueba algo, o tu padre va a preocuparse.

Aquella fue suficiente razón para levantar una mano de su regazo y probar una de las carnes asadas que atiborraban su mesa junto con la miel fermentada, frutas secas y postres típicos de Nerike cocinados para la ocasión en un tiempo admirable, afanados porque era el hijo de Colmillo de Hielo, porque le amaban lo suficiente para celebrar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida. Pasó el bocado a la fuerza, sentía la garganta cerrada. La astucia se había ido por el riachuelo más cercano. Escapar de un Berserker era sentencia de muerte, contrariarlo también. Solamente cuando el alma de Thor se saciara aquel conjuro desaparecería. No le cabía duda que eso ocurriría en cuanto salvara a Jane Foster. Mientras tanto le tocaba lidiar con él hasta entonces. De vuelta al mundo de los muertos, el pasado que había creído enterrado. Lo único muerto con certeza era Asgeir. Su recuerdo le hizo sentir un escozor en los ojos que cerró enseguida. No iba a quebrarse ahí.

-Konnungr Anund, Colmillo de Hielo –habló el Dios del Trueno en su lengua que le salía tan natural como si hubiera nacido ahí, en parte por el conjuro- Jamás olvidaré esta hospitalidad que tu pueblo me ha otorgado, ni la fuerza de tus guerreros que me enseñaron sus tradiciones y sus más altas enseñanzas. Pero debemos partir hacia mi reino, donde esta ceremonia será concluida en mis propias tradiciones para completar los ritos y así honrar al Pueblo de los Cuatro.

La agresión le había hecho más agudo con las palabras como lo escuchó Serrure quien miró a su padre tratando de parecer calmado. Estaba aterrado. No le importaba lo que toda la corte en Asgard pudiera pensar o decir de él, era el hecho de abandonar su hogar como un trofeo a usar de pretexto para llamar luego a sus hermanos y guerreros. Pelearían por él porque era el hijo de Anund, el Konnungr supremo, y todo aquel que osara amenazarle conocería las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro, así de indiscutible. Trató de sonreír pero falló cuando se puso de pie para despedirse, apenas si musitando palabra alguna con voz quebrada mientras tomaba un morral con las pocas pertenencias que se llevaba.

-Padre –hubiera dado todo por desaparecer en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeño, no olvides mis palabras.

-Regresaré…

-Sé que lo harás –Anund le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares- Serrure, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Mi Alma de Agua no se puede romper en mil pedazos, solamente se transforma en un espíritu superior.

El ojiverde apretó sus labios para no llorar, asintiendo antes de recibir un beso en su frente, girándose para salir y alcanzar a Thor cuya capa roja se ondeó al viento helado de la madrugada cuando abrió con inquietante facilidad las dos pesadas puertas principales de la fortaleza.

-¡Serrure!

Haki corrió a abrazarle de vuelta, llorando abiertamente. Tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no imitarle, consolándole y despeinando sus cabellos, pegando su frente contra la del adolescente que sollozó negándose a soltarle.

-No te vayas… ¡no quiero que te vayas!

Le faltaron palabras para darle fuerza. Un brazo rodeó su cintura, tirando de él. Apretó las manos de Haki antes de que desaparecieran a la sombra que se proyectó contra la fortaleza por aquella luna roja sobre la villa de Nerike que abandonaron para ir a una meseta limpia de una montaña detrás de la fortaleza de Adils, donde el Dios del Trueno tomó su martillo, envolviendo a ambos con un fulgor dorado entre descargas eléctricas que levantaron un tornado de nieve y hojas secas que terminaron destrozadas ante el giro de Mjolnir cuya fuerza fue más violenta por el conjuro Berserker. Serrure giró su rostro al escuchar un aullido a lo lejos. Sköll. Kodran estaba despidiéndose, lo que trajo lágrimas a su rostro, abrazando su lanza y dando un paso para tratar de verle entre aquel torbellino, quejándose al ser devuelto al costado del Asgardiano con violencia justo cuando ese poder brillante los desapareció.

El viaje fue casi igual que si hubiese sido el Bifrost, apareciendo en las fronteras de Asgard, delante de los Cuatro Guerreros quienes le dedicaron una mirada sorprendida y rencorosa antes de hacer una reverencia a Thor, luego quedándose quietos con una expresión de miedo total al notar que su mejor amigo estaba poseído por la mayor fuerza entre los guerreros de su clase, a riesgo de perder su vida. Las miradas hacia el ojiverde volvieron con mayor odio al creerle el autor de tal conjuro pero éste ni les prestó atención, mirando un paisaje que solamente le traía opresión a su corazón. Detrás de los guerreros esperaba una Skiff que tomaron para ir hacia el palacio, volando sobre el paisaje nevado. Con el rubio liberándole de su doloroso agarre, Serrure buscó un rincón donde dejarse caer como su lanza y morral, abatido sinceramente.

Se quedó dormido sentado en el suelo, hasta sentir la mano de Fandral sacudirle, estaban en el palacio al fin. El guerrero le miró unos segundos antes de tenderle su brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, lo aceptó extrañado del gesto iniciando el descenso sobre la plataforma del puerto adjunto al palacio. Hileras de armaduras doradas esperaban por la llegada del heredero al trono que bajó con pasos pesados y su martillo en mano. Serrure le siguió más despacio con una mano jugando con la orilla de su capa de piel suave de Cuerno Punta de Lanza. No esperó ver el panorama ante sí. Los verdes jardines de Frigga maltrechos como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ellos, columnas, arcos y acueductos en ruinas. A lo lejos había columnas de humo de incendios apenas controlados sobrevolados por los cazas Asgardianos. La intrusión de Malekith no había sido gentil con aquellas tierras, incluso el aire era más seco de lo que recordaba.

-¿Horrible, no te parece? –Sif se detuvo a su lado.

-Ahora conocen el sabor de la vulnerabilidad –replicó Serrure sintiendo su muñeca ser tirada por una mano de Thor. El cielo se nubló ligeramente, con truenos a la distancia.

La presencia del ojiverde no pasó desapercibida, miembros de la corte les alcanzaron detrás de las hileras de guardias que los escoltaban hacia el interior. En el gran pasillo que conducía al resto de las alas principales, estaba la reina Frigga que abrió sus ojos al confirmar el rumor.

-¡Loki!

Llegaron hasta ella, Serrure soltándose al fin del Dios del Trueno, masajeándose su adolorida mano posando sus ojos en la hermosa consorte de Odín. Su mirada húmeda y vacilante al verle vivo, confundida por la manera en que habían llegado, asustándose al percatarse del conjuro que su primogénito traía consigo.

-Thor… ¿qué has hecho? El Berserker…

-Que preparen todo, debemos concluir la boda.

-¿Boda? –Frigga miró a uno y otro- ¿Ustedes…? Pero…

-¡AHORA! –un trueno se escuchó más ronco sobre el palacio, los sirvientes y consejeros desaparecieron para obedecer sus órdenes.

Frigga hubiera querido preguntarle más pero su hijo les dejó para cambiarse su gastadas ropas y ver que todo estuviera listo. No quería perder tiempo. La reina se volvió al ojiverde consternada, notando sus ropas blancas de piel y el abrigo de suave pelaje, sus cabellos negros que iban trenzados desde las sienes hacia lo alto donde formaban una media coleta cayendo sobre el resto de sus mechones libres enredados con tiras de piel con decoraciones en hueso. Notó también sus manos por debajo de los puños de su abrigo, con tatuajes extraños en los dorsos como en su cuello.

-Loki, hijo mío ¿qué… qué es lo que te ha sucedido? –le abrazó sin poder contenerse.

Serrure levantó sus brazos hasta mucho después, indeciso. No tenía nada en contra de Frigga, le guardaba cariño por su incondicionalidad, pero era la reina de Asgard y la esposa de Odín. Por un lado hubiera querido corresponder su conmoción pero también deseaba que le soltara. Solamente Yngla podía decirle hijo y él podía decirle madre. Quizá Frigga también lo mereciera pero las palabras no venían a sus labios. Cuando se separaron, despejó sus dudas con respecto a la boda, no así de su paradero, limitándose a decir que había vivido con el Pueblo de los Cuatro, su hogar ahora, que Thor llamaría a la guerra contra Malekith. Cuando terminó un sacerdote les llamó, todo estaba listo. Torciendo una sonrisa, el ojiverde caminó junto a la reina de cabellos dorados que seguía mirándole angustiada.

-Supongo que esperabas que Jane Foster fuera quien se convirtiera en consorte de tu hijo.

-Loki, estoy preocupada por ti.

-Nada bueno te traerá eso.

-No me has dicho todo.

-Hay palabras que la reina no debería escuchar por su bien.

-¿Tanto te hemos dañado?

Serrure se detuvo, mirándole. –Milady, debes irte ahora, el resto del camino me corresponde solo a mí, si tengo entendido. Odín, Padre de Todo, debe estar esperándote.

Con una última mirada compasiva, Frigga le dejó solo para tomar el pasillo donde se encontró con Thor en armadura pulcra con la capa roja cubriendo la mitad de su pecho y casco puesto. La imagen viva del Dios del Trueno. Mjolnir colgaba de su cinturón, la insignia estaba oculta de nuevo, sin brillar al rojo vivo como cuando su mal humor empezaba a desbordarse. El martillo iba a servirle de guía para medir la rabia del Berserker. Levantando su brazo derecho, el guerrero cerró su puño dejándolo en forma horizontal viendo hacia las puertas dobles que llevaban al salón del trono. El ojiverde llegó a su lado con un suspiro desganado colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre el fornido del rubio, con su mano descansando sobre su puño. La típica entrada de una pareja real.

Le asombró que hubiera presentes por la premura de la ceremonia, aunque en un segundo pensamiento se trataba del futuro rey así que sus votos matrimoniales no iban a pasar desapercibidos por más apurados que éstos fueran. Había un número considerable de miembros de la corte, consejeros y sacerdotes, al frente estaban Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun en fila con otros guerreros de confianza. En lo alto de las escaleras de oro, se hallaba Odín y Frigga, ambos de pie para recibirles. El Padre de Todo sujetaba su lanza mítica con los dos cuervos limpiándose los plumas, encaramados en los descansos del trono. La expresión de Odín era indescifrable para Serrure conforme avanzaban entre la multitud que guardaba un respetuoso y atónito silencio. Vio por el rabillo del ojo los rostros indignados de algunos, otros confundidos. Su vista terminó en aquel puño que sostenía su brazo, sintiendo el calor de su piel, el poder que transpiraba el Berserker, hambriento de muerte y sangre. Así llegaron al pie de las escaleras donde los sumos sacerdotes comenzaron la ceremonia.

Igual que en la plaza de Nerike, se perdió en sus pensamientos en lo que se le antojó un mecanismo de bloqueo ante la situación. Mientras se hacían los cánticos que llamaban a la magia para sellar su unión, se quedó pensando en su yegua con la mancha blanca entre los ojos. Nube de Verano, le había nombrado, cuando Anund se la regaló. Era un caballo caprichoso que jamás había aceptado las riendas, siempre tirando a cuanto jinete osara montarle. Pero en cuanto el ojiverde había acariciado su hocico y tendido una baya fresca, se volvieron uno mismo. Nube de Verano podía encontrarle en cualquier bosque por más inaccesible que fuera, o sortear los obstáculos en plena carrera de caza, adivinaba cuando cambiar de dirección antes de que él tirara de las riendas y pateaba a cuanto animal quisiera dañarle. Y siempre esperaba a que él fuese a cepillarla, tomándose su tiempo para mimarla. Con ella se había convertido en un cazador guerrero, y ahora la había dejado en Nerike.

La banda fue enredada en ambas muñecas, con las runas sagradas de la familia real, liberando su magia. Sintió claramente el fuego indómito del Berserker dentro de Thor a quien miró entonces, si hubiese sido un cazador del Pueblo de los Cuatro, seguramente hubiera recibido un Alma de Fuego. Estarían unidos hasta que la muerte los separase, podrían percibirse uno al otro sin importar la distancia. Aunque Asgard y Nerike estaban lo suficientemente alejados para poner a prueba esa magia, esperaba comprobarlo. El sumo sacerdote impuso sus manos delante de ellos y se volvió al Dios del Trueno.

-Thor, Dios del Trueno, hijo de Odín y heredero al trono de Asgard. ¿Es tu voluntad este matrimonio?

-Es mi voluntad.

-Loki Laufeyson, ¿es tu voluntad este matrimonio?

No títulos, la deshonra como Gigante de Hielo. Tan propio de Odín, se dijo Serrure, mirando a éste antes de bajar su vista al sumo sacerdote.

-Es mi voluntad.

Se admiró por ser capaz de repetir los votos matrimoniales al mismo tiempo que su memoria le secuestraba de nuevo con Nube de Verano. Hubo un día cuando enfermó por la mordedura de una serpiente de bandas rojas. Le cuidó en los establos hasta que por fin la fiebre cedió y se puso de pie haciendo coces y relinchando feliz de haber derrotado a la muerte. Todos en Svealand afirmaron que las manos de Serrure eran manos que curaban hasta el alma.

-Unidos para lo bueno y para lo malo, para la salud y la enfermedad, para el día y para la noche. Dos almas creando un solo camino –recitó el Padre de Todo dando un golpe rotundo con su lanza, terminando la ceremonia.

Por supuesto que no hubo aplausos ni gritos de júbilo, para satisfacción de Serrure quien se dio cuenta que ya anochecía con una luna de resplandor dorado. Una boda breve, generalmente tardaba por lo menos tres días y las festividades duraban una semana. Se retiraron al salón de banquetes con un aire extraño en el ambiente con la fila de invitados tras ellos que se detuvieron cuando lo hizo el Dios del Trueno, tomando la mano que el ojiverde estaba por retirar de su brazo.

-Sigan sin nosotros –casi escupió llevándose a Serrure a su recámara.

Según la tradición Asgardiana, luego del banquete, llegaba el momento de la consumación o noche de bodas. El ojiverde pensó que Thor quería adelantarse un paso para irse antes del amanecer hacia la batalla. No que fueran a hacer algo. Solamente tenía que cruzar con él las puertas de sus aposentos como su consorte y con eso todos se darían por satisfechos, lo que sucediera dentro a nadie le importaba en lo general, porque en general las cosas eran diferentes. Aunque tenía apetito, ya llevaba casi dos días sin probar alimento. Y moría de sed. Por eso en cuanto vio la jarra de vino sobre la mesa fue a ella para servirse una copa. Los vinos Asgardianos eran envidiables, diferentes al sabor fuerte de la miel de Svealand. Se llenó una segunda copa percibiendo un aroma de flores, rió al notar la corona de rosas del palacio que habían puesto sobre su cabeza, el Dios del Trueno llevaba un collar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando lo hicieron. Notó que el rubio comenzaba a quitarse sus ropas y decidió dejarle, caminando hacia la puerta lateral donde tenía entendido estaba la sala de descanso que rara vez ocupaba, dormiría un poco antes de escabullirse a la cocina para robar algo de comer.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

La voz gruesa detuvo sus pasos en seco con su copa en mano. Serrure se giró lentamente mientras Thor tiraba su armadura sobre un diván, comenzando a soltar su cinturón señalándole con su mentón la enorme cama cubierta de pieles. El corazón del ojiverde comenzó a latir aprisa, sin moverse de su lugar, preguntándose si el Dios del Trueno estaba jugándole una broma de muy mal gusto o en verdad hablaba en serio. Su indecisión le ganó un gruñido molesto, el Asgardiano ya se había quitado el cinturón con su pantalón entreabierto, caminando directo hacia él con una determinación en los ojos que hizo a Serrure volverse hacia la entrada de la recámara, tirar la copa y echar a correr.

Ni siquiera alcanzó el pestillo de la puerta.


	19. Un hogar conocido y ajeno

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _El problema del matrimonio es que se acaba todas las noches después de hacer el amor, y hay que volver a reconstruirlo todas las mañanas antes del desayuno._ " Gabriel García Márquez

" _El matrimonio acaba muchas locuras cortas con una larga estupidez_." Friedrich Nietzsche

" _La mejor base para un matrimonio feliz es la mutua incomprensión_." Oscar Wilde

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE: AGUA**

Capítulo 18. Un hogar conocido y ajeno.

El trino de pájaros le despertó, en las tierras de Svealand no existían pájaros cantores, solamente cuervos, uno que otro búho y muchos Rompe Oídos. Serrure entreabrió los ojos, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo molido. Era pasado del mediodía, los rayos del sol golpeaban las cortinas de la recámara con tal brillo que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos una vez más para acostumbrarse a esa luz de día. Tomó aire con su rostro de lado, sobre una confortable almohada y gruesas pieles cubriéndole hasta el cuello. Un rumor de agua de fuentes cercanas le hizo dormitar un poco más antes de recobrar la razón y abrir completamente sus ojos. Thor lo había hecho. Sus hermosas ropas de gala habían terminado hechas jirones al pie de la cama por las manos desesperadas del rubio que reclamó para sí cada milímetro de su cuerpo, el Berserker que no estuvo satisfecho sino hasta la tardía madrugada. Todavía sentía las mordidas en carne viva, con sus cabellos despeinados apenas si algunas trenzas que Yngla le había tejido sobrevivieron a esa noche furiosa. Decir que había sido una víctima hubiera sido mentir, si bien al principio el ojiverde se resistió, el sabor de aquel juego sexual no fue de su completo desagrado y en más de una ocasión se encontró disfrutándolo, retando al rubio en sus seducciones.

Tenía que atenderse, y sobre todo, asearse.

Se apoyó sobre sus palmas para erguirse, dejando que las pieles resbalaran de sus hombros para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo con las marcas de aquella noche de bodas. Un escozor entre sus piernas le hizo sisear, apretando sus dientes al bajar su vista para hacer un recuento de los daños. Era un completo desastre. Con desesperante lentitud, salió de la cama hacia el baño apoyándose de cuanto mueble hubiera al alcance con las piernas temblándole. No quería que sirvientes fuesen a ayudarle ni verle, para luego ser la comidilla en la corte. Se encerró en el amplio baño donde usó su magia para sanar su cuerpo, entrando a la ancha tina con agua caliente que relajó sus acalambrados músculos y le ayudó con la punzada en su espalda baja. Deshizo por completo aquellas amadas trenzas para lavar sus cabellos. Le había gustado esa intimidad, sí, pero no estaba satisfecho con ello. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender las razones de Thor para haberlo hecho, sorprendido genuinamente de que hubiese sido capaz de llegar tan lejos. Bastante lejos. No sabía hasta donde llegaba la influencia del Berserker y donde comenzaba la verdadera personalidad del Asgardiano quien estaba ausente. Seguramente ya había partido hacia donde las batallas que aún no terminaran para saciar su hambre de pelea en busca de pistas de su amada, Jane Foster, la terrícola.

De vuelta en forma, abrazó sus piernas mirando el agua tranquilizarse hasta reflejar los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las rendijas de la habitación con el humo del agua caliente subiendo al techo. Solo restaba que el Dios del Trueno pidiera la ayuda del Konnungr para combatir a los elfos de Malekith, petición que sería escuchada. Donde quiera que estuviera Serrure, su familia y su pueblo se aseguraría que no corriera peligro y eso implicaba limpiar de enemigos los territorios a su alrededor. Si Asgard estaba siendo invadida, las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro iban a cambiar el panorama. Dejó caer su frente contra sus brazos cruzados, agotado física y mentalmente. El agua caliente le adormeció, recostándose sobre la orilla de la tina hecho ovillo para perderse una vez más en la tierra de los sueños. Volvió en sí cuando una voz maternal comenzó a llamarle, sintiendo una mano cariñosa sobre sus cabellos húmedos que peinó hacia atrás.

-¿Madre? –murmuró en la lengua de los Cuatro.

-Sshhh, estás bien. Debes despertar, hijo. El agua se enfría.

Abrió sus ojos adormilados, encontrándose con el rostro de Frigga quien terminó de cepillar sus cabellos pegados a su rostro por detrás de las orejas, sonriéndole maternalmente antes de levantar sus cejas.

-Loki, te quedaste dormido dentro del agua. Enfermarás. Ven, te ayudaré a vestirte.

Por acto reflejo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho encogiendo sus piernas al darse cuenta que la reina de Asgard le estaba contemplando desnudo. Frigga entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa y manos en la cintura.

-Por todos los dioses, Loki. Te crié desde bebé, ¿vas a decirme que no conozco tu cuerpo? No te va esa modestia –le tendió una bata dándole la espalda.

De mala gana, el ojiverde la tomó enredándola en su cuerpo al salir de la tina. Estaba más recuperado pero tenía un hambre espantosa, la cabeza le dolía por lo mismo y su cuerpo exigía ya un alimento con qué nutrirse luego de usar su magia para quedar intacto. Cuando la reina abrió la puerta del baño, los sirvientes terminaban de asear la habitación. Apretó sus labios desviando su mirada con un mohín, había olvidado las evidencias de su noche de bodas en las sábanas. Seguro Frigga también las había visto, la pobre reina de Asgard estaba lidiando con la idea de que sus "hijos" estuvieran unidos en matrimonio. Caminó lentamente hacia la mesa donde esperaba una bandeja con comida. El estómago le rugió de solo verla, sentándose con cuidado mientras la reina alimentaba el fuego de la chimenea despidiendo a los sirvientes.

-Odín debe reventar en odio –murmuró luego de pellizcar un par de bocados de carne y pan, bebiendo cual sediento una copa de vino en un solo trago- El hacha que esperaba por mi cuello se oxidará.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Esa es la verdad. ¿Qué fue de la celda que me tenían preparada? ¿Sigue ahí para cuando se presente la oportunidad? Extraña cosa ver al consorte del príncipe heredero al trono metido en las mazmorras del palacio.

-Tienes el cabello largo –Frigga comenzó a cepillárselo como si fuese un niño pequeño. Yngla también lo hacía. Pero se trataba de Yngla.

La reina siempre evadía sus intentos de aguijonear su mente. Serrure prefirió quedarse callado, alejando los platillos y terminándose el vino que calentó más su cuerpo. Comparado con Asgard, el frío de Svealand era peor, ahí se sentía igual que en un bosque templado. Buscó alrededor de la habitación las pocas pertenencias que había podido llevarse consigo, entre ellas su lanza amada, que reposaba todavía envuelta en las pieles sobre un soporte pegado a una de las paredes donde Thor tenía sus propias armas. Pero le interesaban más sus ropas, no tenía intención de usar los mantos Asgardianos, quería portar con orgullo las vestimentas de su pueblo.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Sobre aquel diván.

-No –Serrure frunció su ceño al ver un traje elegante de túnica y mantos del palacio- Mis ropas.

-¿Ese hermoso abrigo y traje blanco? Temo que han quedado inservibles, hijo mío.

-Traje conmigo ropas. ¿Dónde están?

-Esa lanza es todo lo que trasladaron los sirvientes de la Skiff.

Con un gruñido, el ojiverde rodó sus ojos quitando las manos de Frigga de su cabeza. –Quisiera descansar, si no te molesta, milady.

-Loki… -la reina le miró antes de besar su sien- Haré que te traigan la cena.

-Gracias, reina Frigga.

Seguramente los sirvientes tomaron por andrajos sus queridas pieles de salvaje y las tiraron a la fogata más cercana. Gruñó enojado por ello, abandonando la comida. Se tumbó sobre la cama limpia y arreglada para dormir un par de horas más. No tenía intención tampoco de salir de la habitación en esos momentos, significaba encontrarse con medio palacio disgustado con su llegada tan cínica como pareja de su amado príncipe cuando esperaban verle postrado ante Odín en cadenas, aceptando su sentencia como criminal de los Nueve Reinos. Cuando despertó ya anochecía, alguien le había dejado encendidas velas y avivado la chimenea que mantenía la recámara cálida. Se levantó dedicando una mirada asesina al traje Asgardiano, tenía que usarlo o usar algo de Thor lo que era peor. Afortunadamente la esposa de Odín también le había dejado ropas para dormir que cambió por la bata, mirando alrededor sobre la cama de pieles, inspeccionando la recámara del rubio. La conocía por los siglos entrando y saliendo de ella cuando vivió en aquel palacio pero había ciertos cambios. Las armas eran uno de ellos, igual que ciertos trofeos y objetos que reconoció debían provenir de su amada Midgard. No sin celos, inspeccionó alguna huella o rastro de Jane Foster, tenía que haber algo dado que estuvo un tiempo suficiente para entrar a esa misma habitación.

Bajó descalzo de la cama hurgando por todos los rincones, abriendo las puertas de la sala de descanso y otras habitaciones adjuntas. No encontró nada. O bien la mortal no había tenido tiempo de dejar su huella o en verdad Thor se había mostrado todo un caballero no permitiendo manchar la castidad de su amada dejando que entrara a sus aposentos. Bufó ante la idea. Regresó a la recámara avivando de nuevo el fuego cuando sintió un latigazo en su interior que le hizo jadear. Era el Berserker despertando una vez más. El Dios del Trueno estaba peleando, y al parecer se había topado con elfos oscuros porque su rabia era desmedida. El ojiverde se quedó hipnotizado con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea, no peleaba en contra de aquella ira que también le envolvía, la analizaba buscando la mente del Asgardiano con el fin de probar si el conjuro era tan fuerte que le cegaba o había una parte del guerrero que podía permanecer intacta. Cerró sus ojos llamando la mente de Thor, recordándole que no debía exaltarse o su cuerpo iba a pagar las consecuencias. Al parecer su esfuerzo tuvo éxito porque el Berserker volvía a la calma, claro, luego de cobrarse las vidas de aquellos que le habían atacado. Mjolnir vibraba con tal fuerza que hasta él se sentía apabullado con su poder. Cuando todo pasó, dejó el atizador en su lugar, caminando hacia el diván a punto de tumbarse cuando escuchó unos rumores que le hicieron detenerse.

Su curiosidad fue demasiada para dejarlo pasar, acercándose a las puertas principales apoyando su rostro de lado para escuchar la conversación que pasaba por el pasillo frente a los aposentos del heredero de Odín. Eran miembros de la corte, charlando tranquilamente con un tono malicioso y despectivo sobre su persona. Serrure se alejó de la puerta. Le consideraban igual que una meretriz que a cambio de favores carnales había salvado su vida de la muerte segura por sentencia de Odín pero no dudaban que pronto se presentaría la oportunidad de que lo enviaran hacia las mazmorras porque estaba lejos de la imagen que la hermosa doncella Foster dejara en sus mentes antes de que Malekith en persona la robara de las manos de Frigga. Sus labios se abrieron a punto de invocar un hechizo que les cerrara la boca pero lo dejó pasar, no tenía caso alterarse por ello. Quien estaba haciendo una bajeza era su amado príncipe, pero ahí en Asgard, el monstruo era él. Volvió hacia la cama donde prefirió tumbarse mirando sus manos que levantó estirando sus brazos hacia el techo abovedado, concentrándose para cambiar su forma a la natural, observado como un azul invadía lentamente su piel apareciendo marcas sobre ésta, con uñas negras y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajando lentamente.

¿Qué pasaría en el palacio si daba una vuelta con su forma Jotun?

Rió más que divertido al imaginar las caras y toda la marea de indignación que eso provocaría, la cara de Odín al verle. Dejó caer sus manos con su risa muriendo para convertirse en un silencio adolorido. No les iba a dar el privilegio de verle en su verdadera forma, porque ya era algo amado por su familia. Mientras que había desvariado por largo tiempo huyendo de su ascendencia, bastó la amorosa mirada de Anund para dejar de sentirse un monstruo y considerarse su hijo. Esas marcas que tanto tiempo despreció ahora las adoraba porque habían recibido las bendiciones de su madre Yngla. Y todo su cuerpo había recibido besos de parte de Asgeir en una tonta, improvisada pero tan cálida ceremonia en su honor que una noche hiciera por hacer, para demostrarle que un cuerpo no hacía un Alma sino al revés. Volvió a la forma Aesir, recostándose de lado sobre las pieles que acarició distraídamente mientras recordaba aquel momento. No pudo evitar pensar en Jarl Kodran, preguntándose qué hubiera hecho de haberle mostrado ese cuerpo azul. Seguramente solamente habría mencionado alguna tontería sin relación, porque su lazo con el gran alfa de los Fantasmas de la Nieve ya había adelantado esa sorpresa, igual que su magia.

De pronto sintió frío, pero no era por la noche que caía sobre Asgard y el silencio en aquellos aposentos. Era por la soledad que estaba sintiendo. Su primera noche de vuelta a ese reino de glorias y guerreros sin nadie que le deseara buenas noches o tuviera el descaro de cargarle como infante para hacerle enojar. Pequeños caprichos necesarios para sonreír. Gruñó levantándose de mala gana para tomar la capa de cuello peludo del traje que seguía esperando a ser portado para salir de ahí, escabulléndose entre las penumbras proyectadas por los pebeteros y antorchas de las paredes, evadiendo las rondas de los Einherjars camino hacia la biblioteca, tomando una entrada lateral. Estar solo traía memorias que no tenía intención de recordar, así que debía distraerse con algo más que la recámara del Dios del Trueno quien aparentemente descansaba porque no percibía nada de él. No había podido terminar sus estudios sobre el Pueblo de los Cuatro pero tenía una recopilación de historias arcaicas que podían servirle para seguir sus pesquisas sobre el origen sorprendente de su gente. Llegó hasta el área más abandonada, de gruesos libros y pergaminos, algunos polvorientos por el abandono, encendiendo un candelabro que iluminó tímidamente los títulos en diferentes lenguas.

Concentró su mente en la lectura que narraba la aparición de la luz en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba el Éter con ayuda de los elfos de la oscuridad, antes de que el fuego y el hielo sagrado chocaran formando el brillo que menguó el poder de la sustancia, generando los Nueve Reinos que más tarde fueron protegidos por las gruesas ramas de Yggdrasill. Sin embargo, se hacía hincapié en el hecho de que ese momento fue muy tardío frente a la vida que ya existía previa al nuevo universo de luz. Los seres primigenios perdidos en mundos ocultos o muertos por alguna razón, huella de ello era una cabeza de titán perdida en algún rincón de una galaxia, convertida ya en un puerto comercial y punto de reunión de la peor escoria que el universo pudiera haber creado. Detuvo su lectura pensando en los Padres de la Eterna Primavera, según los anales de Nerike, eran tan grandes como para mover montañas, crearlas o destruirlas. Sus manos podían batir los océanos, abrir huecos en la tierra para hacer lagos o soplar apenas creando la peor de las tormentas.

-Loki.

Se sobresaltó tirando el libro sobre su regazo, sentando en un banquillo, al escuchar la voz suave de Frigga llamarle. La reina sostenía una vela, sonriéndole mientras negaba.

-No puedes dejar los libros, ¿verdad?

-¿Su Majestad necesita algo de mí? –preguntó serio, recuperando el libro del suelo que cerró, dejándolo sobre su lugar en el estante a su lado.

-Fui a buscarte para dejarte la cena y no te encontré. Supuse que estarías en la biblioteca.

-Cuando me den la llave de mi mazmorra, podré tener otro lugar a donde ir.

-Nadie va a juzgarte.

-Lo sé –el ojiverde se puso de pie mirándole- Solo bastó que el adorado primogénito de Odín declarara que no había crímenes que imputarme para que todos lo pasaran por alto. ¿Hubiera sido así para mí de haber llegado solo, encadenado y a los pies del Padre de Todo?

-Loki –Frigga trató de acercarse para acariciar su mejilla pero éste se alejó acomodándose la capa.

-Gracias por la cena, milady. Regreso a los aposentos de tu ausente hijo. No debe tardar, y como siempre, regresará envuelto en gloria. Buenas noches, Su Majestad.

Sin esperar respuesta o comentario alguno, se giró sobre sus talones dejando atrás a Frigga, bajando las escaleras aprisa, volviendo a la recámara notando la bandeja con cena sobre la mesa junto a una jarra de vino. Los miró unos segundos, levantando una mano para tomar un trozo pero se arrepintió después, alejándose de la mesa. No tenía apetito. Soltó la capa de sus hombros dejándola caer al suelo, trepándose a la cama dispuesto a dormir sin soñar nada en particular. Únicamente lo hacía para dejar de ver aquel mundo al que ya no pertenecía. Con el siguiente amanecer, sus ánimos para volver a la biblioteca se habían esfumado. Pero no era solamente por la presencia de Frigga que pudiera encontrar en aquel recinto, una vez más le mareaba el poder del Berserker, dándose cuenta que cada vez que Thor lo invocaba, era más y más poderoso. No por nada era el último recurso de un guerrero Asgardiano, un poder durmiente, invencible como fatal.

Las leyendas sobre el Berserker siempre terminaban con la muerte de sus portadores cuando la sed de sangre y muerte se volvía tan imparable que consumía el propio cuerpo del guerrero al que servía. Serrure extendió una mano frente a sí, junto al balcón que daba a los jardines de la reina y el ala de templos. Susurró un cántico mágico probando suerte con el humor del Berserker, deseaba confirmar si su magia podía detenerle. Y así fue. Miró hacia el paisaje nevado a lo lejos, abriendo sus ojos al percibir como el conjuro salvaje iba dispersándose. La pelea que había tenido Thor concluía y eso podía influir en aquel experimento suyo, así que no podía cantar victoria sobre sus hechizos en el guerrero. Pero si funcionaba en otra ocasión, sería inquietante. ¿Por qué el Berserker le escucharía?


	20. Heridas que no terminan de sanar

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _El vínculo que une a tu auténtica familia no es de sangre, sino de respeto y alegría mutua_." Richard Bach

" _Los hijos, cuando son pequeños, entontecen a sus padres; cuando son mayores, los enloquecen_." Proverbio inglés

" _Prudente padre es el que conoce a su hijo_." William Shakespeare

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE: AGUA**

Capítulo 19. Heridas que no terminan de sanar.

Thor estaba perdido en alguna parte de Vanaheim, buscando el rastro de otro grupo de elfos al servicio de Malekith a quienes deseaba capturar para saber del paradero del líder y de Jane Foster. Ya eran dos días ausente en Asgard, dejándole en aquella recámara que empezaba a odiar. Tenía que salir a tomar aire, pero no lo haría durante el día que prefirió usar para dormir y así estar fresco para la medianoche cuando todos estuvieran descansando, permitiéndole un paseo nocturno a solas. Miró el traje Asgardiano con recelo pero no había más opción. Una vez vestido se acercó al balcón de la habitación observando una hilera de antorchas que se perdían del jardín de flores invernales perteneciente a la reina hacia una colina cuesta arriba, debía tratarse de alguno de los ritos que Frigga estaría realizando como patrona de los matrimonios y la fertilidad, en honor a ellos, si recordaba bien aquellas tradiciones. Miró las lunas que apenas subían por las montañas en el horizonte con el viento fresco contra su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recargado contra el marco del balcón, esperando a que esa procesión terminase para salir.

El primogénito de Odín estaba quieto en esos momentos, con un silencioso Berserker cual remanso de agua en medio del bosque. Levantó sus ojos verdes hacia el cielo, mirando las estrellas en un cielo oscuro con nubes blancas alargadas. En Svealand casi no había luces que mirar en la noche, salvo sus múltiples lunas cuando se acercaban como únicos faros sobre la nieve. Distinguió un parpadeo, algún lucero agonizando. La luz aumentó de brillo y frunció su ceño, alejándose del marco para acercarse hacia el balcón donde se recargó para ver mejor. Aquello no era una estrella. El resplandor aumentó de tamaño en un parpadeo, una nave de Svartalfheim aterrizando no muy lejos del cortejo de Frigga. La hilera de antorchas se dispersó entre gritos al tiempo que elfos oscuros saltaban de la nave para dispararles con los cuernos sonando en los cuatro puntos. Serrure corrió a descubrir su lanza, saltando por el balcón al techo más próximo y luego al siguiente, cortando camino hasta caer cerca de unos guardias que estaban por montar caballos, robándole uno que azuzó a toda carrera. Las doncellas volvían, algunas heridas, otras histéricas gritando que la reina había sido herida por uno de los elfos. Golpeando los costados del caballo, el ojiverde galopó a toda velocidad apretando su lanza que bailó por encima de su cabeza antes de enterrarse en el primer elfo a la vista.

Un par vino a él, disparando sus armas que no encontraron su blanco al obligar al caballo a girarse bruscamente casi cayendo por el movimiento, haciendo danzar su lanza que encontró sus cabezas en un solo golpe. Avanzó hacia el camino hallando más doncellas a las que ordenó volver al palacio buscando con la mirada a Frigga que distinguió a lo lejos siendo protegida por una joven que le abrazaba de forma protectora con los mantos manchados de sangre. Serrure entrecerró sus ojos contando los elfos que las rodeaban. Usó el caballo como trampolín para tener mejor altura y lanzar en una espiral curveada que cobró la vida de todos aquellos rostros pálidos. Corrió dando una zancadilla a uno, rompiéndole la mandíbula a otro, pateando a un tercero antes de recobrar su lanza que halló más pechos, máscaras y cuellos donde encajarse silbando en el aire. Fue un momento breve, para cuando los Einherjars ya estaban con ellos, el ojiverde estaba solo rodeado por cadáveres, hincado frente a la reina preguntando por su salud.

-Estoy bien… solo fue un roce en el hombro –sonrió ella mirando alrededor y luego a la lanza que escurría de sangre, sujeta por la mano firme de Serrure que dejó que los guerreros se la llevaran.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre que lo había impulsado a moverse así. Agradeció al caballo por su ayuda, recordando que aquellos corceles no sabían de esas cosas, estaban entrenados para obedecer no para ser compañeros de batalla. Miró su lanza llena de sangre de elfo oscuro, que sacudió para limpiarla volviendo a pie al palacio, detrás de todos los Einherjars que escoltaban a Frigga, la cual perdió de vista una vez que entraron a los jardines. La nave de Svartalfheim solamente había sido una escaramuza para medir sus protecciones luego del ataque anterior donde se habían llevado a la joven de Midgard. Esquivando los pasillos principales, Serrure fue hacia la recámara para limpiarse, tenía manchadas también las ropas. No hubo algarabías ni felicitaciones. Extrañó la voz de Aune, la risa de Haki o las palabras de aliento de Ingjlad.

Terminó de limpiar su lanza que revisó por alguna magulladura que no encontró, la madera era tratada y reforzada con varios líquidos para hacerla tan dura como el acero de espada pero tan flexible como la cuerda de un arco. La dejó sobre su soporte en la pared, quitándose la sangre de manos y ropas, sentándose frente al fuego de la chimenea cuyas flamas danzaron como único gesto de reconocimiento. Había olvidado que en Asgard, solo era el mago embustero que causaba problemas, las glorias se reservaban únicamente para el preciado Dios del Trueno. Se quitó las prendas superiores, quedando en la camisa que aflojó sentándose frente al fuego mirando sus manos tatuadas con los méritos que había conseguido, rozó aquellos que el propio Asgeir había impreso. La nostalgia amenazó con golpearle y prefirió tomar un libro de un taburete cercano para leer y distraerse mientras afuera todo era una conmoción por el ataque a la reina.

-Loki –Sif entró tocando a la puerta- ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos?

-No hay remedio –murmuró éste levantando su mirada hacia la guerrera, la segunda persona en visitarle- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lady Sif?

-Gracias por salvar a la reina.

-… ¿Odín te envía a decirlo?

-No, vengo por mi propia voluntad.

-Acepto tus palabras, no tienes que decir más.

Sif se acercó a él, observándole. –Jamás te había visto de esa manera.

-¿Cuál manera?

-Tan… aguerrido.

Serrure bufó arqueando una ceja. –Es más apropiado decir que ustedes jamás se habían fijado en mí.

-¿Así los entrenan en el Pueblo de los Cuatro?

La mención de su hogar en labios de la guerrera hizo gruñir al ojiverde que se volvió a su lectura, dándole la espalda.

-Puedes retirarte, Lady Sif, no le contaré a nadie de tu elogio a mi persona para que no pierdas tu honor.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que ella se retirara. Serrure negó siguiendo con su lectura, frunciendo su ceño ligeramente. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y se puso de pie cerrando el libro para volverse al nuevo visitante, pondría un letrero afuera agradeciendo las palabras para evitarles esas escenas. Se puso mortalmente serio cuando Odín fue quien entró, apretando su mandíbula.

-Frigga me ha dicho lo que sucedió en la colina.

Aquél se encogió de hombros mirando al fuego. El Padre de Todo se acercó tranquilamente, notando su gesto.

-Gracias.

Él no se movió. No creía que Odín pronunciara esas palabras de corazón, lo hacía para quedar bien ante la reina y el palacio. No lo había deshonrado en plena boda llamándole hijo del rey Laufey para ahora estrecharle la mano en son de paz, así no era el Padre de Todo. No despegó su vista del fuego hasta que el otro salió, dejando el libro donde lo había encontrado de mala gana, casi azotando la puerta que llevaba a la sala de descanso, tumbándose con un bufido. Una hora más tarde, escuchó un nuevo rumor en los pasillos, los cuernos del palacio sonaron anunciando el regreso de Thor. El ojiverde no se movió de su sitio sino hasta que escuchó muy próximos los pasos del Dios del Trueno, con su esencia agitada, seguramente al haberse enterado de lo sucedido a su madre. Le salió al encuentro a paso tranquilo, notando que estaba malherido y con las ropas maltrechas, los sirvientes trataban de hacerle entender que necesitaba atenderse de inmediato pero con la fuerza Berserker no podía percibir el dolor ni el cansancio. Su cuerpo estallaría a menos que hiciera una pausa con el fin de reponerse. Dos días sin comer y peleando, era un atolondrado.

-Fuera de aquí –ahuyentó a los sanadores, tomando de sus manos los vendajes y remedios- ¡Fuera!

Mjolnir mostraba su símbolo mágico de forma tenue pero en color rojo vivo. Serrure tomó aire mirando fijamente al rubio señalando el baño.

-Si no quieres morir esta noche, ve a lavarte y regresa, atenderé esas heridas –ordenó con el tono suficiente para que le obedeciera pero no avivara la rabia del conjuro.

Preparó en la mesa todo lo necesario mientras Thor se aseaba, volviendo a él con una toalla alrededor de la cadera, limpio, permitiéndole ver lo grave de las heridas. Serrure le indicó una silla a su lado para que tomara asiento. Sus manos pronto estuvieron afanosas cerrando la piel abierta, deteniendo la sangre y usando una vez más su magia para restaurarle.

-Creí que la magia estaba prohibida para ti.

-Usarla en mi hogar. No aquí –respondió terminando de vendar uno de sus brazos- El conjuro Berserker te hace más poderoso pero si no cuidas tu cuerpo, caerás muerto en pleno campo de batalla por agotamiento. ¿Estás escuchándome?

Levantó su rostro de su brazo hacia los ojos azules de Thor, descubriendo aquella mirada igual a la noche de bodas. Se irguió levantando una mano. –Espera…

Le besó furioso, sin mucho tiempo para usar algún argumento que le detuviera. Trató de quitarse sus brazos de encima pero era igual a tratar de hacer que una cascada invirtiera el curso de su afluente. Acabaron chocando contra la mesa, Serrure boca abajo con el cuerpo de Thor cubriéndole mientras sus manos exploraban los rincones de su cuerpo que ya sabía podían excitarle, gruñendo complacido al escucharle gemir tratando de separarse de la mesa únicamente para ser empujado de vuelta, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando sus piernas fueron separadas. El ojiverde jadeó sintiendo los labios del Dios del Trueno sobre su cuello, la mordida sobre uno de sus hombros descubiertos, apoyando sus manos sobre la fina madera cuando le embistió dejándole preso entre aquel pesado cuerpo y el mueble que se cimbró al ritmo de aquel vaivén agresivo, con el aliento del Asgardiano sobre su mejilla. Un latigazo de placer le hizo arquearse contra él con sus manos estirando por completo sus dedos antes de encogerlos, terminando de tirar las cosas que había encima.

-… Thor… no tan…

En esos momentos no podía ocultarle su satisfacción, su deseo. El vínculo que tenían se hacía más fuerte. Más cuando aquellas manos endurecidas por tantas batallas recorrían su cuerpo, le acariciaban tan posesivamente y sus labios lamían su piel como si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares. De nada valía reprimir sus gemidos si Thor los bebía ansioso como si se alimentara de ellos, haciéndole terminar antes de seguirle, envolviéndole por completo entre sus brazos mientras su cadera empujaba con fuerza contra él, dejándole sentir aquel líquido caliente en su interior. Ambos respiraron agitados, permitiendo que la calma llegara para los dos. La mirada de Serrure fue hacia el anillo que el Dios del Trueno le había obsequiado en la noche de bodas, de oro puro con su insignia labrada en hilos finos. Un par de alas con un relámpago uniéndolas. No era una costumbre Asgardiana dar anillos de bodas, menos en una noche particular como la suya pero ya no le extrañaban las maneras improvisadas del rubio que besó su mejilla haciendo a un lado sus cabellos para recorrer su nuca en mordidas coquetas. Algo tenía que aceptar y era que Thor era excelente amante, intempestivo, pero sabía lo que hacía.

-Gracias por curar mis heridas –murmuró en su oído acariciando su cintura por debajo de la camisa.

Aquel sería el día de las gracias por lo que se había percatado. Sonrió mirándole de reojo, buscando sus labios, mordiendo el inferior en juego para besarle juguetón, separándose al fin, para limpiarse y Thor terminar de vestirse para dormir, no sin antes acabar con toda la comida que esperaba a salvo en un taburete. Serrure le miró sentado frente a él, acompañándole con escasos bocados más discretos que las voraces mordidas del rubio, examinándole. Estaría loco si olvidaba el hecho de que el Dios del Trueno le había elegido como pareja por un motivo ulterior, su amor por Jane Foster de la cual aún no sabían nada. Podrían ser buenos amantes, mientras tanto, pretender ser una pareja, antes de que Thor eligiera a la mortal como su compañera definitiva. Quizá pidiera a Odín anular su matrimonio o simplemente hacerle a un lado como en otras ocasiones. Cuando llegara ese momento, podría volver a Nerike para jamás regresar a Asgard, con o sin rompimiento de sus votos. No iba a quedarse para ver cómo lo dejaba en segundo lugar, en el mejor de los casos. Solamente quería las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro para aplastar a Malekith y salvar su doncella tonta, luego de eso la utilidad del ojiverde tocaba a su fin.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por la joven pero se arrepintió en último minuto, Thor estaba muy tranquilo, lo suficiente para recuperar el control del Berserker. Terminaron de cenar para ir a descansar, cayendo ambos en un profundo sueño. El Dios del Trueno partiría de nuevo hacia la batalla en Vanaheim según le contó, no sin antes volverle a tomar, esta vez de forma más tranquila. No se hizo del rogar, quedándose en cama perezosamente. Cuando amaneció por completo, probó suerte al salir de la recámara para unirse al resto en el desayuno. Frigga le saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras que el resto solo se limitó a pretender que no le habían visto, Odín le miró de nuevo con esa expresión que le fastidiaba.

-Me alegra que te decidieras a salir –le comentó Volstagg en tono sarcástico.

-Thor me mantenía ocupado –le replicó muy satisfecho de la tos que provocó en el guerrero.

La reina de Asgard le llamó a su lado, haciéndole caso únicamente para molestar a los amigos de Thor como a los miembros de la corte cuyas miradas reprobatorias ignoró con la vista fija en la mesa llena de alimentos tan coloridos como apetitosos. La charla en el comedor volvió lentamente, mientras él tomaba trozos de carne, frutas entre otras cosas, dándose tiempo a observarlas. Había olvidado su aroma exquisito. Los alimentos de Svealand no tenían esa clase de privilegios, pero lo recompensaban siendo muy nutritivos como el pan de viaje que Yngla sabía preparar tan bien cuando ellos marchaban hacia la Cordillera de la Serpiente Blanca en busca de las tribus libres o alguna presa escondida entre sus cuevas, misión que les tomaba incluso una semana entera. Levantó su vista al sentir los ojos de Frigga sobre él, no había probado nada todavía.

-¿No te agradan los alimentos?

-Al contrario, milady. Son deliciosos.

-Sobre todo cuando no hay nada de qué preocuparse –comentó Hogun.

El ojiverde le miró fijamente. –Debí dejarte morir.

Una vez más se hizo el ambiente tenso, pero la reina lo disipó poniéndose de pie llamando su atención sobre una tarta que entraba sostenida por un par de sirvientes. En honor nada menos que a Loki por su rescate de los elfos de Svartalfheim. Improvisación o había adivinado que saldría ese día de la recámara, no supo decirlo. Por supuesto, ella era la única con una expresión de alegría sincera como se dio cuenta el ojiverde que partió el postre a su pedido, dándole la primera rebanada y dejando que los sirvientes se encargaran del resto mientras la corte retomaba su desayuno, no prestando atención a la narración que Frigga estaba haciendo de su manera de pelear hasta que Sif le llamó varias veces.

-Lo siento, Lady Sif, ¿podría repetirme la pregunta?

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó dominar así la lanza?

-Mucho tiempo, mi señora. No podría decir cuánto, el Pueblo de los Cuatro no lleva un registro del tiempo igual a ustedes.

-¿Aprendiste tú solo, o alguien te enseñó? –quiso saber Fandral.

-Me enseñaron, por supuesto, el filo de las puntas es demasiado peligroso como para aprender solo.

-¿Quiénes te entrenaron? –intervino Volstagg- ¿Ése que se portaba como tu padre?

Esa pregunta atrajo la atención de Odín y de Frigga quienes observaron al ojiverde, el cual no respondió mordisqueando apenas un trozo de pan. Anund le había enseñado, Ingjlad y Aune, pero su mejor maestro había sido Asgeir. Por más que trataba de ya no recordarlo, de una u otra manera volvía a su vida como un calvario que le perseguía. Tenía los movimientos de lanza de Asgeir, aquella danza en el aire que podía atravesar más de un cuerpo era una técnica exclusiva de su antigua pareja, herencia de su madre, que le había enseñado su padre y así hasta el inicio de su generación. Se rompió más de un dedo, un hueso de la pierna, con raspones y moretones en el cuerpo antes de poder dominarla y ser depositario de tan temible ataque. Habían hecho el amor como locos cuando lo consiguió.

-¿Loki?

Frigga le miró con preocupación, notando como el ojiverde tenía esos episodios donde su mente se separaba de su cuerpo, alejándose de ellos, inconsciente o conscientemente, no podía saberlo. Pero no necesitaba muchas pistas para darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo para evadirles, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Asgard, Loki no había pronunciado palabra alguna sobre dónde, con quienes o cómo había sobrevivido al ataque de los Chitauri en pleno viaje por el Bifrost o por qué sus cadenas habían terminado llenas de su sangre en Muspelheim. Estaba dividiendo casi con desesperación esa vida anterior y el retorno al palacio con Thor cuya relación tampoco estaba aclarando y el Dios del Trueno bajo el conjuro del Berserker había perdido la calma para hacerlo también. La manera en que el ojiverde había mirado los alimentos, como se había tensado al escuchar que Volstagg había mencionado a alguien de aquellas tierras salvajes y sus respuestas escuetas le eran suficientes para deducir que estaba teniendo una fractura en su mente por el conflicto de su propio corazón. La reina se volvió a Odín, mirándole de forma acusadora antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de un tenso ojiverde.

-¿Loki?

Éste se puso de pie de improviso, saliendo de ahí a toda prisa. Si Asgeir le pudiera ver, seguramente estaría decepcionado de una conducta como la suya, jugando a las mentiras con el Dios del Trueno, durmiendo en su cama cuando había jurado que ya nadie más le tocaría si él acaso le faltaba. Una promesa rota a todas luces. Por eso odiaba Asgard, porque lo transformaba en algo que no quería ser. Corrió a la recámara tomando su lanza dispuesto a arrojarla en el fuego que ardía en el salón del trono. Sus manos se quedaron en lo alto, sin poder soltar el arma sobre las llamas vivas. Esa lanza también la había hecho Asgeir con ayuda de Anund. Había desaparecido unos días sin decirle nada, riñéndole después por ello y luego porque no le daba explicaciones hasta que un día llegó a la tienda sonriendo como un niño con regalo nuevo descubriendo las pieles protectoras de la lanza. El cazador buscó la mejor madera, tomándose su tiempo para prepararla con calma y amor, como todo lo que hacía, tallando cada noche un símbolo pensando en su pareja, afilando la obsidiana para hacerla tan filosa como sus palabras, le había dicho.

Serrure cayó de rodillas abrazando su lanza contra su pecho, sollozando. En Svealand las cosas eran tan fáciles, si quería estar enojado podía estarlo sin que nadie le recriminara por ello, dándole su espacio para sacar su furia. Si deseaba estar triste, le acompañaban en silencio para consolarle. Si estaba feliz, festejaban con él sin preguntarle nunca la razón de sus estados de ánimos, porque eran parte de su persona, de su Alma de Agua. Podía ser lo que quisiera, y siempre era aceptado. ¿Por qué en Asgard se transformaba entonces en todo lo contrario? Llamó entre sollozos a su padre, a su madre y hermanos. Ya no quería estar ahí, necesitaba volver a su hogar, correr con Nube de Verano sobre las planicies blancas de Svealand, trepar las montañas azules del sur, tirar de un trineo con una veintena de lobos, huir de un Rompe Oídos molesto. Usar su lanza que todavía no poseía nombre de guerra para cazar Cuernos Espirales y llevar comida a su gente que le sonreía, le abrazaba y le hacía sentir en verdadera familia. Ya no quería ser Loki.

-Hijo mío, por favor, dime qué te sucede –Frigga llegó corriendo a él, abrazándole.

-¡Yo no soy tu hijo! –se levantó separándose bruscamente de ella, hablando en la lengua de los Cuatro, pegando a su pecho la lanza- ¡Soy hijo de Anund, Colmillo de Hielo! ¡Soy hijo de Yngla de la tribu de Escania! ¡Mi nombre es Serrure! ¡Serrure!

Llevándose su lanza, corrió fuera del palacio hasta donde sus piernas pudieron llevarle antes de sentirse agotado, cayendo al suelo nevado en partes, abrazando su lanza como si con ello pudiera tener de vuelta el calor de los brazos de Asgeir. En el Pueblo de los Cuatro no existía el suicidio porque la comunidad era tan unida que nadie tenía necesidad de acabar con su vida por una pena en el corazón. Peleaban contra esa oscuridad, invocando la fuerza interna de su espíritu. La vida era demasiado preciosa para cortarla sin dejarla florecer en las almas de quienes siempre estarían ahí sin importar qué. Nadie estaba solo, aunque fuese un Jotun que hubiera traicionado a quienes le criaron al verse y sentirse utilizado. Y les necesitaba tanto en esos momentos, porque la idea de llevar la punta de obsidiana contra su corazón era demasiado tentadora. No quería ser olvidado por Thor, ver cómo se alejaba una vez más sin detenerse a mirarle, perdiéndolo como había perdido a Asgeir. Le había gustado tanto verlo como trataba de competir contra Jarl Kodran, sentirse de pronto tan importante para su hermano que incluso no le había importado invocar al peligroso Berserker con tal de tener el derecho a elegirle, sin pensar en lo demás. No se sentía tan fuerte para perder sus caricias, ya no percibir su Alma de Fuego, aunque fuesen sólo imaginaciones suyas.

-Loki.

Respingó al escuchar la voz de Odín a su lado, sentándose de golpe para verle con el ceño fruncido mirando alrededor. El palacio estaba muy lejos. Había llegado hasta la parte del bosque que conducía a los pasos de la cascada de piedra esculpida con los rostros de los antepasados del Padre de Todo quien le miró fijamente con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda.

-Frigga está muy preocupada por ti. Apenas has salido de la recámara de Thor y ahora sucede esto.

-No estoy planeando la ruina de Asgard.

Odín suspiró. –Ese tema…

-Es el tema que todos tienen en mente cuando me ven –el ojiverde se puso de pie apoyado en su lanza, sin molestarse en arreglar sus cabellos o borrar sus lágrimas- Solo están esperando el momento oportuno para cortarme la cabeza.

-Tus actos anteriores fueron altamente cuestionables, trajiste desolación, caos y muerte en Midgard.

-Claro, y Asgard se hizo supremo sobre los Nueve Reinos con tratados de paz. ¿Cuántos Vanes asesinó Bor antes de que Vanaheim hincara la rodilla ante él?

-Loki…

-Debe resultarte insoportable la idea de ver a tu único hijo llevar a la cama al monstruo con el que pretendías doblegar Jotunheim.

-Estás retorciendo las cosas, Loki.

-¿Retorcer? –bufó éste alejándose de él- Claro, yo puse un alto a la amenaza de los Gigantes de Hielo, maté a su líder que resultaba ser mi padre natural, los dejé inválidos y soy el malvado. Thor trató de iniciar una guerra de proporciones desastrosas y será rey. Los Cuatro Guerreros traicionan a su rey designado y tú los nombras Maestros. Llego a ponerles sobre aviso del peligro en Midgard pero tú le pediste a tu heredero que ni se acordaba de ese mundo que me cazara cual bestia Jotun y te trajera el Cubo para tu sala de trofeos. ¿Quién retuerce qué cosas, Padre de Todo?

-¿Tanto anhelas el trono?

-¿Qué? –el ojiverde se giró sobre sus talones al escucharle- ¿Crees que hice todo eso solamente por un estúpido trono de oro? Oh… ya lo veo, dirás que bajo esa premisa me volví el peor criminal de Asgard. Porque solamente deseaba un trono. Tu trono, en particular -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sonriendo de forma quebrada -No te preocupes, Odín, tu reino seguirá de pie por la eternidad. Y lo hará sin mí.

La lanza en su mano giró rápidamente y el Padre de Todo abrió sus ojos creyendo que le atacaría, pero la punta fue directo al pecho de Serrure quien cerró sus ojos.

Ya no podía más.


	21. Una luz en el camino

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea_." Alberto Moravia

" _Algunos creen que para ser amigos basta con querer, como si para estar sano bastara con desear la salud_." Aristóteles

" _Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed_." Ovidio

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE: AGUA**

Capítulo 20. Una luz en el camino.

Aquel par de maestros asesinos se burlaban de él, igual que el resto de los Vengadores que le dedicaron una mirada lastimera, burlona. Thor le jalaba como la mascota desobediente que se había soltado de su cadena, tendiéndole el contenedor del Tesseracto para volver a Asgard, a dónde sería juzgado por sus crímenes en contra de la débil Midgard en plena complicidad con los Chitauri. Tomó el otro extremo, activando el portal que los devoró camino hacia donde el poderoso guardián que todo lo podía ver, excepto una nave Chitauri colarse por aquella abertura para llevárselo violentamente, arrancándolo de las manos de un incrédulo Dios del Trueno. Lo habían prometido, no habría sitio en el universo donde se pudiera ocultar de fallar al gran amo que le había enseñado lo necesario para ser su heraldo de la muerte a cambio de gobernar el patético mundo llamado Tierra. Y los engreídos Vengadores no habían prestado atención cuando les había dejado el cetro, mucho menos el idiota de su hermano, pero los Otros sí. Ellos sabían que sus acciones siempre habían tenido un trasfondo muy diferente al de conquistar Midgard y ser un dios entre los mortales. No se les podía engañar ni con las trampas más audaces, porque estaban todo el tiempo dentro de su mente, escondidos en un rincón de su alma desde donde lo amenazaban.

Los Chitauri no tuvieron compasión. Las cadenas de Asgard fueron sustituidas por las suyas y llegaron los primeros castigos, látigos de múltiples lenguas que abrieron su piel hasta que no tuvo más remedio que mostrar su forma Jotun al no poder resistir más el dolor. Se rieron con ganas, le torturaron aún más, llevándole hacia Muspelheim de donde trajeron a los Inquisitores quienes se deleitaron con sus gritos de agonía hasta que decidieron viajar a otro rincón del universo para buscar al resto de los verdugos. Y tirado en aquella celda sobre un charco de sangre le prometieron que apenas comenzaban, porque lo llevarían ante los Otros que esperaban en las interminables tierras de la oscuridad absoluta para hacerle sufrir sin nunca morir. Dolor iba a ser un cáliz frente a lo que le esperaba. Entonces vino aquel ataque a la nave Chitauri en la tierra de los demonios, por accidente, por casualidad o bendición. Las paredes de su celda se vencieron y vio ante sí la oportunidad de huir, arrastrándose entre disparos y estallidos. Le pareció escuchar el rugido de un animal, el tronido de un arma disparar y unas ramas aparecer por entre los cuerpos de los esos monstruos que fueron despedazados. Quizá alucinaba al ver un diminuto ser peludo portar un arma potente.

Alcanzó a tiempo una cápsula de escape antes de que la nave explotara, y aunque trató de dirigir el curso, estaba demasiado débil para percatarse de todo su alrededor, como la onda de choque que rompió los circuitos de su cápsula, lanzándola a una velocidad por el espacio que creyó terminaría hecha añicos antes de siquiera estrellarse con algo. Su cabeza se golpeó con los controles y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando volvió en sí, un frío espantoso le hizo encogerse de golpe. Era un Jotun, la baja temperatura no debería causarle tanto daño pero lo hacía. Recuperó su forma Aesir con el fin de aminorar el temblor en su cuerpo pero apenas si logró algo antes de que escuchar un bufido no lejos de donde había caído con la cápsula hecha pedazos, mismos que fueron enterrados por las pesadas patas del mamut más enorme que sus ojos hubieran atestiguado. Aquellos colmillos le atacaron, lanzándolo cuesta abajo por una colina de nieve y rocas de hielo que terminaron de fracturar sus costillas y algunos huesos de sus piernas, dejando un rastro de sangre en aquel manto blanco. El mamut le miró desde lo alto y se lanzó a carrera para asestarle el golpe final.

Lloró. Porque iba a morir y no quería despedirse de la vida. Porque deseaba morir pero no de esa manera. Estaba cansado de todos, de todo. Estar solo, de no encontrar consuelo, no encajar en ningún sitio. Su cuerpo tembló al percibir el rumor en el suelo por las patas del mamut al correr hacia él con tal velocidad que le pareció que iba a enterrarlo igual que la cápsula. Pero la bestia se deslizó a su lado sin atacarle. Tal vez ya comenzaba a alucinar debido al frío, porque le pareció que algo tibio le envolvía y un par de brazos le alzaban con tal facilidad como si no pesara nada. Abrió sus ojos encontrando unos perlados tan llenos de preocupación por él que se creyó ya en el Hel. Nadie le había mirado así. Más no había sido una alucinación o una jugarreta de su mente exhausta, alguien le había salvado y estaba entre sus brazos cabalgando sobre un caballo al mejor estilo de los cuentos de niños. Anund, Colmillo de Hielo, había aparecido en su vida.

Serrure frunció su ceño, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse en la recámara de Thor con el pecho vendado y una reina Frigga que acariciaba sus cabellos mirándole con angustia. Se dio cuenta que las manos de la mujer estaban vendadas, volviendo sus ojos a ella.

-Ssshh, estoy contigo.

-¿Q-Qué… sucedió?

-Eres mi hijo, no iba a permitir que te quitaras la vida.

Frigga había aparecido de último momento cuando la punta de su lanza apenas había abierto una herida en su piel, momento en el cual las manos de la reina se interpusieron, sujetando la filosa Piedra Nocturna antes de conseguir su objetivo. Y aunque había tratado de usar magia para sanar las cortaduras, no había funcionado, debiendo usar vendajes. El ojiverde miró su pecho levantándose apenas para sentarse contra los almohadones tomando aire y mesándose los cabellos sin saber qué pensar o decir en esos momentos.

-Nadie aquí intenta arrebatarte lo que has vivido, Loki.

-Preferiría estar a solas, si no te importa, milady –el ojiverde levantó una mano deteniendo su discurso- Espero que no hayan destruido mi lanza. Es inocente de los actos de su portador.

-Está en la sala de armas.

-Descansa, reina Frigga.

-Vendré a verte.

No la contrarió, mirándole marcharse por las puertas que se cerraron tras ella. Dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza contra los almohadones tocando su pecho. Había hecho algo tan poco digno del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Tenía que aferrarse a sus enseñanzas y no permitir que Asgard volviera a enturbiar su vida una vez más. No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar a solas, el Dios del Trueno regresaba de una campaña gloriosa que había saciado al Berserker lo suficiente y ahora le buscaba. Se levantó buscando una camisa que ponerse sobre su pecho vendado, tomando aire al tiempo que las puertas se abrían dejando pasar a Thor. Frigga estaba detrás de él, seguramente a punto de decirle lo que había sucedido pero las puertas se volvieron a cerrar sin darle tiempo a la reina de hablar nada. El rubio no tenía paciencia ni calma para escuchar chismes ni tampoco recomendaciones maternales.

-Pudiste controlar el Berserker esta vez –le saludó de esa manera.

Thor solamente torció una sonrisa quitándose su capa y armadura para beber de un solo golpe la copa de vino que llenó, casi azotándola contra la mesa, con sus ojos azules apenas si con un rastro del rojo que el conjuro le proveía. No se movió de su lugar cuando caminó en zancadas hacia él para tomarle por la nuca y besarle con ansiedad, cargándole por sus caderas haciendo que rodeara las suyas con sus piernas. Le llevó hasta la cama donde comenzó a casi arrancarle las ropas, de nuevo dejándole hacer, no siendo muy responsivo esta vez, quedándose tumbado sobre las pieles observando al Dios del Trueno desnudarse tirando de su camisa que dejó al descubierto el vendaje sobre su pecho, colocando una mano sobre la herida mirándole inquisitivo. El ojiverde simplemente negó sin darle importancia, acariciando la mano que llevó a sus labios para besarla, sabiendo que ese gesto le complacía, reviviendo sus intenciones al separar sugestivamente sus piernas. Sonrió al escucharle gruñir roncamente, con ojos entrecerrados observándole atentamente mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, apretando sus labios para no quejarse por la punzada de dolor en su pecho, abrazándose a las pieles mientras unas manos posesivas levantaban sus caderas para embestirle profundamente. Dejó que le tomara cuantas veces quisiera de la manera que quisiera hasta que, satisfecho, el Asgardiano se quedó dormido boca abajo. Se levantó, retirándose al baño donde se dio un largo aseo, revisando su herida sobre su pecho que ya sanaba, por el poder del Berserker o por la gracia de los Cuatro, no sabía decir cuál tenía mayor influencia o si se habían combinado.

-¿Qué sucedió? –casi saltó del agua al escuchar la voz de Thor entrar al baño.

-¿Disculpa?

Señalando la herida en su pecho, el rubio entró con él para compartir aquel espacio, sentándose al frente esperando por la respuesta. Debía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta pero al parecer, de la misma forma que el Berserker robaba sus energías, así las devolvía. Serrure frunció su ceño al no entender qué estaba pasando con ese conjuro, no se comportaba de la manera en que suponía.

-Estaba tratando de crear una nueva técnica con mi lanza, tuve un penoso accidente.

-¿Y por qué madre estaba tan preocupada?

-Porque así son las reinas como ella.

-¿Qué más sucedió?

-¿Por qué esto se convierte en un interrogatorio de prisioneros?

-Responde, Loki.

-No sucedió nada, Thor. Ojalá algo hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Algo como qué?

-¿Cuándo marcharás hacia Nerike? Pensé que llevabas prisa por aplastar Svartalfheim –anteriormente, el hijo de Odín ya le había dejado en claro que no iría con él de vuelta a sus tierras, debía esperar en Asgard a su regreso como el rehén que era.

-Me iré antes del anochecer, en cuanto tengan listo el portal y las naves.

El ojiverde asintió desviando su mirada, nada complacido de escuchar como transportarían a los cazadores guerreros del Pueblo de los Cuatro directo al matadero. Se quejó cuando su muñeca fue atrapada para hacerle casi caer sobre el pecho del Dios del Trueno, el cual en un gesto inusitado para su condición, acomodó un par de mechones detrás de su oreja mirándole fijamente.

-¿Aún quieres más? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Estarás bien cuando me marche?

-Lo he estado en el tiempo que te has ido a sumar glorias a tu nombre.

Thor se quedó callado unos segundos, suficientes para que el ojiverde le mirara alzando sus cejas al verle así y al no escuchar nada salir de sus labios, tomó aire buscando la esponja con que lavar el cuerpo del rubio para tener algo que hacer. Cuando salieron del baño, ya vestidos y arreglados, su mano fue atrapada con mayor gentileza, jalándole fuera de la recámara para ir a comer. Serrure le siguió sin resistirse, ni tampoco prestando atención a las miradas sobre ellos mucho menos las de los reyes de Asgard cuya sorpresa como inquietud era evidente. No tenía ganas de verles las caras, así que pasó aquel momento con los ojos sobre su plato que apenas si tocó o en el rostro del Dios del Trueno cuando le preguntaba o comentaba algo.

La comida se alargó debido a la presencia del heredero al trono al que la corte deseó celebrarle sus victorias con música, danzas y copas llenas de vino entre pequeños discursos que se le antojaron de lo más estúpidos. Sus labios apenas si tocaron la bebida, sintiendo claramente los ojos ansiosos de Frigga sobre él al tiempo que el Asgardiano anunciaba su partida a tierras mucho más lejanas sin nombre o ubicación de donde traería el mejor ejército que los Nueve Reinos hubieran atestiguado. Le pareció que Volstagg chasqueó su lengua ante el comentario pero lo pasó por alto, esperando a que pudiera levantarse de la mesa y hablar a solas con Thor.

-¿Por qué no me permites ir contigo? Reunirás más pronto las lanzas si yo las convoco.

-He dicho que no, Loki.

-No escaparé, si eso es lo que sospechas, el Berserker puede hallarme por el vínculo.

-Deje clara mi decisión.

-Pero no las razones.

-Puedes estar esperando un hijo mío.

El ojiverde hubiera estallado en carcajadas en esos momentos de no estar consciente del peligro de tal reacción frente al conjuro agresivo. Aquella expresión de sincera perplejidad en su rostro la dejó plantada el suficiente tiempo para hacerla más creíble. Claro que podía darle hijos a Thor, si él así lo quería. Para ello tendría que tomar la forma Jotun y eso no iba a suceder jamás, pero tampoco era información que le compartiría porque no iba a arriesgarse a que le obligara a hacerlo, si el Berserker detectaba esa posibilidad ni toda su magia iba a detener su poder que llamaría a su verdadera forma. Suponiendo que fuese fértil, por otro lado. Era un Gigante de Hielo deforme, con toda probabilidad algunas características no estaban presentes en su herencia y una de ellas era el poder tener descendencia. Otro dato que tampoco iba a compartirle.

-Si fuese así lo sabría.

-No te arriesgaré.

Se quedó mudo, pensando en lo muy idiota que era el hijo de Odín. ¿Realmente esperaba que le diera un hijo cuando estaba levantando una campaña de guerra para salvar a su amada Jane Foster? ¿Qué se suponía iba a suceder después en su muy distorsionada imaginación? ¿Qué todos vivieran juntos y felices por toda la eternidad con Malekith como tapete de sus aposentos? Eso solamente le alertó sobre la influencia del Berserker sobre el raciocinio de Thor, quien estaba olvidando el por qué había hecho todo eso en primer lugar.

-Aunque mi pueblo llegue a estas tierras, es probable que Jane Foster esté muerta –dijo tranquilamente- ¿Estás consciente de ello?

Un fuego rojo apareció en los ojos azules del Dios del Trueno, calmándose después. Loki frunció su ceño, el conjuro se molestaba por la mención de aquel nombre. Imposible. Si la imagen de la humana no tenía vínculo con ese poder, sería imparable, sí, pero se tragaría al rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al no poseer un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para controlarse. En lugar de tener a un Thor combatiendo con ellos podía presentarse una fuerza bruta que buscaría sus vidas sin distinguir entre amigos o enemigos. No iba a permitir que le pusiera una mano encima a sus hermanas o hermanos, mucho menos a su padre. Las cosas estaban cambiando de una manera que no le estaba agradando por la falta de pistas sobre el rumbo al que se dirigían.

-Está viva –fue todo lo que respondió el Asgardiano dejándole en la sala donde habían estado hablando a solas.

¿O era que el Berserker estaba tan unido por amor al nombre de Jane Foster que por ella cobraba esa fuerza o ese fuego? Esa alternativa era fuerte en posibilidades. Pero no explicaría otras. El ojiverde negó saliendo de la sala, topándose con Fandral quien le devolvió dentro, cerrando con algo de fuerza las puertas.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Escucho –musitó rodando sus ojos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo con Thor? El Berserker…

-No lo sé.

-Lo sabes.

-No, en realidad no. Pero si tienes algo que aportar, es bienvenido.

-Thor estaba consciente que ni con Mjolnir podía hacerle frente a Malekith, lo supimos en cuanto volvimos a Asgard y vimos todo el daño causado. Y también se sabe que ese mago oscuro tiene conjuros parecidos al Berserker que puede usar en uno de los suyos. Sino es que ya lo ha hecho.

-Sigue.

-Tiene que haber sabido de esas tierras donde te encontramos, algo debió buscar en ellas. Y ahora con Jane en sus manos junto con el Éter, debe estar planeando ya la destrucción del universo.

-Lo que tratas de decirme es que el hijo de Odín está bien dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por salvar al universo entero además de su hermosa y valiosa dama. Cosa que ya había hecho antes, no hay porque alterarse por eso. Salió airoso de una prueba, de esta también.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo volveré a mis tierras.

-No –Fandral negó vigorosamente- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Mi condición no está dentro de tus prioridades, Maestro de Espada.

-Sé que no estamos en los mejores términos pero no soy un desalmado como me piensas, Loki. Puedes saber si miento al afirmar que a pesar de mi cariño por Thor, realmente fue muy agresivo arrancarte de tu hogar por las razones que fuesen.

El ojiverde alzó sus cejas, girándose para tomar asiento en la base de una columna, estirando sus piernas al tiempo que recargaba su espalda sobre el mármol liso.

-¿Mi hogar?

Fandral asintió, tomando asiento a su lado sin que se lo hubiera pedido. –Yo se lo dije, Loki. Le dije que dejara de insistir en que eras su hermano, en que Asgard era tu hogar. Cuando estuvimos en la cueva, me di cuenta de la forma en que convivías con esos guerreros de lanzas. ¿Tus hermanos?

-Sí.

-Yo tuve una familia, sé distinguir entre un hogar unido y otro que no. Tú ya tienes un lugar en el Pueblo de los Cuatro que a Thor no le pareció, desde que te encontró algo pasó, ya en esos momentos pensaba en llamar al Berserker.

-Querrás decir desde que llegaron persiguiendo a los elfos.

-No, fue después, cuando te encontró. Todos le dijimos que era una tontería y lo mejor era salir ya de ese mundo. Luego nos pescaron aquellos monstruos y terminamos en la cueva con tu pueblo. Una vez que volvimos le aconsejé a Thor que no mencionara nada sobre ti. De todos modos ya no podía regresar –Fandral suspiró- Creo que eso solamente lo alentó a buscarte.

-Las lanzas, no a mí.

-A ti, Loki. Cuando pidió a Odín su ayuda, éste le dijo que necesitaba un punto de referencia para darle el poder a Mjolnir de viajar, esa referencia fuiste tú.

-Aun así lo que buscaba eran las lanzas.

-Tal vez, pero no hay que ser muy avispados para notar que ese tema está en segundo lugar en estos momentos para Thor. Si desea acabar con Malekith y recuperar el Éter, pero por los dioses, algo más está ocurriendo en su mente.

-¿Qué sugieres tú?

-No lo sé, ojalá pudiera decir algo. Es tan extraño, antes de que todo esto sucediera, cuando llegó Jane a estas tierras, Odín le advirtió que no consentiría su unión con la joven a pesar de su gran amor por ella porque no era digna de convertirse en reina de Asgard.

-¿Odín le dijo eso?

Fandral asintió. –Thor se molestó pero se guardó sus comentarios para nosotros. Luego encontraron esa nave de elfos que perseguimos y por la cual caímos en tus tierras sin saber en qué momento habíamos atravesado tales distancias. Él buscaba una manera de salir antes de que las lanzas nos mataran, así fue como te encontró y a partir de ahí ya no fue el mismo. Peor ahora que tiene al Berserker taladreando su mente. Le molesta que hablemos de Jane cuando esa cosa está presente.

Eso llamó la atención del ojiverde. No solo él lo había detectado.

-Está preocupado por ella, es lógico que se moleste.

-No parece angustiado, yo diría que siente ya una obligación rescatarla más que un anhelo.

-Eso es afirmar que el cariño del Dios del Trueno es tan volátil como el viento. No es propio de su mejor amigo –observó Loki- Lo que sucede es que el Berserker llama a sus instintos más primarios y eso le hace comportarse como bestia, pero aún en esa faceta persiste la imagen de Jane Foster en su mente con la suficiente fuerza para devolverlo a sus cabales.

-¿Lo ensayaste?

-No –el ojiverde le dedicó una mirada- Fandral, date cuenta que desde que la mortal llegó a estas tierras, Thor solo ha recibido negativas, eso despertó su deseo por el Berserker para callar las bocas que le negaron sus deseos, particularmente el de estar al lado de Jane Foster.

-¿No te parece exagerado el haberse unido a ti y además…?

-¿Además?

-Intimar contigo –resopló el guerrero- No me vengas con la historia de que lo hace por ella.

-¿Por qué lo haría entonces?

-Qué demonios del Muspelheim, no lo sé. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, Thor cambió a partir de verte entre el Pueblo de los Cuatro, y realmente se molestó que el guerrero que nos salvó la vida te estuviera cortejando en sus narices.

-Espera… ¿el guerrero que los salvó?

-¿No te lo dijeron? Cuando la noche cayó sobre nosotros en plena tormenta, nos atacaron esas horribles bestias entre las sombras y casi nos matan de no ser porque el guerrero ése llegó con sus huargos blancos y nos salvó de la muerte segura, rescatando a Hogun al que habíamos perdido. ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?

-Kodran… -musitó apenas el otro, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Loki. Reconozco que tengo una reputación de vividor e irresponsable pero créeme que luego de pasar una experiencia como ésa, y después conocer al Pueblo de los Cuatro, mi visión de la vida se ha transformado. No sé los demás pero al menos yo veo que esta situación está haciéndose cada vez más complicada y más de uno saldrá lastimado, comenzando por ti. Siendo ya completamente sinceros, no siempre me caíste bien pero tampoco te consideraba un débil. Después de verte en aquellas tierras me convencí que al fin habías encontrado lo que buscabas y lamento no haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para detener a Thor.

-Me impresionas.

-En eso soy bueno –rió Fandral.

-La realidad es que ahora mi gente vendrá a pelear su guerra. Que Thor puede perder el control del Berserker y que Malekith no nos hará las cosas tan fáciles.

-Entre otras cosas.

-Agradezco tus palabras dichas con sinceridad.

-Quería dejar en claro que puedes contar conmigo –Fandral le extendió una mano.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Loki miró su mano, que ignoró tomando la nuca del guerrero para pegar su frente contra la suya, las maneras del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Le soltó para salir de ahí con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza.


	22. Puente sobre aguas turbulentas

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Para investigar la verdad es preciso dudar, en cuanto sea posible, de todas las cosas_." René Descartes

" _El que nada duda, nada sabe_." Proverbio griego

" _La duda es la madre del descubrimiento_." Ambrose Bierce

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE: AGUA**

Capítulo 21. Puente sobre aguas turbulentas.

La noche trajo una cena quieta, con pocas charlas y música tranquila. Una vez más el hijo de Odín había partido, esta vez hacia tierras desconocidas en busca de la ayuda que haría la diferencia en aquel conflicto creciente. Serrure se encontró platicando afablemente con Fandral bajo las miradas recelosas de los otros tres guerreros, incluso de buena gana gastaron una broma a la corte al levantarse para bailar, los rostros escandalizados fueron una recompensa satisfactoria. Regresó a la recámara donde durmió sin problemas esta vez, despertando temprano para ir hacia la sala de armas, recuperando su hermosa lanza que había sido limpiada y envuelta en un manto verde oscuro. Una vez que la obtuvo, decidió que era buen momento para dar un paseo a caballo y entrenar con ella en esa mañana nublada antes de que el movimiento del palacio fuese demasiado bullicioso para merodear por los pasillos. Tomó un corcel de piel café y botines blancos del establo, cabalgando hacia los campos nevados donde se perdió en sus largas extensiones, pero no tan vastas como las de Svealand o los Mares del Olvido. Gozaba de los tibios rayos de un sol matutino sobre las planicies en vez de un cielo completamente nublado con vientos tan helados como para congelar cuerpos no lo suficientemente abrigados. Rodeó aquellos campos con una expresión tranquila mientras ponía orden a toda la información que había recibido el día anterior en tanto sus manos hacían danzar en el aire su lanza, clavándose en la nieve o en alguna roca.

Alguien había despertado al Éter cuyo poder había desgarrado el espacio-tiempo, esas aperturas accidentadas debieron caer en Midgard y Jane Foster estuvo cerca de una lo suficiente para ser usada como recipiente de aquella sustancia. Una excelente forma de pasar desapercibido sobre todo si se pretende escapar de la prisión mágica de Asgard, sin saber que ese cuerpo mortal recibía el cariño incondicional del primogénito del Padre de Todo quien debió ser alertado de la condición de su amada cuando el Éter comenzó a hacer de las suyas, llevándola hacia Asgard donde sería contenido antes de que Malekith le encontrara al despertar de su sueño, llamado por el poder destructivo de aquella magia oscura. De forma ideal, los magos del reino deberían haber sido capaces de extraer aquel poder y devolverlo a su cárcel de contención. Pero el Éter ya debía estar demasiado impregnado en el cuerpo y alma de la mortal para hacerlo, por ello no pudieron ocultarla más cuando los cazadores de Svartalfheim la olfatearon con Thor ausente. Malekith, hasta esos momentos oculto, entró a las tierras de Asgard sin misericordia llevándose a la joven, relicario del Éter y por supuesto, demostrando por qué los elfos oscuros eran tan temidos, barriendo con las fuerzas de los otros reinos para impedir un rescate o intervención. Ahí es donde entraban en escena las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro.

Pensando en el Dios del Trueno, debió experimentar angustia al enterarse que Jane estaba maldecida con el Éter y que éste hacía destrozos llamando a su antiguo portador, Malekith. Cuando Odín se negó a dar su bendición para una boda que el rubio debió insinuar si lo conocía tan bien, su frustración se unió a la desesperación cuando los magos debieron anunciar que no había manera de salvar a la humana porque el Éter estaba demasiado unido a ella para separarlos. Al saber que habían rastreadores de Svartalfheim cerca de Asgard salió a darles caza antes de que siquiera tocaran las fronteras de su hogar por temor al descubrimiento de la joven, cometiendo el error de dejarla sola al perderse en una apertura provocada por la sustancia que lo llevó a la plaza de Nerike y de ahí al reencuentro con su persona. Thor ya estaba demasiado alterado para cuando invocó con su sangre y voluntad al Berserker quien anclado a esas emociones exaltadas se fundió con su esencia permitiéndole hacer la serie de eventos que desembocaron en la unión de ambos y esa relación tan precaria, bizarra como fatídica.

Malekith era peligroso como ninguno. Al despertar por el llamado del Éter, comenzó a armar un plan de ataque, y si sus deducciones eran correctas, entre aquellos desgarres del espacio-tiempo, dio con su mundo, específicamente con los Devoradores de Sombras que debieron parecerle una carta escondida a jugar contra los ingenuos Asgardianos. El ataque de los Devoradores donde perdió la vida Asgeir fue el inicio de aquella entrada a su mundo, por eso los monstruos estaban moviéndose así, por eso había detectado esa magia en ellos cuando fueron al rescate de Nerike. El líder de Svartalfheim estaba tratando de controlar a las bestias, y trajo monstruos de Jotunheim para domarlos sin saber que era imposible como debió notarlo en los Días de la Noche Larga, donde seguramente debió perder más que soldados, eso explicaría porque ya no hubo magia en sus tierras cuando salieron de la cueva. Si se llevó Devoradores de Sombras o no, no podría saberlo, pero quedaba la apertura dimensional que sus sirvientes tomaron perseguidos por Thor y sus guerreros y que se cerró con ellos atrapados en aquel mundo helado. Había sido una suerte para el mago que fuesen los Messeri del invierno o hubiera probado el poder de Sköll y los Fantasmas de la Nieve, pero eso apuntaba a la forma en que estaba trabajando para tener no solo elfos oscuros entre sus fuerzas, sino monstruos y otros aliados con que azotar los reinos en su contra y luego, destruir el universo para devolverlo a la oscuridad que el Éter gobernaba.

Desde esa perspectiva, el único ejército capaz de detenerlo era el Pueblo de los Cuatro, descendientes directos de los dioses primigenios que vivieron antes del nacimiento de la oscuridad y que poseían la fuerza necesaria para vencerle. Sin olvidar al sangriento Berserker, cuyo poder unido a Mjolnir sería suficiente para acabar con Malekith y encarcelar una vez más el Éter. Solo que existía un problema, Jane Foster. El mago oscuro bien pudo asesinar a la joven en Asgard y robarle la sustancia de su cuerpo sin problema, pero se la había llevado, eso significaba solo una cosa: la estaba usando como catalizador para algo más. Y ese algo más debía ser el fin del universo. Pero no iban a poder acabar con ella porque el Dios del Trueno la amaba lo suficiente para dar su vida por esa joven y salvarla de tan espantosa suerte. El líder de Svartalfheim iba a notarlo tarde o temprano y usaría ese sentimiento en su contra, lo que podía terminar en el exterminio de su gente además de la muerte del propio hijo de Odín. Para contrarrestar esas tácticas, tendría que ir a ese reino y ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo. El ojiverde salió de sus meditaciones al escuchar el relincho quejumbroso del caballo, lo había hecho correr, saltar y zigzaguear demasiado para un animal como ése. Nube de Verano apenas si estaría perturbada. Bajó del corcel tomando sus riendas y su lanza, volviendo al palacio que les quedaba a una distancia considerable, caminando a paso tranquilo con el caballo hasta llegar a los establos donde le devolvió acariciando sus costados. Fandral le alcanzó al ver que ya había vuelto al palacio.

-¿Qué tanto hacías?

-Solo estaba entrenando un poco –miró su lanza.

Algo le dijo el guerrero pero lo escuchó muy lejos. Sacudió su cabeza, frunciendo su ceño con un zumbido comenzando a taladrarle la cabeza, lo que le hizo llevarse una mano a sus ojos. Fue como si le arrancaran de golpe algo dentro de su alma, lo dejaran vacío con una sensación de vértigo. Trató de hablar pero no hubo sonidos para su garganta, levantando su vista al rostro preocupado de Fandral quien se le acercó. Ya no supo más. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba una vez más en la recámara de Thor con Frigga a su lado. Sentía el cuerpo molido como si hubiese cazado Cuernos Espirales todo un día sin parar. Trató de sentarse pero la reina le detuvo, devolviéndole a las almohadas.

-No te levantes aún.

Ella le puso un pañuelo frío sobre la frente, suspirando aliviada de verle consciente. –No debiste salir a cabalgar.

-¿Por qué no? Puedo hacer lo que me…

Se levantó de golpe ante un ataque súbito de náuseas, haciendo a un lado a la reina buscando aprisa el baño antes de hacer un estropicio sobre las pieles. Frigga fue hacia él, sujetando sus cabellos y limpiando su boca, tomando su rostro para que le mirara.

-En tu condición no es prudente.

-¿Mi condición? –carraspeó, sintiendo que las piernas no iban a soportarle más, prefiriendo volver a la cama donde se tumbó- No tengo ninguna condición, milady.

-Bebe esto, te ayudará –susurró ella antes de acercarle una copa con un líquido de aroma agrio que rechazó débilmente con una mano. Frigga negó, poniendo la copa sobre sus labios- Bebe.

No tuvo más remedio, probando aquella infusión mágica que relajó su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos al dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada con el pañuelo fresco sobre su frente.

-Mejor –susurró la reina, sonriéndole- Debes cuidarte más, Loki. Haré que te preparen un desayuno que tu estómago resista.

Éste no le respondió, dejando que pasaran aquellos malestares. La esposa de Odín estaba convencida de que llevaba el hijo de Thor, su mano acariciando apenas su vientre se lo decía. Pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad. El vínculo con el Asgardiano se había roto, eso era lo que había sucedido, la ruptura le había dejado tan mal que sentía que iba a morir por esa horrible sensación de soledad y tristeza a causa de la distancia, comprobando de forma tan agridulce que su mundo y Asgard estaban lo suficientemente lejos para cortar cualquier compromiso. Pero no entendía como una hechicera tan experimentada como Frigga no podía darse cuenta que él no podía ni tenía forma de dar vida usando la apariencia Aesir, dejándose engañar por síntomas causados por otros motivos.

-Loki –le llamó con suavidad, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella- Sé que puede parecerte extraño, pero no es así, hijo mío.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos para que la reina no leyera sus pensamientos, recibiendo una caricia en su mejilla a cambio, que deseó quitar de un manotazo pero resistió el impulso. Claro, había vivido demasiado tiempo en Svealand, comido los frutos de su tierra, sus animales, respirado su aire, aceptado sus ritos y formas de vida. Su esencia por lo tanto, se había impregnado de la energía que vivía en el Pueblo de los Cuatro que los hacía inmunes a la magia, envolviéndole de tal suerte que ni alguien tan poderoso en esas artes como Frigga era capaz de ver lo que sucedía con él. Era un cazador guerrero del Pueblo de los Cuatro, no más un Asgardiano de falsa apariencia Aesir y lo que estaba percibiendo únicamente la reina era la fuerza del Berserker, que efectivamente, buscaba impregnarle con vida a su oculta forma Jotun pero que él impedía deliberadamente.

-Descansa –Frigga se inclinó sobre él dejando un beso sobre su frente, apretando una de sus manos- Traeré tu desayuno.

Abrió sus ojos cuando las puertas se cerraron. Se irguió, sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama, dándose el tiempo a reflexionar sobre aquella ruptura, preparándose mentalmente para la definitiva. Iba a ser extremadamente doloroso, más era una pena más que aceptaba de buen grado con tal de terminar con todo aquello. Entre más tiempo pasaba, la presencia del Dios del Trueno le era más necesaria, quería terminar con eso de una buena vez. Sus propios Días de la Noche Larga ya eran demasiado tortuosos, extenderlos era demencial. Frigga volvió poco después, con una bandeja de comida seca en su mayoría que probó apenas, si deseaba mantener la esencia de su pueblo tenía que alimentarse lo menos posible de los frutos de Asgard. Ya se recompensaría más adelante. Levantó su vista a la reina, alejando la bandeja.

-Es todo lo que puedo comer, milady. Gracias por tus atenciones.

-Loki…

-Lo siento, tengo el estómago hecho un nudo –apretó una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

Negó apenas, recostándose para dar a entender que estaba cansado. La reina le miró fijamente antes de levantarse para dejarle al fin solo. Con la vista fija en las pieles se quedó dormido involuntariamente, despertando hasta que Fandral mismo fue a verle, preocupado y también curioso de lo que estaba sucediéndole. El ojiverde le aclaró que no tenía nada de lo que Frigga aseguraba y no iba a perder tiempo explicándole a medio Asgard el por qué, dejaría que se desilusionaran solos… o que se alegraran, lo que fuese el caso. Solamente pidió agua que bebió en pausas, despidiendo al guerrero para quedarse solo una vez más, esperando por el atardecer para salir de la recámara, evadiendo a los Einherjars al tomar un nuevo camino fuera del palacio, hacia las montañas nevadas donde según recordaba se encontraban casonas de descanso para tiempos de caza más abundantes. El invierno llegaba al reino. Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, sentía las piernas adormecidas por el cansancio, era difícil sin los debidos alimentos, contando las horas para que los suyos llegaran y pudiera fortalecerse. Eligió la casona más alejada de todo el complejo que daba hacia el mirador con una cascada congelada, tumbándose sobre la amplia cama de pieles sobre las cuales se quedó dormido, agradeciendo el silencio alrededor sin el bullicio del palacio o las marchas de los guardias en los pasillos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al caer la noche y traer una ligera nevada con un frío discreto pero que resintió, buscando las pieles con que cubrirse. Recordó la piel sobre la cabecera en la recámara de Kodran, que había pertenecido a uno de los huargos muertos cuando pelearon por el Jarl al cobrar venganza por la muerte de su madre a manos de un Cuerno Punta de Lanza. Los Fantasmas de las Nieves consideraban al hijo de Adils como uno de los suyos de la misma forma que él se sentía parte del Pueblo de los Cuatro, compartiendo esa consciencia de manada con él, junto con la sabiduría que esas criaturas debían poseer, siendo igualmente seres creados por los Padres de la Eterna Primavera. Serrure les extrañaba a morir. Abrió sus ojos mirando el resplandor que las lunas proyectaban por la ventana alta, haciendo brillar el anillo de oro en su mano. Frunció su ceño al recordar aquella única noche compartida con Kodran, tan diferente a Thor que apenas si le decía algo, solo reclamando para sí como estaba acostumbrado. Talló su mejilla contra una piel como si con ello pudiera tener de vuelta la cálida mano del Jarl como su mirada siempre firme, siempre cariñosa para él, atento a lo que deseaba y no solo a su propio placer. La diferencia estribaba en que el líder de Nerike le amaba…

El Dios del Trueno no.

Se hizo ovillo sujetándose a las pieles sintiendo los ojos húmedos, pensando seriamente en quedarse en aquella casona hasta que las lanzas de su pueblo arribaran. No quería una cama que no era suya, rostros que no era su gente. Un palacio que se había convertido ya en una cárcel. El vértigo vino de nuevo, el vínculo mágico llamando a su mitad perdida en algún punto lejano del universo sin respuesta, dejando el vacío angustioso en su lugar. Abrió por completo sus ojos al escuchar relinchos de caballos aproximarse, gruñendo por la pérdida de aquel valioso espacio de soledad, seguramente Heimdall lo había ubicado. Aventó las pieles, bajando de la cama para salir de ahí antes de que entraran, pensando en algún sitio perdido que el guardián de Asgard no pudiera encontrar. Las piernas le fallaron cayendo de rodillas al suelo, arrastrando algunas pieles al tratar de sujetarse sin éxito de la cama. Maldijo su suerte al tiempo que la puerta se abría con Fandral y varios Einherjars buscándole, el guerrero le observó, negando, antes de levantarle en brazos mirándole fijamente, dándole a entender que lo mejor era volver. El ojiverde ni siquiera tenía ya las fuerzas para reclamar algo, cerrando sus ojos mientras cabalgaban de regreso al palacio donde Frigga les esperaba, más que preocupada por la salud de Serrure quien se entregó a la inconsciencia, el único lugar donde nadie podía molestarle.

Al otro día, despertó con un cuerpo acalambrado y las energías agotadas. La reina de Asgard estuvo con él prácticamente todo el tiempo, ofreciéndole infusiones que le ayudaran a recuperarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba demasiado débil, pero le pareció escuchar la voz de Odín discutir con su esposa sobre él. Estaba agotando la paciencia del Padre de Todo, de haber podido hubiera reído por aquel logro, solamente pudo hacerlo en pensamiento, volviendo a ese sopor que lo alejaba de toda esa situación. Un nuevo día trajo las fuerzas robadas, agradecido de abandonar la cama de Thor aunque debiendo escuchar todo el sermón de los sanadores y las propias recomendaciones que Frigga le dio mientras le ayudaba a vestirse antes de llevarle casi a rastras al comedor para desayunar, la reina por fin había tenido la delicadeza de preparar una sala de balcón abierto en lugar del ostentoso comedor principal para tomar sus alimentos, privacidad que Serrure agradeció observando la mesa llena de platillos.

-No puedo comer tanto.

-Prueba al menos algo. Lo necesitas.

-Milady, en verdad, tienes que creer mis palabras cuando afirmo categóricamente que no hay heredero alguno creciendo en mi interior. Solamente ha sido el cambio de ambiente, nada más.

-Ya lo veremos.

El ojiverde rodó sus ojos, levantando perezosamente una mano para tomar un jugo que rechazó por el aroma prefiriendo otro menos dulzón, refrescando su garganta seca. Frigga le tendió una rebanada de pan seco con frutos que probó, masticando lentamente.

-La otra vez… -comenzó la reina- Hablaste en una lengua desconocida, solo pude reconocer un par de palabras.

-¿Su Majestad conoce la lengua del Pueblo de los Cuatro? –Serrure arqueó una ceja.

-No –rió Frigga- En Alfheim mi maestro trató de enseñarnos las lenguas sagradas pero no fui una estudiante dedicada –esa confesión atrajo la atención del ojiverde quien ladeó su rostro- Sí, Loki, cuando muy joven, tuve otras ideas diferentes. De cualquier forma, los Elfos de la Luz desconocían buena parte de esos idiomas, solamente se atrevían a sospechar la manera en cómo debía pronunciarse o escribirse, sin embargo, me fue suficiente para reconocer que tú hablas el más viejo de esos lenguajes de manera fluida.

-Me costó mucho aprenderla. Es difícil.

-¿Porque tiene tres maneras de hacerse?

Se asombró que Frigga supiera más que el resto sobre ese lenguaje, asintiendo. –Le dicen el Cuerpo, el Alma y el Pensamiento. Escritura, Sonido y Significado. Todo depende de la forma y la acentuación para formar la idea que trata de plasmarse. Una vez que se comprende, es más fácil dominarlo.

-¿Tienes un nombre en esa lengua, cierto?

El pelinegro se removió inquieto. -Sí.

-¿Cuál es?

Aquél tomó aire mirando su mano que sujetaba un tenedor. –Serrure.

-Serrure –repitió la reina con una sonrisa- ¿Qué significa en la lengua del Pueblo de los Cuatro?

-Misterio, enigma o acertijo –rió discreto- Así les pareció que era yo al llegar.

-Siempre lo has sido –bromeó ella- ¿Quién te dio ese nombre tan hermoso?

-Fue mi mad…

Apretó sus labios al acto, viendo a la reina reaccionar con una expresión que no pudo ocultar. Había dicho demasiado y le dolió más de lo que pudiera confesar el ver a Frigga de esa manera.

-Tu madre –terminó ella con una sonrisa quebrada, buscando su mano que apretó apenas, estaba temblando- ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Milady…

-Quiero saber, Loki.

-… Yngla, hija de la cazadora guerrera y líder de la tribu de Escania, Jarl Styr, Puño de Fuego –confesó de una buena vez, si había dado aquel golpe era mejor no dejar las cosas a medias.

-Yngla… ¿También es guerrera?

-No, ella es la mejor sanadora… -de nuevo hizo una pausa, apenas si viendo por el rabillo del ojo a la reina, ambas tenían cosas en común y no quería herir más a la esposa de Odín, pensando en algo que pudiera comentar- No le gusta que lleguen tarde a su mesa. Entonces sí se convierte en una guerrera.

Frigga apretó su sonrisa, palmeando la mano del ojiverde que soltó para seguir el desayuno en silencio, bajando su mirada. Loki cerró sus ojos. No había querido lastimarla, ella no lo merecía. Pero era inevitable, Yngla era su madre ahora y no podía mentir al respecto. Por amor a ambas mujeres.

-Quiero volver a casa –murmuró a la reina.

Ella levantó su rostro, juntado sus cejas, pero no pudo decir más. Un Einherjar llegó anunciando que el Padre de Todo pedía la presencia de su esposa en sus aposentos. Serrure se encogió de hombros, levantándose para volver a la recámara, dejando a medias sus alimentos por un apetito perdido. No era un tonto, Odín ya no quería que la reina de Asgard estuviera desviviéndose por él. Ni nadie en el reino. Camino hacia los aposentos de Thor se detuvo frente a la que fuera su propia recámara, mirando aquellas puertas cerradas. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido visitar aquella estancia. Con pasos dubitativos, empujó las dos puertas que se abrieron silenciosamente, dejando ver su interior.

Era una habitación como muchas otras en el palacio, todo aquello que le hubiera pertenecido e incluso los muebles que formaran parte de su recámara habían desaparecido. Entró a pasos lentos tomando asiento en un diván sencillo mirando alrededor antes de sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué había esperado que hubiera algo de él en el palacio luego de sus actos tan deshonrosos como había afirmado el rey de Asgard? Aquello solamente le reafirmó el pensamiento de que estaba en un sitio ajeno, era un completo extraño, incluso un invasor que ofendía a sus gloriosos habitantes. Se talló sus manos contra sus muslos mientras sus ojos recorrían la fría soledad de aquella habitación con una chimenea apagada. Se levantó para retirarse cuando su mirada captó un objeto inusual, frunciendo su ceño al tiempo que se acercaba a la repisa de un estante. Un broche de cabello para una doncella, tenía una flor enredada que se había secado ya. Reconoció la flor porque era de las favoritas de Thor, con una revelación que le quitó el aliento.

Aquel era un broche que Jane Foster había usado. Esa había sido su habitación.

Rió mesándose sus cabellos, antes de estallar entre gritos de rabia pateando cuanto mueble y objeto hubiera haciendo un destrozo que atrajo la atención de miembros de la corte como de guardias. Serrure les miró con rencor, abriéndose paso, empujándoles con más fuerza de lo que hubiera querido, buscando salir del palacio pero esta vez los Einherjars custodiaban los arcos de salida, impidiéndole abandonar el recinto. Fue de un lado para otro, hasta que terminó perdiéndose en uno de los laberintos de los jardines de Frigga hechos con altas paredes de hojas verdes y doradas que se levantaban varios metros al cielo, casi tirándose a la sombra de un árbol de ramas caídas donde sus puños terminaron de golpear con furia. Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados, boca abajo, orando a los Cuatro porque sucediera un milagro. Lo único que recibió fue la voz de Odín buscándole. Se levantó de mala gana para encararle, esperando a que apareciera por la esquina del muro verde.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó al Padre de Todo.

-¿Por qué destrozaste la habitación?

-Necesitaba remodelación.

-No te aproveches de tu situación, Loki.

-¿Mi situación? –bufó él- Yo no le dije a Thor que tuviera la ocurrencia de casarse conmigo y llevarme a su cama. Provino de él y su amor puro por Jane Foster.

Odín apretó su mandíbula. El ojiverde solamente se encogió de hombros de forma burlona.

-Henos aquí, en este hermoso jardín hablando de relaciones torcidas e hijos bastardos… oh, no, esperen. Odín en persona bendijo nuestra unión, lo que significa que soy parte de nuevo de la familia real con todo y ser el enemigo mortal, compartiendo lecho hasta el fin de los tiempos con el heredero al trono, claro, si sobrevive al bendito conjuro del Berserker el cual, tengo que aclarar, tampoco lo incité. De hecho yo estaba muy lejos de aquí cuando trajo a Jane Foster a estas tierras buscando protección para ella. Dormía pacíficamente en mi cama cuando le dio por ser el héroe que tú le prometiste que sería y terminó perdido al perseguir Elfos Oscuros dejando sola a su amada, la cual no pudo ser protegida por Asgard, el más valiente y fuerte de los Nueve Reinos, que barbaridad.

-Loki…

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, lo juro. Como también fui inocente de encontrarme en el templo principal a media ciudad de Utgard cuando te pareció conveniente llevarme a tu palacio, engañarme con que era tu hijo y luego tener el descaro de decirme que solamente estaba aquí para servir a tus planes.

-Eso no…

-Que importa, está en el pasado. ¿Somos familia ahora, cierto? Unidos de una manera que estoy seguro, tú Odín, ni siquiera pudiste prever con todo y tu visión del futuro. Eso suele pasar cuando utilizas a los demás para tu propio beneficio. Ah, sí, lo hice en Midgard, me pregunto de dónde lo habré aprendido…

-¡Suficiente, Loki!

-Este jamás fue mi hogar, siempre fui la bestia Jotun a la que tenerle lástima y darle migajas de cariño para que estuviera contenta…

-¡Hasta cuando dejarás esos reclamos insensatos y aceptarás que descargaste tu ira y frustraciones contra seres inocentes! ¡Midgard no tenía por qué sufrir por tus confusiones! ¡Ni tampoco Jane Foster! ¡No trates de compararte con ella porque te rebasa! ¡Has hecho mucho daño y continúas haciéndolo! ¡Reconoce tus actos!

-Mis actos… -Serrure entrecerró sus ojos, chasqueando su lengua- Te diré algo, Padre de Todo…

Dio un paso hacia él, pero se quedó quieto, sintiendo aquel tirón una vez más pero esta vez no había vacío, sino al contrario. Jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho antes de abrir sus ojos, mirando al rey quien frunció su ceño a punto de preguntar qué pretendía pero el ojiverde comenzó a alejarse, negando y sonriendo de tal manera que le confundió.

-Olvídalo –fue todo lo que le dijo antes de darle la espalda y echar a correr al tiempo que sonaban los cuernos del palacio.

El Pueblo de los Cuatro había llegado a Asgard.

 **FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.**


	23. Batalla en los campos de Vanaheim

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Las armas requieren espíritu como las letras_." Miguel de Cervantes

" _Hay que evitar el combate en lugar de vencer en él. Hay triunfos que empobrecen al vencido, pero no enriquecen al vencedor_." Juan Zorrilla de San Martín

" _En la guerra como en el amor, para acabar es necesario verse de cerca_." Napoleón I

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE: FUEGO**

Capítulo 22. Batalla en los campos de Vanaheim.

Los cuernos sonaron de nuevo, anunciando a los recién llegados. Naves Asgardianas entraban bajo el permiso de Heimdall hacia el palacio, surcando el mar debajo de su puente multicolor hasta detenerse en sus playas permitiendo que sus pasajeros bajaran. Cientos de ojos curiosos, atestiguaron la llegada de aproximadamente siete mil guerreros, montados a caballo portando largas lanzas y ataviados con pieles de animales en formas diferentes, de rostros duros con tatuajes de diferentes colores sobre sus rostros de piel canela, apiñonada, oscura. Los caballos eran fornidos, de patas gruesas con crines largas, trenzadas para permitirles la carrera, con sus cabezas en alto, mirando por primera vez los paisajes de Asgard. Serrure no podía con la alegría que inundó su ser, corriendo con mayor fuerza por entre los jardines hacia los pasillos del palacio que daban a la entrada principal que miraba el grueso de aquel ejército de lanzas avanzar por los terrenos nevados, riendo con tal felicidad que más de un miembro de la corte le dio por pensar que había perdido la razón.

-¡PADRE! ¡PADRE!

Sin importarle lo que fuesen a decir los Asgardianos, llegó tan rápido como pudo a la cabeza de aquel imponente ejército que lideraba Thor y Anund. Frigga y Odín llegaron al portal principal para recibirles, escuchando aquella llamada en la lengua de ese pueblo desconocido. La reina miró fijamente al guerrero al que Loki acudía con tanto anhelo. Un hombre muy alto, de complexión gruesa y marcada con una armadura de piel bajo una capa de pelo cenizo con un largo cabello platinado tejido en trenzas delgadas que iban uniéndose hasta formar una sola detrás de su nuca que bajaba hasta el lomo de su caballo color blanco. Su barba corta acentuaba su rostro duro, de forma cuadrada con una mirada penetrante, y sabia al mismo tiempo que se llenó de alegría al ver quien corría hacia ellos. Llevaba tatuajes que iban desde su sien hasta el cuello donde se perdían, con una marca en la frente. Cargaba tras la espalda una lanza con una punta de piedra negra de diseño más complejo que la del ojiverde, con púas translúcidas en la base. Tenía el porte de un rey.

-¡Padre!

-Serrure, mi pequeño –Anund se inclinó sonriendo hacia él, tomándole con un brazo para subirle a su caballo y poder abrazarle besando sus cabellos sueltos- Los Cuatro me colman de dicha al volver a tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

El ojiverde se apretó contra su ancho pecho, con una alegría que no le cabía en el alma, olvidando por un instante la razón de su llegada. Anund le miró con tal cariño que los Asgardianos, incluidos sus reyes, se desconcertaron. Serrure se separó lo suficiente para recibir un beso en su frente, con una mano gentil tomando su mentón para inspeccionarle.

-Mi hijo no ha derramado lágrima alguna, ¿verdad?

-Solo de pesar por tu ausencia.

-¡Hey, hermanito! –rió Aune- ¿A mí no me vas a saludar?

-Imposible no hacerlo –rió ahora aquél, recorriendo con su mirada a todas sus hermanas y hermanos. Todos estaban ahí, incluido Haki, quien ya había pasado su prueba de iniciación, la danza de su lanza frente al Consejo de Ancianos.

-Y mira que te hemos traído, hermanito –sonrió Aunend, silbando después.

Serrure abrió sus ojos al escuchar un relincho conocido, mirando a su padre quien asintió acariciando su mejilla antes de besar su sien. Nube de Verano se abrió paso entre los cazadores guerreros para llegar hasta donde Anund y tallar su hocico contra la pierna del ojiverde, recibiendo sus caricias en sus crines y orejas, mientras su jinete levantaba su mirada para recorrer aquel frente. También estaban los Jarl de Nerike, Kodran al frente de ellos. Serrure apretó una sonrisa al encontrarle con su mirada, haciendo una reverencia que fue correspondida por el cazador, notando que detrás de todo el ejército caminaban tranquilamente una veintena de Fantasmas de la Nieve que Sköll dirigía. Sus ojos también encontraron a los mellizos Styrmir y Styr que encabezaban junto a sus propios Jarl aquella comitiva. Styrmir le guiñó un ojo mientras que su hermana melliza únicamente le miró por unos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente.

Los caballos fueron avanzando a paso tranquilo, permitiendo que el Pueblo de los Cuatro se deleitara con lo que era un paraíso frente a su mundo helado. Odín les esperó en el arco de entrada al lado de Frigga. Thor miró de soslayo al ojiverde en el regazo del Konnungr con sus brazos protectores alrededor, adelantándose con su propio caballo del cual bajó para hacer las debidas presentaciones, esperando por Anund quien se había detenido al cargar a Serrure en juego, dejando que sus hermanos hicieran lo mismo con las protestas del pelinegro quien les reprendió entre carcajadas. Era otro entre ellos, su rostro se había iluminado como su mirada. Tuvo que esperar largos minutos antes de que Jarl Styrmir terminara de cargar y elogiar al ojiverde, quien se sorprendió con un oscuro carmesí cuando su melliza le levantó en brazos, mirándole fijamente. El Konnungr al fin fue hacia el Dios del Trueno con Serrure a su lado, protegido por un brazo paternal.

-Padre –comenzó Thor- Él es Anund, Colmillo de Hielo. Konnungr supremo del Pueblo de los Cuatro.

-Padre –dijo ahora el ojiverde- Él es Odín, Padre de Todo, rey de Asgard.

-¿Tiene tantos hijos? –bromeó Jorund haciendo estallar una carcajada general.

El Konnungr levantó una mano para callarles, mirando a Odín haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. Serrure les tradujo en Asgardiano que era el Konnungr supremo, un rey como el Padre de Todo, antes de presentar a todos los Jarls, y el resto de sus hermanos.

-Hemos venido a proteger a Serrure, y ayudar a Thor en su misión –anunció Anund luego de las formalidades, con su hijo traduciendo- El Pueblo de los Cuatro tiene listas sus lanzas.

-Permítanos ofrecer comida y bebida para todos ustedes, Konnungr Anund, es bienvenido a nuestra mesa –Odín les indicó que le siguieran.

-Agradecemos la invitación, honrando la hospitalidad ofreciendo a nuestros anfitriones una muestra de nuestros propios alimentos –replicó Colmillo de Hielo, mirando a Kodran quien silbó a varios Fantasmas de la Nieve que cargaban aquellos víveres.

El resto de los guerreros se acomodaron alrededor del palacio mientras que Anund, sus hijos y los Jarls de todas las tribus entraban al salón de banquetes observando el interior de aquella enorme construcción. Haki e Yvar no dejaron de hacer preguntas a Serrure sobre todo lo que veían, con bromas de por medio. Aunque jamás habían admirado un palacio, eran un pueblo muy curtido en la vida dura para dejarse sorprender tan rápido. Agradecieron la cantidad de comida que les fue presentada, brindando por la hospitalidad Asgardiana. Frigga se encargó de que todos fuesen bien atendidos, observando que el ojiverde no se había despegado de ellos ni un solo instante, olvidando a veces traducir todo lo que decían al entablar charlas aparentemente muy entretenidas con aquellos feroces guerreros mientras comía de sus alimentos, evadiendo los del palacio. La corte real encontró dificultades para la convivencia, el Pueblo de los Cuatro tenía maneras muy toscas a pesar de ser educados. Más de una doncella respingó en su asiento ante los choques de copas o las carcajadas súbitas de alguno de ellos con las aparentes peleas que se disipaban tan rápido como aparecían. Las mesas de Asgard eran conocidas por su festividad pero quedaban opacados ante la efusividad de los cazadores.

-Deberías decirles sobre tus elfos –comentó Thor a Serrure.

Éste le miró volviéndose a su padre para contarle lo que había pasado con la reina Frigga a quien había salvado del ataque de los Elfos Oscuros, abatiéndolos a todos él solo con su lanza. Ingjlad rugió en alegría, siendo imitado por los demás que alzaron sus copas tirando algo de vino en el proceso para brindar por su hermano a quien de nuevo levantó por su cintura.

-¡Mi hermanito ya es todo un guerrero!

-¡Ingjald, bájame ahora mismo! ¡Padre, dile que obedezca!

Le celebraron entre abrazos, choques de copas y aullidos, sonrojando a Serrure, el cual peleó con Aune cuando ésta trató de llenarle de besos. Frigga les observó con cierta tristeza, entendiendo por qué su hijo se sentía más a gusto entre ellos, si le consideraban de tal manera. Nadie en el palacio había querido hacer siquiera un brindis por el ojiverde cuando volvió al palacio luego de rescatarle, aquella anécdota había quedado solamente había quedado como una historia a contar entre comida y comida. Cuando había tratado de que le celebraran, todo había terminado mal. En cambio el Pueblo de los Cuatro lo tomaba como una fiesta comunal. Odín por su parte, solamente estaba serio observando desde su asiento las maneras de aquellos guerreros que sin duda tenían por centro de atención al pelinegro. Estaba más que claro la razón de su presencia en Asgard. Su mirada se encontró con la de Anund que fue hielo puro antes de convertirse en calor para su pequeño hijo al que abrazó besando sus cabellos.

Odín frunció su ceño al notar aquel gesto que no era único del Konnungr, todos ahí podían estar bebiendo y charlando como si no hubiera un mañana, pero sus miradas se afilaban de solo notar que alguien de la corte tuviera un gesto agresivo contra Serrure quien estaba demasiado concentrado en escuchar las noticias recientes de su pueblo como para molestarse por ello, dirigiendo su atención a los tatuajes nuevos de Haki quien de inmediato comenzó a narrarle su odisea en la iniciación con la debida intervención de Yvar. El Dios del Trueno entrecerró sus ojos sin entender que sucedía entre su padre y el ojiverde, mirando a su madre quien solo le sonrió diplomáticamente, antes de que estallara un nuevo brindis en las mesas del Pueblo de los Cuatro y tamborilearan sobre la madera para hacer un ritmo contagioso invitando al baile que comenzó, haciendo huir a las doncellas de Asgard antes de ser atrapadas por aquellos salvajes. Serrure se acercó a Kodran para hablar con él, aprovechando una pausa entre tantos abrazos y felicitaciones.

-Jarl Kodran, espero un día contar con tu perdón por mi falta.

-¿Cuál ha sido ésa?

-Mi elección.

Kodran negó mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Por qué una elección es una ofensa?

-Así lo siento, no tuve oportunidad de explicarme.

-No hay nada qué explicar –el guerrero buscó entre sus pieles sacando el medallón de plata que Serrure hubiera dejado en Nerike- Lo olvidaste.

-Jarl, no puedo aceptarlo –el ojiverde abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Fue un obsequio, no una deuda –le colocó aquel medallón admirándolo por cómo resaltaba sobre las ropas verdes y negras del otro- Ahora está donde debe estar.

-Haré los méritos necesarios para ser digno de tal obsequio.

-Los hiciste durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

-Los Cuatro no pudieron dar mejor guerrero que tú, Jarl Kodran.

-Loki.

El ojiverde se volvió al hijo de Odín, notando su mirada recelosa y el martillo mostrando apenas aquella marca carmesí, disculpándose con el Jarl para ir hacia donde el Dios del Trueno que le jaló a su regazo para sentarle con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano descansando territorialmente sobre su vientre que acarició distraídamente mientras escuchaba otra conversación, broma o simplemente brindaba por lo que al Pueblo de los Cuatro se le ocurriera. Thor tenía las fuerzas que requería para marchar hacia Svartalfheim y vencer a Malekith. Miró el perfil del ojiverde que reía a las palabras de sus hermanos, recargado sobre su hombro y pecho. Su aroma le inundaba, haciendo que dejara sus labios contra el cuello y cabello pegándole completamente a su pecho, mirando por el rabillo del ojo aquel medallón de plata que Kodran le había puesto.

Más tarde, cuando aquel banquete se hubiera terminando a la medianoche, atacaría al ojiverde en un arranque de celos, tirando de sus cabellos para obligarle a levantar su rostro hacia él, besándole con furia mientras le estampaba contra una de las paredes de su habitación. Serrure le dejó hacer, divertido de sentirle celoso, tratando de calmar esas rabietas con besos y caricias, aliviado de no sentir más aquel vacío que seguramente el otro también había percibido, a juzgar por la manera en que le besó tan desesperadamente. La alegría de volver a estar entre su familia y los suyos le hizo olvidar que debía medir sus palabras frente al Berserker.

-No deberías estar así de celoso, soy yo quien debería reclamarte por tener a Jane Foster.

Para cuando terminó es que se percató del error que había cometido. El rojo en los ojos del Asgardiano vino con fuerza pero esta vez con un tinte oscuro que le hizo pasar saliva con temor, jamás había visto algo así. El ojiverde se alejó discretamente, buscando no poner algún mueble entre ellos o iba a provocar un estallido de rabia nada agradable. Thor le fue siguiendo lentamente como un depredador, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras aquel conjuro pérfido tomaba esa forma siniestra. Serrure jadeó cuando sus piernas chocaron con la orilla de la cama, haciéndole caer sobre las pieles sin dejar de mirar al rubio, terminando casi contra la cabecera de la amplia cama apenas si respirando. Pedir disculpas no iba a servir, desaparecer tampoco y no iba a buscar a su padre porque sería mil veces peor. Escuchó el tintineo apenas perceptible del medallón que Kodran le pusiera. La distancia que les hizo sentir el rompimiento del vínculo y aquel obsequio entregado de buena fe pero que provenía del rival del Dios del Trueno, habían sido suficientes para levantar esa rabia. Bajando su mirada, Serrure se deshizo del medallón que dejó deslizarse suavemente al suelo.

-Estuviste con Fandral.

Levantó una atónita mirada, abriendo su boca para defenderse pero luego frunció su ceño. No tenía que hacerlo porque no había hecho nada malo.

-¿Es malo hacer amigos?

Recibió un gruñido por respuesta y prefirió quedarse callado, apenas si respirando. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo apaciguar esa faceta del Berserker. Casi gritó cuando uno de sus tobillos fue atrapado súbitamente por una mano fuerte que le jaló hacia la orilla de la cama. Esos ojos color vino se clavaron en él.

-No hice nada malo –susurró.

-Ni bueno –replicó Thor posando una mano extendida sobre su vientre.

-Thor… te lo dije antes de que partieras, no estoy…

-Lo estarás.

Ahogó un gemido cuando su túnica fue rota en dos de golpe, descubriendo su piel. Fue como volver a revivir su noche de bodas, solamente que esta vez no peleó mientras aquellas rudas manos le desnudaron entre tironeos de tela, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el cuerpo del Asgardiano sobre el suyo, mordiendo sus labios o su piel, arqueándose ante una profunda y algo salvaje embestida que le arrancó un quejido inmediatamente ahogado por unos labios posesivos. Thor quedó sobre sus rodillas al erguirse, jalando hacia sus caderas las del ojiverde, levantándolas de la cama antes de volverle a penetrar, la posición hizo más profunda su entrada. Las piernas de Serrure apretaron sus caderas igual que sus manos que rasguñaron las que sujetaban sin misericordia su cintura. Esta vez había un cambio en la manera en que el Dios del Trueno le poseía, porque sentía en su propia esencia el asfixiante fuego del Berserker envolviéndole, demandante. Le dejó escuchar sus gritos mezcla de placer retorcido como aguijonazos de dolor, recibiendo aquella semilla ardiente en su interior que le hizo jadear entre martilleos cuyo ritmo no perdían velocidad.

Lo mejor era no combatir aquella rabia oscura, permitiendo que hiciera lo que creyera más pertinente para reafirmar su territorio. El Berserker era como una bestia primitiva, peleaba a muerte de la misma forma que reclamaba la pertenencia de su pareja. Instintos primarios que le dejaron prácticamente inconsciente. Para su fortuna, aquellos ojos color vino perdieron su aura oscura al verle desfallecer entre los brazos de su dueño, luego de recorrer toda la habitación en la más loca y posesiva sesión de sexo que hasta entonces hubiera tenido con Thor, quien no le soltó en todo el resto de la madrugada, sin permitirle asearse siquiera. Parecía que su última demanda era verle en tal estado. Serrure suspiró entre sus brazos, adolorido y agotado. Iba a tener que usar sus mejores hechizos al despertar para calmar el temblor de sus piernas igual que la punzada en su espalda baja.

Cuando el sol asomó por las montañas nubladas de Asgard, salieron en dirección a Vanaheim, donde los ejércitos de elfos de Svartalfheim asolaban sus tierras, como la vanguardia de Malekith. Serrure fue con ellos pese a las protestas del Dios del Trueno, no iba a dejar a Nube de Verano pastando entre los corceles del palacio, ni tampoco acentuar aquella estúpida y falsa idea del heredero. Era un cazador guerrero del Pueblo de los Cuatro e iba a pelear al lado de los suyos, sintiendo la adrenalina de la emoción corriendo por su sangre, avivada por la propia ansia del Berserker que le contagiaba. Arribaron a parajes destruidos con ruinas incendiadas y el sonido de la pelea no muy distante, las naves de caza de los Elfos Oscuros volaban sobre uno de los palacios de Vanaheim igual que aves de rapiña en busca de presas.

Thor levantó su martillo llamando a los relámpagos, un coro de feroces guerreros le respondió, entre armaduras doradas y pieles de bestias salvajes. El grueso de aquel ejército avanzó llamando la atención de sus enemigos, dejando a las maltrechas fuerzas de Vanaheim en paz, concentrando sus ataques en los recién llegados. El choque rompió las filas de Svartalfheim, sorprendidos ante los frisones y sus jinetes que no sufrieron daño por sus armas, sintiendo la lluvia certera de miles de lanzas cobrando sus primeras víctimas. Los caballos del Pueblo de los Cuatro eran más rápidos que los corceles de Asgard, y supieron pronto adaptarse a las condiciones del suelo en Vanaheim, llevando a sus guerreros hasta el corazón del ejército de rostros pálidos.

Colmillo de Hielo, el arma de Anund que le daba su nombre, brilló a la luz de un sol que reflejaba los cristales de púas que rodeaban la base de la punta de la Piedra Nocturna. Bajó de su caballo empalando a los elfos que trataron de atacarle ahora con las espadas que jamás alcanzaron al Konnungr de quien comenzaron a huir, llamándolo un espectro proveniente del Hel. Las flechas enemigas se vieron entorpecidas por los escudos Asgardianos, Thor avanzaba pulverizando los frentes de Svartalfheim con sus relámpagos furiosos buscando a sus generales. Serrure le miró, siguiéndole de cerca y usando su magia para canalizar la ira del Berserker en dosis que no cegaran la razón del rubio mientras hacía danzar en el aire su lanza, adjudicándose más máscaras blancas como trofeos.

Los mellizos Anune y Anuend parecían estar en un festín, repartiéndose los cuerpos que hacían rebotar entre sus escudos antes de empalarlos, cortarles la cabeza o arrancarles el corazón. Kodran tomó un flanco de la caballería élfica que aplastó con su lanza, Tormento de las Sombras, capturando a uno de los generales que fue atado de inmediato. Azuzó a su caballo brincando por encima de las cabezas de sus enemigos para caer sobre una nave de caza que terminó aplastada ante el impacto de las garras de Sköll, rompiendo la formación que amenazaba a Styr y sus guerreros. Los ojos de Vanaheim no podían dar crédito al poder que estaban atestiguando, el Dios del Trueno abatiendo la vanguardia de Malekith con aquel ejército de salvajes con el mismo poder que una ola gigante destruyendo una barca.

El Berserker se complació lo suficiente para calmarse de nuevo, escuchando el llamado del ojiverde quien llegó al lado de Thor cuando los elfos fuesen abatidos y varios generales capturados. Los ojos del Dios del Trueno brillaron con ese fuego vivo, atrayéndole para besarle, ambos sucios por la sangre, tierra y humo de aquella pelea que terminó al atardecer. Hubo heridos entre los Asgardianos, pocos entre el Pueblo de los Cuatro que se dieron a la tarea de tomar máscaras o trozos de armaduras negras como trofeos de sus victorias. Vanaheim les rindió homenaje con un banquete generoso ayudados por Alfheim, dejando que los cazadores guerreros armaran sus amadas fogatas gigantes y cantaran danzando sus melodías nativas, en una algarabía ruidosa, vibrante y llena de rugidos, carcajadas, aullidos y gritos que invocaban a los Cuatro. Anund llamó a Serrure para colocar en su lanza una anilla en la base de la Piedra Nocturna.

-Tu lanza tiene el mérito para llevar un nombre.

La sonrisa del ojiverde fue de oreja a oreja, mirando con cariño aquella arma, pensando en algún nombre indicado, que honrara su origen. Escuchó a sus hermanos gritarle algunas sugerencias, unas más serias que otras, antes de encontrar el nombre que le agradó.

-Danza de la Muerte.

Celebraron el nombre, y las nuevas glorias que se cantarían en años venideros entre ellos cuando todo hubiera terminado. Serrure bailó hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, a veces con sus hermanas o hermanos y otras con Thor quien pareció contagiarse de aquella alegría, dejando a un lado la furia Berserker para ser únicamente el guerrero Asgardiano que le conocían. Durmieron a la intemperie, sin problemas gracias al clima cálido de Vanaheim, cuyo cielo lleno de brillantes estrellas les obsequió después un sol tibio. Despertó sobre el pecho del Dios del Trueno que aún descansaba, exhausto por el despliegue de poder anterior, observando su rostro que acarició curioso, recordando cuando eran adolescentes y el rubio comenzó a mostrar aquella barba incipiente que le gustaba tocar, notando en su mano aquel anillo de oro, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. El ojiverde le miró por largo tiempo, apoyado sobre aquel pecho cubierto por la armadura tachonada con sus medallas preciosas. La capa roja les cubría desde la cintura, perdiéndose entre los pastos verdes del campo sobreviviente a los ataques. Se acercó al rostro de Thor como si deseara examinarle de cerca, rozando con la yema de sus dedos sus rasgos, delineando sus cejas, pómulos y barbilla. Acomodó sus cabellos, sonriendo de nuevo, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para pegar su frente contra la ancha del hijo de Odín como era costumbre en su tribu, quedándose así unos minutos antes de levantarse para ayudar con el regreso. Anund le había observado a lo lejos.

Volvieron a Asgard que les recibió con otro banquete que se tomó todo el día, mientras en las mazmorras interrogaban a los generales para saber sobre Malekith. Aparentemente, había decidido poner su nave como fortaleza en uno de las altiplanicies rocosas de Svartalfheim en una especie de palacio privado desde donde organizaba los ataques a los Nueve Reinos. Por lo que pudieron obtener de boca de sus generales, era una misión suicida acercarse a ese sitio, poseía un escudo protector de varios kilómetros de distancia alrededor, sin mencionar las naves de guerra que sobrevolaban la fortaleza y el arma más poderosa que pudiera tener: el Éter. El cañón de la nave nodriza podía calcinar cualquier ejército a la distancia, y unido a la magia oscura de Malekith, no existía manera de vencerlo. Podían rechazar sus fuerzas en los otros reinos pero jamás derrotarían al líder de los elfos oscuros en su propia tierra.

-¿Qué dijeron sobre Jane? –preguntó Thor, el ojiverde a su lado bajó la mirada.

-Está con él, mi príncipe. Había decidido quitarle el poder del Éter pero decidió que el cuerpo de la joven era un relicario apropiado hasta que finalizara los ritos donde tomara la sustancia y se volverá una con él para arrasar al fin los Nueve Reinos.

-No podemos permitir que Malekith se funda con el Éter, ni tampoco que siga lastimando a Jane Foster. Tenemos que salvar a los Nueve Reinos de sus próximos planes –afirmó Odín.

-Su Majestad, se nos aseguró que aquel cañón de Éter es mortal, aún para el Pueblo de los Cuatro.

-Derrotaremos a Malekith –gruñó el Dios del Trueno- Vanaheim y los demás reinos pueden ayudarnos con un plan. No importa qué arma esté utilizando, somos capaces de vencerle.

Serrure se tomó un tiempo a solas en el concurrido y ruidoso palacio, escondido en la biblioteca donde tanto tiempo estudiara sin descanso. Ahora que los elfos oscuros habían probado la furia de las lanzas de su pueblo, se habían retirado del resto de los reinos para congregarse alrededor de la fortaleza de Malekith quien seguramente esperaba ya por la invasión encabezada por Asgard. Pero esa batalla no iba a ser tan sencilla ni tan gloriosa como la de Vanaheim, iba a costarle a todos sus vidas, y a él…

-Demasiado silencio para mi pequeño hijo –respingó al escuchar la voz de Anund.

-¡Padre…! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-¿Por qué tus ojos verdes se llenan de tristeza?

-Yo… no creo que el Pueblo de los Cuatro deba seguir peleando, han ayudado lo suficiente, pueden volver a casa con honor.

-¿Y por eso estás escondido en las penumbras entre todos estos viejos papeles?

-Lo siento, padre, te he avergonzado.

Anund le miró unos segundos antes de sentarse a su lado, inspeccionando con la mirada aquellos anaqueles repletos de libros, rollos y mapas. –Aquí aprendiste muchas cosas.

-Sí –el ojiverde levantó su rostro.

-Este fue tu hogar mucho tiempo, y mucho tiempo tu alma estuvo llena de agua, pero jamás dejaste de llenarla y te ahogaste tú mismo. Trataste de remediarlo, quitando todo y tu alma se quedó sin una gota. Así fue cómo te encontré, hasta que lentamente volviste a ser tu elemento, por eso tienes temor, no es por la batalla, ni por las personas que te rodean. No quieres volver a ahogarte. Pero olvidas algo, hijo mío.

-¿Padre?

-Que ahora sabes cuánto de ti necesita la tierra que tocas para darle vida, que clase de viento requieres para alcanzar lo que deseas, cuando avivar o apagar un fuego. Los Cuatro viven en ti, vives de ellos, sin desbordarte ni quedarte sin agua. Ya no hay por qué temer.

Serrure sonrió abrazándole a él como niño pequeño, buscando su protección. El Konnungr le rodeó con un brazo, mirándole con cariño.

-Ahora, con respecto a la pelea contra esas criaturas. No hay nada qué discutir. Cuando un ser como al que llaman Malekith no le importa nada con tal de destruirlo todo, no estamos a salvo. Es preferible pelear ahora con quienes se le oponen a pelear solos en nuestras tierras cuando haya acabado con estos reinos y busque otros mundos que destruir, un razonamiento que aceptamos del Asgardiano cuando pidió nuestras lanzas. Elegimos venir a las tierras de Asgard, sabiendo que era posible no regresar, pero nuestro pueblo no tiene miedo a la muerte, porque sabe de la vida y también te tiene el cariño suficiente para estar contigo sin importar circunstancia o razón alguna.

-Padre, quisiera pedir tu permiso.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Para usar la magia en la batalla que se avecina –el ojiverde le miró fijamente- Porque enfrentaremos cosas que nuestro pueblo no ha visto antes, y si puedo hacer una diferencia con mi poder, quisiera hacerlo. Vidas pueden depender de ello.

-Entonces usa tu magia –asintió Anund acariciando su mejilla- Recuerda, no hay nada qué temer.

-Gracias, padre.

-¿Ahora me dirás la verdadera razón para estar oculto?

-… padre… -con un suspiró Serrure cerró sus ojos contra el pecho del guerrero- Deseo que sucedan cosas que no son correctas, porque no quiero… quedarme con las manos vacías… quisiera que la situación fuese otra…

-No estás diciéndome la verdad.

-Me duele que Thor haya pedido las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro para salvar a una sola mujer por la que me olvidará…

-Estás suponiendo, que es igual a comer el fruto de un árbol que no ha sido sembrado.

-Pero él…

-Serrure, amor mío –Anund levantó su rostro por su mentón- Todavía tienes una lección que aprender, pero esa solamente la vivirás durante nuestra guerra, hasta entonces, no llenes esa cabeza con pensamientos tan peligrosos. ¿Harás eso por mí?

-Sí, padre.

-Ahora vayamos con tus hermanas y hermanos.

-Dile a Aunend que pare ya de cargarme.

-No gobierno en los corazones, mi pequeño.

-Padre…


	24. La partida hacia Svartalfheim

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _El que come del fruto del árbol del conocimiento, siempre es arrojado de algún paraíso_." William Ralph Inge

" _La civilización degrada a muchos para encumbrar a unos pocos_." Amos Bronson Alcott

" _Nunca tengas miedo del día que no has visto_." Proverbio inglés

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE: FUEGO**

Capítulo 23. La partida hacia Svartalfheim.

El ejército de Alfheim llegó tan pronto como se supo la noticia de la victoria en Vanaheim a cargo de Thor y el Pueblo de los Cuatro. Se le unieron los enanos de Nidavellir que ofrecieron al pueblo libre medias armaduras que pudieran ayudarles y que fueron recibidas con agradecimientos. Cuando los segundos se recuperaron lo suficiente, sus fuerzas restantes se unieron al enorme ejército que ahora comandaba Asgard en contra de Malekith, prometiendo una batalla que ganaría un lugar en la historia de los Nueve Reinos. Se requería de una mano firme para mantener el orden entre las diferentes razas, sobre todo porque nadie conocía al Pueblo de los Cuatro que obedecía únicamente a su Konnungr, desconociendo cualquier otra autoridad. Esto colocó a Odín como cabeza de todos aquellos guerreros en igualdad con Anund Colmillo de Hielo en una competencia velada que pocos ojos eran capaces de entrever mientras se ponían de acuerdo en el gran salón donde revisaban el mapa de Svartalfheim. El Padre de Todo ya había aprendido la lengua de los Cuatro al igual que Frigga y otros miembros de la corte para ayudar con las traducciones que apabullaron a Serrure, el cual ayudaba en todo lo que podía a sus hermanos por un lado, y a Thor por el otro con el control del Berserker, manteniéndose demasiado ocupado para percatarse de situaciones que lentamente iban a desencadenar conflictos internos.

Mientras que Anund era de la idea de atacar ahora que las fuerzas de los Elfos Oscuros se habían replegado para no darles tiempo a organizarse contra ellos, Odín prefería darle tiempo de recuperación a Vanaheim con el fin de tener más espadas en el ejército, argumentando que así podrían obtener además información sobre el cañón que usaba el Éter como fuente de energía. El Pueblo de los Cuatro estaba encontrando que los ejércitos de los Nueve Reinos dependían demasiado del uso de la magia que en ellos estaba prohibida por la misma razón que estaba retrasando un ataque certero sobre Svartalfheim que mermara sus fuerzas. Otro motivo de discusión fueron las creencias de cada uno, los guerreros de Alfheim sintieron que estaban siendo ofendidos, y que se insultaba la figura del Padre de Todo ante las bromas y la incredulidad de los cazadores guerreros respecto a sus dioses que los "cuidaban", en cambio, no daban crédito a los conceptos abstractos que tenían éstos sobre los Cuatro Elementos sagrados. Pequeñas rencillas que dejaban rencores vivos no tan fáciles de olvidar y provocaciones pasivas brotaron en todos los campamentos.

-Vamos a terminar bien muertos si esto sigue así –comentó Yvar a Ingjlad.

-Escucho tus sugerencias.

-No se me ocurre nada, quien tiene cabeza para estas cosas es nuestro hermanito. Pero anda muy prendado de su Asgardiano para ocuparse de nosotros.

-Es su pareja, Yvar. Haces mal envidiándole el tiempo que comparte con él.

Pero Jorund no era de esas ideas, así que cuando la última provocación al Pueblo de los Cuatro por parte de los Vanes pasó, fue en busca del ojiverde para comentarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Y mientras más estemos esperando en estos campos, peor será. Se pudre el alma cuando no hay nada que la alimente.

-Odín no quiere marchar a la batalla todavía.

-¿Y padre?

-Si fuese por él, ya estaríamos en Svartalfheim.

-Debemos estarlo, hermanito. Esto se afila más que una garra de Karba, si no hay movimiento entre los guerreros la única sangre que se derramará será la nuestra –la joven le miró indecisa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Adelante.

-Esa mujer de cabellos de oro, ¿ella te crió?

-Frigga. Sí –Serrure le observó detenidamente- ¿Quieres saber si la considero mi madre?

-Estaría bien…

-Yngla es mi madre ahora, como es también tuya. Frigga… no puedo decir que sea. No lo entiendo todavía. Pero dejemos ese tema, hablaré con padre.

-Gracias, hermanito.

Anund escuchó a su pequeño hijo con atención, en las afueras de uno de los jardines de Frigga donde se encontraba, merodeando aquel palacio. Si bien las atenciones las consideraba adecuadas empezaba a sentirse asfixiado en Asgard con protocolos y actitudes que no cabían en su vida como guerrero y Konnungr de su pueblo.

-Partiremos.

-¿Sin Odín y los otros ejércitos? –Serrure le miró consternado- Puede ser peligroso.

-Es más peligroso permanecer aquí, hijo mío.

-Ignoro si Heimdall nos abrirá paso, pero es posible probar mi rango de consorte real.

-¿Thor nos acompañará?

-Lo dudo, es leal a Odín. Pero de cualquier manera le diré, que elija lo que mejor le parezca.

-Avisa a tus hermanos, nos moveremos ya.

-Sí, mi señor.

Mientras el resto de los ejércitos seguía preparándose, las huestes del Pueblo de los Cuatro comenzaron a levantar sus campamentos, habiendo quemado sus fogatas rituales. Otro motivo de disputa. Tomaron sus caballos y siguieron a todos los Jarls que les guiaron hacia el puente Bifrost como Serrure se los aconsejó, éste esperó por su padre montado en Nube de Verano bajo el arco principal de entrada. Hubiera querido decirle a Thor de frente pero cuando se había dirigido hacia el salón donde se encontraba con Sif y los otros guerreros, les escuchó hablar de él, una charla donde el nombre de Jane Foster fue dicho. Tenía sus propios conflictos con ello. Especialmente si el Dios del Trueno no estaba defendiéndolo de las palabras que sus amigos tenían en su contra. Solamente le dejó una nota en sus aposentos mencionando brevemente los planes que Anund llevaría a cabo. Entendía que el rubio empezara a sentirse incómodo por aquella relación que estaban llevando, manchaba su cariño por la joven. El Konnungr salió trotando con su caballo sonriéndole para alcanzarle.

-Vamos ya.

-¿No tuviste problemas con Odín, padre?

-Él es quien tiene problemas conmigo –sonrió Anund cabalgando a su lado- No puede lidiar con el hecho de que yo sea tu padre. Más que ayudar a un ejército a recuperarse, su orgullo no le permite aceptar que hay ideas mejores que las suyas. Ha tenido demasiada adoración por largo tiempo.

-Tus palabras son las más sabias que he escuchado –rió el ojiverde.

Curiosamente, Heimdall ya les esperaba para que fuesen de inmediato a Svartalfheim, como si también estuviera de acuerdo con ellos. El Pueblo de los Cuatro viajó hacia las tierras de los elfos oscuros, planicies de roca negra filosa con un aire enrarecido y un cielo siempre nublado que impedía saber si era de día o de noche. Las ansias de los cazadores guerreros estaban a flor de piel cuando arribaron, obedeciendo con júbilo las órdenes de Anund que los dividió en pequeños grupos mientras tomaban un camino montaña arriba para tener una mejor vista del paisaje, con los Fantasmas de la Nieve olfateando por el peligro. Serrure se dio a la tarea de buscar trampas mágicas debajo de la tierra, en el cielo e incluso ocultas a la vista, pero no halló nada como tampoco lo hicieron los huargos que regresaron a su lado. Malekith estaba muy confiado de su poder o les tenía reservada una sorpresa desagradable, nada bueno prometían ambas opciones.

-La reina Frigga hablaba muy bien de estas tierras –comentó Aune junto a él- Pero solamente veo desolación y envidias en ellas. Un Cuerno Punta de Lanza es mejor que todo esto.

-Lo sé, hermana.

-La única manera de recompensarnos es con sangre de las criaturas de rostros blancos.

-Me parece que la obtendrás pronto.

-Aune, tú y tu hermano vayan con el grupo que desciende –ordenó Anund- Serrure, vendrás conmigo e Ingjald hacia aquella meseta donde nos alcanzará Kodran.

Cabalgaron a toda prisa, siempre alertas de la llegada de los elfos que brillaron por su ausencia hasta que estuvieron todos en posición. Kodran entonces fue solo hacia el frente, bajando por el lado opuesto de la meseta por un valle de piedra suelta, ahí se encontró al fin con una nave de reconocimiento que le persiguió de vuelta a lo alto de la meseta donde Anund y los demás la derribaron con sus lanzas de tal forma que la explosión fuese lo más escandalosa posible para atraer la atención del resto de las naves cercanas al perímetro. No fallaron en sus cálculos y pronto todo el grupo corría por el valle esquivando los disparos hasta que los atraparon en un acantilado. Ingjlad silbó y una lluvia de lanzas cayó sobre las desprevenidas naves que no contaban con los guerreros ocultos sobre el acantilado. Fueron avanzando de esa manera, con ataques de guerrillas en diferentes puntos que no permitían saber el número exacto de sus fuerzas ni tampoco la manera en que estaban moviéndose. Sus esfuerzos tuvieron fruto cuando encontraron al fin uno de los campamentos de Elfos Oscuros, iniciando una pelea encarnizada que fue apagándose cuando el cielo nublado se cobró más negro anunciando la noche con un viento silbante y frío.

-Media docena está huyendo por el lado este –informó Yngui a su padre- ¿Deseas que los persigamos?

-No, irán a dar aviso. Eso queremos. Regresaremos a esas montañas, que monten las protecciones y dejen libres a los lobos.

Tomando los cuerpos de los elfos, formaron una muralla alrededor de su propio campamento, ellos habían salido invictos de momento. Encendieron fogatas como si estuvieran en Svealand en otro día que terminaba pero las armas y los caballos estaban listos. Mientras esperaban por la llegada de nuevos rivales, Kodran se acercó a Serrure quien terminaba de sanar las heridas de uno de los cazadores de Nerike.

-Siempre ayudando –le dijo.

-Usamos lo que tenemos para hacer lo que podamos. ¿Tiene alguna herida, mi señor?

-Deseo unas palabras en cambio.

El ojiverde terminó, caminando a su lado cerca de uno de los muros hechos con cuerpos. Ya era casi medianoche, les rodeaban penumbras.

-Escucho, Jarl Kodran.

-Quisiera saber el verdadero peligro de aquello que llaman Éter.

-Mortal, su contacto puede matarnos. Malekith al ser un hechicero consumado puede controlarlo pero únicamente para ser esclavo de la propia conciencia del Éter que anhela la destrucción de todo lo que conocemos. Le recomiendo a mi señor que tome extremas precauciones si llegamos a ver ese poder, lo reconocerás por su capacidad de exterminio. No hay nada igual.

-Tu Asgardiano debió acompañarte si el arma es tan peligrosa.

-Está ocupado protegiendo a su pueblo. No temo al peligro, mi señor, estoy entre mis hermanos.

-Y conmigo –Kodran clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

Serrure apretó las riendas de Nube de Verano que caminaba a su lado de la misma forma que el semental de Kodran.

-Agradezco al Jarl por su compañía… a pesar de todo.

-Tienes ideas extrañas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Estabas por elegirme a pesar de no estar convencido por el bien tu pueblo, elegiste al Asgardiano para salvarme y aún sigues pensando que nos has ofendido.

El ojiverde le miró unos minutos, sonriendo al sacudir su cabeza como si despejara malas ideas con ello, dando un suave empujón al hombro del hijo de Adils que apenas si se movió.

-En otras circunstancias, me hubiera gustado que termináramos juntos –confesó- Ser capaz de hacerte feliz, Kodran.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que no lo estoy ahora?

Hubo un silencio revelador en Serrure quien se detuvo abriendo sus ojos. Si existía algo que le hacía darlo todo por el Pueblo de los Cuatro era precisamente por la manera en que amaban, sin restricciones, sin prejuicios, sin miedos. Jarl Kodran seguía teniéndole afecto pero eso no le impedía ayudarlo al lado de Thor por los motivos que fuesen, porque solamente le interesaba que él estuviera sano y salvo. Bajó su mirada sin tener las palabras adecuadas para tan precioso regalo.

-Thor es afortunado –murmuró el Jarl.

-Me temo que las cosas no son lo que parecen –Serrure levantó su mirada, volviendo a caminar junto a los caballos- Siendo sinceros, una vez que aparezca su mujer, yo no tendré más cabida en su vida –las últimas palabras le supieron a hiel.

-Lo dudo –negó muy seguro Kodran- El Asgardiano no es así.

-Ya amaba a Jane Foster cuando llegó a Nerike esa noche.

-Eso yo no puedo asegurarlo, solamente hablo por el hoy.

-¿Y qué ve Kodran el día de hoy?

-Que te elije.

Serrure rió mirando al frente. –Es difícil creerlo, Kodran, rompí su confianza las suficientes veces como para… -se quedó callado al sentir su mirada recriminatoria, hablaba cosas del pasado- Me disculpo.

-Disculpa recibida –sonrió Kodran, complaciendo al ojiverde con ese gesto inusual.

-Esto es un milagro de los Cuatro, Jarl Kodran sonriendo antes de una batalla.

-Soy capaz de cosas que ni siquiera imaginas.

Los aullidos de los Fantasmas de la Nieve terminaron su charla. Venían acercándose a ellos desde la lejana altiplanicie que habían recorrido. Todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, montando sus caballos y tomando sus lanzas con los gritos de sus Jarls llamándoles a formar los grupos previamente dispuestos para ese momento. Serrure frunció su ceño al detectar una magia acercarse, la misma que había sentido aquella víspera de los Días de la Noche Larga. Montando a Nube de Verano salió a toda prisa seguido por el Jarl hasta la pendiente que les permitió observar el retorno de la manada de huargos cuyos lomos erizados eran mal augurio.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Son… -Kodran negó incrédulo pero se volvió a él girando su caballo- Devoradores de Sombras, son cientos…

Se miraron en silencio, sabiendo qué significa eso. Cabalgaron de regreso, informando al Konnungr de la situación ya que tenían que modificar sus planes ante aquel imprevisto fatal. Media docena de Devoradores era suficiente para poner en jaque a toda una tribu, cientos dirigiéndose hacia ellos podría convertirse en su sentencia de muerte, sobre todo porque estaban siendo ayudados por la magia de Malekith que al fin reconoció Serrure con rabia. Los Elfos Oscuros habían llegado a su mundo en busca de terrores con que azotar los Nueve Reinos, las bestias que se aproximaban no temían a la luz gracias al poder oscuro en sus cuerpos. Anund escuchó lo que tenía que decir sobre la magia en los Devoradores, tomándose unos momentos para meditar mientras todos sus Jarls e hijos le rodeaban.

-Podrán estar bajo el influjo de la magia pero siguen siendo Devoradores de Sombras, lo que debemos hacer es localizar a su Alfa y exterminarlo, eso los desorientará y no importará si son una docena o miles, estarán sin guía.

-Jamás hemos visto un Alfa Devorador –comentó un Jarl con preocupación.

-Fácil, es al menos tres veces más grande que el resto y se parece al gran alfa Sköll. Separarnos esta vez no es el mejor plan. Nos moveremos en Svinfylking. Instruyan a los demás.

En tanto los Fantasmas de la Nieve llegaban quedándose en las orillas del campamento aullando y rugiendo a la nada junto con los lobos, todo el resto del Pueblo de los Cuatro se movió como una sola entidad, cabalgando sin temor hacia el enemigo que aún no mostraba la cara, se armaron con fuego y cadenas obtenidas de los maestros enanos haciendo una formación en punta de lanza protegida por dos grupos con los mejores arqueros.

-¿Asustado, hermanito? –sonrió Aune cabalgando a su lado.

-A los Cuatro se les olvidó darte prudencia… Aune, hermana, ¿dónde vio nuestro padre a un Alfa Devorador de Sombras?

La guerrera sonrió. –En Escania.

Serrure parpadeó escuchando la narración de su hermana. Yngla, su madre, era de la tribu de Escania, y había conocido a Anund Colmillo de Hielo en los inicios del Messeri de invierno cuando Svealand fue en auxilio de sus hermanos por una estampida de Cuernos Punta de Lanza. Recordaba que Yngla le había comentado que las bestias fueron contra ellos azuzados por otro animal más pero jamás dijo qué había sido. Anund lo asesinó y llevó la cabeza a la madre de Yngla, Jarl Styr, así comenzó a cortejarla. Ahora se daba cuenta que Colmillo de Hielo había matado a un Alfa Devorador. Sin duda las glorias de su padre jamás terminaban conforme exploraba más de su pasado. Miró su espalda metros adelante suyo, esa gruesa y larga trenza platinada flotando al viento por la cabalgata y Colmillo de Hielo meciéndose en su mano, esperando por más victorias. Apretó su propia lanza, sintiendo un fuego en su sangre, animado por aquella historia sorprendente. Los huargos rugieron al tiempo que un tremor sacudía la tierra. Igual que Karbas siendo expulsados de sus madrigueras, de docenas de huecos que se abrieron en el suelo, los Devoradores de Sombras aparecieron como una lluvia de cuerpos oscuros y púas corriendo a toda velocidad contra ellos.

-¡Skjaldborg! –gritó Kodran. Todos subieron sus escudos, replegándose.

Aquella muralla les protegió de la lluvia de púas que cayeron sobre ellos, algunos lobos terminaron muertos mientras que los Fantasmas de la Nieve se distribuyeron por el terreno. Sin perder la formación, prepararon sus lanzas en ángulo con los arqueros lanzando el contrataque con flechas incendiarias. Los primeros monstruos brincaron sobre ellos, terminando empalados por el grueso de lanzas que los arrojaron contra sus pares usando el lomo de púas como arma contra ellos. La formación torció a la derecha donde tenían una montaña de altos picos como pared donde arrinconar a un grupo que aplastaron con las pezuñas de sus caballos y las puntas de sus lanzas. Una nueva lluvia de púas vino a ellos pero no encontraron escudos al dividirse de súbito en dos enormes grupos, distrayendo la atención de los Devoradores al no saber a quienes perseguir creando la confusión momentánea necesaria para que los arqueros pudieran clavar sus flechas en sus cuerpos, incendiando las bestias que buscaron alivio tallándose contra otros Devoradores o tirándose al suelo levantando una muralla de fuego.

Los guerreros rugieron, satisfechos de los ataques, volviendo a ser una sola formación que aplastó un grupo más de Devoradores, el número de éstos disminuyó dramáticamente en cuestión de minutos ante la formación impenetrable que Sköll y los suyos acompañaron en los flancos. Cuando quedaban una veintena de ellos la tierra tembló de nuevo, abriendo una enorme fractura de donde brotaron más de las criaturas, pero de entre ellas, subió con la tranquilidad de un rey seguro de su victoria, un enorme Devorador de Sombras cuya piel blanca lo hacía más espantoso con una cabeza protegida por una placa ósea que ostentaba cuernos curvos y afilados. Sus garras dejaban surcos en la dura roca del suelo junto con la impresión de sus huellas, levantó su hocico lanzando un aullido que ensordeció a los caballos, haciéndolos presa del segundo contingente de monstruos. La suerte de los cazadores comenzó a cambiar cuando los primeros jinetes fueron destajados por los colmillos de nuevos Devoradores.

Serrure maldijo observando al Alfa cuyos poderes habían aumentado por la magia que lo dominaba. Tenían que abatirlo como lo había dicho Anund antes de que ellos terminaran exterminados. Posó las manos sobre las orejas de Nube de Verano, para hechizarlas en contra de aquel aullido y cabalgar hacia la falla que escupía sin cesar a los Devoradores, esquivando púas y garras. Siseó cuando una de ellas le rasgó un muslo pero siguió su carrera contra el Alfa que no se había movido de su sitio, rugiendo a sus hijos para seguir atacando sin piedad. Danza de la Muerte se ondeó en el aire, llenándose de un resplandor verde antes de ser lanzada y caer no lejos del Alfa, generando una onda expansiva que calcinó a todas las bestias alrededor, obstruyendo el paso dentro de la falla. Recuperó su lanza con sus ojos fijos en el Alfa que también le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor, alzando las púas de su lomo, más largas y abundantes que sus vástagos. Nube de Verano brincó y zigzagueó con destreza evitando la lluvia dirigida hacia ellos mientras que el ojiverde volvía a repetir el ataque, ayudando a que los suyos pudieran replegarse de nuevo y no ser víctimas de los Devoradores. El Alfa abrió su hocico vomitando una sustancia rojiza hacia la yegua pero ésta se movió en una larga zancada cayendo a un costado. Serrure se olvidó de la cola.

Con la velocidad de un relámpago, una larga cola con crestas filosas golpearon el costado de Nube de Verano que rodó violentamente. El ojiverde fue lanzado al aire y una pesada garra lo atrapó estampándolo contra el suelo, sintió una costilla quebrarse con el aliento venenoso del Alfa que rugió a punto de morderle la cabeza pero su lanza se clavó justo entre un par de colmillos, con el suficiente dolor para liberarse y volver a atacar, esta vez uno de los seis oídos del monstruo antes de ser estampado contra una roca saliente cuando una garra le alcanzó el hombro izquierdo, abriendo su armadura y piel. El dolor fue insoportable. Serrure gritó sujetándose el brazo inutilizado buscando apurado con la mirada su arma, lanzando estacas de hielo cuando varios Devoradores quisieron hincarle los colmillos. El Alfa comenzó a moverse hacia él, gruñendo a sus hijos para que dejaran esa víctima para él solo. Un mareo invadió al ojiverde con el sabor ácido del veneno de las garras asfixiando su garganta, parpadeó tratando de concentrarse mirando a lo lejos como sus hermanos estaban en una batalla campal ayudados por los Fantasmas y Sköll que tenía encima un peligroso número de bestias. Solo él había llegado al líder pero había sido la peor idea. La punta de la cola del Alfa encontró uno de sus tobillos, encajando las crestas haciéndole gritar de nuevo al tiempo que lo izaba al aire, rozando contra sus cuernos en la cabeza, abriéndole una herida en un costado por la cercanía.

Un destelló verde cayó sobre los oídos sensibles del monstruo que rugió al sentir el daño sacudiéndole en el aire para dejarle caer desde esa altura contra el suelo duro. Le pareció que alguien gritaba su nombre pero el dolor y el veneno estaban llevándose su consciencia. Apretó los dientes enterrando sus dedos en la herida para sellarla con magia lo más rápido posible, había caído cerca de su lanza. Serrure se giró al escuchar un rugido del Alfa cuyas fauces vinieron a él tan veloces que juró sería lo último que vería. Entonces un nuevo resplandor cegó a ambos. Relámpagos cayeron del cielo sobre cada Devorador, explotando en pedazos frente a los ojos de los guerreros perplejos que peleaban por sus vidas. Cuando el ojiverde pudo ver de nuevo, una capa roja se interponía entre él y el Alfa que se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, amenazando con el resto de sus garras al Dios del Trueno convertido completamente en el Berserker.

La pelea entre ambos fue brutal. La falla dejó salir el resto de los Devoradores mientras que Thor enfrentaba a un rival que no retrocedía a pesar de recibir todo el poder de Mjolnir sobre su cuerpo, devolviendo ataques furiosos que rasgaron la capa y armadura. Los relámpagos se hicieron más inestables incluso perforando el suelo entre explosiones de roca. Serrure buscó su lanza arrastrándose entre cuerpos de Devoradores, cuando la encontró se levantó trastabillando a punto de tocarla cuando la cola del Alfa la envió del otro lado del campo de batalla. Un brazo le sujetó por el torso quitándole a tiempo antes de recibir un coletazo que abrió un boquete en el suelo. Levantó su vista del suelo donde había caído hacia Thor cuyos ojos rojos prometían la muerte del Alfa, llamando a los relámpagos que envió directo a las fauces que trataron de tragarles. Los músculos del Asgardiano se tensaron mostrando venas, sus dientes se apretaron como su mandíbula cuyos tendones prometían explotar cuando rugió enviando una descarga que atravesó la cabeza del Alfa Devorador, cuyo cuerpo cayó de costado. El Dios del Trueno golpeó con el martillo la falla que se tragó todas las bestias, con los relámpagos destruyendo todo alrededor, haciendo huir al Pueblo de los Cuatro.

-Thor… -jadeó Serrure, sabiendo que estaba descontrolándose.

Se levantó a toda prisa, corriendo con un pie arrastrando hacia el Asgardiano y una mano envuelta en su magia esmeralda que clavó en su corazón cuando el Dios del Trueno se volvió a él, a punto de desconocerle. El ojiverde gritó de nuevo al ceder su magia sobre el conjuro, devolviendo el daño sobre su hombro que sangró profusamente. Thor rugió, el Berserker se negaba a obedecer. Serrure le llamó en un susurro, con las piernas temblándole ya. La mano sobre la armadura del rubio comenzó a estremecerse sin dejar de llamarle, concentrando su poder que se conectó al fin con el Berserker y el espíritu de Thor, cuyos ojos comenzaron a perder su color rojizo para volverse los brillantes azules que tanto adoraba. Sonrió a medias, palideciendo y resbalando contra su cuerpo.

-¡Loki! –Thor le sujetó a tiempo- ¡LOKI! ¡LOOKII!


	25. Segundo día en Svartalfheim

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Volver la vista atrás es una cosa y marchar atrás, otra_." Charles Caleb Colton

" _El ayer está hecho. El mañana nunca llega. El hoy está aquí. Si no sabes qué hacer, quédate quieto y escucha_." Carl Sandburg

" _De la rivalidad no puede salir nada hermoso; y del orgullo, nada noble_." John Ruskin

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE: FUEGO**

Capítulo 24. Segundo día en Svartalfheim.

Asgard llegó poco después de que la batalla hubiera terminado, encontrándose con un paisaje horrendo. Cientos de cadáveres de Devoradores de Sombras repartidos entre boquetes en el suelo junto a docenas de cazadores guerreros que habían perdido la vida junto con sus caballos. Heridos que eran ayudados por los más sanos, columnas de humo dejadas por los relámpagos que habían incinerado todo lo que tocaban y un ambiente cargado de dolor sobre el Pueblo de los Cuatro que no rechazaron la solícita ayuda de los otros, sin decir palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido. Las tiendas de campaña pronto se llenaron con camillas de heridos, entre ellos Serrure cuya herida en el hombro fue la más severa de todas. Anund no se separó de su lado una vez que también se recuperó de sus propias heridas. Junto con Ingjlad y Kodran, habían intentado llegar hasta donde el ojiverde cuando le vieron atacar solo al Alfa, sin poder lograrlo hasta que Thor se había presentado justo a tiempo cuando creyó que iba a perderlo.

-Konnungr Anund –Odín entró en la tienda donde se recuperaba el ojiverde- Debe descansar.

Éste no le respondió, con una gruesa mano sobre la pálida de Serrure que respiraba apenas con la frente afiebrada. El propio Thor se había marchado a toda prisa para conseguir de Frigga los remedios necesarios para contrarrestar el efecto del veneno en la sangre del ojiverde y ayudarle a cerrar la herida.

-Yo cuidaré de él –ofreció el Padre de Todo.

-No –respondió tajante Anund sin mirarle.

-Su pueblo le necesita, Anund.

-Antes que Konnungr soy padre. Mi hijo me necesita.

-¡Loki! –Frigga apareció sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, corriendo a su lado con Thor pisándole los talones- Hijo mío… -ella miró a Anund- Konnungr, necesito que me diga sobre el veneno que corre por su sangre, para sanarle de inmediato.

Anund le miró unos segundos, asintiendo después para contarle sobre lo que sabía a cerca del Alfa Devorador mientras las manos diestras de la reina comenzaban a trabajar en el cuerpo del ojiverde que se quejó en ciertos momentos.

-Utilizó demasiado de su energía y su magia –observó Frigga posando una mano sobre aquella frente empapada de sudor.

Thor bajó su mirada, sabía que había sido por controlar al Berserker que le cegó por completo cuando se enfrentó al Alfa. Apretó la mano que sujetaba a Mjolnir recordando sus esfuerzos por traerle de vuelta en medio de aquel fuego abrasador del conjuro, a costa de recibir todo el daño por las garras envenenadas de la bestia. Los tres varones esperaron a que la reina terminara al fin, cansada pero aliviada, mirando al Konnungr y luego a Odín.

-Está fuera de peligro, pronto despertará pero debe permanecer en cama un poco más.

-Gracias, milady –dijo Anund sin intención de separarse del ojiverde.

-Este lugar es peligroso, debes regresar –observó el Padre de Todo.

-Así lo haré en cuanto vea a mi hijo despierto –Frigga se puso de pie mirándole con reproche- Si hubieras escuchado a Anund esto no hubiera pasado.

-Madre… -Thor miró a sus padres y al Konnungr.

-Sabes que digo la verdad, Odín.

-No discutiremos frente a Loki –Odín miró a Anund y salió de la tienda, seguido por Frigga que no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada.

El Dios del Trueno se quedó con Anund, dando un par de pasos hacia la camilla. El rostro del ojiverde comenzaba a cobrar color y su respiración se normalizaba.

-Fue mi responsabilidad –dijo al Konnungr- Perdí el control del Berserker.

-Mi pequeño hijo puede tener una lengua de serpiente, e incluso hacer trampas como un niño caprichoso pero jamás le verás abandonar lo que le importa cuando el peligro acecha. Si quieres disculparte con él, recupera su lanza y ve que su caballo, Nube de Verano, se haya recuperado.

Sintiendo la dureza en las palabras del Anund, el rubio prefirió salir de la tienda, dejándoles solos para hacer lo que le había recomendado el líder de los Cuatro. Chocó contra Ingjlad quien le dedicó una mirada con un vendaje cubriéndole un ojo, acompañado de Aunend que igualmente llevaba una venda alrededor del cuello, brazo, y un muslo.

-Asgardiano, más te vale ser más prudente en tus acciones o arrastrarás a nuestro hermanito a la muerte –le advirtió.

-Y ustedes tener más tolerancia para recibir órdenes –refutó sin poder evitarlo.

-Tú lo elegiste, vuelve a ponerlo en peligro y te daré algo más que tolerancia –desafío Aunend.

Lo dejaron con cualquier palabra que pudiera decirles, desapareciendo entre el resto de guerreros que se preparaban para otra refriega. Dentro de la tienda, Serrure al fin abrió sus ojos, agotado del esfuerzo, sintiendo como lentamente su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar su magia. Reconoció el toque de Frigga sobre sus heridas, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su padre.

-Serrure.

-Padre –le sonrió con ojos entrecerrados levantando una mano para acariciar la otra sobre su mejilla- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Los demás ejércitos han llegado. La reina Frigga vino a curarte. Está hablando con Odín en estos momentos, una charla poco amena.

-¿Thor?

-Cuidando de tu yegua y lanza.

El ojiverde sonrió, suspirando. –Padre, ¿cómo pudiste vencer un Alfa tú solo?

Anund sonrió besando su frente antes de negar. –Mi enojo me hace decirte que fue imprudente lo que hiciste con tu Asgardiano pero mi razón me hace sentirme orgulloso de ti.

-¿Estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo? –preguntó el otro mirando su rostro cansado y los vendajes- Padre, debes recuperarte…

-Lo haré ahora que estás despierto –el Konnungr se puso de pie- Pediré que te traigan qué comer, aún no te levantes.

-Sí, padre –Serrure tomó aire cerrando sus ojos antes de volverlos a abrir- No me dijiste…

Anund ya había salido de la tienda, tendría que perseguirlo más tarde para saber qué cosas había hecho para abatir semejante criatura sin magia ni Berserker de por medio. Acomodó las pieles para sentarse a medias cuando entró Jorund intempestivamente para abrazarle con fuerza.

-¡Hermanito!

-Jorund… mis costillas.

-Ah, lo lamento, hermanito. Por los Cuatro, nos tenías angustiados. Mira que ver tu trasero volar por los aires no es algo agradable.

-Me gusta como alabas mis esfuerzos. ¿Qué te pasó en la rodilla?

La joven guerrera miró su pierna que golpeó. –Una mordida de Devorador, bastardos desgraciados malnacidos.

-Qué suerte que tienes el cuero duro.

-Ja, entendí eso, hermanito –sonrió Jorund con picardía- ¿Sabías que padre le dijo unas cuantas palabras a tu Asgardiano? Anda como lobo herido con la cola entre las patas.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Estaba espiando, también le dijo algo al Padre ése. Seguro van a pelearse en cuanto se vuelvan a reunir. Ya lo veo venir. Los he conocido lo suficiente para saber lo que dirán, cosa que me tiene sin cuidado a decir verdad, menos cuando mi hermanito estuvo a nada de ser el bocadillo de un Alfa Devorador de Sombras.

-Una vez más, gracias, Jorund.

-Les diré al resto de nuestros hermanos que has despertado –le despeinó juguetona- Danza de la Muerte, la niebla verde que ahuyenta a los monstruos de la oscuridad. Así comenzarán las historias sobre ti, Serrure.

Éste rió negando apenas, su comida llegó y no se hizo del rogar pensando en la disputa que iba a llevarse a cabo entre Odín y Anund, más ahora que había caído herido. La verdad era que lo volvería a hacer si se repetía la ocasión. Estaba aliviado de saber que el Dios del Trueno estaba a salvo. Todas sus hermanas y hermanos le visitaron, animándole y haciendo bromas sobre la pelea contra el Alfa, prometiendo una fiesta sin igual para celebrarle su pelea aunque al fin Thor hubiera sido el que lo hubiera rematado, de todas maneras era su pareja. Por más que quisiera negarlo, el ojiverde tuvo que agradecer la poderosa magia de Frigga para curarle, solamente tendría que usar un vendaje que corría de su espalda a través del pecho por debajo de sus ropas y armadura. Sonrió al encontrarse con Thor que daba de comer sin muchos resultados a Nube de Verano que ahora portaba una orgullosa cicatriz en un lado de su hocico.

-Así no –Serrure rió tomando la fruta de manos del rubio- No le gusta que le den la comida así.

-Es tan difícil como tú –bufó el Dios del Trueno mirándole- ¿Estás bien?

-No moriré si es lo que preguntas.

-Loki… lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –el ojiverde le dio de comer a la yegua que sacudió su cola, gustosa de verle de vuelta.

-Debí llegar antes.

-Estabas con Odín resolviendo problemas. Además, tenía al Alfa donde quería.

-No solo por eso.

Serrure se giró a mirarle arqueando una ceja. -¿Por qué más?

Thor se quedó callado, las palabras le fallaron pero el ojiverde podía percibirlo a través del lazo que poseían. Por haberle obligado a esa unión, de llevarlo a la cama y finalmente salvarle a cada momento que el Berserker se había salido de control. Estaba teniendo un conflicto interno muy grave que el conjuro estaba provechando, Serrure negó acercándose para tomar su rostro y darle un beso corto. Hubiera podido enojarse, pero debía probarle al rubio que estaría siempre para él. Eso era lo que necesitaba el Dios del Trueno en esos momentos de angustia existencial.

-Vamos con Odín, hay una pelea que mediar.

Se topó en el camino con Frigga quien le abrazó de inmediato, besando su rostro varias veces, con lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos que Serrure limpió agradeciendo sinceramente su ayuda pero invitándola a regresar al palacio cuanto antes. La reina abrazó a ambos antes de retirarse escoltada por la guardia real. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun se les unieron cuando estaban por alcanzar la tienda principal, mirando al ojiverde con una admiración disimulada. Kodran apareció observando a ambos.

-Serrure, los Cuatro te bendigan. Diste batalla.

-Igual que tú, Jarl. Y sin heridas aparentes.

-El Konnungr nos espera –barrió con su mirada a los amigos de Thor quien entrecerró sus ojos apretando su martillo.

Todos entraron al mismo tiempo escuchando las palabras acaloradas que ya subían de tono entre los reyes y dirigentes de los ejércitos de Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir y Asgard contra Anund que estaba tan impasible cual roca. Los ojos claros del Konnungr sonrieron al ver de vuelta a su pequeño hijo, volviendo su atención hacia la discusión. El guerrero había sorprendido a todos cuando igual que Odín, se había dado tiempo de alguna manera para aprender el idioma común entre ellos, aunque no lo hablara en algunas ocasiones, principalmente por considerar que era un momento indigno como para gastar sus palabras. Acusaban a los Cuatro de haber sido arrebatados en su afán de lanzarse a la batalla, con la pérdida de guerreros que iban a necesitar.

-Lo que ustedes lamentan es no tener guerreros, no las vidas –objetó Anund, cruzado de brazos- Yo lamento las preciosas almas que no verán otro amanecer porque un grupo de aparentes dioses considera más importante su título que su pueblo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve este salvaje a hablarnos así?!

-En estos momentos, cabalgaríamos hacia Malekith en lugar de atender heridos –siguió el Konnungr- Entre más tiempo estamos aquí discutiendo quien tiene mayor jerarquía, él se hace más fuerte. Odín, llamado Padre de Todo, no veré de nuevo a mi gente sometida a horrores mientras ustedes están tranquilos en sus reinos. Marchamos ya hacia la fortaleza o las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro volverán a sus tierras.

Hubo un largo silencio, Odín no parecía complacido con las palabras de Anund pero tampoco estaba en desacuerdo, menos cuando Frigga le había dicho ya que el Konnungr tenía más sentido común que todos los regentes de los Nueve Reinos. Thor podría volver a perder el control en cualquier instante, el Berserker se hacía más fuerte con cada combate y si Loki volvía a usar su magia para contenerlo, uno de los dos iba a morir primero seguido después del otro. Los demás nobles esperaron por la palabra del Padre del Todo que asintió entonces sujetando su lanza.

-Marcharemos a la fortaleza.

Los murmullos se hicieron escuchar, con intercambios de miradas. Anund clavó sus ojos en el Padre de Todo. –Lo haremos a mi manera, este enemigo conoce todos sus movimientos, pero no sabe del Pueblo de los Cuatro, al igual que ustedes, nos desprecia por salvajes.

Kodran bufó divertido mirando a Serrure quien asintió compartiendo sus palabras, saliendo de ahí cuando los arreglos hubieran quedado claros en todos los líderes. Harían las formaciones de los cazadores guerreros y cuando llegara el momento preciso, desplegarían todo su armamento junto con su magia en contra de la fortaleza. La meta siempre sería evitar el ataque del cañón y al mismo tiempo inutilizarlo ya fuese por destrucción del arma o por obstrucción usando algún medio disponible en esos momentos. Tanto Odín como los elfos blancos de Alfheim serían los encargados de sellar el poder de Malekith y arrebatarle el Éter. Anund y el resto estarían cubriéndoles en diferentes puntos, impidiendo que escapase. Mientras el grueso de guerreros comenzaba la marcha, Serrure fue con Thor quien preparaba su caballo, acercándosele para observar su armadura y comenzar a ajustarla poniendo hechizos en algunas partes como refuerzo. El Dios del Trueno al notar lo que hacía detuvo sus manos.

-Has usado suficiente magia en mí.

-Si sangras, la furia del Berserker aumenta, tenemos que redoblar la protección de esta armadura.

-No –Thor negó sujetando aquellas manos entre las suyas- No sigas haciendo esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

El rubio no le respondió, mirándole fijamente. Serrure tampoco supo que decir, era una sensación extraña porque tenía la seguridad que su corazón entendía las palabras ocultas en el silencio de Thor y al mismo tiempo parecía desconocerlas, una disparidad de pensamientos tratando de ganar en su mente por el control de sus emociones. Una mano gruesa le tomó por la nuca para besarle, correspondiendo su gesto con ansia, recorriendo esos brazos gruesos y sus cabellos dorados mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

-Loki, tienes que prometerme algo –susurró el Dios del Trueno contra sus labios- Si el Berserker gana el control y destruye tanto mi mente como mi corazón, debes aniquilarlo.

-Thor, no… -el ojiverde le miró consternado aunque le daba razón- Puedo…

-¡No! Es lo que trato de decirte. No lo intentes siquiera. Hazlo por mí, por el Pueblo de los Cuatro, por Frigga y por todo lo que quieras. No trates de salvarme.

-Tú tienes suficiente poder para mantenerlo a raya, solamente tienes que… -Serrure apretó sus labios- Tienes que recordar por quién lo haces. Yo te ayudaré aunque no desees tal ayuda, no me trates como alguien con temor a la muerte, Asgardiano.

-No podría –soltó de pronto éste- No podría seguir si tú no estás.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Serrure, el cual le miró fijamente dándose tiempo a asimilarlas con sus ojos clavados en los de Thor. Permanecieron así hasta que unas voces les llamaron, era un hombre entrado en años acompañado de un joven, ambos haciendo una reverencia mirando al ojiverde y su lanza.

-Mi señor, perdón por atreverme a dirigirme a usted, pero quería ver su lanza.

Serrure miró por el rabillo del ojo al Dios del Trueno y luego se adelantó hacia los guerreros que pertenecían a la tribu de Blekinge. El más viejo de ellos observó el trabajo de símbolos como la punta de lanza que no tocó, como si le pareciera el más preciado tesoro. Devolvió la lanza con reverencia a las manos del ojiverde.

-Este joven que me acompaña, mi señor, es mi nieto. He venido a darle las gracias por ello. No estaría hoy aquí honrando a Svealand de no haber sido por la danza en el aire de una lanza similar a ésta.

-¿Una lanza similar? –Serrure parpadeó.

-Vaslag, que servía al padre de Anund Colmillo de Hielo vino a nosotros con su grupo de guerreros y me salvó entre otros de una muerte segura. Mis ojos estarán cansados pero jamás olvidaré la manera en que su lanza giró en el aire, movimiento que volví a ver más tarde en Asgeir, Punta del Cielo. Me habían dicho que había muerto pero cuando vi de nuevo esa danza pensé que me habían mentido, de cierta manera, así fue. Mi señor es el heredero de Asgeir.

Le sonrió como si hubiera encontrado a un hijo perdido e hizo una nueva reverencia antes de retirarse al lado de su nieto. Serrure estaba de una pieza.

-¿Conociste a Asgeir? –la pregunta de Thor fue como si mil lanzas hubieran sido arrojadas a su alma.

-Sí –se volvió sintiendo la lengua pesada- Él me enseñó esa técnica de la lanza.

-¿Era pariente de Anund?

-No, Thor –pasó saliva apretando su lanza- Era hijo de Vaslag, Jarl de Svealand… y fue mi pareja.

La expresión en el rostro del Dios del Trueno fue suficiente para Serrure, alejándose de ahí buscando su caballo para montarlo. Estaba decepcionado, confundido y por supuesto molesto de que no le hubiera dicho nunca sobre aquel nombre que había tenido tal importancia en su vida. Unos pasos se acercaron al Asgardiano que miraba a la nada tratando de entender todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Acompáñame, Hijo de Odín.

Sin dejar lugar a dudas, Aune miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que le estaba siguiendo hasta un sitio menos bullicioso donde enterró su lanza cruzándose de brazos con unos ojos duros para el rubio quien frunció su ceño en respuesta a su gesto.

-Sabes que no hablamos de los muertos pero lo diré porque eres tan cabeza dura como las rocas sobre las que pisamos. Sí, mi hermanito estuvo unido a Asgeir, Punta del Cielo. Fueron felices como pocas parejas pueden alcanzar tal dicha, Asgardiano, si hoy tienes un cariño como el de Serrure, se lo debes al guerrero Asgeir, quien terminó muerto por un Devorador de Sombras cuando trataba de detener su avance hacia nuestra aldea. Sí, lo piensas bien, para defender lo que amaba de ella, a su niño de ojos verdes. Mi hermanito quedó devastado y llegamos a creer que le perderíamos hasta que los Cuatro nos lo devolvieron, justo cuando tú apareciste. Si él no te dijo nada creo que sería porque el asunto sigue siendo doloroso para él, sobre todo cuando tú y tus estúpidos amigos no dejan de parlotear el nombre de Jane Foster en sus narices. Asgeir está muerto, ningún daño o insulto puede hacerte, pero la joven puede matar a Serrure. Así que quita tu horrible expresión de indignación porque quien está perdiendo aquí es él. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Los cuernos llamaron a los guerreros restantes. Thor montó su caballo buscando con su mirada al ojiverde que se había perdido entre aquella marea de lanzas. Pero aunque no le viera, podía sentir por su lazo que estaba sufriendo. La cabalgata comenzó y el rubio se les unió, tratando de darle fortaleza a su pareja pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de qué estaba sintiendo, confundido por la rabia que el Berserker vaciaba en su alma. Sif le llamó para que se uniera a ellos, detrás de Odín que montaba a Sleipnir con el banderín de Asgard sacudiéndose al viento.


	26. Agua que se convierte en fuego

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _El amor es la búsqueda del todo_." Platón

" _El tiempo es precioso, pero la verdad es más preciosa que el tiempo._ " Disraeli

" _Lo que es, jamás dejará de ser. Y lo que no es, nunca será._ " Del Mahabharata

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE: FUEGO**

Capítulo 25. Agua que se convierte en fuego.

Los Elfos Oscuros les encontraron en el camino, un ejército compuesto por una caballería, arqueros, lanceros y naves de caza. Esta vez fue el turno de Odín para liderar sus guerreros en contra de las fuerzas de Svartalfheim, separándolas con el fin de aplastarlos sin derramar tanta sangre en dirección hacia la fortaleza cuya punta apareció por el horizonte debajo de una negra tormenta que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, atraída por la fuerza del Éter cuyo resplandor rojo los puso sobre aviso, dividiéndose para ocultarse de su disparo y seguir avanzando en su dirección, encontrando más armaduras oscuras que atravesar con sus armas hasta llegar a la gran cadena en medio círculo que enfrentaba a la oscura nave enterrada en lo profundo de aquel mundo de magia tenebrosa. Su tamaño era mayor a todas las demás naves que hubieran visto, sin indicación de alguna puerta o manera de entrar en ella. Todos los dirigentes volvieron su mirada hacia Anund que observaba tranquilo aquel enemigo seguro de su poder.

Azuzando su caballo, se adelantó a todos que permanecieron en sus sitios, a resguardo detrás de las duras rocas de las montañas, observando cómo Colmillo de Hielo bajaba tomando mayor velocidad conforme se acercaba al terreno desigual que separaba a la cadena de montañas de la fortaleza que pareció ignorarle. Serrure no le quitó los ojos de encima, apretando las riendas de Nube de Verano ante la osadía de su padre al presentarse con tal desfachatez ante Malekith con una seguridad rayando en la locura. El caballo blanco del Konnungr, Drafeim, relinchó desafiante con sus patas acelerando haciendo una curva para dirigirse a uno de los caminos laterales que llevaban a la fortaleza. Anund levantó su lanza que enterró en el suelo abriendo un surco de forma violenta, levantando una estela de polvo y rocas que saltaron salvajes detrás de las patas del frisón con chispas provocadas por las púas de cristal que rodeaban la Piedra Nocturna de Colmillo de Hielo que fue haciendo una línea frente a la nave nodriza a una velocidad sorprendente.

La tormenta amenazó con una lluvia rugiendo con nubes arremolinándose sobre ellos. Anund volvió sobre sus pasos y esta vez estrelló contra la estela y el surco hecho a Colmillo de Hielo. Todos los ojos testigos se abrieron de par en par al notar que aquel brillo rojizo en la punta de la fortaleza titiló anunciando su primer disparo. El ojiverde apretó sus puños, deseando bajar a ayudar a su padre del inminente peligro pero en esos momentos una columna de rocas salió disparada al aire, junto con las chispas que al chocar con más piedras afiladas formaron una columna de humo violento que con el viento tomó la forma de tornados danzando entre aquella muralla rocosa. La tormenta dejó caer sus primeras gotas de lluvia, mismas que sirvieron una vez más a los propósitos del Konnungr cuyas manos diestras sacudieron a su lanza, llamando al viento alrededor de las púas cuyo contacto con el aire congelaron gran parte de las gotas de lluvias convirtiéndolas en estacas heladas.

Serrure no daba crédito a sus ojos, comprendiendo al fin de qué manera su padre había vencido a un Alfa Devorador de Sombras. No solo dominaba los Cuatro. Los gobernaba. La fortaleza disparó a ciegas, encontrando un muro de fuego, hielo, viento y agua que perturbó su tiro, destruyendo aquel obstáculo, lanzando el rayo rojo a los lados, algunos rebotando contra la estructura metálica de la nave. Los hijos del Konnungr sonrieron orgullosos con el ansia de la batalla hirviendo en sus cuerpos, deseando unirse a su padre en aquel prodigio. Las banderas dieron la señal y los grupos comenzaron a descender en forma de punta de flecha hacia la fortaleza que abrió al fin una compuerta donde naves y el resto del ejército de Elfos Oscuros salió para detenerles entre aquel tornado de elementos que Anund avivió una vez más antes de cobrar sus primeras cabezas cubiertas por las máscaras pálidas.

Con la tormenta con todos los ejércitos enfrentándose, la batalla dio inicio con un golpe contundente de Asgard al impedir que Svartalfheim pudiera dar un ataque certero al estar divididos en grupos pequeños que se movían evitando al cañón que esperaba por dispararles, perdiendo su oportunidad por el tornado o la desaparición de guerreros a cargo de los elfos de Alfheim. Malekith no iba a malgastar el poder del cañón en blancos inciertos, lo que haría en su lugar sería salir a enfrentarles, cosa que sucedió cuando los Elfos Oscuros comenzaron a replegarse ante la imposibilidad de rechazar aquellos guerreros, particularmente las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro tan inmunes a sus encantamientos y armas. La fortaleza vibró y el gobernante maldito de Svartalfheim salió en una nave sin techo que le permitió usar su magia en contra de todos sus rivales, el momento que esperaban.

Odín fue hacia él, lo mismo que los de Alfheim y Vanaheim dejando que Anund y el resto se encargaran de los súbditos. Thor fue con el Padre de Todo, habiendo peleado con restricciones, no deseaba exaltarse demasiado por temor a la fuerza del Berserker cuya furia estaba a flor de piel con una potencia que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el cuerpo si se descuidaba. Buscó de nuevo al ojiverde que no encontró en aquella refriega de la batalla, volviendo su atención cuando Fandral le advirtió de un ataque de Malekith en su contra, brincando de su caballo para esquivar el ataque de su magia oscura cuyo blanco fueron guerreros Asgardianos, desapareciéndolos en el acto. Las fuerzas principales de Alfheim alcanzaron al mago con un intercambio feroz de hechizos y conjuros, empeorando la tormenta que azotó con su torrencial las espaldas de todos ellos. Gungnir llegó a Malekith quien sin embargo, la detuvo con un campo protector enviándola de vuelta hacia Odín. El Elfo Oscuro entrecerró sus ojos tomando nota de cómo estaban comportándose todos aquellos aliados antes de posar sus ojos en el Konnungr, bajando de la nave para ir hacia él teletransportándose al acto.

Las garras del líder de Svartalfheim tomaron a Anund por el cuello peludo de su capa, tirándole del caballo con un golpe seco, alejándose ante un revés de la lanza que le rasguñó una mejilla, provocándole un ardor que le hizo sisear, mirando asesino al Konnungr quien se puso de pie con sus ojos clavados en él con el mismo temple imperturbable.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas son ustedes? –bramó Malekith.

En respuesta Colmillo de Hielo le atacó a gran velocidad. El mago oscuro desapareció y apareció de nuevo tras sus espaldas pero de poco le valió aquel movimiento porque la lanza de Anund parecía tener olfato propio, golpeando su pecho que lo catapultó metros lejos de él, recibiendo además una lluvia de rocas envueltas en fuego, alejándose para no ser herido. Las manos de Malekith se rodearon con una neblina oscura que lanzó cual rayo sobre el Konnungr quien las desvió con su lanza una vez más corriendo a él para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero aquel mago no era un guerrero de honor y varios Elfos Oscuros pupilos suyos se movieron sigilosamente entre la refriega de la pelea acercándose para atacar al líder de los Cuatro cuando estuviera distraído.

-¡Padre!

Danza de la Muerte cruzó el campo de batalla, silbando en el aire y la lluvia para cobrarse la vida de aquellos elfos traicioneros cuyos rostros explotaron cuando la magia de Serrure les tocó, pasando a un lado del rostro de Malekith, cuyo reflejo le salvó de no sufrir la misma suerte pero recibiendo una horrible quemadura en su rostro, rugiendo airado antes de desaparecer. El ojiverde llegó cabalgando al lado de su padre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bien hecho, hijo mío. ¿A dónde ha ido ese elfo?

Serrure no pudo localizar la esencia de Malekith. El cañón volvió a resplandecer y esta vez encontró su blanco entre su propia gente, disparando contra el grupo de Odín. Pocos se salvaron de aquella explosión violenta que abrió un enorme boquete en el suelo, derribando a todos aquellos que estuvieran alrededor. El ojiverde de inmediato buscó a Thor, observando su capa roja en el aire llevando a Sif consigo, depositando a la doncella guerrera a salvo antes de llamar a los relámpagos para atacar la fortaleza con el poder del Berserker ayudándole. Pronto la tormenta estuvo al mando del Dios del Trueno, fulminando a los Elfos Oscuros con aquellas explosiones eléctricas cuya intensidad pronto fue peligrosa incluso para sus propios compañeros. Anund le hizo una seña a su hijo para que cabalgara hacia el rubio, lo cual Serrure obedeció de inmediato, sintiendo la opresión en su alma, aquel conjuro fatal quería restringirle.

Bajando de Nube de Verano, corrió hacia Thor abrazándole por la espalda, usando todo el poder su magia una vez más, antes de que el Berserker le anulara. La lluvia fue más salvaje, golpeando con ventarrones de hielo sus cuerpos. La fortaleza de Malekith se desprendió del suelo, con trozos de su protección cayendo al suelo debido a los relámpagos atacantes como garras de una bestia furiosa. Se envolvió en una espesa neblina negra, desapareciendo ante los ojos del resto, dejando a los Elfos Oscuros restantes a merced del ejército enemigo que los abatió mientras trataban de esquivar el poder del Dios del Trueno que rugió, quitándose al ojiverde de la espalda para tomarle por el cuello.

- **¡No te interpongas!** –la voz del Asgardiano ya no era suya.

-¡Thor! –Odín llegó a ellos, golpeando el pecho de su hijo con Gungnir, terminando la labor de Serrure de neutralizar al Berserker- ¡Suéltalo!

Así lo hizo aquél, rugiendo todavía, el efecto no cedía. Miró la fortaleza desaparecer y comenzó a girar su martillo para perseguirla. Antes de que saliera volando, el ojiverde le alcanzó, ambos dejando aquel campo de batalla, perdiéndose entre la tormenta. Odín maldijo llamando a Sleipnir para alcanzarles antes de que sucediera una tragedia. Esta vez Serrure invocó no solo su magia de Aesir, también la de su herencia Jotun, esperando poder apagar el fuego que estaba consumiendo la voluntad de Thor cuya mirada enrojecía aprisa, por la frustración de haber perdido la fortaleza cuando la tenía en la mira. Relámpagos les rodearon mientras peleaban en el aire, uno tratando de congelar al otro y éste buscando deshacerse de su abrazo. El Dios del Trueno perdió el control del vuelo, cayendo en picada hacia un páramo yermo entre dunas de arena marrón que levantó en una columna alta al estrellarse con fuerza.

Cuando volvió en sí, sentía el cuerpo exhausto como si hubiese corrido por mil años sin parar alrededor de los Nueve Reinos. Se levantó confundido de sus alrededores tomando a Mjolnir que estaba enterrado hasta mitad del mango. Recordó al ojiverde, girándose sobre sus talones para llamarle a gritos, reconociendo la huella de su caída entre las dunas que bajaban hacia un montículo de pasto seco donde al fin le divisó boca abajo, corriendo de inmediato hacia él.

-¡Loki!

-¡No…! –éste ya recuperaba la consciencia levantando una mano para detenerle.

Thor miró aquella mano, azul con uñas filosas en color negro con marcas claras sobre la piel cuyo color corría por debajo de la armadura y pieles. Sus ojos se posaron en aquel rostro semi oculto entre sus trenzas flojas ya que no pudieron ocultar del todo su rostro y ojos rojizos. La forma Jotun que jamás le había contemplado. El Asgardiano bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y partes de sus brazos al descubierto donde estaban las quemaduras por el contacto de aquella piel helada, sin la cual no hubiera controlado el Berserker.

-¡Estúpido! –reclamó frustrado- ¡Te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo!

Serrure se levantó con trabajo, clavando aquellos ojos rubí en los azules del Dios del Trueno que al fin vio su rostro con sus marcas, de su frente nacían dos cuernos negros pegados en curva a su cabeza, perdiéndose entre sus trenzas y cabello suelto. A pesar de ello, reconocía por entero al ojiverde, su esencia no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-¡Estabas por destruir la fortaleza! ¡Si…! –gritó el primero, guardándose la siguiente oración con un bufido.

Pero Thor si había comprendido. De haberlo hecho, la fortaleza hubiera estallado junto con el Éter y Jane, cobrando no solo la vida de la joven sino también de todos alrededor, hasta del propio Svartalfheim. Ya no estaba teniendo el control del Berserker en batalla… a menos que Serrure permaneciera a su lado.

-¡Tú eres el único idiota! –continuó- ¡Estás tan empeñado en salvarla que no mides las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡Pero era algo que ya sabíamos!

Con dolor en la mirada, Serrure se giró buscando volver pero Thor le hizo volverse hacia él, sujetando sus brazos. Hubo una guerra de miradas que hablaban de reclamos y sinsabores entre ambos, con pensamientos heridos de por medio. Los ojos carmesí vacilaron, humedeciéndose para darle más viveza al color cambiando la ira por tristeza.

-Suéltame –forcejeó, liberándose del Dios del Trueno sonriendo con amargura extendiendo sus brazos- Mira, Hijo de Odín, ¿ahora crees en verdad que no somos hermanos? Soy un Jotun, un monstruo de hielo. Dime con sinceridad, ¿acaso quieres esto en tu cama que luego compartirás con Jane Foster?

-Loki…

-Oh, no te preocupes, vamos a rescatarla. Te doy mi palabra, no te preocupes por eso. Y cuando llegue ese momento esta bestia de piel azul desaparecerá de tu vida para no avergonzarte más, para no deshonrarte con traiciones y mentiras.

-¡Loki, espera!

Éste echó a correr a toda prisa, apretando sus dientes para contener el llanto y aquella débil esperanza de que el rubio pudiera quererle como a su mortal. Imposible. Jane Foster era lo mismo para Thor como Asgeir había sido para él, jamás sucedería tal cosa. Lo peor era que entendía el por qué y eso hacía la herida más profunda. Le pareció escuchar que el Dios del Trueno trataba de alcanzarle, acelerando sus pasos sobre aquella duna por la cual subió encontrándose con Kodran sobre Sköll dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Se detuvo mirándose. El Jarl tampoco le había visto en su forma Jotun y era demasiado tarde para ocultarla, pero al contrario del rubio, la mirada del cazador guerrero no fue de incredulidad, permaneció tan inmutable como siempre, extendiendo una mano para que subiera al gran alfa sin temor a su quemadura. Serrure parpadeó ante el gesto pero la necesidad de huir de Thor le hizo tomarla asombrándose de no provocarle el daño esperado, trepando tras Kodran a quien abrazó por la espalda. Los ojos grises del Jarl dedicaron un mensaje al Asgardiano antes de que Sköll se diera media vuelta con un salto veloz, llevándose a Serrure con él.

-Gracias –musitó aquél ocultando su rostro en la capa.

-No fue un favor –replicó Kodran.

-¿Qué fue entonces?

-Sabes la respuesta.

Serrure levantó su rostro, notando que no regresaban hacia el campo de batalla, el cual podían ver a la lejanía desde donde avanzaban. Kodran estaba dándole tiempo a reponerse. Nunca iba a terminar de agradecerle al Jarl tantas atenciones sin esperar recompensa. Llegaron a unos riscos donde se detuvieron con la tormenta desapareciendo en lo alto del cielo junto con la lluvia torrencial que apagó todo los fuegos de las peleas.

-¿Por esa misma razón mi piel azul no te quemó? –quiso saber.

-No lo sé –dijo con sinceridad Kodran mirándole de reojo- Sólo puedo jurar por los Cuatro que siempre haré todo lo posible por evitar la lluvia en tu mirada.

-A veces me arrepiento de haber elegido a Thor –murmuró Serrure con una risa desganada.

-Elegiste bien, pero no es una elección sencilla.

-Jarl Kodran, dime con sinceridad, ¿no es… detestable esta forma mía?

Éste miró al frente hacia el campo de batalla. –Detestable es saber lo que se quiere y no pelear por ello. Una piel azul y unos cuernos difícilmente alcanzan esos términos.

-Eres demasiado directo.

-Tú pediste mi opinión.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer –dijo de pronto Serrure tras un momento de silencio- Pero a nadie le agradará.

-Darás tu vida para que el Berserker no cobre el alma de Thor y pueda salvar a esa mujer desconocida.

-Demasiado directo, en verdad.

-El Pueblo de los Cuatro reconoce que la muerte más honorable es aquella que protege lo que más se ama. Tú amas al Asgardiano.

Serrure deseó no haber iniciado esa charla, abrazó con fuerza a Kodran apretando sus puños en su capa con el guerrero dejándole hacer paciente, hasta que le soltó, recuperando su forma ordinaria.

-Volvamos –le dijo al Jarl que asintió, con el gran alfa levantándose, saliendo de los riscos tomando velocidad para reincorporarse a las filas que buscarían un sitio donde acampar antes de volver a encontrar la fortaleza de Malekith, la cual ahora sin duda estaría oculta a la vista, al haber probado la resistencia de Anund y el poder de Thor.

-Hermanito –Aunend llegó a Kodran a quien observó- ¿Está herido?

-Cansado, por eso le traje.

-No hablen como si no estuviera presente.

Kodran notó que Thor les había divisado. Bajó del huargo, tomando a Serrure para que bajara también, dejándole con su hermano mientras alcanzaba al Dios del Trueno a medio camino, desafiando su mirada con la misma fría quietud que Anund enfrentaba a los reyes de los Nueve Reinos.

-Thor, Hijo de Odín.

-Jarl Kodran.

-Serrure te ha elegido pero es algo que ya sabes, si no tienes fe en su elección el problema solo te compete a ti. No estoy aquí para interponerme en su decisión.

-No me lo parece.

-¿Por qué hiciste las pruebas de la luna llena? Retarme con tu Berserker hubiese sido suficiente y lo sabes. No soy un tonto salvaje como tu pueblo nos considera.

-Cumplí con…

-No –Kodran le miró con dureza- Esa no fue la razón. Realmente no mereces a Serrure pero tampoco es algo que yo cambiaré por más insatisfecho que me sienta. Si lo quieres saber lo diré a tus oídos sordos. Cada vez que él sufra ahí estaré para consolarle, cada vez que necesite un refugio yo se lo daré, cada vez que necesite protección, mi lanza lo protegerá. No busco cambiar su elección, los Cuatro saben que es un acto deshonorable. Si tienes problemas con ello, tendrás que aceptarlo porque no me apartaré de su lado. Puedes alzar ahora mismo tu poderoso martillo y tomar mi vida, pero no cambiará lo que tú no quieres solucionar. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

No esperó a más réplicas de Thor quien le vio alejarse entre los suyos. Serrure ya había desaparecido, exhausto de aquel esfuerzo, buscando recuperarse entre los suyos, sin ánimo de compartir palabra alguna. El campamento se levantó a tiempo para la noche, permitiendo a todos los guerreros descansar unas horas antes de lo que prometía ser la batalla final. Odín buscó a Anund quien terminaba de cenar en su tienda a la que entró.

-Konnungr, hay algo que deseo hablar con usted.

-Thor.

-Y Loki.

-Yo no gobierno los corazones de mis hijos, Padre de Todo. Por más doloroso que me es contemplar como mi pequeño hijo está deshojando su vida por el tuyo, ha sido su elección.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.

-Pero no lo has hecho –Anund le miró arqueando una ceja- Salvaste a un recién nacido no por compasión sino por vanidad, lanzaste al dolor de la soledad a un niño con el corazón destrozado, culpaste a un joven por sus intentos de ganar tu cariño. Muerto por dentro, así fue como le encontré. Todos ustedes lo asesinaron con palabras, acciones y desprecios. ¿Acaso le has preguntado qué fue lo que le hicieron los Chitauri?

Odín apretó su lanza. –No.

-Entonces esta conversación no tiene sentido –Anund se levantó terminando sus alimentos para salir de la tienda- Gobiernas Nueve Reinos, tienes los más poderosos ejércitos con los guerreros más fieros que enemigos osen contemplar, un palacio de oro y tierras tan ricas como el mejor paraíso que alguien haya podido imaginar, pero si me lo preguntas, mi tierra tan pobre y sencilla tiene un tesoro que jamás poseerás. Serrure está dispuesto a dar la vida por Thor, Odín, lo veo en sus ojos. Los Cuatro lo saben. Tu hijo vivirá y será feliz con su nueva elección, yo me quedaré sin mi pequeño porque ni con todo tu poder de autoproclamado dios sembraste en tu primogénito la lección más valiosa que esta vida puede dar. Así que te pido que cuando llegue el momento, olvides que el Pueblo de los Cuatro existió alguna vez porque no volveremos a saber más de ustedes.

El Konnungr salió a paso vivo, dejando en su tienda a un silencioso Odín. Aune alcanzó a su padre mirándole unos segundos, acompañándole en su camino hacia la tienda donde se encontraba Serrure con Haki e Yvar que le sacaban sonrisas con sus historias producto de sus mentes tan creativas y maliciosas.

-Padre –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Han descansado lo suficiente? Tenemos que partir.

Haki asintió levantándose. –Iré a revisar mi caballo.

-Aune, tú e Yvar busquen a todos los Jarls, nos reuniremos en la colina frente a nosotros. Tengo nuevas órdenes.

-Enseguida.

Serrure notó que se quedaban solos, bajando su mirada. Imposible engañar a su perceptivo padre sobre los problemas cayendo en su relación tan conflictiva.

-Padre…

-Todo el Pueblo de los Cuatro irá a la vanguardia, abriremos paso a los ejércitos de Asgard.

-¿Por qué? –eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, levantando su mirada.

-No te podemos dejar solo, mi pequeño.

-¿Solo? –el ojiverde cayó en la cuenta- Padre, ¿estás diciéndome que…?

Anund acarició su mejilla descansando su mano sobre su cuello mirándole con esos ojos llenos de cariño y confianza.

-Sólo Thor puede enfrentarse a Malekith, pero para eso necesita mantener bajo control al Berserker y ese mago oscuro hará todo lo posible por romper su cordura. Tienes que estar a su lado, hijo mío. Asegúrate que obtenga la victoria, el resto déjalo a nosotros.

-Quizá no regrese de esa pelea –susurró.

-Lo sé –el Konnungr besó su frente- Los Cuatro saben bien que lo sé, y que acepto tu elección. Nada me hace sentir más orgulloso que ver a mi pequeño convertirse en el más honorable de todos los guerreros de nuestra tribu.

Serrure sonrió, abrazándole. –Por mi sangre corre el coraje de Svealand, mis manos tienen la fuerza de Nerike, mi Alma de Agua se convierte en un espíritu superior. No tengo miedo, padre.

-No hay nada qué temer.

El líder de los cazadores guerreros besó sus cabellos, envolviéndole entre sus brazos pidiendo a los Cuatro Elementos que fuesen gentiles con el más pequeño de sus hijos cuando entregara su vida defendiendo algo más que su propia persona, una razón superior a sus deseos en la muestra más noble de amor.


	27. Una eternidad atrapada en un beso

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender_." Françoise Sagan

" _Todo amante es un soldado en guerra_." Ovidio

" _Un hombre que no ha pasado a través del infierno de sus pasiones, no las ha superado nunca_." Carl Gustav Jung

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE: FUEGO**

Capítulo 26. Una eternidad atrapada en un beso.

Hogun había regresado para informar que no tenían pista alguna sobre la nave nodriza con la que había desaparecido Malekith. No podía haber ido tan lejos cuando Thor la había dañado tanto con sus poderosos relámpagos, dando a entender que estaba oculta a sus ojos hasta que pudieran contraatacar o la opción más temible, que así se hubieran atrevido a salir de Svartalfheim para atacar a los otros reinos. El Dios del Trueno no consideró que el líder de los Elfos Oscuros fuese tan tonto para un movimiento así, la fortaleza estaba en algún punto e iban a encontrarla tarde o temprano. Ya no tenía un ejército numeroso ni muchos escondites que usar dándole ventaja con su cañón de Éter. Estaban en una posición ventajosa, si se movían rápidamente le atraparían y todo habría terminado en un tiempo menor al calculado. Thor aún seguía debatiéndose entre sus sentimientos hacia Jane Foster y aquellos hacia Loki, al que ya no había visto desde que pelearan en las dunas que fueron testigos de la forma verdadera de su consorte, sin tiempo para hablar con palabras adecuadas a un momento tan importante, dejando escapar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas.

Tuvo rabia contra Kodran por su manera de presentarse siempre en el momento justo para interrumpirles o entorpecer sus acciones, pero ese enfado también tenía otra raíz, muy distinta a la figura del Jarl. Eran sus palabras las que más le herían por la verdad impresa en las mismas, respuestas que no deseaba escuchar en un débil intento de no causar más daño a ninguna de las dos personas más importantes en su vida, que podía perder en un parpadeo sino tomaba una decisión acertada cuando llegara la ocasión. Escuchó un relincho conocido, era Nube de Verano que llegaba por otro punto lejano a la distancia hacia donde el rubio se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el horizonte nublado sobre el páramo destruido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Loki quien cabalgó aprisa, pasando las tiendas y grupos de guerreros que le miraron pasar extrañados de su apuro. Thor percibió que estaba más tranquilo y eso le preocupó aún más, levantándose cuando al fin detuvo a su caballo a su lado.

-Debemos irnos, sube a mi caballo –dijo Serrure serio con su lanza en una mano- No hay tiempo.

-¿No marcharemos con todos los demás?

-No. Te explicaré en el camino.

-Puedo montar mi propio caballo…

-Demasiado lento, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Thor frunció su ceño pero le obedeció, montando a Nube de Verano, quedando detrás del ojiverde que hizo al caballo volverse para iniciar de nuevo una marcha apurada. Notó que nadie del Pueblo de los Cuatro les acompañó o volvieron la vista hacia ellos, ya conscientes del plan que Serrure estaba por llevar a cabo a escondidas de Odín. Pasó un brazo por su cintura mirando hacia el camino empedrado por el cual comenzaban a subir tomando una curva escarpada que los llevó a un túnel de roca, entrando a toda velocidad por un largo trecho, solamente las pisadas de Nube de Verano les acompañaron en medio de aquella oscuridad húmeda hasta alcanzar el otro extremo, saliendo hacia una nueva cadena montañosa con un viento más frío que las tierras dejadas atrás.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –quiso saber.

-Malekith se ha ocultado, vamos a encontrarlo.

-No podemos enfrentarlo los dos solos.

-Eso no sucederá, solamente le encontraremos y daremos la ubicación al ejército. Esperaremos ocultos, nada de martillos ni relámpagos, Thor. Tenemos que hacerle creer a Malekith que estamos entre los nuestros.

-Supongo ya tienes una idea de su escondite.

Serrure asintió mirándole por encima del hombro. –No hay muchos sitios donde una nave como la suya pueda aterrizar y darle una ventaja de terreno.

Dicho eso, salieron a toda carrera. El Dios del Trueno le hubiera querido decir a cerca de haber llevado provisiones pero seguramente el ojiverde pensaba cazar para alimentarlos. Nube de Verano voló sobre los caminos serpenteantes de las montañas, bajando y subiendo valles a una velocidad sorprendente sin gesto alguno e cansancio. Pronto el frío fue más acentuado, mientras cruzaban un puente abandonado, corriendo por el corazón de una montaña de roca negra que cubría un paisaje más conocido para el Pueblo de los Cuatro, nieve que cubría enormes extensiones de tierra, colinas escondidas entre nubes blancas y un viento más pesado por la baja temperatura que golpeó sus rostros. Con un gesto de su mano, Serrure le indicó un punto en el este y luego una vereda semi oculta hacia el oeste que tomaron para evadir la vista. Había encontrado la fortaleza oculta aunque el rubio no podía verla por su escudo hechizado.

Alcanzaron una serie de peñascos y rocas salientes que descendía por un cañón que rodeaba la parte este que el ojiverde había señalado. Bajaron del caballo, caminando entre las rocas donde descubrieron la entrada a una cueva subterránea.

-Nube de Verano –llamó Serrure tomando el hocico de su yegua que besó sonriéndole- Debes volver, decirle a los demás donde está la fortaleza. Vuela con los Cuatro, mi pequeña.

El caballo relinchó tallando su hocico contra la mejilla de Serrure antes de volverse sobre sus pisadas echando a correr una vez. Les había tomado casi cuatro horas aquella búsqueda, Thor midió el tiempo calculando que la marcha del ejército arribaría al lugar en medio día. Se volvió al ojiverde en espera de más indicaciones.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Esperar, Hijo de Odín –Serrure le miró unos segundos antes de entrar a la cueva- Sígueme.

Recogió un par de palos a los que ató trozos de sus ropas que rasgó, formando antorchas que prendió cuando un fuego tímido nació del choque de dos piedras filosas. Thor arqueó una ceja observándole atento.

-¿No hubiese sido más fácil con magia?

-Malekitk la detectaría al acto, ahora más que nunca estará al pendiente de cualquier conjuro, hechizo o magia –negó el ojiverde tendiéndole una antorcha encendida- Debemos acercarnos sigilosos. Ya comprenderás.

Bajaron por la vereda de la cueva, que fue ampliándose conforme avanzaban hasta convertirse en una enorme estancia húmeda, con estalactitas y partes congeladas. Las antorchas les ayudaron a ver el camino, encontrando la red de cuevas que daban la sensación de ser más un laberinto que un capricho de la naturaleza.

-Bajaremos un poco más –indicó Serrure señalando una cueva en particular- Hasta que lleguemos debajo de la fortaleza, ahí esperaremos hasta la señal de ataque de los ejércitos, entonces podrás hacer una vez más tus trucos. Solamente hasta ese momento, Thor, no haremos nada más antes.

-De acuerdo. ¿Será un plan que funcione? Estas cuevas pueden estar vigiladas.

El ojiverde sonrió. –No, no lo están o hubiéramos encontrado la fortaleza encajada por encima de este laberinto. Que suerte que alguien lee lo suficiente –bromeó volviendo a caminar.

Avanzaron en silencio, deteniéndose unos momentos mientras Serrure inspeccionaba el camino en busca de huellas que los llevaran a la ubicación correcta. Thor le observó con aquella lanza inseparable en su mano.

-¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser Malekith para detectar cualquier magia?

-Mucho.

-¿No sería mejor entonces que dejaras la forma Aesir y usaras la verdadera? Podría detectar el conjuro que te reviste.

Serrure estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca, eso no lo había pensado y el Dios del Trueno tenía razón. Era magia, después de todo. Si querían ser tan sigilosos como un Rascador de Svealand tenían que deshacerse de todo hechizo. Apretó sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando atrás su aspecto normal, volviendo a su piel azul de Jotun.

-Listo –dijo con una voz herida por volver a presentarse así ante el Asgardiano- El camino es por aquí, en cuanto encontremos una zona agradable descansaremos.

Evitó su mirada, caminando más aprisa de lo que hubiera querido. Cuando Anund y los demás llegaran, saltarían desde lo profundo de la tierra abriendo un boquete en la parte baja de la fortaleza, la única zona vulnerable que había detectado con la batalla anterior. Así entrarían de lleno hasta donde el mago oscuro y por fin acabaría la guerra. Por supuesto, el ojiverde no iba a decirle que eso iba a costarle su vida. No había necesidad. Concederle la dicha a Thor de salvar a Jane Foster y acabar con la amenaza del Éter era más que suficiente.

-¿Qué te hicieron los Chitauri? –la pregunta le hizo detenerse en seco.

Serrure se volvió mirándole atónito con el reflejo de las llamas de la antorcha en sus ojos carmesí, parpadeando unos segundos, girándose sobre sus talones en un paso más lento.

-Me torturaron.

Thor le alcanzó sin quitarle la vista de encima, con un silencio confidente. Era algo que solamente había hablado con Anund.

-No fue tan malo…

-Tortura es tortura, Loki. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Solamente alcanzaron a castigarme los Inquisitores –se encogió de hombros pero la voz le tembló al recordar- Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor hubo un ataque, no sé quiénes o qué fue pero me dio la oportunidad de escapar, tomé una cápsula de emergencia justo a tiempo antes de la explosión total de la nave aunque si me alcanzó la onda explosiva que terminó con aquel sitio. Perdí rumbo y caí en Svealand. El resto lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste en aquel entonces que estaban tras de ti?

-¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Lástima? ¿Compasión?

-Me necesitabas…

Serrure se detuvo volviéndose a él, alejándose al toparse demasiado cerca con el Dios del Trueno que le siguió.

-Podemos descansar aquí –cambió el tema mirando alrededor, sacando de su capa de piel una bota de miel fermentada y un pan seco que le tendió- Debes comer.

-¿Qué comerás tú?

-Me alimenté lo suficiente antes de la cabalgata.

-Han pasado horas desde entonces, Loki, podemos compartirlo.

-Tienes un estómago sin fondo, Asgardiano, lo necesitamos lo más lleno posible para que tengas las fuerzas suficientes con qué controlar al Berserker. Deja de preocuparte por mí… ¡Thor!

Éste había sujetado su muñeca, jalándole hacia su pecho mirándole enfadado. –Sé bien lo que estás haciendo, crees que no debemos gastar alimento o descanso en ti porque luego darás tu vida. No estoy ciego, Loki. Pero te equivocas al respecto, así que comerás conmigo o no seguiré más este plan.

-Eres un necio arrogante y…

-Cállate y sentémonos a descansar.

Murmurando cosas, Serrure tomó asiento sobre unas piedras más uniformes que salían de entre el suelo nevado dejando su lanza a un costado, enterrando la antorcha mientras que Thor abría la bota y el cuero fino que protegía el pan seco, partiéndolo en dos.

-Hasta que llegue el momento –dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente- Todo a nuestro alrededor volverá, por ahora solo quiero que seamos tú y yo.

Tomando una de las mitades, la partió de nuevo mordiendo su parte y ofreciendo la otra a Serrure quien arqueó una ceja negando después procurando no tocar la piel del Dios del Trueno cuando alcanzó el pedazo de pan que comió en silencio.

-Deja de mirarme tanto –se quejó.

-Te ves atractivo.

-Seguramente te ha caído una estalactita en la cabeza.

-Hablo con sinceridad.

-¿Te parezco atractivo en esta forma? –Serrure frunció su ceño- ¿Realmente lo crees así?

-Al menos más que un Karba.

Eso hizo reír al otro, tomando otro trozo de la mano de Thor, sin percatarse que le había tocado sin haberle provocado una quemadura pero el otro si lo hizo más no lo comentó de inmediato, bebiendo de la bota que le pasó.

-Esta miel ayuda mucho con el frío.

-¿Quieres mi capa? En esta forma puedo prescindir de las pieles.

-Estoy bien. ¿Quién les hace las ropas en la tribu?

-Son varios, que saben mucho de tinturas, costuras y cosas así, aunque se nos enseña a los guerreros lo básico en caso de estar lejos de casa o no conseguir quien nos provea de ropas.

-Las galas que usaste en nuestra ceremonia, ¿quién las hizo?

Serrure bufó al recordar ese hermoso abrigo hecho trizas por quien le había hecho la pregunta, mirándole unos segundos antes de bajar su vista a la bota de miel.

-Yngla.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

-¿Q-Qué…? No seas imprudente, te quemaré de nuevo.

-Déjame comprobarlo.

-Testarudo.

Levantando una mano, Thor se acercó para acariciar su mejilla con los ojos inquisitivos de Serrure esperando por una quemadura que jamás apareció, frunciendo su ceño al sentir los dedos cariñosos del rubio explorando sus marcas. Tomó su mano, examinándola todavía incrédulo, con sus dos manos sobre la gruesa del dios que rió divertido.

-¿Lo ves? Nada malo pasó.

-No entiendo.

-Hay cosas que no se entienden, solo se sienten –aseguró Thor acercándose más- ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Le besó de lleno, atrapando el rostro entre sus manos que luego acariciaron sus cuernos y cuello mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Serrure abrió sus ojos unos momentos antes de cerrarlos por completo, con sus brazos rodeando su torso pegándose a él hasta que se separaron entre jadeos con sus pechos agitados. Thor le sonrió de una forma que hizo su corazón agitarse haciendo estremecer su cuerpo, buscando sus labios de nuevo. Extrañaba el calor del Dios del Trueno, su mirada, aquellas manos que comenzaron a quitarle la ropa entre sus quejidos ahogados por el nuevo beso que recibió, ambos cayendo de rodillas sobre la nieve.

-Espera…

-¿Qué sucede?

Serrure se mordió un labio mirando su cuerpo. –No lo había hecho así. Con esta forma.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Temía por… tantas cosas.

-Has estado temiendo demasiado tiempo –susurró el rubio acariciando sus cabellos, besándole de nuevo, recorriendo con sus labios su mandíbula a su cuello- No hay nada qué temer.

Animado por la revelación que alimentó su confianza, Thor le quitó la capa que puso con la suya sobre la nieva para recostarle, tomándose su tiempo para retirarle prenda por prenda, entre besos y caricias, quería, necesitaba que Loki comprendiera que no importaba la forma que tuviera, seguía siendo tan deseable e importante para él. Debía hacer entender lo que de otra manera ya le había sido imposible decir. Admiró cada parte de su piel, recorriendo sus marcas y explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo con devoción, con sus manos separando sus piernas suavemente buscando su entrepierna. Una mano sujetó su muñeca. El Dios del Trueno parpadeó observándole en aquella zona, una vez más sorprendido.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Este es un cambio importante, ¿no te parece?

-¡Thor, cabeza hueca!

Éste rió inclinándose a besar sus labios para calmarle. –Ssshh, tranquilo.

-No me hables como si fuese una de tus tantas doncellas.

-Lejos estás de tales características –se zafó de su agarre terminando de deslizar su mano para rozar esa curiosa anatomía que hizo respingar a Serrure- ¿Se siente bien?

-Guarda tus comentarios o te….

Calló sus quejas con un largo y profundo beso, ronroneando al escucharle gemir cuando sus dedos fueron más atrevidos, sintiendo las garras de Serrure clavarse en sus bíceps. Se atrevió a jugar un poco con su nueva sensibilidad antes de soltarle únicamente para tomar sus caderas y levantarlas permitiéndole probarle con sus labios sin darle tiempo a escapar. Serrure se arqueó con sus muslos estremeciéndose, entre eróticos quejidos que avivaron más el libido del Dios del Trueno quien prácticamente arrancó sus propias ropas con una mirada depredadora al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas, lamiendo su pecho hasta subir a su mentón atrapando sus labios de forma posesiva con un brazo pasando debajo de su espalda.

-¡Aahh, Thor…!

Serrure abrió sus ojos, juntando sus cejas con su cuerpo tensándose ante la intrusión que lanzó un aguijonazo de dolor sin embargo pasajero a través de su espalda. Jaló aire con fuerza con los brazos del Asgardiano envolviéndole terminando de unirse a su cuerpo con una embestida profunda que le hizo quejarse ahogadamente, sosteniéndose por su espalda, arañándola de forma inconsciente al buscar donde sostenerse. Su cabeza cayó sobre las capas, sintiendo los labios demandantes de Thor sobre la curva de su cuello, comenzando a mover sus caderas en un vaivén lento, disfrutando aquel momento. Enredó sus piernas entre aquellos muslos entrecerrando sus ojos, pegando su frente contra la rubia cabellera donde una de sus manos se perdió, suspirando al sentir que el dolor desaparecía apareciendo en su lugar el placer ya conocido pero diferente al mismo tiempo, escuchando complacido los susurros de cariño en su oído mientras sus cuerpos se fundían de esa manera. Aquel ir y venir se aceleró, una de las embestidas del Dios del Trueno dieron en un punto que hizo arquearse a Serrure con un grito de placer, haciéndole ver luces en sus ojos que se perdieron en aquel éxtasis.

-¿Te gustó? –murmuró sonriendo el rubio, besando su frente- Porque habrá más.

-¿Ah?

Tomando una de sus piernas para tener mejor ángulo, Thor le embistió entre gemidos o gritos de Serrure y sus propios gruñidos de placer al sentir como le atrapaba cuando su cuerpo se estremecía de esa manera. Eran uno solo, un mismo sentimiento con el éxtasis inundando sus cuerpos cuyo vaivén aumentó hasta que el segundo no pudo más, terminando con un grito con el nombre de Thor quien bebió ese llamado clavándose completamente al liberar su semilla en aquel cálido interior, entrelazándose con sus piernas y brazos, cayendo sobre esa piel azul, dejándose llevar por su orgasmo cerrando sus ojos. Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos antes de que el rubio se irguiera sobre sus codos observando el rostro complacido de Serrure quien acarició su barba y pecho sonriéndole.

-Somos los idiotas más grandes del universo, retozando a los pies del enemigo.

-Tienes las palabras más dulces para momentos como éste –rió el Dios del Trueno aspirando su aroma por su cuello, jugando con sus cabellos húmedos- Pero sí lo somos.

-Thor… -Serrure tomó su rostro entre sus manos con sus ojos todavía nublados por el placer.

Aquél le besó sin dejarle hablar, sujetándole por la espalda para sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas con su amante sobre su regazo, escuchando un gruñido en queja, respingando por el movimiento súbito.

-Asgardiano… -bufó Serrure- ¿Es que no estás satisfecho?

-Contigo, difícilmente.

-… los ejércitos vienen en camino.

-Aún no… todavía no.

Aunque hubiese querido, Serrure no le contradijo, tratando de alargar aquel momento, pasando sus brazos por los anchos hombros de Thor a quien besó desesperadamente como si con ello pudiera borrar todo lo que les rodeaba, todo lo que podía separarlos después. Volvieron a hacerlo, más lento, entre las palabras y caricias más amorosas que hubiera recibido del Dios del Trueno que se detuvo en un momento dado al verle llorar.

-Loki… ¿qué sucede?

Éste negó vigorosamente, sonriendo con sus lágrimas brillantes como cristales. –Sólo bésame.

Thor frunció su ceño pero le obedeció, sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor proveniente de una despedida futura, abrazándole con fuerza para hacerle el amor. Cuando terminaron, comieron en silencio el resto de sus provisiones antes de continuar con la marcha bajando por un camino resbaloso que los condujo hacia cuevas completamente congeladas y de una altura tal que bien podían albergar naves sin ser descubiertas.

-¿Qué tan profundo estamos? –quiso saber el Dios del Trueno.

-Lo suficiente para pasar desapercibidos, no lo suficiente para que Mjolnir se abra paso hacia la superficie a toda velocidad.

Serrure enterró las dos antorchas sobre una columna de hielo que subía hacia el enorme techo desprovisto de estalactitas, volviéndose hacia el Asgardiano.

-Cuando la tierra comience a estremecerse, en ese momento llamarás al Berserker por última vez, que los relámpagos vengan a ti con todo su poder. Abrirás el techo sobre nosotros, la fuerza del impacto romperá el casco de la nave y abrirá el camino directo hacia Malekith quien no esperará tal ataque sorpresivo. Es imposible acabar con el Éter, pero puedes destruir el cañón. En cuanto al mago oscuro, también sufrirá la misma suerte. Seguramente tratará de hacerse de la sustancia para atacarte pero es demasiado incluso para él, así que no dudes en usar tu martillo contra su cuerpo. Destrózalo, mátalo. No tendrás más oportunidades para hacerlo.

-¿Qué harás tú mientras tanto?

-Salvar a Jane.

Thor le miró fijamente, algo en su interior le dijo que Loki estaba mintiendo. Éste le sonrió para darle confianza cuando escucharon un rumor, entonces la enorme cueva se estremeció levantando una débil capa de nieve. El Pueblo de los Cuatro había llegado.

-Es hora, Thor.

El Berserker no fue llamado, en su lugar, el Dios del Trueno se acercó a Serrure de golpe para sujetarle por la cintura y estamparle un beso sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, con los puños de éste golpeando sus hombros tratando de alejarse, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle por aquel demandante beso con el brazo que le aplastaba contra el cuerpo del rubio sin darle oportunidad a sus pulmones de recuperarse. Las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle a Serrure quien sollozó en el beso, entendiendo las intenciones de Thor quien no le soltó hasta que le sintió perder la consciencia a falta de aire. Miró con tristeza y cariño su rostro, limpiando una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos rubí cuyos párpados besó. La tierra volvió a estremecerse.

-Te dije que no podría seguir sin ti. No vas a morir. No puedes. Si alguien merece vivir ése eres tú.

Le cargó en brazos dejándole a salvo, acariciando su rostro, besando aquellos labios lastimados por última vez antes de caminar aprisa hacia el centro de la cueva. Con la mirada fija en Serrure descansando sobre su capa roja, al fin llamó al Berserker cuyo poder le absorbió, girando su martillo con los relámpagos rugiendo en el suelo, perforando el techo para unirse al martillo que le llevó hacia la superficie, abriendo un enorme agujero debajo de la fortaleza que tembló cuando un salvaje guerrero rompió su barrera, clamando por la sangre de Malekith.

Serrure abrió sus ojos de golpe, jalando el aire que le había sido negado, sentándose como rayo buscando a Thor. Miró con horror el boquete, los relámpagos danzando por encima de aquella cueva y la nieve cayendo. Danza de la Muerte estaba a un lado, reposando sobre la capa roja de la que bajó tomándola entre sus manos para llevarla a su boca, besándola con lágrimas de rabia.

-¡Nooooo! –tomó la lanza, mientras energía esmeralda le envolvía para llevarle de inmediato hacia el interior de la nave- ¡THOR!


	28. Los Cuatro contra la oscuridad

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _La perfección del amor es morir por amor_." Denis de Rougemont

" _Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz_." George Sand

" _No hay luz sin llamas_." Albert Camus

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE: FUEGO**

Capítulo 27. Los Cuatro contra la oscuridad.

Las lanzas del Pueblo de los Cuatro habían dejado muy atrás los ejércitos con armaduras doradas cuando alcanzaron la cima llana de la pendiente donde estaba oculta la fortaleza de Malekith, siguiendo la carrera de Nube de Verano. Anund usó a Colmillo de Hielo para romper el escudo mágico que le protegía, abriendo paso a sus guerreros que sin piedad abatieron a los Elfos Oscuros que salieron de la nave cuyas puertas se cerraron antes de permitirles el acceso. Los relámpagos comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ellos, anunciando la entrada del Dios del Trueno quien apareció debajo reventando el duro suelo de roca con un rugido gutural. Mjolnir se estrelló contra el casco que cedió a su poder, abriendo un enorme boquete que se tragó al Asgardiano. Los guerreros no perdieron oportunidad para tratar de entrar, peleando con el resto del ejército de Svartalfheim mientras la fortaleza se cimbró perdiendo altura. Anund se había dado cuenta que Thor había aparecido solo, sin su hijo. Silbó a Kodran para que se le uniera, ayudados por Ingjlad para entrar a la nave cuando ésta tocó el suelo.

No hubo mucha resistencia conforme fueron escalando aquellos pisos, la mayoría de los Elfos Oscuros estaban combatiendo al Pueblo de los Cuatro. Relámpagos se estrellaban de cuando en cuando contra las paredes hasta desaparecer al abrir un boquete a la nave. Escucharon rugidos provenientes de la parte más alta, hasta donde se abrieron paso con la estructura haciéndose más inestable ante las sacudidas que el poder del Berserker estaba creando. Ingjlad cayó pisos abajo cuando un puño lo envió con un solo golpe, apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Ingjlad! –Anund se volvió encontrándose con una criatura que no era un Elfo Oscuro, era algo más monstruoso, horripilante y tan salvaje como el Berserker.

Kodran le atacó primero antes de unirse al Konnungr, escuchando otra pelea en el último piso. Aquella bestia de cuernos retorcidos y una armadura tan dura como las puntas de sus lanzas no parecía sentir dolor. Escucharon un nuevo tremor y junto a ellos pasó una estela de luz verde directo hacia donde Thor y Malekith se enfrentaban. El monstruo arrojó cual muñeco a Kodran contra unas máquinas, dejándole inconsciente. Colmillo de Hielo se enterró en su cuello arrancando exitosamente una parte de él antes de recibir un golpe que lo estrelló contra una pared.

-Eres fuerte, pero no invencible –jadeó Anund, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Afuera, los Jarls del Pueblo de los Cuatro rodeaban ya la fortaleza empezando a hacer un cerco alrededor de los Elfos Oscuros que en vano trataban de atacarles con magia oscura, quedando enfrascados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Aune vio caer a Ingjlad cuando una pared de la nave de Malekith cedió, dejándole inconsciente unos minutos. La guerrera se volvió a su hermano cuya espalda se mantenía pegada a la suya, rodeando de una centena de rostros pálidos que sus lanzas en sincronía estaban abatiendo.

-¡Algo ocurre haya dentro! –le gritó a Aunend para que pudiera escucharle- ¡Tenemos que proteger a Serrure! ¡Nuestro hermanito nos necesita!

Le señaló rápidamente una escalerilla donde trepar hacia el interior descubierto antes de lanzarse contra media docena de elfos. Su mellizo le miró y luego hacia la fortaleza, entrecerrando sus ojos al escuchar un rugido animal desconocido que hizo eco entre las paredes. Dentro de su Alma de Tierra algo le dijo que aquel sonido traía la muerte. Observó a su hermana melliza moverse entre las criaturas de rostros pálidos que caían ante su lanza, Tremor de las Profundidades, así era su Aune. Entre ellos solían nombrarse Tierra Dura y Tierra Suave, siendo Aune lo último porque su hermana era demasiado fuerte, imbatible y reacia a perder. Jamás se rendiría. Por eso sonrió, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, con la serenidad de la resolución llegando a su Alma de Tierra. Su lanza giró veloz en el aire separando las cabezas de aquellos rostros pálidos, lanzando al resto contra el grupo que Yvar estaba masacrando. Aune le sonrió preparándose para subir cuando él tiró de su brazo por el codo, haciendo que regresara de golpe contra su pecho.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Aunend?! ¡Serrure!

-Hay que protegerlo, sí –sonrió el guerrero- Pero esta vez, solamente lo haré yo.

Aune frunció su ceño antes de recibir un beso en sus labios y luego ser empujada al suelo. Con una última mirada, Aunend brincó a la escalerilla de un salto, rompiendo la estructura al tomar una cuerda de soporte, que al perder el peso que la jalaba al suelo, se retrajo a gran velocidad, llevándose consigo al mellizo dentro de la nave. La joven guerrera abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡AUNEND! ¡AUNEND!

Malekith sonrió escuchando los rugidos del Kurse debajo de ellos, mirando con fría calma a un Thor cuya mirada de fuego hablaba del poder que le embargaba.

-Así que el Hijo de Odín osa desafiarme. Me pregunto cuánto durarás antes de estallar en mil pedazos, huelo tu muerte.

Extendió una mano hacia el cañón pero Mjolnir lo destruyó con violencia antes de volver a la mano del Asgardiano que se lanzó sobre su figura. El mago no le evadió, llamando aquella marea roja que se liberó del arma al romperse hacia una de sus manos que lanzó contra el pecho del guerrero antes de que le tocara. Con un estallido, Thor salió despedido hacia el ventanal que rompió, salvándose de no caer a tan peligrosa altura al asirse del marco con los vidrios rotos clavándosele en la mano. Golpeó la nave abriéndose paso, Malekith le atacó de nuevo pero el martillo lanzó el poder del Éter a un lado, estrellándolo con el cubículo detrás del cañón, rompiendo una parte que dejó escapar un vapor y luego mostró una joven atrapada entre cadenas y tubos clavados en su cuerpo. Eso distrajo al Dios del Trueno de notar cuando el líder de los elfos sonrió preparando una esfera de Éter directo a su pecho.

-¡Thor! –una lanza se llevó tres dedos de Malekith abriendo otro boquete por el Éter que fue dirigido hacia el suelo.

Serrure miró al mago quien entrecerró sus ojos, envolviéndose de más sustancia que corría del cuerpo de Jane hacia él. El Asgardiano levantó la protección del cubículo, descubriendo por completo la cárcel que mantenía a la joven atada al cañón, seriamente herida con la piel blanca y los ojos oscuros. Malekith atacó a ambos, siendo engañado por el ojiverde quien apareció detrás de él clavando su lanza en su pecho, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado. El mago le tomó por el cuello enviándolo cerca de Thor quien rugió alzando a Mjolnir con los relámpagos inundando la habitación, su cuerpo crujió, el conjuro perdía estabilidad lo que hizo sonreír al elfo.

-¡No! –Serrure usó su magia, envolviendo el cuerpo del rubio para controlar al Berserker, gritando de dolor cuando un rayo de Éter golpeó su costado.

-¡Ya no puedes salvarle, Loki! –se carcajeó Malekith.

El Kurse apareció en esos momentos, llevando a Anund del cuello para clavarlo en una viga fracturada de la nave con el grito de Serrure al ver la escena, apretando sus ojos para invocar todo su poder tratando de alcanzar la razón de Thor, pidiéndole que terminara con Malekith, el Kurse no importaba. Cuando creyó que estaba lográndolo, viendo caer de rodillas al otro, unas garras tomaron su hombro, fracturándolo. Malekith se carcajeó asestando un golpe de Éter sobre la figura del Dios del Trueno al tiempo que el Kurse levantaba en vilo a Serrure quien buscó desesperado su lanza.

-¡Suéltalo, bestia! –la lanza de Aunend llegó atravesando el pecho del Kurse que dejó caer al ojiverde para volverse hacia el guerrero quien liberó su arma esperándole- ¡Ven a mí!

Malekith tenía a Thor capturado en el Éter, gozando de verle agonizar bajo el conjuro del Berserker que alimentó con la sustancia. Serrure recuperó a Danza de la Muerte mirando hacia donde Aunend y luego hacia el mago apretando sus dientes. Por el rabillo del ojo notó a Jane que seguía alimentando al elfo oscuro. La nave se estremeció, prometiendo estrellarse junto con sus ocupantes enfrascados en una sangrienta pelea, ya nadie podía ayudarles porque los niveles inferiores estallaron en llamas, cayendo sobre las estructuras inferiores al perder estabilidad que los Fantasmas de la Nieve estaban creando al estrellarse contra la nave aunque a varios de ellos les estaba costando la vida, pues aquella sustancia rojiza que escapaba de lo alto los alcanzaba. El ojiverde se levantó preparando con su poder a su lanza que envió directo hacia donde la joven, rompiendo sus ataduras antes de tirar del Éter al que la punta de Piedra Nocturna parecía dominar para enviarlo por completo hacia Malekith, liberando a Jane de su agonía. Aunend cayó cerca, con un brazo fracturado.

-¡Aunend! –quiso correr a ayudarlo.

-¡No! ¡Tu Asgardiano! ¡Ahora, Serrure!

El Kurse llegó con ambos, dispuesto a jalarlos. Esta vez perdió un ojo y parte de aquel casco monstruoso por Colmillo de Hielo que un Anund sangrante le enterró. Serrure gritó, apretando sus ojos, girándose hacia Malekith con rabia tomando su lanza para entrar al torbellino carmesí, sin detenerse aunque sintió la piel quemarse cuando el elfo oscuro le atacó, enterrando su lanza en su abdomen tratando de levantarla para abrirle en dos. El mago le sonrió perverso sujetando el mango de su lanza para atraerle y enterrarle de lleno la energía rojiza que le hizo sangrar por dentro, escupiendo sangre sobre la armadura negra.

-No es una batalla que ganarás –siseó Malekith quitándose la lanza- ¡Seré uno con el Éter y este universo profano desaparecerá!

Serrure golpeó con un puño el suelo bajo él, enviando una serpiente esmeralda que corrió hacia Thor, sanando la herida más grave, llamando al Berserker, tosiendo más sangre al concederle su poder. Un relámpago ahogó la carcajada burlona de Malekith mientras el Asgardiano se ponía de pie elevando su martillo para asestarle un duro golpe en la cara, donde tenía la quemadura que el ojiverde le hubiera dado no hace poco. El mago cayó pesadamente, sin poder evitar un segundo golpe de Mjolnir que rompió su armadura y el fracturó costillas. Aquel torbellino carmesí desapareció y Malekith llamó al Kurse en su auxilio. Ahora la bestia maltrecha pero aún con la misma fuerza caminó hacia Thor a quien golpeó sin piedad, una vez más el conjuro del Berserker estallaba por dentro amenazando con devorar cuerpo y alma del rubio. Con un impulso, el ojiverde tomó su lanza que estrelló contra un hombro del Kurse, distrayendo su atención para permitirle sanar al otro antes de sentir las garras del monstruo en su pecho que solo le rasguñaron. Anund tiró del Kurse alejándolo mientras Aunend atacó sus piernas tratando de cercenar una para impedirle moverse. El Konnungr salió despedido por un rayo rojo. Serrure se giró enfurecido contra Malekith con quien comenzó a pelear, sintiendo ya desfallecer. El líder de Svartalfheim le dio un revés con su daga, cortando su mejilla antes de azotarlo contra el suelo, pisando su mano para impedirle que alcanzara su lanza.

-Ingenuos –resopló el elfo, haciéndole mirar hacia el Kurse.

Aunend atravesaba a la bestia con su lanza que terminó rota por los brazos infalibles del Kurse los cuales le atraparon, enterrándole la punta de Piedra Nocturna en su corazón. Serrure gritó con todas sus fuerzas viendo caer el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Malekith sonrió tomándole de sus cuernos, con una daga en su cuello.

-Es tu turno, Jotun.

Malekith perdió su mano ante el filo de Tormento de las Sombras. Kodran tiró del ojiverde para ponerlo a salvo moviendo su lanza contra el mago que rugió entrecerrando sus ojos mientras el Kurse se quitaba la lanza manchada de sangre para ir hacia su siguiente objetivo que fue Thor a quien levantó en vilo. Serrure apretó sus dientes, arañando hasta el último gramo de su magia acumulándola en un puño tomando a Danza de la Muerte con otro, interponiéndose entre el Kurse y el Dios del Trueno que sintió su poder abriendo los ojos, levantando a Mjolnir para estrellarlo contra la cabeza del monstruo que le soltó, cayendo de costado.

-¡Malekith! –jadeó el ojiverde sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba- ¡Malekith!

La fortaleza comenzó a caer en pedazos, estremeciendo toda la estructura. Serrure gimió cayendo al suelo al contener al Berserker lo suficiente para atacar al Elfo Oscuro, levantando su mirada hacia el Jarl quien estaba enfrascado en una pelea sangrienta. Malekith ya le había herido como a todos ellos, pero la voluntad de Kodran era superior a todas sus heridas, no dando oportunidad al mago de atacar a nadie más que no fuese él mismo. Tormento de las Sombras hizo honor a su hombre al hacer retroceder al más poderoso y oscuro hechicero de quien obtuvo por primera vez una mirada llena de miedo ante la fortaleza mental como física del hijo de Adils cuya mirada le prometió la muerte al tiempo que enterraba su lanza en su cadera, rompiendo un hueso. Malekith rugió, enviando una onda de Éter en contra de la herida en el hombro de Kodran, quien solamente jadeó sin perder terreno, arrojándose contra él. Thor levantó su martillo, llamando al más poderoso de sus relámpagos, abriendo el techo de la nave por completo.

" _Espera… un poco más…_ " suplicó Serrure.

Un rugido le heló la sangre, el Kurse volvía a ponerse de pie, regenerándose con la vista clavada en el Dios del Trueno. Serrure no podía ayudarle más, solo tenía ya la fuerza para guiar al Berserker apenas por nada, se arrastró desesperado buscando su lanza como único método de defensa. Malekith gritó en esos momentos cuando el puño de Kodran atravesó su armadura y cuerpo, atrapando su corazón.

-¡MORTAL! ¡NADA CONSEGUIRÁS CON ESO! –aulló el elfo clavando su daga en el corazón del Jarl.

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos como platos, Kodran solo rugió cual guerrero decidido que era, escupiendo sangre por la boca antes de hacer un giro y quedar detrás del mago a quien atrapó con su lanza al frente, enterrando a Tormento de las Sombras en aquel cuello pálido. Sin embargo, Malekith le hirió con el Éter que les atravesó y el hijo de Adils estuvo a nada de liberarle al perder fuerzas. Apretando sus dientes, abrió sus ojos al techo descubierto. Un largo y ronco aullido se dejó escuchar, pero no se trataba del Kurse sino de Sköll que cayó sobre el techo mirando al líder de Svartalfheim. Serrure se quedó sin aliento. El gran alfa, enterrándose contra las puntas de vigas y metal de aquella sangrienta estancia se inclinó de golpe abriendo sus fauces para atrapar entre ellas tanto a Jarl Kodran como a Malekith, sus colmillos atravesaron músculos y huesos. Todo su hocico comenzó a perder pelo y piel por el contacto de la sustancia maldita pero Sköll no les soltó, con sus patas arañando el suelo. Presos de tal manera, Kodran jadeó abrazando por completo al mago oscuro quien prácticamente gritó con un chillido al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

La bestia Kurse fue hacia Malekith en su rescate, olvidando al Asgardiano. Sus pasos quedaron estáticos cuando estacas de hielo atravesaron su cuerpo, estallando en un fuego que le consumió en un remolino que brotó de su pecho con el rugido del Kurse cuyo cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse, lanzando un último arañazo a su atacante al girarse hacia él, dejando una cicatriz sobre el párpado de Anund que cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre junto con su lanza partida por el mango.

-¡ASGARDIANO! –gritó el hijo de Adils. Sangre corría de su boca, ojos y oídos.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡KODRAN!

La nave se cimbró con un chirrido agudo empezando a inclinarse, haciendo que todo comenzara a caer a un costado. Los relámpagos cobraron más ferocidad, reventando la última parte del techo que al desprenderse cortó un costado del gran alfa de los Fantasmas de la Nieve. La voz del hijo de Adils se escuchó por última vez, fuerte, sin titubeos.

-¡AHORA ASGARDIANO! -Kodran dio una última mirada a Serrure, atreviéndose a sonreírle.

-¡KOOOOOODRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Antes de que la fortaleza se estrellara por completo, un relámpago final cayó sobre ellos, envolviéndolos en una luz blanca que desapareció la marea roja que ya les envolvía, provocando un estallido que lanzó a todos fuera de la nave, pulverizando los tres cuerpos en medio de un fuego abrasador como un ave abriendo sus alas al volar. La explosión abarcó la última parte de la nave que cayó en medio de una nube de polvo y relámpagos en medio de los ejércitos que se dispersaron ante el choque violento. Asgard ya había arribado con el resto, en auxilio del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Odín fue hacia los escombros, dispersando aquella pesada neblina, observando no sin horror ríos de sangre como los cuerpos que habían sobrevivido al estallido.

-¡HEIMDALL!

Serrure entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el cuerpo de su padre a un lado, se arrastró hacia él abrazándole cuando escuchó la voz de Odín llamar al guardián de Asgard. Levantó su mirada al sentir otra presencia. No lejos de él, de pie, un Dios del Trueno llevaba en brazos a Jane Foster. El Berserker había desaparecido.

Luego de eso, las tinieblas le reclamaron.


	29. Los Padres de la Eterna Primavera

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

" _Ni siquiera un dios puede cambiar en derrota la victoria de quien se ha vencido a sí mismo_." Buda

" _Vencerse a sí mismo un hombre es tan grande hazaña, que sólo el que es grande puede atreverse a ejecutarla_." Pedro Calderón de la Barca

" _El que sabe vencerse en la victoria es dos veces vencedor._ " Publio Siro

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE: FUEGO**

Capítulo 28. La Fortaleza de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera.

Malekith había sido vencido, el Éter había sido recuperado por los Elfos de la luz y llevado a la cámara de tesoros junto al Tesseracto y el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos hasta encontrarle un nuevo sitio donde ocultarlo. Aunque era una victoria, nadie en los Nueve Reinos celebraba. La sangre derramada por cientos de cazadores guerreros muertos en batalla y otros miles heridos del Pueblo de los Cuatro dejaron los ánimos decaídos. El palacio de Asgard se había convertido en el lugar de sanación de todos los heridos con sanadores de todos los reinos posibles ayudando con las arduas faenas mientras aquellos que pudieran hacerlo, volvían a sus hogares. Los únicos que permanecieron en las tierras de Odín fueron las tribus de los Cuatro, esperando por la recuperación de amigos, familia y compañeros en silencio doloroso por la muerte de guerreros demasiado conocidos como amados, sin fogatas, cánticos y charlas que animaran sus campamentos.

Frigga les observaba desde la habitación donde seguía recuperándose Thor, cuyo esfuerzo brutal con el Berserker le había dejado en pésimas condiciones al borde de la muerte. Ahora reposaba en una cámara donde los hechizos de sanación hacían su labor, envolviéndole en un aura dorada. La reina escuchó pasos por el pasillo, viendo pasar de largo a Yngla. Cuando la conmoción hubiera pasado, Ingjlad había solicitado a Odín que trajera a su madre y otros más del Pueblo de los Cuatro para ayudarles con los heridos y sus muertos. El Padre de Todo no había podido negarse luego de atestiguar la tragedia con sus propios ojos. Así había llegado Yngla con un grupo numeroso de hombres y mujeres de sus diferentes tribus que enseguida comenzaron a atender a su gente. Frigga se había ofrecido como ayudante pero la pareja del Konnungr se había negado rotundamente.

-Es nuestra gente y nosotros los atenderemos.

Por fin había conocido a la mujer que ahora Loki llamaba madre. Hermosa como varias féminas de los Cuatro, con un sedoso cabello caoba que usaba en dos gruesas y largas trenzas decoradas con listones y cuentas de hueso hechas de colmillos. Su piel era acanelada pero tersa, tatuada de una mejilla con las insignias de honor de Escania, su tribu originaria. Tenía unos ojos miel bondadosos que se habían endurecido en cuanto supo la noticia. Era tan alta como ella pero con un cuerpo más atlético, hecho para la vida en aquel mundo helado. Yngla había llorado la muerte de su hijo Aunend, con el dolor como madre a la que se le había arrebatado un trozo de su corazón levantándose para hacer todo lo posible por quienes estaban vivos y le necesitaban, Anund y Serrure, cuyas heridas mortales los mantenían inconscientes, balanceándose entre la vida o la muerte de un día para otro. Apenas si le había visto probar alimento o descansar, pero había sido imposible separarle de su familia, siempre yendo con su esposo y luego hacia el resto de sus hijos, atendiendo sus heridas, siendo fuerte para su pueblo a quienes visitaba para informarles del estado del Konnungr.

Frigga tenía sus propias ocupaciones, con la joven Jane Foster que también estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte al haber sido expuesta demasiado tiempo con el Éter. Por su hijo sabía que tenían que luchar por salvarla. Y por Jane sabían que tenían que rescatar al Dios del Trueno. Era una batalla constante que agotaba sus fuerzas, envidiando la fortaleza de Yngla para no dimitir en medio de la tragedia. Tendrían que pasar varios días más antes que una buena noticia recorriera los pasillos del palacio. Anund Colmillo de Hielo estaba fuera de peligro, aunque aún no despertaba. Eso animó al campamento del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Cuando Serrure tuvo el mismo pronóstico, Jarl Styr llamó a los reyes de Asgard en compañía de su hija.

-Volveremos a nuestras tierras –anunció la cazadora guerrera con dureza- Volveremos con toda nuestra familia.

-Les llevaremos a casa –ofreció Odín.

-No –rebatió Styr mirando a Yngla y luego a Frigga- Tenemos suficiente de ustedes, solamente requerimos de su magia para abrirnos camino. Lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta.

-Pero, Jarl…

-Este dolor es solamente del Pueblo de los Cuatro.

La guerrera posó una mano sobre el hombro de Yngla quien asintió adelantándose hacia la reina de Asgard, tomando una de sus manos en cuya palma colocó el anillo de oro que Thor obsequiara a Serrure en su noche de bodas. Frigga abrió sus ojos, frunciéndolos después.

-Pero, él…

-No voy a perder otro hijo –la aplastante firmeza de Yngla hizo inclinar la cabeza de la esposa de Odín, llevándose el anillo contra el pecho.

El Padre de Todo hubiera querido decir algo pero la mirada de líder de Escania no dio espacio a nada más, girándose sobre sus talones para salir al lado de su hija. Al día siguiente, se abrió un portal mágico que permitió al Pueblo de los Cuatro viajar hacia Nerike. Tanto Odín como Frigga les escoltaron con sus Einherjars hasta el portal. La reina miró con ansia al ojiverde que era transportado en su cama de pieles, no queriendo despedirse de él. Sabía que era un adiós definitivo. Recordó a Loki de pequeño, tratando de aprender de su magia, llorando cuando Thor había sido muy rudo con él en los entrenamientos o buscando sus brazos cuando alguien se había burlado de él. Estaba avergonzada. Comparada frente a Yngla, había sido cómplice de los desdeños que lentamente envenenaron el espíritu del ojiverde mientras que la esposa del Konnungr jamás había cedido ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el mismo Odín con tal de defender a su hijo de cualquier daño que lastimara así su alma. Al igual que Anund, estaba dispuesta a todo por proteger cada retoño de su vientre con una ferocidad que podía opacar al más valiente de los guerreros Asgardianos y eso incluía a un hijo adoptivo al cual le había dado un sitio entre los suyos, sin distinciones ni prejuicios. Ahora no podía suplicar a la adolorida madre que renunciara para que ella pudiera rehacer el daño.

Sin más despedidas que sus espaldas desapareciendo de Asgard, el Pueblo de los Cuatro llegó a las tierras de Nerike donde al fin pudieron dar rienda suelta a su dolor, entregando los cuerpos de los caídos a sus familias. Todo el pueblo vistió el negro, incluidas las tribus salvajes que en respeto se unieron a su luto el tiempo que fuese necesario. El Konnungr despertaría poco después, en plena madrugada para alivio de su esposa e hijos que le abrazaron entre lágrimas. Solamente le quedaría una cicatriz sobre el pecho que iba de su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo. Anund se tomó su tiempo para llorar por su hijo Aunend, comenzando los ritos funerarios para todos sus muertos, entre ellos Kodran Tormento de las Sombras, hijo de Adils. Las piras ardieron a la noche siguiente, entre tristes cánticos de despedida, lágrimas y lamentos desgarradores, esta vez esperando hasta que solo hubo cenizas que fueron llevadas a cada tribu. Los restos de Aunend esperarían para encontrar reposo una vez que su familia pudiera viajar.

Serrure despertó hasta una semana después, luego de vencer fiebres constantes. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró a Yngla vestida en pieles negras bordando una capa con el rostro pálido por la pena y ojeras marcadas debajo de sus melancólicos ojos. La habitación era cálida por el fuego que ardía en el centro, acompañado del aroma del bosque por una esencia que se quemaba silenciosamente entre las brasas de los leños. Una mesa llena de remedios y vendajes limpios estaba cerca de la mujer que levantó su mirada al ver las pieles moverse cuando el ojiverde trató de incorporarse, levantándose de inmediato para detenerle.

-Sssshhh, hijo mío. Aún no.

-¿Madre? –Serrure le miró fijamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Recuéstate, anda –con una sonrisa quebrada, Yngla le hizo volver, acariciando sus cabellos sueltos, tocando su frente en busca de más signos de fiebre- Los Cuatro se apiadan de mí.

-Madre… Aunend… Kodran… padre…

-Tu padre está vivo, aunque débil, aún debe recuperarse.

Eso alivió al ojiverde pero no paró sus lágrimas. -¿Ya los han…?

-Sí, amor mío. Has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo –Yngla limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, arrullándole- Ya, mi pequeño, ya terminó todo.

-¿Thor? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-Está vivo, recuperándose como tú pero en Asgard –su madre le miró fijamente- Decidí que vinieras con nosotros, a pesar de que estás unido al guerrero.

-Elegiste bien, madre –Serrure cerró sus ojos- Pronto me olvidará.

Lloró sin poderlo evitar, siendo envuelto por los brazos de Yngla que llevaron su cabeza a su pecho para dejar libres tantas lágrimas quisiera, arrullándole con caricias en sus cabellos, sobando su espalda que se estremecía entre sollozos.

-Mi hermano… Kodran… murieron por mi culpa…

-No, no, amor, no digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad.

-Si no hubiera sido tan necio… estarían vivos.

-Serrure, tesoro mío, saca esos pensamientos de tu mente. Aunend eligió protegerte a costa de su propia vida, igual que Kodran. Aunque no se los hubieras pedido, de todos modos hubieran estado ahí para ti, aunque no te hubieras unido al Asgardiano, de todos modos hubieran dado la vida por ti en otro momento, porque así habían elegido hacerlo.

Yngla tomó su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas aunque sus propios ojos tenían las suyas. Besó sus párpados, consolándole.

-Tú elegiste dar tu vida por Thor. Ellos por ti.

-Debí haber muerto…

-No –su madre le miró con reproche- Los Cuatro no lo permitieron y no vas a desafiar su obsequio de vida con tales argumentos.

-De todos modos me siento muerto, madre –sollozó el ojiverde.

-Sentirte muerto y estar muerto son dos cosas diferentes, Serrure pequeño mío. No sabemos que hay en el futuro, pero hoy estás aquí entre nosotros, vivo. Tu corazón tiene demasiadas heridas para entenderlo, permite que sane mientras el sol vuelve a salir por el horizonte. Deja que tu madre te cobije entre sus brazos para que llores todo lo que desees porque lo necesitas. Que tu Alma de Agua se purifique.

-Madre…

-Te amo, hijo mío. Y estoy orgullosa de ti.

Serrure lloró de nuevo, hasta que al fin terminó exhausto, volviendo a dormir. Cuando despertara se encontraría ahora con sus dos padres, un aliviado Anund e Yngla más relajada, ambos de inmediato se acercaron a su cama en cuanto abrió los ojos.

-Mi pequeño –sonrió el Konnungr.

-Padre –el ojiverde le buscó para abrazarle con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Lo sé, mi niño. Pero no debes sentirte así. Aunend y Kodran tendrían un par de palabras que decirte al respecto. Sobre todo Kodran.

Eso hizo sonreír apenas a Serrure aunque sus ojos se humedecieron. Anund levantó su rostro por su mentón besando sus cabellos.

-Nos caemos y levantamos todo el tiempo, hijo mío. Hoy hemos caído pero mañana nos levantaremos una vez más, te lo prometo.

-Ahora es tiempo de comer –Yngla le tendió un cuenco de comida.

El resto de su familia fue a visitarle por turnos, recibiendo sus abrazos, consuelos y promesas de salir adelante. Nadie estaba solo en el Pueblo de los Cuatro, menos en el dolor. Cuando pudo salir de la cama pidió ir a donde reposaban las cenizas de leños quemadas en lugar del cuerpo de Kodran, bajo un enorme árbol lleno de musgo con diminutas flores blancas. Se tomó su tiempo para derramar lágrimas en su memoria entre los brazos de Ingjlad quien le escoltó. Cuando regresaran a la fortaleza de Adils, pediría al Consejo de Ancianos su permiso para usar el negro en memoria del Jarl, y cuando tuviera la voluntad de volver a los colores, tener el honor de llevar el blanco de Kodran para que la sangre de Adils no fuese olvidada ni el pueblo de Nerike quedara huérfano. Los sabios aceptaron de buen grado, llamándole entonces Sangre de Adils.

-¿Cómo está ahora tu corazón, Serrure? –le preguntó Yngla poco después.

-Deshecho todavía, madre. No alcanzo la voluntad para sonreír. El recuerdo de Thor es demasiado y los demonios de la mente se apoderan de mí en ocasiones.

-¿Deseas volver a Asgard?

-No –el ojiverde negó con firmeza- Esas tierras ya no existen para mí.

-La felicidad y el amor a veces no se encuentran.

-Al menos tengo recuerdos gratos como consuelo.

-Solo no te aferres a ellos.

Serrure asintió. Las memorias las guardaría como tesoros de ese pasado mientras comenzaba a integrarse a las actividades del pueblo que lentamente fue animándose conforme el paso del tiempo aunque el negro dominaba todavía sus vestimentas. Escuchó a Haki comentarle sobre Aune, quien estaba más ausente que él mismo, apenas si le veían comer o dormir. Ella no había derramado lágrima alguna durante los ritos funerarios ni cuando habían llevado el cuerpo de su mellizo al palacio de Asgard. Temían que el dolor fuese demasiado para ella al haber sido tan unida a Aunend. Serrure le comprendió porque así se había sentido cuando Asgeir y ahora luego de separarse de Thor. Buscó a su hermana que había tomado el hábito de sentarse en medio del bosque por largas horas mirando a la nada hasta que alguien la rescataba de la lluvia o una nevada. Cuando la encontró con su caballo pastando no lejos de ahí, fue hasta el tronco donde estaba sentada tomando un sitio pegada a la guerrera que no se inmutó. Le miró unos segundos antes de abrazarle atrapando aquellos inertes brazos. Aune era un Alma de Tierra, fuerte, templada con una voluntad igual que el acero y por lo mismo no se permitía algunas expresiones no por falta de habilidad sino porque la Tierra en ella era demasiado pesada para dejarle hacer. Pero él era un Alma de Agua que podía aliviarle, en nombre de Aunend. Lloró sobre su hombro atrayendo su atención, escuchando un gruñido bajo brotar de su garganta.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Lloro por ti. Déjame llorar por ti.

Aune apretó su mandíbula, subiendo sus manos para acariciar los brazos que la rodeaban protectoramente. Lentamente sus ojos fueron llenándose de lágrimas que al fin se desbordaron, buscando ahora ella el pecho de Serrure donde se refugió para desahogar su pena. El ojiverde le dejó hacer, sintiendo como parte de él también sanaba junto con su hermana que al fin había elegido encarar el dolor de la muerte de su hermano mellizo. La guerrera se irguió cuando sacó toda la pena que tenía para expresar, tallándose enfadada su rostro.

-Suficiente, se me pegaron los pelos de tus pieles.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hermana?

-Como si mil Cuernos Espirales me hubieran pasado por encima.

-Entonces ya estás mejor.

-Ea –Aune le miró despeinándole- Gracias, hermanito.

-Todas las veces que lo necesites. No le diré a nadie.

-No te emociones tanto, Serrure. Vámonos, muero de hambre.

Anund se alegró de ver de vuelta a su hija, quien corrió a sus brazos. El ojiverde suspiró aliviado, mirando a su padre que le agradeció con la mirada. Ahora todos estaban al fin reunidos en la mesa del Konnungr. Yngla les cocinó sus mejores platillos para celebrar el regreso de Aune cuyo humor mejoró con los días. Serrure por su parte, pidió permiso para ir a Svealand, quería dejar las cenizas de Aunend en su tumba y despedirse definitivamente al no haber asistido a su funeral. Haki y Aune le acompañaron en el viaje. Fue agradable volver a ver las tierras tan conocidas para él, sus montes, valles, cañones y montañas que tantas ocasiones exploró sobre Nube de Verano. Acarició aquel montículo donde había puesto las cenizas de su hermano, con un suave adiós de voz quebrada. Su mirada viajó sin poderlo evitar hacia los restos de Asgeir, apenas ya visibles por la nieve y el viento que habían borrado parte del montículo donde ahora crecían tallos de flores azules. Cerró sus ojos con una mano en el pecho antes de darse media vuelta para salir de ahí, dejando que Haki y Aune se despidieran a solas.

-Esperen aquí, no tardaré –les dijo al recordar algo.

Sus hermanos le dejaron ir montaña arriba, entrando a la cueva que protegiera Svealand en los eclipses, empujando con esfuerzo la roca que cerraba el paso lo suficiente para escabullirse dentro mirando alrededor antes de encender un fuego verde con su magia e iluminar la estancia para encontrar aquel pasadizo secreto que una vez su hermano Aunend le enseñara. Bajando hasta el corazón de la montaña para encontrarse con el hermoso e imperturbable lago de aguas cristalinas que permanecía igual que aquella vez. Serrure sonrió con los ojos húmedos antes de quitarse sus ropas para entrar en el lago, nadando hasta su centro donde se quedó flotando boca arriba mirando el techo de roca oscura. Extrañaba horriblemente a Thor, sus risas, sus quejas, todo de él. A veces le lloraba en las noches cuando sentía un frío en el cuerpo que ni todas las pieles encima podían quitarle. Desafortunadamente sabía que su lazo no había sobrevivido a la distancia, sin poder percibir nada del Asgardiano. Y a pesar del dolor provocado por esa lejanía, estaba en paz, al saber que en esos momentos estaría disfrutando de la felicidad al lado de Jane Foster. Cierto era que no podía dejar atrás ese caprichoso pensamiento de haber pasado un corto tiempo al lado del Dios del Trueno, haber probado el sabor de sus labios o de su cuerpo que pertenecería en el futuro a la mortal que había elegido amar. Como en un sueño, fueron Thor y él uno solo en un breve espacio. Habían crecido como hermanos, peleado como enemigos, vencido como guerreros. Serrure se dio cuenta que había elegido a Thor desde una tierna edad, y ese amor no correspondido había sido la fuente de todas sus desgracias. Reconocerlo trajo más tranquilidad a su espíritu, tal como lo decía su padre, apaciguando las olas bravas de su Alma de Agua.

Cuando volviera hacia el cementerio, sus hermanos ya estaban peleando en juego, trayendo una sonrisa a su rostro al ver a su hermana mayor de mejor semblante. Cabalgaron tranquilos de regreso, haciendo pausas para cazar o descansar. Cuando divisaron el paso hacia Nerike por las montañas, Haki les silbó desde lo alto de un despeñadero para que se le unieran. A lo lejos, sobre una meseta entre las faldas de las montañas estaba un Fantasma de la Nieve que les observaba desde aquella posición.

-Debemos desviarnos –advirtió Aune- Puede atacarnos.

-Debió perderse –comentó Haki. Los Fantasmas de la Nieve habían vuelto por sí solos a sus tierras luego de que Kodran falleciera.

Ambos giraron sus caballos buscando otro camino. Serrure miró al Fantasma y luego a sus hermanos. Sin previo aviso, bajó de Nube de Verano para echar a correr hacia el huargo. Aune le gritó asustada como Haki cuando el Fantasma de la Nieve fue al encuentro del ojiverde, creyendo que verían a su pequeño hermano ser devorado por la bestia. Para su sorpresa, Serrure montó el lomo blanco mirándoles por última vez antes de que desapareciera con la velocidad del viento hacia los Océanos de la Muerte Helada, dejando atónitos a sus hermanos quienes no atinaron a qué hacer o pensar. El Fantasma de la Nieve pronto alcanzó aquellas playas heladas cuyos hielos eran uniformes por la temporada de los Messeri del invierno. No existía criatura alguna que pudiera sobrevivir al toque de aquel frío, lo recordaba muy bien Serrure, como las palabras de Kodran. Cuando llegara el momento, él sabría cuál era el camino. Ahora lo sabía.

Igual que el Fantasma de la Nieve que aulló antes de saltar hacia el mar congelado corriendo con una velocidad mayor con una marea blanca de nieve como estela de su carrera. No tenía miedo, sabía hacia donde se dirigían, cada zancada del huargo era una afirmación más como si en su corazón una voz hablara animándole a seguir adelante, cada vez más seguro. Una espesa neblina blanca les rodeó, impidiendo ver aquel paisaje uniforme de hielo perpetuo pero no importaba, no necesitaba ojos para ver, sonriendo con sus cabellos flotando al viento. El horizonte empezó a despejarse como la pesada neblina, los hielos fueron adelgazándose conforme una enorme cadena de montañas azules cobraba tamaño frente a él. Las Crestas Azules, hogar de los Fantasmas de la Nieve. Con un salto, el huargo llegó a las faldas de aquellas montañas de hielo azul claro, dejándole bajar.

Trepó por una ladera ayudado por las salientes de hielo tan duras como la Piedra Nocturna, llegando a una meseta limpia desde donde divisó un espacio circular lleno de una cantidad increíble de Fantasmas de la Nieve que aullaron en esos precisos momentos en un coro que le dejó sin aliento pero le dio los ánimos para bajar y caminar entre ellos. La firmeza con que su corazón sabía que ninguno de ellos le haría daño le asombró, permitiéndole incluso tocar sus hocicos con sus manos mientras cruzaba la planicie, recibiendo suaves lametones de sus lenguas o empujones cariñosos de aquella inmensa manada. A paso tranquilo, salió por el otro lado, un pasillo de hielo tan largo que cuando lo cruzó no podía ver a la distancia a la manada que se había quedado atrás. Frente a sí tenía un océano del más hermoso color turquesa que sus ojos hubieran apreciado, brillaba con propia luz entre olas suaves de un viento cálido. Serrure abrió su boca, extasiado de la vista, acercándose a la playa de arenas blancas de grano fino que acarició al ponerse de cuclillas para tocarlas. Sentía una enorme paz al estar ahí, indescriptible.

El rumor de las olas cambió y se puso de pie apreciando en la distancia que algo se movía entre aquella marea turquesa. Rió y jadeó una vez más emocionado al ver aparecer ante sus ojos nada menos que un Navegante, bailoteando al aire antes de dejarse caer sobre el agua nadando con su acorazado lomo de púas romas hasta la playa, enterrándose apenas en la arena. Era descomunal, en colores verdes y azules de escamas translúcidas que dejaban ver un cuerpo bioeléctrico con varias aletas gruesas. Sus ojos eran pequeños a comparación de enorme estructura pero tenían la mirada más bondadosa que el ojiverde hubiera sentido sobre su persona. Hizo una profunda reverencia, tocando el enorme hocico antes de buscar la manera de subirse sobre aquel lomo de púas, usando las escamas como apoyos.

Cuando estuvo arriba, miró las Crestas Azules que comenzaron a alejarse. El Navegante se giró, nadando con medio cuerpo en el océano y medio al aire. El cielo nublado fue más claro, igual que las aguas conforme alcanzaban mayor velocidad hasta llegar el momento en que Serrure no podía distinguir en el horizonte cuál era el cielo y cuál el océano por el color tan similar de ambos. Jadeó abrazándose a la púa de donde se sujetaba cuando el Navegante pareció hundirse en el océano, sintiendo el agua cálida rodearle pero una vez más no tuvo miedo de ahogarse, de hecho no sintió que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua. Era como si de alguna manera aquel Navegante estuviera ahora flotando en el cielo en lugar de nadar en el océano. Su mente no halló palabras para describir lo que estaba sucediendo, menos cuando entre las nubes espumosas aparecieron columnas tan altas que le quitaron el aliento, formas arquitectónicas que no seguían patrón alguno conocido, llenas de los símbolos que conociera en la lengua del Pueblo de los Cuatro. La fortaleza de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera. Donde quiera que mirara, veía ahora estructuras desafiantes a toda dimensión y ángulos, con el Navegante flotando entre ellas hasta llegar a la parte central, algo similar a un templo de gigantescos peldaños que la criatura tomó como camino, volando cuesta arriba hasta detenerse en la enorme entrada cuyo techo se perdía en el cielo nublado.

Serrure bajó agradeciendo al Navegante, volviendo su mirada hacia la entrada, ligeramente oscura. Eran las estancias de titanes. Sus pasos se escuchaban a pesar de su tamaño sobre la piedra similar al mármol aunque emitía una luz cálida. Sin vacilar, siguió las corazonadas de su Alma de Agua que le llevó hasta un pasillo tan ancho como el mismo océano por donde había navegado, notando la luz que inundaba ya las paredes. Cuando avanzó un poco más por una rampa, cayó de rodillas ante la visión frente a sí. En lo que parecía ser el centro de aquella estancia descomunal, había un árbol, tan similar a Yggdrasill pero tenía un tronco grueso, y sus múltiples, miles de ramas se perdían en lo alto donde ya no alcanzaba su vista. Sin embargo, estaba de rodillas en el suelo con lágrimas en el rostro porque se dio cuenta que aquel árbol luminoso era un enorme pilar compuesto de puntas de lanza de Piedra Nocturna, las cuales perdían su color negro para transformarlo en aquella luminosidad sagrada igual que una estrella que muere y da vida a otras. Y lloraba porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notar las formas de aquellas puntas de lanza, como aquella que había pertenecido a Asgeir, la de su hermano Aunend… la de Kodran.

Rió de alegría, rió de tristeza. Tembló de pies a cabeza mirando aquel árbol de vida, ciclos que morían y renacían, vidas que terminaban y florecían de nuevo. Todo volvía al principio para comenzar una vez más. Almas que habían llevado el fuego de la pasión, la vibración de los sentimientos, la brisa de la razón, la fuerza de la esperanza. Fuego, Agua, Aire y Tierra. Los Cuatro Elementos de la Vida. Contemplaba ante sí el milagro más grande que los Padres de la Eterna Primavera pudieran heredarles, el regalo de la vida, la libertad y la esperanza. Aquellos que había amado de formas tan diferentes no estaba del todo muerto, porque sus esencias habían vuelto a su lugar de origen para ser uno con los Cuatro, y seguir estando con quienes continuaban el ciclo de la vida, a través del Agua, a través del Fuego, a través del Aire, a través de la Tierra. Serrure lloró mientras se daba cuenta que había aprendido a amar sin límites, amar sin prejuicios, amar sin miedos. Por eso había dado todo por Thor, aún a costa de su vida. Porque había aprendido a amarse a sí mismo que supo de la necesidad del Dios del Trueno por sentir un amor así. Había aprendido los secretos de su alma, para amar su propia persona, al Jotun, al Aesir, al embustero y al cazador guerrero. La belleza escondida profundamente escondida en su ser que no había querido encontrar por miedo a sus propios demonios, prefiriendo lastimarse antes de reconocerse. En la cueva de Svartalfheim había soltado ese miedo, aceptando lo que era bajo la más hermosa de todas las miradas con la que fue una.

Y gracias a Kodran había roto el último de sus muros que lo habían mantenido aislado de la vida, para enseñarle a amar por elección, no por recompensa. Porque al igual que esas puntas de lanzas volviendo a ser vida para su mundo, ahora él podía ser capaz de volver a nacer, ser libre, ser feliz. Ser. Ser antes que estar, estar antes que querer, querer antes que necesitar. Ahora estaba seguro que podría sanar su corazón, tomaría su tiempo pero lo haría. Y cuando sus demonios volvieran de nuevo a intentar dominarle, recordaría aquella hermosa sonrisa Asgardiana que contemplara dentro de una cueva y se convirtiera en su razón para pelear hasta la muerte. Saber que esa sonrisa seguiría existiendo, le daría la fuerza necesaria en su camino. Amaría al Dios del Trueno hasta su muerte, en silencio. De esa manera honraría a su hermano que había dado la vida por él, a Kodran que jamás le abandonó, Asgeir que le amó. Recobraría todo lo bueno que fue alguna vez para sembrarlo en los días venideros como el nuevo cazador guerrero de la tribu de Svealand, del Pueblo de los Cuatro.

Quizá jamás sanaría la herida de la separación, no lo sabía. Pero no importaba. Había hecho las paces consigo mismo. Loki y Serrure dejarían de estar separados, estaba en paz. El ojiverde se levantó decidido, caminando hasta la columna de puntas de lanzas levantando sus manos para tocar la que fuese de Asgeir, Punta del Cielo, casi blanca ya, resplandeciente. Tocó la de Aunend, Rugido del Viento, sonriendo y por último esa gruesa punta de lanza, Tormenta de las Sombras, donde hundió su mano para enterrarla, abriendo una herida. Retiró su mano viendo sanar su piel que solamente dejó caer un par de gotas sobre el blanco piso que comenzó a levantarse como si fuese una tela que cubriera algo que estaba por tomar forma. Echándose hacia atrás, Serrure fue testigo del nacimiento de una criatura, reconociéndola al acto.

Sköll.

Jaló aire al percatarse del vínculo que apareció dentro de su alma, ahora su mente estaba unida a la mente de los Fantasmas de la Nieve, abrazándose a la pata del gran alfa por soporte como por alegría de volver a verle con vida. Creyó que jamás dejaría las lágrimas al acariciar el suave pelaje, con su mente recibiendo los pensamientos de esperanza, alegría y fortaleza de Sköll, cuyo hocico le acarició un poco antes de empujarle en juego.

 _Ahora entiendes_.

-Sí… -el ojiverde le miró, reflejado en sus ojos carmesí- Soy Agua y soy Fuego, soy Aire y soy Tierra.

 _Y eres el Niño de Hielo_.

-Hey, ése es un secreto –rió divertido transformándose a su piel Jotun que Sköll imitó- Te va el azul.

 _Como a ti el blanco_.

-¿Te reirías si te digo que te amo, Sköll?

El gran alfa le dio un toque con su nariz, ambos volviendo a sus otras formas, echándose frente a él.

 _Dilo_.

-¡Acabo de hacerlo!

 _Regresa a casa_.

-Estoy en ella.

 _Tramposo_.

Serrure abrazó su hocico, depositando un beso sobre su pelaje. -¿Vendrás conmigo?

 _Aún no. Tú sabrás cuando llegue el momento_.

-Hasta entonces, Sköll.

Con una enorme sonrisa, el ojiverde salió de ahí mirando el imponente paisaje de la fortaleza de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera. Hizo una reverencia al lugar, alcanzando al Navegante que esperaba por él para devolverle a las Crestas Azules, donde jugó con los Fantasmas de la Nieve, llamando a cada uno por su nombre. El primero que le viera junto a sus hermanos, Kalas, le regresó hasta la montaña de Yaul que flanqueaba la villa de Nerike. Serrure le abrazó sonriente antes de dejarle ir, volviéndose a su amado pueblo que observó de ojos entrecerrados unos minutos, silbando después a Nube de Verano cuyo relincho quejumbroso y enfadado por haberla dejado le hizo carcajearse, bajando por un camino para ir a su encuentro como el de su familia.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE**


	30. Capítulo Final

_Título_ : **CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor y un poco de Avengers, muy poco.

 _Parejas_ : muchas pero siempre Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : De nuevo tomándome licencias y aportando más ideas atropelladas pero creadas con el más sincero cariño. Los nombres que aquí aparecen están retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Como siempre, habrá situaciones agridulces o desagradables. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

Aproximaciones de rangos

 _Konnungr supremo = rey_

 _Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

 _Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

 _Jarl = general/comandante_

 _Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

* * *

 _Te negaré tres veces antes de que llegue el alba  
Me fundiré en la noche donde me aguarda la nada  
Me perderé en la angustia de buscarme y no encontrarme  
Te encontraré en la luz, que se me esconde tras el alma_

 _Desandaré caminos sin salidas como muros_  
 _Recorreré los cuerpos desolados sin futuro_  
 _Destruiré los mitos que he formado uno a uno_  
 _Y pensaré en tu amor, este amor nuestro vivo y puro_

 _Te veo sonreír, sin lamentarte de una herida_  
 _Cuando me vi partir, pensé que no tendrías vida_  
 _Que gloria te tocó, que ángel te amó que has renacido_  
 _Que milagro se dio, cuando el amor volvió a tu nido_

 _Que puedo hacer, quiero saber, que me atormenta en mi interior_  
 _Si es el dolor, que empieza a ser miedo a perder lo que se amó_  
 _Será que eres el amor de mi vida._

 _El amor de mi vida, Pablo Milanés._

* * *

 **Capítulo Final.**

La Celebración del Nuevo Ciclo estaba a pocos días, teniendo atareado a todas las tribus que viajaron hasta Nerike para la fiesta comunal que Anund organizó con la ayuda del Consejo de Ancianos, invitando a las tribus salvajes por su participación en la Guerra del Mundo Oscuro como le llamaron al evento contra Malekith. Ingjald ya había tomado las tierras de Svealand como nuevo líder del pueblo que le acompañó de regreso, celebrando el nacimiento de su tercer hijo. Yvar también celebró el nacimiento de su hijo en Nerike y la sorpresa fue Jorund quien comenzó sus cortejos con un Jarl de Escania, la tribu de su madre. Por tantas buenas nuevas que alegraron los corazones de los cazadores guerreros es que ahora se reunían en la plaza frente a la fortaleza de Adils para celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo de Messeris y los cambios benévolos en sus vidas, dejando atrás los lutos y las lágrimas. Los grupos de caza salieron con anticipación para tener la carne necesaria para la festividad mientras los recolectores se dieron a la tarea de llevar caravanas de especias, frutos, semillas y otros alimentos llenando la cocina de la fortaleza con docenas de cocineros que entre risas o bromas preparaban sus mejores platillos en las vísperas de aquella noche tan especial.

El Pueblo de los Cuatro acostumbraba a usar sus mejores galas para la celebración, así que también los costureros y tejedores de todas las tribus se afanaron con el fin de tener listas todas las pieles que su pueblo vestiría para la noche. Yngla no se quedó atrás, ayudada por Yngui en la confección de las capas, abrigos y demás de la familia. La esposa del Konnungr puso especial empeño en las nuevas galas de Serrure quien había obtenido recientemente su nombramiento como Jarl líder de Nerike, con sus respectivos tatuajes en una mejilla y nuevas cuentas para sus trenzas. Esa nueva ocupación lo mantenía atareado, además de los entrenamientos y las cazas para la tribu que ya lo adoraba como si fuese el mismo Kodran. Anund no dudaba que un día su pequeño hijo podría volverse un Konnungr de Nerike, cuando su corazón terminara de sanar.

La plaza fue decorada con lámparas hechas con pieles de animales y velas de la grasa, formando hileras que iluminaban todo el espacio, dejando libre la parte central donde Haki y otros jóvenes se atareaban en formar la gigantesca pila ceremonial y otras más pequeñas alrededor, siendo una celebración a mediados del Messeri de invierno había que mantener a todos en calor, era usual ver una caída de nieve discreta a medianoche así que necesitarían todas las fogatas que pudieran armar, tanto para sus cuerpos como para mantener los alimentos calientes. Las jóvenes se apuraron a decorar con lianas y flores con ayuda de las mujeres más expertas en el tema. Cuando llegaron todas las tribus, fue tarea de los Jarls organizar los campamentos así como darles la bienvenida. A Serrure le correspondió la llegada de su hermano mayor, Ingjlad que le sonrió de oreja a oreja al verle en la entrada de la villa montado en Nube de Verano con su lanza en la espalda.

-Hermanito –le abrazó pegando su frente con el ojiverde- Los Cuatro te bendigan.

-Bienvenido, Konnungr Ingjlad.

-Dejemos las formalidades, eres mi pequeño hermano y te he extrañado.

Serrure rió asintiendo. -¿Vanlandi?

-Viene detrás, nuestro primogénito quiso ver los valles donde reposaban los Cuernos Punta de Lanza.

-Es tu dolor de cabeza, ¿eh?

-Así son los traviesos como tú.

-Hey, yo no doy esa clase de problemas.

Rieron llevando la caravana de Svealand hacia su lugar designado, cercano a la fortaleza de Adils a donde entraron con Anund recibiéndoles de brazos abiertos, cargando feliz a sus nietos que le llenaron de besos mientras le contaban sus aventuras durante el viaje. Yngla les llamó a comer, reuniendo de nuevo a todos sus hijos a quienes miró con una sonrisa. Aune estaba con ellos, y podía percibirse que algo faltaba pero la guerrera reía dichosa, bromeando con su hermano mayor a costa del menor que les amonestaba por sus niñerías. El ojiverde ya había dejado atrás el luto, usando bandas de piel blanca entre las verdes y negras que formaban sus ropas, con el medallón de plata que Kodran le obsequiara sobre el pecho. Su rostro era sereno, con una mirada filosa aunque melancólica por el nombre que siempre dolería en su alma. Le sonrió cuando Serrure volvió su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa divertida, asintiendo ambos al mismo tiempo. Los preparativos estuvieron a tiempo, cuando la noche del Nuevo Ciclo comenzó. El Consejo de Ancianos salió de la fortaleza de Adils cantando entre instrumentos que más jóvenes tocaban, con antorchas en sus manos para encender la hoguera principal. Anund se adelantó al círculo que el Pueblo de los Cuatro había hecho alrededor presentando a Colmillo de Hielo que enterró cerca del fuego con la punta dirigida al cielo nublado. Todos los Jarls lo hicieron, incluyendo el ojiverde que con paso seguro clavó su lanza junto a la de su padre.

-Yo, Serrure Sangre de Adils, hijo de Anund Colmillo de Hielo y Jarl de Nerike, presento mi lanza, Danza de la Muerte.

Hubo una ovación general cuando todas las lanzas principales fueron presentadas, dejando que el resto de los guerreros hiciera lo mismo en grupos hasta formar una valla de lanzas que rodearon las llamas altas donde se arrojaron figuras hechas con varas secas, representando sus cazas, presas y enemigos, todo se fundía en un solo fuego que se elevó al cielo, llevando el mensaje del Pueblo de los Cuatro a sus Elementos para celebrar la vida anterior y sus promesas de la nueva. Con gritos de coraje, alegría y diversión, se repartieron los platillos, todos ayudando a que nadie se quedara sin probar alguna de las especialidades de los ya renombrados cocineros, acompañando los alimentos con una miel fermentada de manera especial para la ocasión, subiendo los ánimos de la gente cuando la música se elevó invitando a la danza alrededor de las hogueras. Anund e Yngla comenzaron entre besos y risas, imitados después por sus hijos, salvo Serrure que aún no tenía las ganas de bailar tan escandalosamente pero dejando que algunas niñas tomaran sus manos con que se apoyaran para girar antes de caer sobre la nieve entre carcajadas, o ancianas le abrazaran meciéndole suavemente. Le obsequió unas bayas a Nube de Verano cuando le visitó para celebrar con ella aquel Nuevo Ciclo cuando escuchó los lobos inquietarse.

Salió a revisar lo que sucedía, observando media docena de sus guerreros alejarse de la plaza en dirección a una vereda serpenteada por el bosque negro. Aunque era imposible que Devoradores llegaran a atacarles, no se descartaba aunque su presencia hubiese sido percibida antes por él mismo gracias a su magia. Con alivio notó que las lanzas regresaban junto con los lobos, pero no venían solos, había un grupo entre ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que se trataba nada menos que de Odín Padre de Todo con la reina Frigga, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun con media docena más de guerreros que no reconoció. Al frente de aquel grupo caminaba el Dios del Trueno quien le sonrió cuando el ojiverde casi corrió a recibirles, extrañado. Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, quedando atrapados entre sus cabellos y pelaje de sus capas.

-B-Bienvenidos a Nerike –se aclaró la garganta mirando a cada uno- Es una sorpresa, en verdad.

-Hemos venido humildemente buscando compartir esta celebración tan especial del Pueblo de los Cuatro al que le debemos nuestras vidas –dijo Odín.

Serrure le miró fijamente antes de asentir, percibiendo la sinceridad en sus palabras como en la mirada de Frigga quien sonreía feliz. Armándose de valor, volvió su mirada hacia Thor notando que llegaba solo, envuelto en una gruesa capa con cuello peludo que apenas dejaba ver su armadura cuyo cinturón sujetaba a Mjolnir.

-¿Lady Jane no pudo asistir? –preguntó dominando el tono de su voz, bajando su mirada, preparado para la respuesta.

Thor rió apenas, acercándose por completo a él, tomando ambas manos que sintió frías, mirando sus marcas de guerrero que acarició. El ojiverde estaba por preguntarle cuando el toque le devolvió aquella magia del vínculo, trayendo de golpe las respuestas de todo aquello que le había robado el sueño meses atrás. Jane Foster había muerto. Luego de pelear por su vida con todo el poder que Asgard tenía para salvarla, había abierto sus ojos únicamente para mirar aliviada al Dios del Trueno, agradecida de verle vivo, de saber que la había rescatado, perdiendo brillo de inmediato. El contacto con el Éter había sido demasiado para su cuerpo mortal que pese a toda la magia y sanación no pudo sostenerle más. Thor le había llorado, dejando que su corazón e ideas volvieran a su sitio, momento en el que viajaron hacia Nerike para estar con ellos. Para estar con él.

-Lo siento –murmuró con sinceridad levantando una mirada triste por la joven.

-Yo también lo siento, Serrure.

Una mano segura acarició su mejilla, viendo aparecer de nuevo aquella sonrisa que le robara la vida en la cueva. El ojiverde sonrió con lágrimas presas en sus pestañas que un pulgar cariñoso quitó antes de inclinarse para besarle. Sus brazos rodearon aquel grueso cuello al instante, fundiéndose con los labios de Thor quien le levantó del suelo al cargarle con las ansias nacidas de haberle extrañado tanto cuando le amaba con locura, misma que había llamado al Berserker en un desesperado intento por hacer entender a su corazón lo que realmente sentía, debiendo vencer su propia ira hasta que halló la paz en la aceptación de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Serrure rió con un sollozo de alegría combinado, pegando su frente contra la del Dios del Trueno, acariciando ese rostro que juró jamás volvería a ver en vida. Éste le obsequió un par de besos más antes de bajarle, haciendo a un lado su capa para sacar de su cinturón un anillo de oro que el ojiverde reconoció, abriendo sus ojos mientras el rubio sonreía tomando la mano donde originalmente había sido colocado.

-Somos mundos distintos, más no distantes. Y por los dioses, las fuerzas del universo y los Cuatro Elementos, juro que te amo.

-Te amo –correspondió Serrure, besándole de nuevo.

Una algarabía furiosa cortó aquel contacto. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando todo el Pueblo de los Cuatro les había estado observando expectante, deteniendo su celebración. Serrure sintió el rostro arder con fuerza al ver las miradas maliciosas de sus hermanos quienes sin embargo, también estaban conmovidos como sus padres que se acercaron, abrazados.

-Thor, Hijo de Odín –saludó Anund.

-Konnungr, quiero su permiso para hacer feliz a Serrure.

-Permiso concedido –rió el líder mirando a su hijo cuyo carmesí en su rostro no había desaparecido, pero sí la melancolía en su ojos que ahora brillaban llenos de vida.

-Yngla, prometo jamás arrebatarte a tu hijo.

-Ni yo a tu pareja.

Anund sonrió ampliamente, abrazando a ambos junto con Yngla. Los gritos vinieron de nuevo y la celebración continuó. El Konnungr finalmente hizo las paces con Odín lo mismo que Yngla con Frigga, invitando al resto del grupo a unirse a la gran danza comunal alrededor de la hoguera en medio de la plaza, entre cánticos, risas y gritos de júbilos. Esta vez, Serrure se les unió, de la mano con Thor a quien regañó cuando le dio por levantarle como sus hermanos solían hacerlo mientras giraban alrededor del fuego. El Dios del Trueno se carcajeó junto con él, besándole de nuevo, desapareciendo con poca discreción tiempo después para llegar a tropezones donde los aposentos del ojiverde y hacer el amor hasta que no pudieron más. Decidirían más adelante dividir la estancia como pareja en tiempos equitativos entre Asgard y Nerike, cuyo Pueblo de los Cuatro se convirtió en un reino más, teniendo ahora la protección de Yggdrasill que les alcanzó con una nueva rama.

En la siguiente celebración del Nuevo Ciclo, la pareja presentaría al fuego sagrado mellizos recién nacidos, herederos de Nerike y de Asgard, custodiados por el gran alfa Sköll.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
